El asesino y los dinosaurios
by Scarecrow101
Summary: Lucy y Desmond deben sabotear los nuevos planes de Abstergo, pero se encontraran con extraños peligros en su aventura.


En esta historia no aparecen personajes humanos de la franquisia "Jurasic Park" aunque se hacen pequeñas referencias a las peliculas; Los eventos ocurren después de "Assassin's Creed II" y "Jurasic Park 3".

Que la disfruten

* * *

Neustrelitz, Alemania

-Agradezco mucho su cooperación para permitirnos realizar esta exploración a este castillo antiguo

Un hombre aparece caminando junto a una mujer en lo que parece ser los restos de un antiguo castillo

-No es ningún problema, espero que usted y sus estudiantes logren descifrar los secretos de estas ruinas y poder declararlas patrimonio nacional

-Sus esperanzas son grandes

En su caminata pronto llegan al lugar de la expedición donde hay un enorme grupo de personas excavando y revisando las pocas piezas que han encontrado, en su mayoría pedazos de vajillas y de pinturas

-Se dice que uno de sus dueños era aficionado a la pintura y constantemente compraba pinturas de otros artistas- dice la mujer mientras ve el pedazo roto de una pintura- ¿Quién sabe que grandes obras se perdieron en el olvido?

De repente uno de los hombres habla en un extraño idioma

-¿Acaso sera...?- dice el hombre sin terminar la frase por las prisas

Todos se reúnen cerca de una grúa que levanta un pedazo de un pilar que deja ver una enorme y oxidada puerta de metal en el suelo, aquel hombre se acerca cada vez mas mientras los trabajadores colocan las correas de la grúa alrededor de las manijas, al separar la puerta del suelo una espesa nube de polvo se levanta.

Aquel hombre se aventura y se acerca antes de que el polvo se disipe, y al hacerlo muestra unas escaleras hacia un cuarto subterráneo, enciende su linterna y baja los antiguos escalones uno por uno hasta llegar a un salón con varios estantes, todos llenos de diversos objetos antiguos, desde armas hasta ropa, pasando por pinturas, mapas rollos e incluso la cabeza de un león, pero todo parecía ser invisible para el hombre que tenia su vista fija en el fondo del cuarto, donde aparece un pequeño altar con una armadura, espadas, dibujos, un escudo con una cruz roja y enmedio de todo, una pequeña caja negra, que abre con su corazón casi saliendo de su pecho

-Que plumas tan extrañas- indica la mujer con la que estaba teniendo la anterior conversación- me pregunto a que tipo de ave le pertenecen

De repente cerro la caja con furia, como si los ojos de la mujer fueran impuros para ver la belleza del interior de la caja, el hombre hace un movimiento con la cabeza y un trabajador con piel oscura se acerca por detrás de la mujer y pasa una cuerda por su cuello que aprieta con fuerza

-Después de tantos años finalmente- dice mientras abre de nuevo la caja al mismo tiempo que los pataleos de la mujer disminuyen- finalmente estan en mis manos... ahora llamen a las oficinas, quiero el helicóptero de inmediato, que venga el equipo de extracción para que se lleven estas piezas, y que avisen a Vidic, díganle que nuestros hermanos estan en camino

Mientras todos se retiran, aquel trabajador se inclina para cerrar los ojos de la mujer, luego cierra los suyos por unos segundos, como si pensara una plegaria y luego se apresura a alcanzar a sus compañeros

Varios Días después, en algún lugar de Italia

-Es suficiente, tienes que descansar ó te volveras loco, y eso es lo que menos necesitamos ahora- dice Lucy golpeando ligeramente el hombro de Desmond

-En un mundo de locura, estar estar loco es estar cuerdo- dice Shaun con su singular ironía mientras maneja la camioneta

-Entonces tu eres el único cuerdo aqui- le responde Rebecca

-Eso para mi es un halago-

-Mi cabeza... ¡NOOO!- Grita Desmond apenas abre los ojos

-Se los dije- advierte Shaun tratando de recuperar el control de la camioneta que perdió por el grito de Desmond

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Lucy preocupada

-Era la cabeza de un caballo... enorme y parecía que me quería arrancar la cara de una mordida- les platica Desmond pasando la mano por la cara para quitar el sudor

-¿La sigues viendo?- cuestiona Rebecca mientras parece anotar algo en una libreta

-No, desapareció... pero era grande... y espeluznante

-Debe ser por el efecto sangrado, estarás bien-

-Cuando estábamos experimentando con el Animus, Uno de los primeros pacientes retrocedió hasta la infancia de Ezio, resulto que le estaba dando de comer a un caballo una fruta que tenia en la boca, lo mas seguro es que tuvieras esa visión- trata de explicar Lucy

-Ese caballo me dara pesadillas

De repente un celular suena, Desmond revisa sus bolsillos por inercia, ya que le quitaron su teléfono cuando ABSTERGO se lo llevo

-Es el mio- contesta Rebecca para luego hablar en francés y finalmente entregarlo a su amiga...- es para ti

-¿Para mi?- pregunta Lucy confundida- ¿Hola?... si... no podemos... acabamos de rescatar al sujeto 17... ¿unos días?, no tenemos unos días... tal vez exageran... claro, no se puede exagerar con los templarios...esta bien, pero sera rápido...

-¿Y bien?- pregunta Rebecca mientras recibe su teléfono de vuelta

-Al parecer los templarios encontraron un tesoro en Alemania y todos tienen miedo de que sea un artefacto divino, asi que iremos a Roma-

-Como tu digas- dice Shaun dando vuelta al volante, haciendo que la camioneta gire en 180 grados y todos caigan

-¡TEN CUIDADO!- lo regaña Lucy- Si el "animus" ó el sujeto 17 se dañan podríamos perder la misión

-Me siento honrado de que alguien sepa el valor que merezco- anuncia Desmond con una ligera sonrisa

Después de unos días llegan a Roma, donde reciben nuevas instrucciones

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Desmond cuando Lucy cuelga el teléfono

-al parecer llevaron algo a una subsidiaria romana de ABSTERGO...

-¿Vamos a entrar?, acabamos de salir de ahí-

-No, el supuesto tesoro es una caja pequeña y parece que no pesa mucho, ya lo sacaron y ahora lo estan llevando directo al aeropuerto, ahí debemos interceptarlos -

La camioneta se mueve y toma una calle que lo lleva a una carretera mas transitada que los lleva directo al aeropuerto, donde reciben mas instrucciones

-Hay dos vuelos privados, lo mas seguro es que el supuesto tesoro vaya en uno de ellos, nuestros compañeros crearan una pequeña distracción, en ese momento yo iré y conseguiré lo que sea que tengan, mientras Shaun tu vigila y preparate para salir de prisa, Rebecca, trata de entrar a la red de vigilancia de manera remota-

-¿Y yo que haré?- pregunta Desmond con mucha curiosidad

-Tu te quedas en la camioneta, eres demasiado importante para ponerte en riesgo- le ordena Lucy

-Oye, no me puedes pedir que me quede aquí mientras tu te metes a una trampa-

-Lo siento, pero tu eres la clave de todo, si algo te pasa ellos ganan, así que te pido que te quedes aquí, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si, de acuerdo- responde tratando de disimular su enojo

Lucy no confiá mucho en la palabra de Desmond, pero aún así sale de la camioneta con unas pinzas, se escabulle hasta la reja del aeropuerto y comienza a cortar lo suficiente para poder pasar.

Tratando de esconderse detrás de cualquier cosa poco a poco llega hasta un hangar donde fácilmente reconoce a los guardias de ABSTERGO con su típico uniforme azul con una gruesa linea blanca, entra por una ventana y se esconde detrás de unas cajas.

Para su suerte había una guardia que parecía ser de su misma complexión y con el mismo color de cabellos que estaba sola revisando el lugar, así que en un descuido de ella Lucy la golpea en la cabeza para dejarla inconsciente. Piensa en matarla pero se arrepiente ya que con el golpe quedara desmayada por un par de horas, así que procede a quitarle el uniforme y ponérselo para infiltrarse.

Al acercarse con sus compañeros de repente ve al hombre que le platicaron, Gardner, y en sus manos la caja que encontró en Alemania, junto a otra mujer que reconocía, Susuki, una experta en Biología Celular

-Creí que tendría avances para este momento- le reclama Gardner a Susuki

-Hemos intentado todo con la tecnología que tenemos pero la cadena humana sigue sin sostener la mitosis y para ser sincera nadie pensaba que los fuera a encontrar...-

De repente una camioneta con vidrios negros aparece y unos hombres comienzan a disparar metralletas contra todos

Lejos, Desmond escucha los disparos

-Perdí la imagen, bloquearon todas las cámaras, no quieren que nadie sepa de sus movimientos- indica Rebecca al ver estática en las cámaras de los hangares

-¡Lucy!... tengo que ayudarla- grita saliendo de la camioneta

Shaun ya había previsto que eso pasara, así que toma el bastón de seguridad para volantes y persigue a Desmond para golpearlo, pero este lo ve de reojo y aún asi se agacha dejando a Shaun golpear el aire, luego inconscientemente le da un puñetazo y deja a su nuevo amigo en el suelo; Rebecca también intenta detenerlo pero Desmond ya estaba cruzando la alambrada que abrió Lucy

-Si algo le pasa Lucy nos va a matar- dice Rebecca mientras ayuda a su compañero a levantarse

Mientras, durante la balacera, Lucy dispara al aire fingiendo que dispara contra los atacantes mientras se acerca paso a paso a Gardner, pero este se mueve rápidamente al avión

-¡RAPIDO!¡TERMINEN DE CARGAR Y TODOS AL AVIÓN!- ordena mientras entra agachado a la enorme nave seguido de Susuki

Desmond rápidamente llega al hangar tratando de pasar desapercibido, pronto observa como todos comienzan a subir al avión y otros guardias subiendo unas pesadas cajas lo mas rápido que pueden, entre los que entran por la puerta de pasajeros reconoce a Lucy aún con el uniforme de Abstergo.

-¡CIERREN YA Y DESPEGEN!¡QUE NOS MANDEN LO QUE FALTA!- ordena Gardner

Desmond no sabia que hacer, la puerta de pasajeros ya fue cerrada y la de carga estaba subiendo para cerrarse, así que casi sin pensar, salta entre las cajas hasta llegar a la mas alta y de ahí saltar a la puerta logrando pasar antes de que se cierre, los guardias no escucharon su ruidosa caída debido a los motores del avión que comienzan a calentar.

Los atacantes repentinamente dejan de disparar y se alejan con la esperanza de que la distracción haya sido suficiente. Por detras llegan Rebecca y Shaun tratando de encontrar a Lucy y a Desmond, pero al no encontrarlos entre los cuerpos sienten un poco de alivio al saber que estan vivos, tal vez prisioneros pero vivos.

Mar Mediterraneo

-Tuvimos varias bajas- informa Gardner a Susuki tomando un asiento junto a ella en el área privada de mas clase en el avión- espero que sus suposiciones sean correctas

-Creame, trabaje con ellos antes de entrar a ABSTERGO, si hay la tecnología para recuperarlos esta en al Isla Sorna- responde Susuki

En el área del avión para los guardias, Lucy estaba escuchando la conversación de Gardner y Susuki, sabia que había escuchado el nombre de la Isla Sorna pero no recuerda de donde. También observa a los demás guardias, algunos son demasiado jóvenes, de seguro ABSTERGO los recluto sin decirles exactamente en lo que se metían, y como nadie hablaba entre si supone que tampoco se conocían, algo que le ayudaba a pasar mas desapercibida.

De repente Gardner aparece de la puerta

-Buen trabajo muchachos, parece que llegaremos sin problemas, y no se preocupen por sus compañeros que cayeron en el cumplimiento de su deber, recuerden que uno de los beneficios de ABSTERGO es la maravillosa gratificación que se les entregara a la familia en caso de situaciones como esta, así que relájense y descansen mucho, sera un largo viaje a Norteamérica- les anuncia a los demás guardias para luego encerrarse.

-¿Norteamérica?- murmura Desmond desde su escondite con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio- Al fin vuelvo a casa

Pero Lucy estaba nerviosa, si iban tan lejos de Europa como regresaria, solo le quedaba la esperanza de que Rebecca, Shaun y Desmond se encontraran bien y continuaran con las sesiones del Animus 2.0

Aeropuerto de Roma, Italia

-Tengo que llamarla- dice Rebecca mientras comienza a marcar su celular

-No- la detiene Shaun- podrías descubrirlos, lo mejor sera llamar a los demás y esperar que ellos se comuniquen con nosotros

-¿Pero y si no pueden?-

-Ya conoces a Lucy, tantos años como encubierta en ABSTERGO y siempre encontraba la manera de comunicarse-

-Esta bien, espero que no les haya pasado nada malo-

Varias horas después, Océano Atlántico

-¿Quería verme?- dice Gardner abriendo la puerta para hablar con el piloto

-Si, al parecer se esta formando una tormenta, con esos vientos no podremos ni bajar, y si pudiéramos la pista de aterrizaje esta dañada según las imágenes del satélite-

-¿Acaso esta sugiriendo que abortemos?- indica Gardner con una voz amenazante

-No, lo mejor que podemos hacer es acercarlos lo suficiente para que salten en paracaídas- le indica el piloto pasandole el radio -Si no quiere hacerlo y prefiere abortar la misión puede decírselo a sus superiores-

-Esta bien- dice enojado y saliendo de la cabina.

Se queda mirando a Susuki quien hojeaba una revista vieja

-¿Qué?- le cuestiona la experta

Sin responder, abre la puerta del área de carga y para hablar con sus hombres

-Escuchen todos, hubo cambio de planes, todos saltaremos en paracaídas, así que todos colóquense el paracaídas que esta bajo sus asientos, y ustedes cuatro pónganle los paracaídas especiales a la carga-

-Nadie me dijo nada de saltar en paracaídas- reclama Susuki- me prometieron absoluta seguridad

-Si, pero hay una tormenta, así que se arriesga a saltar ó puede quedarse aquí y tratar de aterrizar sabiendo que terminara estrellándose, es su decisión-

Desmond abre rápidamente una de las enormes cajas de madera, saca montones de pedantescos nieve seca y se mete ahí justo a tiempo antes de que comenzara a ser rodeadas por enormes cuerdas y arneses

-Prepárense, los dejare los mas cerca del punto de aterrizaje- grita el piloto a su tripulación

Atrás, todos los guardias y la carga tienen listos sus paracaídas y uno abre la parte trasera a la orden de Gardner

-¡AHORA!- les grita el capitán

Primero sueltan la carga, por lo que Desmond termina rebotando por todas las paredes de la caja

-no- dice Susuki en un tono preocupado al ver la nieve seca tirada en el piso del avión- parece que una de las cajas esta rota, espero que nada se haya roto

-No se preocupe, si algo se rompió le conseguiremos una refacción- trata de consolarla Gardner- ahora todos los demás, salten y al caer aseguren el área

Los guardias estaban en fila y comienzan a saltar uno por uno, algunos con duda pero fueron empujados por sus compañeros, al final saltan Gardner y Susuki.

No pasan muchos segundos cuando la vista del cielo oscuro comienza a ser invadida por enormes paracaídas naranjas que van bajando. Pero con contaron con una fuerte ráfaga de viento que los alejo del punto de aterrizaje y los disperso por la selva.

Al caer, Desmond comienza a patear la tapa de la caja hasta que la rompe y sale de ahí, observa el cielo y luego se dirige hacia donde cree que Lucy va a caer tratando de no ser descubierto, hasta que la ve descendiendo al suelo y desabrochándose el paracaídas antes de que fuera arrastrada por un viento cada vez mas fuerte.

-¡Lucy!-

-¿Desmond?- la mujer rubia voltea sorprendida, luego se mueve hacia unos matorrales, y se agacha para dar la impresión de que anuda las agujetas de sus nuevas botas-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ayudarte, estamos en Norteamérica

-No deberías estar aquí, es demasiado peligroso, si te descubren te enviaran con Vidic para que te rebane hasta sacarte todos los secretos-

-Pero no podía dejar que nada te pasara, me salvaste la vida y te debo una-

-Yo soy reemplazable, igual que Shaun y Rebecca y que todos... solo tu eres único, tu eres importante para que nuestra misión tenga éxito... como me gustaría que lo entendieras

-y a mi me gustaría que tu entendieras que...-

De repente todas las voces fueron calladas cuando el grito de un hombre que va cayendo se escucha por todo el cielo pidiendo ayuda hasta que poco a poco ese grito se va diluyendo en la oscuridad de la noche, todos apuntan sus armas al cielo asustados, ya que todo el entrenamiento no los habría preparado para tal grito de desesperación y miedo

-Imposible... nuestros estudios dicen que no hay entidades en esta área- dice Susuki mientras abre una laptop y comienza a abrir mapa tras mapa

Ahora se escucha una caja de madera siendo destrozada en el cielo y cayendo todo su contenido en el suelo, en su mayoría algunas maquinas y pocas provisiones

-¿Entidades?... ¿Acaso aún hay...?- reclama Gardner, interrumpido por otro grito de uno de los últimos hombres que van descendiendo, esta vez solo se ve el paracaídas descendiendo, como si algo hubiera cortado los hilos y poniendo mas nerviosos a los invasores

-Si, tenemos dinosaurios... por el patrón de ataque aéreo selectivo diría que son Pteranodones, una especia que debería estar confinada dentro de su enorme jaula-

-¿Acaso ella dijo dinosaurios?... ¿dinosaurios de verdad?... digo, ¿Dinosaurios de carne y hueso?... ¿Dinosaurios vivos reales?- pregunta Desmond muy asustado, mas de lo normal

-¿En que problema nos metimos?- murmura Lucy apuntando al cielo con su metralleta

El enorme sonido de un batir de alas parecido al de un gigantesco murciélago hace que los nerviosos agentes disparen al cielo en todas direcciones

-¡NO!¡PAREN!- trata de tranquilizarlos Susuki-¡NO GASTEN MUNICION!

-¡BASTA!-grita Garner mientras agarra a cada uno de sus hombres por el cuello de la camisa y los arroja al suelo, poco a poco obtiene la atención de todos-¡Y USTED... DIGANOS COMO LOS EVITAMOS!

-si...- dice Susuki un poco asustada de la actitud de su nuevo compañero- tienen mala vista, esta oscuro y los fuertes vientos hacen que volar sea cada vez mas difícil, así que quédense agachados unos momentos y poco a poco se irán

-Tiene razón- confirma Desmond- había como seis y ahora solo quedan tres, ya se están alejando

-¿Como lo sabes?-le pregunta Lucy con tono de voz incrédula

-Vista de Águila, ¿Lo olvidas?, puedo verlos volando en círculos... ahora están más lejos-

A lo lejos se observa un relámpago que anuncia la lluvia que esta cerca y permitiendo ver el panorama completo y los últimos monstruos voladores que se alejan

-¿Entonces es seguro acampar aquí?- pregunta Gardner a Susuki mientras se agacha y toma una pequeña pistola en sus manos

-Si- responde la experta- solo espero que sus hombres no cometan algún error que nos cueste la vida, como haber traído carne o usar algún perfume fuerte

-bien, ahora todos recojan las cajas, acamparemos aquí, quiero todas las tiendas arriba antes de que la tormenta llegue-

Lucy mira a su alrededor y encuentra la caja en la que llego Desmond, así que la tapa y la arrastra

-¿Y yo donde pasare la noche?- le reclama Desmond

-Debiste pensar en eso cuando veniste-

-estaba pensando en ayudarte-

-Creciste en una granja en el campo, ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada de acampar?

-No aprendí mucho- responde apenado Desmond tratando de no recordar esos recuerdos tan embarazosos

-bueno, por ahora no puedo hacer nada, no sabemos si algún templario reconoce tu rostro, tendrás que buscar otro refugio, así que ya vete antes de que alguien te vea-

Poco a poco la lluvia comienza a caer y el viento se hace mas fuerte y frio

-Esta bien, pero cuidate- finalmente dice dándose cuenta de que era lo mejor

-Si, tú también-

Desmond se coloca la capucha de su sudadera para tratar de protegerse de la lluvia, adentrándose en el bosque, sin saber que alguien lo estaba viendo

-No hay traidores en mi turno- murmura Gardner confundiendo a Desmond con alguno de sus hombres- Estas a cargo mientras no estoy

-Si señor- responde el mismo trabajador de piel oscura que estaba con el en Alemania, ahora vestido con el mismo uniforme que todos los demás

- Empieza la cacería- murmura para si mismo mientras en su rostro se dibuja una gran sonrisa

-Ya oyeron, todas las carpas arriba, la carpa de la doctora, el instrumento electrónico y la comunicación tiene prioridad-

Lucy termino armar algunas carpas y después de revisar que los aparatos electrónicos no se dañaran con el agua, ahora revisa trata de hacer funcionar la radio, por sus años en Abstergo, conocía muy bien los protocolos y manejo de su equipo electrónico, así que ella podía pasar desapercibida, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era Desmond, una parte le decía que fue lo mejor alejarlo y que era capaz de cuidarse, pero otra tenia miedo de que algo le pasara y todo por lo que había luchado fuera en vano.

-¿Y bien?- suena una voz detrás de ella

-¿Como?... disculpe- responde volviendo a la realidad- no hay comunicación, la tormenta hace mucha interferencia

-Bien, esperemos a que disminuya y luego vuelva a intentarlo, ahora vaya con los demás a ayudarles-

-Si, señor-

Lejos, Desmond seguía buscando un lugar donde refugiarse, y tendría que ser pronto o terminaría con un fuerte resfriado, además tenia que andar con cuidado ya que no quería toparse con algún monstruo; Desmond solo sabia de dinosaurios por las películas que vio, así que para el todo era carnívoro y peligroso, por lo que usaba con frecuencia su habilidad de Vista de Águila para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, pero aun con así no conseguía darse cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo, hasta que escucho una voz que le llama

-Creí que eras un desertor, pero no tienes nuestro uniforme- dice Gardner saliendo de detrás de un árbol- no creo que seas un naufrago en esta isla, traes ropa muy "elegante", tampoco pareces un espiá pero no hay otra explicación, debo matarte

-No quiero problemas- Desmond trata de razonar con su adversario- solo dejame ir y estarás a salvo

-Ahora me amenazas... no hay duda, eres un asesino, hora de la ultima prueba, el Doctor Vidic estará orgulloso de saber que el experimento fue un éxito-

Sin dar oportunidad a Desmond de decir algo mas, Gardner se abalanza contra él lanzando un puño que Desmond esquiva agachándose y luego tratar de dar un puñetazo a la barbilla de su enemigo, que simplemente mueve la cabeza para esquivar el golpe, luego aprovecha la posición de Desmond para darle un rodillazo en la boca del estomago, haciéndolo caer de espaldas y con dificultad para respirar. Gardner se detiene un momento, como si le diera tiempo de recuperarse para continuar jugando con el

Bastan unos segundos para Desmond vuelva al ataque y los dos se enfrasquen en un intercambio de golpes y bloqueos que hacen que el asesino novato sienta algo familiar, como si ya lo hubiera vivido. Justo en ese momento Gardner lanza un golpe que Desmond desviá con el antebrazo y luego lanza una patada contra su enemigo, pero este se recupera rapido y lo toma de la sudadera con ambas manos y lo arroja contra un árbol.

Desmond se pone en pie lo mas pronto posible, pero no encuentra a su adversario, al usar la vista de águila lo encuentra arriba de una rama observándolo como un ave de presa, lo que sorprende tanto a Desmond que casi no tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando Gardner hace un salto para caer sobre sus pies casi aplastando al asesino que los esquiva por poco.

Ahora Desmond es quien toma ventaja y le asesta un golpe directo al rostro, por inercia Gardner tira un golpe que Desdmond desviá y luego lo patea en el estomago, obligandolo a retroceder varios pasos.

En ese momento un gran relámpago golpea un árbol cercano y la rama incendiada cae al suelo iluminando el escenario, dando la oportunidad a ambos de ver el rostro de su adversario

-Te conozco- dice Garder recuperando el aliento después de analizar la cara de Desmond- eres el sujeto 17, el que escapo de los laboratorios, es un honor poder medirme contigo

-lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo porque no te conozco- les responde con la respiración agitada

-Es una pena, yo se todo de ti, se puede decir que somos casi hermanos ya que compartimos los mismos recuerdos-

-¿De que hablas?- pregunta Desmond enojado ya que se dio cuenta de que Gardner sabe que el conoce esos movimientos

-Soy el primer experimento exitoso del nuevo programa de Abstergo, he visto y he vivido los recuerdos de Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, igual que tú pero más de una vez, así que lo que hagas, yo lo haré mejor-

-¡los animuses!- exclama sorprendido al recordar todas las maquinas que vio cuando escapaba con Lucy

-Exacto, pronto habrá un ejercito de Templarios con habilidades de asesinos, creando una fuerza imparable-

El fuego rápidamente se apaga con la lluvia; en ese momento Desmond, enojado, inicia una carrera contra su enemigo para continuar golpeándolo sin contar que Gardner daría un pequeño salto para aferrarse con ambas manos en la rama de un árbol y usar ambos pies en una patada que el joven asesino logra protegerse un poco usando sus brazos, pero aun así es arrojado de espaldas a un oscuro charco y terminar cubierto de lodo.

Gardner hace un giro en la rama y termina sobre esta misma, con una pose de ave rapaz.

-No tiene caso que te escondas, yo también puedo hacer el truco de los ojos- le advierte

Al analizar el área, encuentra el brillo de su enemigo que aparece cuando el lodo se escurre de la piel de su rostro, Garder sonríe mientras rompe una rama gruesa con su mano y salta directo contra Desmond, que desde su perspectiva todo ocurre en cámara lenta y la pose de su enemigo es tan exacta a la de Altair, que por un segundo todo el escenario cambia y ahora observa a su antepasado cayendo de una casa de Acre directo contra el con su hoja oculta, arma distintiva de su credo, ahora totalmente extendida apuntando directamente a su corazón.

Por suerte, Desmond despierta de su alucinación justo a tiempo para esquivar el mortal ataque, dar un rápido giro, y como si hubiera sido un consejo de su antepasado, de su guante aparece la hoja oculta lista para atravesar el cuello del templario

Solo que no contaba con que este usaria la rama como escudo que es atravesada sin romperse, Desmond usa todas sus fuerzas para empujar su brazo y hacer que la punta afilada que atravesaba la madera hiciera contacto con el cuello de su enemigo

-finalmente estas peleando como asesino, hubiera estado muy decepcionado de que esta pelea fuera tan fácil-

Ambos ahora se encuentran en una pelea de fuerza que Desmond iba perdiendo poco a poco al verse superado físicamente por su adversario y retrocede unos pasos

-Ya te lo dije, soy mejor que tu, he visto los recuerdos de Altair y conozco todos tus movimientos-

-Pues aquí hay un movimiento de Ezio- le responde el asesino mientras le da una patada en la entrepierna

Gardner retrocede de dolor, y sin darse cuenta de que esta en el limite de una pequeña ladera, asi que al pisar una hoja sobre el fango, este resbala sin soltar la rama donde la navaja esta atascada, por lo que Desmond también cae y ambos terminan rodando cuesta abajo. Por suerte del asesino, la rama se rompe liberándolo, ya que de otra forma se habría fracturado el brazo. Al llegar al fondo ambos terminan cubiertos de lodo, pero parece que ambos acuerdan una pequeña tregua para recuperar el aliento y verificar que tan heridos están.

-bien, si quieres jugar así, juguemos- dice Gardnerd mientras se pone de pie y saca un bastón electrificado de su pantalón mientras su enemigo prepara el brazo con la navaja oculta frente a el en una pose de pelea- Vidic decía que te quería vivo, pero te matare y le diré que escapaste como un cobarde... como un asesino...

Ambos se preparan para terminar de una vez la pelea cuando unos extraños rugidos que salen de la oscuridad llaman su atención. Debido a la oscuridad, ambos peleadores usan la Vista de aguila y logran ver varias criaturas bípedas que se levantan y los observan; la mas grande parece ser el líder y corre directamente contra Gardner por ser el mas cercano.

La bestia es rápida y en cuestión de segundos ya esta a punto de golpear al humano que lo esquiva por milimetros, entonces choca su cabeza contra una gran roca produciendo un fuerte sonido.

Gardner muestra una sonrisa para burlarse de la bestia que se estrello ella misma contra una roca, pero esa sonrisa en borrada al ver como la bestia simplemente se aparta de la roca como si nada le hubiera pasado, dejando ver que abrió grietas en la roca.

-Estos los vi en una pelicula- dice Desmond identificando a la bestia ahora que ya no esta escondida en las sombras de los arboles- son los que tienen un cráneo duro y embisten como toros

Dicho esto, otro de los dinosaurios alinea su cráneo contra el asesino y corre para aplastarlo, pero este salta y usa la navaja para atravesar su espalda, pero no cuenta con la dureza de la piel de los dinosaurios que hace que al navaja se doble al punto de casi quebrarse resbalando por la piel dejando apenas un rasguño superficial en las escamas.

-Claro, parece que es lo único que puedes hacer contra ellos- Se burla Gardner mientras esquiva a otro dinosaurio y usa su bastón eléctrico para dañarlo

Poco a poco, los dinosaurios que los atacan aumentan en numero, apenas esquivan uno cuando el siguiente ya inicia la carrera para golpearlos con sus duras cabezas con forma de casco de soldado.

Desmond salta y apoya sus pies en el tronco de un árbol para alcanzar una rama, pero una de las bestias golpea el árbol tan fuerte que lo sacude y la rama se rompe, Gardner aprovecha esto y salta para electrocutarlo con su bastón, solo que el asesino lo esquiva rondando por el suelo y luego se levanta para volver a saltar para evitar ser golpeado por otro dinosaurio, mientras el templario también esquiva a los que tratan de dañarlo.

Los embates de los dinosaurios y de Gardner, hacen que el asesino vaya retrocediendo poco a poco en una clara desventaja hasta llegar cerca de un área donde hay una pequeña laguna.

-¡Espera!- le pide Desmond casi sin aire- algo anda mal, esas cosas ya no nos siguen

El templario hecha un vistazo y observa a los dinosaurios formados en una hilera en silencio, pero moviéndose como si estuvieran muy nerviosos, para después correr en dirección contraria y perderse en la oscuridad.

-No me importan, lo que quiero es matarte y ganarme el titulo para dirigir al ejercito de la nueva era-

Gardner vuelve a embestir a Desmond, quien esquiva un golpe y conecta un codazo en el rostro de su enemigo, pero al intentar acabarlo con su navaja, este lo sostiene de la muñeca y la dobla por detrás de la espalda; ahora Desmond debe pensar rápido antes de terminar atravesado con su propia navaja, y lo único que se le ocurre es doblar su espalda y torcer su cabeza hacia atrás lo mas que se pueda y lograr golpear con la nuca el mismo punto de la cara donde antes lo habia con el codo aunque su intencion era romper el tabique de su nariz, el efecto es el mismo, Gardner afloja su mano y Desmond se libera girando su brazo para tratar de herir al templario, pero en esa posicion solo logra hacer un corte en su estomago. De repente aparecen unas burbujas en la superficie de la laguna .

-Esto es tu fin- le reclama Gardner notoriamente enojado

Desmond esquiva el bastón eléctrico, toma a su enemigo por la camisa jalándolo y dejándose caer en sobre su espalda para finalmente catapultar a su enemigo con los pies y arrojarlo lejos, cayendo mas cerca del agua, de donde aparece un gran ojo amarillo

-¡Atrás de ti!-

-Crees que voy a caer en...-

De repente, del agua sale un enorme hocico alargado parecido al de un cocodrilo pero mas grande y con escamas color rojo, que toman a Gardner y lo estrujan, dejando a Desmond paralizado de miedo y casi a merced de otra enorme bestia que sale del agua mostrando sus casi 10 metros de longitud, con grandes garras, y pequeños pero afilados dientes que sobresalen de su boca como clavos.

Desmond seguiría en shock si no hubiera sido por que el enorme monstruo parecía aspirar fuertemente y después lanzar un fuerte rugido que hizo eco a lo lejos

-Desmond- dijo Lucy en un ligero murmullo para evitar que sus compañeros la escucharan

El joven Miles se tapa los oídos ante tal rugido y al ver como la bestia corre hacia el, no piensa en otra cosa que en correr en el sentido contrario.

La enorme bestia es mas rápida y baja la cabeza para alcanzar a su presa de un mordisco, solo Desmond salta en medio de dos arboles, haciendo que la bestia choque y los doble sin romperlos para quedar atrapada.

Desmond empieza a pensar que el olor a sangre en su navaja lo hace perseguirlo, y al ver de cerca su hocico observa que el interior de la boca y de la nariz no estan protegidas por escamas, asi que en lugar de aprovechar la oportunidad y escapar, se acerca y encaja su navaja en la nariz del enorme dinosaurio aun con el enorme riesgo de perder el brazo provocando que se sobresaltara y lanza otro enorme rugido de dolor.

-Eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo- le grita Desmond pensando que lo disuadió de dejarlo en paz

Pero en lugar de que la bestia lo deje en paz, ahora esta mas enojada y apoya una pata en un arbol y su cuerpo en el otro para empujarlos hasta que el árbol que empuja con la pata finalmente es arrancado del suelo incluso con sus raíces

-pero se supone que no son inteligentes, ¿Porque nadie me dijo que eran inteligentes?- cuestiona Desmond mientras empieza a correr

El gran monstruo lo persigue por un sendero donde los arboles no estan tan juntos, la carrera continua por varios metros hasta llegar a un pequeño rio, donde otro rugido detiene al joven asesino

-¿Ahora que?- dice mientras usa su Vista de Águila para ver a través de la oscuridad y la lluvia y ver una enorme silueta levantarse del suelo sobre sus cuatro patas junto a otras dos, una de tamaño mediano y otra mas pequeña, tal vez su pareja y su criá.

Lo que mas sorprende al humano es el enorme tamaño y las grandes "placas" sobre su espalda y las espinas en su cola que agita como si advirtiera a todos que la pasaran muy mal si se acercan, especialmente al humano que es al que esta mirando mientras agita su cola y pisa fuertemente el suelo.

El enorme dinosaurio de dos patas ruge enojado, parece que esta distraído, y Desmond aprovecha para alejarse de los dos y esconderse en los arbustos. Desde ahí mira como los dos dinosaurios se retan entre si.

El carnívoro parece querer lanzar una mordida, pero la cola espinosa del otro lo hacer dudar, lo intenta otras dos veces hasta que se da por vencido y se aleja por donde vino.

Desmond no quiere quedarse a saber si el cuadrúpedo es su amigo, mejor sigue entre los arboles hasta que encuentra un agujero debajo de uno y entra, al parecer esta disponible, también encuentra hojas y ramas secas, así que después de varios intentos logra encender una pequeña fogata que lo mantiene caliente, se quita la ropa mojada y la pone cerca del fuego, luego se queda mirando la lluvia que cae, pensando si hizo lo correcto al seguir a Lucy y terminar rodeado de monstruos que lo quieren comer, siguió así hasta que termino dormido profundamente.

Al día siguiente y después de que la tormenta se ha ido, en el campamento, Lucy se despierta un poco tarde debido al turno de vigilancia que tuvo en la noche, se prepara y llega con la nueva persona encargada

-Permiso para salir a buscar a nuestro superior-

-Denegado, ya enviamos a un grupo y encontró pedazos de su ropa cubiertos de sangre, asi que oficialmente se le ha declarado como Caido en Acción

-bien señor- replica Lucy tratando de ocultar sus emociones, especialmente para preguntar si habia rastros de otra persona, eso la hubiera hecho muy sospechosa

-¿Porque no le dijo que había otras huellas?- reclama la Doctora Susuki despues de que Lucy abandonara la carpa

-No hay necesidad de poner a estas personas mas nerviosas, hagamos lo que venimos a hacer, si alguien intenta sabotearnos, los haremos huir igual que en el aeropuerto-

Lejos, Desmond despierta y vuelve a ponerse su ropa y sale lentamente para verificar que no haya monstruos esperándolo, tenia mucha hambre, pero no sabia que plantas eran comestibles, mejor decide esperar a encontrar algo mejor.

Al salir observa el paisaje y regresa por donde llego a ese lugar, fue fácil, solo debía seguir el camino de destrucción que provoco anoche.

Después de un par de horas, finalmente logra regresar al sitio de aterrizaje, pero todos ya se habían ido, aun así, logra encontrar unas rocas que forman una flecha indicando el camino que tomaron, con la Visión de Águila, Desmond verifica al ver huellas rojas y azules en esa dirección.

Despues de un tiempo, Desmond encuentra un pequeño lago enmedio de una llanura, se acerca y toma toda el agua que puede hasta que un extraño mugido lo alerta, al subir la cara se encuentra que al otro lado del lago hay una manada de grandes monstruos con una extraña protuberancia en la cabeza, obviamente no era un cuerno.

Desmond se queda quieto y usa su Visión de Águila para ver las intenciones de las bestias, mostrándolas sin color indicando que no toman en cuenta su presencia, pero aún así Desmond se aleja muy lentamente para no asustarlos y evitar que lo comieran, haciendo lo mismo cada vez que veía algún dinosaurio

Después de un tiempo, El asesino finalmente los alcanza a ver, llevando un paso lento por todo el equipaje que llevan, ademas de asegurarse de no encontrar ninguna sorpresa en el camino.

Aunque quería llegar con Lucy y decirle todo lo que Gardner le contó, Desmond piensa que lo mejor es esperar a que anochezca, así que solo los sigue a una distancia segura y tratando de evitar a todos los monstruos que se aparecen

De manera lenta y tediosa, el día va desapareciendo y el cielo se va oscureciendo

-¿Cuanto nos falta?- pregunta la persona a cargo

-Veamos...-le contesta la doctora mientras revisa los mapas-llevamos poco mas de la mitad

-Escuchen todos- ahora diriguiendose a sus hombres- acamparemos aquí y continuaremos mañana, levanten la carpa y reúnan leña

Desmond nota como Lucy se separa para buscar madera para las fogatas, ahí aprovecha y se acerca sigilosamente

-Lucy-le susurra detrás de un árbol- so yo

-¿Desmond?¿Estas bien?- le contesta tratando de disimular su alegría

-Si, pero por poco no lo cuento-

-Creí que habías muerto, encontraron los restos de Gardner-

-Ni lo menciones, yo vi como lo... pero eso no es lo importante, ese tipo tenia las mismas habilidades que yo-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Me dijo que fue el primero en usar las memorias que me extrajeron para usar el efecto sangrado y darles habilidades de asesinos a otros, y que piensan hacer un ejercito-

-Eso es grave, creí que sacando los archivos de Abstergo ya no tendrían forma de lograrlo, pero veo que encontraron una forma-

-¿Lo sabias?-

-Me habrían preguntado si podíamos usar el efecto sangrado a nuestro favor, les dije que en teoría era posible, pero sin un estudio completo del efecto no sabíamos en que dosis aplicar las sesiones ni efectos secundarios, después ya no escuche nada, creí que lo habían olvidado, hasta el día en que escapamos-

-Todas las maquinas que vimos al salir-

-Exacto, me di cuenta de que estaban casi listas, otra razón para extraer y borrar toda la información que obtuvieron, pero de alguna forma lograron recuperarla-

-Bien, una cosa mas que hacer...por cierto, ¿sabes que vinieron a hacer a este lugar lleno de dinosaurios?¿Acaso los planean robar para usarlos y dominar el mundo?-

-No, al menos no todavía, hablan sobre maquinaria, secuencias y muestras de sangre pero no entiendo lo que pasa-

-Entonces... ¿Que hacemos?-

-La misión es conseguir el maletín-

-¿Y si es un artefacto que usaran para controlar la mente de estas bestias?-

-El grupo es pequeño, si fuera unos de los artefactos estaría mas vigilado, debe ser algo mas-

-Pues vamos por el-

-No, tu te quedas atrás, yo tratare de llegar al maletín

-Pero quiero ayudar-

-No puedes, eres demasiado importante-

-No puedo quedarme aquí y solo mirar-

-Si yo falló tendrás que entrar en acción, ese sera nuestro plan de reserva-

-Seria mejor si lo hiciéramos los dos-

-No, llamaríamos la atención, es mejor hacerlo sigilosamente-... ya me tengo que ir, cuidate-

-Para ti es fácil decirlo-

Lucy regresa al campamento con la leña que recogió, mientras Desmond sube enojado a un árbol y revisa el área para asegurarse de que ningún monstruo lo haya seguido, luego comienza a acomodarse para dormir, pero no puede dormir tranquilamente después de tanto tiempo de no comer.

Tratando de que nadie lo viera, baja del árbol y empieza a buscar algo saciar su apetito, sin darse cuenta de se estaba adentrando poco a poco a la selva.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que oiga un pequeño ruido, al acercarse con cuidado observa lo que parece ser un pájaro, pero al levantar la cabeza se da cuenta de que parece mas la combinación de un gallo y una serpiente, de repente ese extraño pájaro alza la cabeza en dirección contraria a la de Desdmond, luego gira unos milímetros la cabeza y después comienza a aletear para alejarse asustado.

Desmond no entiende lo que sucede hasta que empieza a escuchar unos pequeños chillidos, al voltear observa que llegan pequeños dinosaurios en manada saltando y corriendo.

Gracias a la Vista de Águila, el moderno asesino logra darse cuenta de que sus intenciones no son buenas, así que discretamente retrocede, pero en un descuido pisa una rama y el crujido atrae la atención de todos los pequeños dinosaurios, que chillan de forma incesante al encontrar comida.

Desmond comienza a correr, pero las pequeñas lagartijas lo persiguen sin dejar de hacer ese sonido irritante, incluso parece que cada vez son mas, igual que palomas que se juntan cuando una encuentra un pedazo de pan en la calle.

Al observar hacia atrás sigue viendo el intenso color rojo en el aura de las criaturas, indicando lo peligroso de sus intenciones. Al no ver al frente tropieza con una raíz y cae al suelo. Apenas unos segundos después, los desesperantes monstruos están sobre el mordiéndolo, por suerte la mayoría mordía la ropa, pero podía sentir los dientes en las manos y caras como agujas que lo atravesaban.

En un intento para escapar, rueda por el suelo, logrando deshacerse de la mayoría de los pequeños carnívoros, y con las manos logra arrojar los que quedan. Ante esto, los pequeños atacantes forman una hilera y comienzan a hacer un ruido desesperante con sus hocicos, como si trataran de hacer enojar a Desmond.

El joven asesino apenas esta recuperando el aliento, cuando es atacado por detrás por otro grupo de lagartijas carnívoras que no había visto, una de esas lagartijas logra meter su hocico debajo de la bastilla del pantalón y lo muerde en la pantorrilla provocando que se resbale con una piedra floja y caiga al suelo donde los demás monstruos corren para atacarlo.

En ese momento, Desmond acciona el mecanismo de su navaja escondida en su muñequera, en esta ocasión el tiempo de activación le parece eterno, casi puede oír y sentir los engranes girar y los resortes estirar antes de que la pequeña pero filosa hoja de metal aparezca como si cortara el aire.

El joven asesino no pierde el tiempo y con fuertes movimientos de su brazo comienza a cortar los cuellos y cabezas de los monstruos; Uno de ellos salta directo a la cara, pero es detenido por la hoja que atraviesa su estomago, pero aun asi se afianza con sus pequeñas garras a la mano de Desmond y con sus dientes comienza a arrancar pequeños pedazos de piel directo de los nudillos, como si el hambre hiciera que no le importara que estuviera a punto de morir atravesado.

Agitando su brazo, Desmond logra deshacerse de la criatura arrojándola contra un árbol provocando que muriera casi de inmediato, entonces se pone de pie y la mayoría de los reptiles toma nuevamente una distancia segura, los que quedan atrás son asesinados, pateados y pisados por Desmond, quien esta harto de la situación y comienza a correr, solo que en lugar de continuar en el suelo, apoya un pie en un tronco y con su recién adquirida agilidad de asesino, salta y se apoya en una rama para subir por completo, dejando a los pequeños reptiles chillando y tratando de escalar el tronco del árbol.

Desmond mira hacia otros arboles, de repente todo cambia y ahora esta en un paisaje con muchos arboles cubiertos de nieve y a lo lejos se escucha el aullido de un lobo. De inmediato Desmond vuelve en si, sigue siendo de noche y debajo de el están esos desesperantes monstruos tratando de alcanzarlo.

El joven asesino entiende que ha tenido otra visión producto del efecto sangrado, pero esta era diferente, no sabia explicar en que forma, solo sentía que era diferente.

El irritante chillido de los atacantes finalmente están acabando con su paciencia, se acomoda en la rama y comienza a saltar de un árbol a otro directo en las ramas y cada vez subiendo mas alto, hasta un punto en que finalmente pierde de vista a los pequeños reptiles, pero sigue saltando entre ramas, que en cierta forma le parece muy natural, como si lo hubiera hecho antes.

Al llegar a la rama mas gruesa del árbol mas alto que encontró, puede ver que tanto se ha alejado del punto donde hablo con Lucy y todo lo que necesita recorrer para llegar con ella de nuevo, pero estaba tan cansado, que casi se deja caer de espalda sobre el tronco a punto de quedar dormido, si no hubiera sido por que al subir la mirada logra observar lo que parece ser un mango colgando cerca de otra rama del árbol donde el estaba.

Desesperado, Desmond trata de escalar el grueso tronco pero resbala, no podía entender como antes se podía mover con tanta facilidad entre la vegetación y ahora tenia problemas para escalar el tronco, así que pensó que era por el cansancio; de nuevo activa su navaja para clavarla en el árbol y apoyarse para alcanzar la siguiente rama, de donde sube y se arrastra lentamente hasta alcanzar la fruta, luego se arrastra de regreso y baja con cuidado a la gruesa y firme rama donde estaba.

En su desesperación muerde el mango con la cascara, pero no era el dulce fruto que esperaba, no estaba maduro y era demasiado amargo, pero aun así le quita la cascara y lo sigue comiendo.

Al subir de nuevo la mirada se encuentra con la luna y de inmediato recuerda la cuando vio la luna la primera vez que llego a la ciudad y como había cambiado todo, estaba trabajando felizmente en un bar, fue secuestrado, obligado a revivir la vida de sus antepasados, a ser un forajido y ahora estaba comiendo un mango asqueroso después de pelear por su vida con monstruos de películas.

Tantos recuerdos y frustraciones hacen que de sus ojos salgan lagrimas de dolor. El solo quería una motocicleta, solo quería impresionar chicas, quería una vida normal, comenzó a recordar todos los amigos que había hecho y que lo habían ayudado cuando era rechazado y blanco de burlas por ser un chico de campo con acento gracioso que sabia muy poco de la vida en la ciudad, ahora se preguntaba si esos amigos lo estaban buscando, o peor si seguían con vida, todo por culpa de los templarios y su deseo de poseer todo, ellos tenían la culpa de que perdiera todo lo bueno en su vida, toda la culpa.

A la mañana siguiente, antes del amanecer, el campamento de los templarios comienza a levantarse y de nuevo colocan todo en sus cajas.

-¿Cuanto nos falta?- pregunta Ismael

-Ya nos falta poco, llegaremos en un par de horas, pero lo importante es que ahora atravesaremos la parte mas peligrosa, los pastizales, ahí se habitan diversos dinosaurios muy peligrosos-

-No se preocupe, mis hombres ahora están fuertemente armados, haremos una formación especial, donde usted y nuestro paquete estarán en medio para protegerlos

Lucy estaba cerca lo mas cerca posible para escuchar la conversación sin llamar mucho la atención, así logra saber que el importante paquete, pero también le preocupa el exceso de seguridad, ya que ahora llevan armas mas grandes, ademas de gruesos chalecos y cascos como si fueran un grupo especial de asalto, se pregunta si a pesar de todas las bestias que han visto hasta ahora aun hay algo peor.

-¡Atención!¡Haremos la formación que practicamos!¡Estén atentos a cualquier cosa!

En ese momento, la excursión comienza a avanzar, sin saber que ya estaban siendo vigilados desde hace tiempo.

Lejos de ahí, Desmond apenas despierta, pero no por la falta de sueño, si no por la sed que ahora tiene, ademas de una pequeña fiebre solo que piensa que es por dormir en el exterior y por el mango, pero aun así baja del árbol para dirigirse con Lucy.

Después de un tiempo llega al campamento donde se encontraba Lucy y los templarios, se detiene un momento para descansar, se sentía muy agotado, pero solo se sienta unos segundos, aunque vuelve en si rápidamente cuando siente que esta a punto de caerse a un lado.

Al levantarse intenta buscar algo de comida entre la basura que dejaron las personas de Abstergo, sin encontrar mas que pequeños papeles y envolturas; así que mejor decide usar su don para observar la dirección que tomaron, pero lo que ve lo deja sin aliento, enormes huellas de garras que despiden una intensa aura roja indicando que acaban de irse para seguir a los humanos, incluida a Lucy.

En el camino, el joven asesino observa a unos reptiles voladores comiendo unas pequeñas bayas rojas en un árbol, asi que él decide subir y probarlas también, las bayas resultan ser frescas y dulces, un alivio para el calor y el cansancio que estaba sufriendo., decide tomar algunas más y ponerlas en su bolsa, luego baja y continua su camino sin darse cuenta de que ahora él también estaba siendo cazado.

Mientras, la tropa en la que Lucy esta infiltrada avanza lentamente, todos se muestran nerviosos debido a que ya no hay sonidos, todo esta en silencio, y en ocasiones parece que hay algo que se mueve entre el pasto tan alto, pero con el viento meciéndolo constantemente es difícil saber si realmente hay algo ó solo es producto de la imaginación.

-¿Cuánto falta?- vuelve a preguntar Ismael en susurros

-Menos de un kilometro, ya se pueden ver las instalaciones desde aqui- les responde la doctora también en voz baja

-¿Cree que nos esten siguiendo?-pregunta mientras tiene un sentimiento mas allá de ser observado, siente como si lo estuvieran estudiando

-Si, estas son las mas peligrosas de todas por su alta inteligencia, solo esperan el momento indicado- les responde moviendo los ojos por todo el pasto intentando encontrar cualquier cosa que les indique que están ahí pero no hay nada

De repente se escucha el sonido de una piedra que cae, pero el nerviosismo hace que uno de los soldados dispare por accidente, cuando Ismael estaba a punto de gritar para ordenar que se detenga, un extraño rugido sale del flanco que todos habían descuidado por observar al que disparaba, al voltear solo alcanzaron a ver a una enorme criatura que saltaba sobre uno de los guardias, la criatura rápidamente usa sus garras y hace cortes profundos en las partes desprotegidas y vuelve a esconderse en la maleza, dejando ver que su intención no era matar a su presa, si no dejarla herida para infundir miedo en los demás, algo que estaba consiguiendo.

-¡CALMENSE Y VUELVAN A LA POSICIÓN DE DEFENSA!- Grita Ismael al observar como sus subordinados estan perdiendo la compostura, incluida Lucy

Pero antes de que se reagrupen, un rugido se escucha por uno de los flancos y la maleza se mueve violentamente, el miedo hace que algunos soldados no esperen la orden y disparan contra las plantas hasta que escuchan el mismo sonido del otro lado, también disparando, el mismo patrón se repite en diferentes direcciones antes de que Ismael ordene un alto total al fuego, solo que esta vez dos enormes hocicos salen del pasto casi a nivel del suelo para tomar a uno de los guardias por los pies y hacerlo caer, los rápidos reflejos de Lucy hacen que lo tome de la mano, pero se sueltan mientras es arrastrado fuertemente a la maleza donde se pierde de vista y solo se escucha disparos y gritos, y sin explicación solo se escuchan gritos cuando aún tenia munición suficiente para seguir disparando.

-¡ALTO AHI!- ordena Ismael a Lucy que estaba a punto de entrar al pasto a ayudarlo- Ya no podemos hacer nada, debemos continuar

Sin que nadie lo esperara una de esas bestias salta sobre Ismael en una estrategia de eliminar al líder para hacer que los subordinados sean blancos más fáciles, solo que no contaba que Lucy ahora estaria mas preparada y descarga su arma contra el dinosaurio que cae casi muerto sobre el líder y con sus garras casi atravesando la protección de su torso.

Varios dinosaurios también atacan, algunos sobre guardias que a su vez caían sobre otros en una especie de efecto domino para someterlos más rápidamente.

-¡CORRAN AL EDIFICIO!- ordena Ismael mientras sale de debajo del cadáver de su atacante mientras dispara contra toda bestia que se mueva-¡PROTEJAN A LA DOCTORA!

Algunos soldados toman a la doctora por los brazos, estaba en completo estado de shock por lo que no opuso mucha resistencia, y la llevaron junto con todos los aparatos lo mas rápido posible a las instalaciones.

Lucy les cubre las espaldas disparando contra cada dinosaurio que sale del pasto a atacar, solo que al dar unos pasos atrás para ganar distancia tropieza con una piedra y cae al suelo, lo último que ve al cerrar los ojos es a una de esas bestias saliendo y gruñendo en su dirección lista para saltar.

-¡Lucy!-

Casi de inmediato reconoce esa voz y al abrir los ojos alcanza a ver a Desmond corriendo hacia ella, y ahora la criatura posa su atención en su nueva presa, a la que salta con sus garras listas, sin prevenir que instintivamente Desdmond alzaría su brazo y su navaja retráctil entra directo al ojo de aquel monstruo.

Desmond tiene tiempo de observar a la criatura que tiene tan cerca, tiene casi todo el cuerpo lleno de escamas, pero las de su estomago son de un color mas claro y parecen mas delgadas, por lo que saca la navaja del ojo y con todas sus fuerzas lanza una estocada contra el estomago de la bestia que a penas logra atravesar, intenta seguir cortando pero la dura piel y un golpe en la cabeza con el brazo de la bestia lo alejan.

Lucy se acerca corriendo a Desmond, el daño que hizo a uno de los monstruos es suficiente para llamar la atención de los demás, que ahora parecen tener una mirada de venganza en esos ojos

-Levantate- le ordena mientras lo carga con un brazo mientras con el otro hace unos disparos para alejar a todo dinosaurio que se acerque- ¿Qué te pasó?, estas ardiendo en fiebre

-Parece que todos quieren matarme- alcanza a decir casi delirando por la fiebre

Los demás soldados que acaban de dejar a la doctora regresan y los apoyan disparando contra todo lo que los persiga, dándoles tiempo de llevar, en eso llega Ismael para ayudar a Lucy con Desmond, después de unos minutos que parecen horas llegan al edificio.

Al llegar cierran la puerta y la traban para que ya no entren, adentro los soldados recargan municiones y comienzan a sacar el material electrónico,.

-Esta en mejor estado del que esperaba, incluso los generadores aún tienen energía, eso nos ahorra mucho- dice la doctora Susuki mientras enciende algunas computadoras y revisa el estado de los sistemas

-Ayúdenos, parece que esta enfermo- le pide ayuda Lucy mientras recuesta a su amigo

La doctora voltea y se acerca para revisarlo

-Tiene mucha fiebre- indica al tocar su frente, ¿Comiste algo extraño?

-un mango... y unas bayas- le contesta con un poco de dificultad mientras saca algunas bayas de su bolsa

-Son inofensivas-responde al probar una-

Ahora la doctora revisa su cuerpo buscando rasguños ó mordidas, las cuales encuentra en sus manos y piernas

-Aqui- dice mientras apunta a sus pantorrillas- están infectadas, necesita antibióticos

La doctora va a la caja de suministros médicos y saca un botiquin y una carpeta con varios papeles

-¿Fue este el que te atacó?- le pregunta la doctora mientras le muestra una foto de un pequeño reptil bípedo

-Si, eran demasiados- responde y luego vuelve a cerrar los ojos mientras respira con dificultad

-Un Compsognathus, atacan en grupo y pueden causar graves infecciones si la presa tiene suerte de escapar- les comunica a los otros mientras saca una jeringa y la llena de una sustancia transparente a la que inyecta a Desmond, para luego darle unas pastillas que se toma directo y le provoca que haga muecas – con eso sera suficiente, pronto se recuperara

-¿Viste a Gardner?- pregunta Ismael

-¿Tipo grande y rudo y que hablaba mucho?... si, se lo comió un cocodrilo gigante que salio del agua por sorpresa

-¿Este?- la doctora le muestra una foto, una aterradora foto de una criatura rugiendo y a punto de atacar, y que por la expresión de susto parece que fue esa especie la que los atacó- un Baryonyx, muy peligroso

-Fue horrible... es como si estuvieran en todos lados-

-Descansa, necesitas dormir-

Desmond no pone demasiada resistencia por el efecto de la medicina y sus ojos se cierran por si solos, lo último que ve es a Ismael haciendo señas a Lucy y quedar dormido.

Sin saber cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido, pudieron ser horas ó todo un día, pero es despertado por ruidos de vidrio rompiéndose, gritos y disparos, así que se levanta de golpe aún mareado y con un sabor horrible en su boca por la medicina, observa como de nuevo son atacados por esas criaturas que parecen llegar de todos lados.

-Los raptores volvieron, todos a la otra habitación- ordena Ismael mientras los ataca con un rifle de alto calibre que es mas eficaz contra las criaturas que las metralletas.

Lucy llegan corriendo y toma a Desmond para llevarlo a un sitio seguro, pero al voltear, los ojos del joven asesino se topa con los de un guardia que esta siendo apuñalado por las enormes garras de una de esas bestias.

Desmond no logra soportar y se suelta de su compañera, alista su navaja y de un tajo logra cortar uno de los ojos de la bestia que lanza un rugido de dolor, mientras Desmond toma al guardia por los brazos y lo arrastra para llevarlo con los demás.

-¡Vamonos!- le ordena enojada Lucy mientras lo jala del brazo

-No voy a dejarlo-

-Tú eres mas importante que...-

Antes de que Lucy pudiera terminar, otro Velociraptor salta a su espalda y la hace caer mientras le encaja las garras en la protección y con su hocico trata de quitarle el casco que ella esta sujetando por las correas con todas las fuerzas de sus manos.

-¡Lucy!- grita el asesino a ver a su amiga

Desmond salta y toma al Velociraptor por el cuello pero este solo tiene que hacer un violento movimiento hacia adelante para quitárselo de encima, solo que no pensó que Desmond era la razón por la que Ismael no habia disparado, y ahora sin su pequeña protección hace varios disparos al pecho del enorme reptil que cae de espaldas por la potencia de cada disparo.

Desmond ayuda a Lucy a levantarse y va por el guardia que había salvado, un guardia mas lo ayuda mientras otro ayuda a Lucy, cubiertos por los disparos de Ismael que evitan que se acerquen mas.

Cuando todos estan adentro, cierran la puerta para quedar a salvo del ataque, solo Desmond, Lucy, Ismael, la doctora Susuki y 3 guardias, pero el que salvo Desmond estaba tan herido que falleció unos minutos después.

-¿Qué te pasá?, no deberías arriesgar tu vida así, eres nuestra esperanza- le reclama Lucy mientras se quita el casco y deja ver al descubierto todo su cabello revuelto que trata de peinar en una cola de caballo

-Ya basta con eso- le responde Desmond- soy importante, pero no significa que a cada rato te preocupes por mi, estoy harto de que solo me subestimes-

-Es que no quiero que te pase algo, si algo te pasa todo estara perdido-

-No es razón para tratarme como un niño pequeño, sé cuidarme solo-

-Casi te matan, debiste quedarte con los otros como te lo ordene-

-Me preocupe por ti, porque me importas, pero yo no estoy tratándote como si fueras de cristal, te doy tu lugar porque confío en ti... eso es lo que te pido, que confíes en mi... que seamos un equipo-

Lucy no tiene respuesta, sabe que ha estado sobreprotegiendo y asfixiando a Desmond al punto de decirle que comer ó que no, casi le mastica la comida por él, para ella es la pieza mas importante de la humanidad pero olvido que también es una persona.

-Tienes razón- le responde murmurando- lo siento

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunta alegre por tener la razón

-Lo siento-le responde mas fuerte- te traté mal, te prometo no exagerar otra vez

Mientras se daba esa conversación, la doctora no apartaba la vista de la hoja afilada en la muñequera de Desmond, solo Ismael había notado esa mirada.

-Esa cosa... y tú... eres Lucy Stillman, la traidora... eso significa que tú eres el sujeto 17 que escapo de la central de Abstergo del experimento del Animus... son asesinos- dice mientras camina hacia atrás con la caja abrazada a su pecho

La doctora intenta tomar un arma que estaba en su bolsillo, pero de un rápido movimiento, Ismael le quita el arma y la caja

-Somos asesinos- le responde fríamente

Los otros dos guardias se levantan y sacan sus bastones, tenían ordenes de atacar a cualquier señal de un asesino

-En verdad quieren hacer esto- les advierte Ismael con una fuerte mirada

Ambos guardias se miran entre si y con temor bajan sus bastones

-tomaron la decisión mas sabia- les dice el asesino infiltrado

-¿Tú sabías de él?- le pregunta Desmond a Lucy

-No, sabía que había uno infiltrado pero creí que ya había muerto-

-También me tomaron por sorpresa, debo decir que sus técnicas de discreción necesitan mejorar, yo era el plan de emergencia en caso de que fallaran en el sabotaje de la terminal aérea

-¿Qué es esa caja?¿Porque es tan importante?- pregunta Desmond

-Ábrela y dime "niño prodigio"- le contesta mientras le arroja la caja

El joven asesino la abre lentamente y un mar de recuerdos ajenos le llega a la cabeza tan fuerte que casi suelta la caja

-Son las plumas...-

-¿Las plumas de Altair?- pregunta Lucy mientras toma la caja y la abre por ella misma

-Si- Desmond se apoya en la pared tratando de separar la realidad de los recuerdos producidos por el efecto sangrado- las plumas con la sangre de sus victimas que Altair llevo a Al-Mualim como prueba de cada asesinato exitoso

-El plan de los templarios era usar la tecnología abandonada de coronación de INGEN para hacer clones humanos de los templarios de las cruzadas... hacer un ejercito de gran poder... e incluso investigar si su exposición al fruto sagrado les dio alguna especie de "superpoder", ó mínimo el secreto de la inmunidad al fruto sagrado que poseía Altair y su descendencia.

-Insensatos, con este poder podremos traer orden a este mundo- le recrimina la doctora Susuki

-No, lo que quieren es controlar a las personas, ese orden que quieren crear le quita a todos su derecho de pensar y decidir, les quita el libre albeldrio- le responde Desmond

-el mundo estaria mucho mejor sin eso, gobernado por gente que de verdad sabe pensar-

-Gobernarían por muy poco tiempo, una catástrofe esta a punto de ocurrir, algo que puede acabar con todo el mundo- ahora es Lucy la que le responde

-¿Entonces los rumores son ciertos?- pregunta Ismael

-Al parecer si, y debemos evitarlos

-Bien, pues vamonos, ya mande una señal de aviso, unos amigos mandaran ayuda y nos sacaran de aqui

Antes de continuar por el pasillo, toma la caja, la coloca en el suelo, mete una misteriosa capsula y luego le dispara haciendo que todo el contenido arda en llamas que consume todo rápidamente para la sorpresa de todos.

-Es una pena, hubieran sido un gran trofeo- lamenta Lucy al ver el fuego consumiendo la caja

-Es mejor así, esa caja solo ha traido desgracias

-¿Qué haran con nosotros?- pregunta la doctora al sentir la pesada mirada de Ismael

-también mande pedir un transporte por ustedes y los recogerán en este mismo, los de Abstergo vendrán y querrán saber lo que pasó aquí-

De repente unos golpes en la puerta les hace recordar lo peligroso de quedarse quietos por mucho tiempo, aunque los templarios no estaban muy de acuerdo, decidieron seguirlos por creer que era mucho mejor

Pronto atraviesan el pasillo y llegan a lo que parece ser un área de investigación por tantos microscopios y computadoras, además de cuadernos con dibujos y formulas químicas muy complicadas..

-Si no me equivoco- comienza a decir Ismael- cruzando esta habitación, una serie de pasillos y una habitación con cubículos, están las escaleras, en ellas hay una ventana que podríamos usar para llegar al taller, ahí debe haber vehículos para llegar a la costa mas rápido, mientras ustedes suban por esas escaleras hasta el techo, ahí esta el sitio de aterrizaje para el helicóptero

-¿Seguro que no hay nada aqui?- Pregunta nervioso Desmond

-Muy seguro, lo mas probable que haya son serpientes, pero por la época del año no creo no estan aqui, casi son las únicas especies originales de la isla, todo lo demás ha sido desplazado por los dinosaurios- le responde la doctora, Desmond no sabe si para hacerlo sentir mas tranquilo ó mas nervioso

-Si estas tan preocupado, ¿Deberías usar tu vista de águila?-

-No te lo recomiendo, parece que aqui hubo una emboscada, aún hay huellas de garras por el suelo-

En eso observan esas marcas en mesas y sillas.

Después de dramáticos momentos de silencio finalmente llegan a la puerta y la abren para cruzar todos, luego la cierran despacio para no llamar la atención, lo que no sabian es que algo ya los había seguido, y cuando cierran la puerta, se acerca y torpemente traba la puerta con una de las metralletas que los intrusos traían entre sus municiones.

-¿Oyeron algo?- pregunta la doctora, que tenia sus sentidos muy afinados por todo el miedo corriendo en su sangre

-No, no escuche nada- habla Lucy sin siquiera voltear

-Yo si lo oi, fue como un pequeño gruñido- responde Desmond

-No- volteando hacia atrás- fue...

En ese momento un fuerte gruñido retumba por todo el pasillo

-Creo que no saben que estamos aquí- murmura Ismael- regresemos

Pero al momento de tratar de abrir la puerta pero no abre, Ismael se impacienta un poco y el mismo trata de abrirla sin resultados

-Trabaron la puerta, esos...- por un instante parece que golpearía la puerta con su puño para desquitar su enojo, pero se detiene para evitar atraer mas atención indeseada- ya saben que estamos aquí, debemos andar con cuidado

Todo el grupo comienza a andar lentamente, aunque la luz del día podría entrar había muchos lugares con sombra, especialmente en puntos donde el pasillo se cruzaba con otros pasillos, en esos puntos Ismael asomaba rápidamente la cabeza y al ver que no había peligro hacia una seña para que continuaran.

De vez en cuando escuchaban un rugido y sonidos de patas corriendo pero después de unos segundos todo quedaba en silencio de nuevo.

-Saben nuestra posición exacta, se estan preparando, incluso puede que nos esten guiando, colocándose ellos y nosotros en posiciones... como un buen juego de ajedrez- murmura la doctora

-El informe decia que era inteligentes, pero no creo que tanto- le responde Ismael

-Creame, yo las vi crecer, son mucho mas inteligentes de lo que parecen-

En eso, al ver por una esquina, Ismael observa a uno de los reptiles tirado en el suelo, moviéndose y gimiendo como si tuviera lastimada una pata

-Ahi hay uno, creo que le puedo disparar- les advierte Ismael en voz baja

-No, es una trampa- le responde la doctora- cuando intente algo vendrán de todos lados a atacar, lo que quieren es que nos confiemos y bajemos la guardia

El guía comienza a reflexionar las palabras de la doctora y toma una decisión

- Desmond, usa tu don y dinos si hay alguno alrededor

-claro- responde con nerviosismo mientras respira y se preparando

Al activar la visión de águila, Desmond observa como la doctora y los dos guardias tiene un aura azul con un ligero rastro rojo, indicando que por el momento estan de su lado en una pequeña tregua contra un enemigo común, Ismael y Lucy brillan en un intenso color azul, luego se acerca a la esquina y observa al Velociraptor con un brillo rojo, luego voltea a los otros pasillos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Lucy al ver su rostro de miedo y mueve la cabeza a todos lados

-Nos... nos tienen rodeados, pero no los puedo ubicar, cuando volteo a verlos se esconden... es como si supieran que yo puedo verlos en la oscuridad-

-Tal vez lo saben, y por eso te van a escoger como el blanco mas importante- le advierte la doctora Susuki

-Bien- comienza a hablar Ismael- formaremos un circulo, Desmond tu disparas contra el que esta herido, Lucy cubre la parte trasera, ustedes dos la izquierda mientras yo cubro la parte derecha, usted doctora estara enmedio, espero que sepa usar una de estas

-solo me enseñaron lo básico, nunca pensaron que fuera a estar en peligro- toma el arma y la contempla

-ó tal vez no la consideraron tan necesaria- le advierte Ismael con un tono duro de voz, pero no espera una respuesta de la doctora- a la cuenta de 3... 1 ... 2...¡3!

Todos salen en la formación que se les indico

-¡No esta!- les dice Desmond cuando descubre que el supuesto Velociraptor lastimado ahora ya no esta

De repente un gruñido por la parte izquierda y un raptor que pasa corriendo hace que los guardias abran fuego, luego otro gruñido y otro raptor pasa corriendo por el pasillo que tiene Lucy, la cual intenta disparar pero solo logra impactar la pared al final.

-Alto al fuego, estan haciendo que gastemos municiones-

En ese momento una puerta se abre lentamente y unos ojos brillantes enfocan a Desmond, es un raptor que ya esta salivando con solo imaginar la suave carne del humano entre sus colmillos, asi que abre la puerta rápidamente y salta para atacar

-¡CUIDADO!-

Todos voltean y ven como Ismael se interpone entre el enorme monstruo y Desmond, usando su rifle de alto impacto en el hocico para evitar que lo mordiera, ambos caen al suelo forcejeando.

Entre el asombro y el miedo de lastimar a Ismael, nadie dispara, nisiquiera Desmond que los tiene a sus pies peleando por él, todos se quedan ahi en silencio observando esa pelea a muerte; hasta que Lucy es la primera en reaccionar, pone la punta de una pistola en la sien de la bestia y dispara.

-Sigan apuntando, no dejen que se acerquen- les ordena Lucy a los guardias, que apuntan a cada pasillo donde alcanzan a ver colas alejándose

-Dejame ver- la doctora se arrodilla y ve las heridas profundas, luego observa a Lucy y Desmond y mueve lentamente la cabeza a los lados

-Perdoname, no supe reaccionar- le suplica Desmond tratando de cubrir las perforaciones con su chaqueta

-No te preocupes, sé que no te puedo exigir mucho, solo prometeme que saldras de esta isla y salvaras al mundo, no te rindas- alcanza a decir antes de que de su último respiro

-Te lo prometo

-Debemos irnos- trata de decir Lucy con su voz entrecortada mientras levanta el rifle de su compañero caido

-¿En verdad creen que vamos a salir?-pregunta uno de los guardias

-Al menos hay que intentarlo- le responde Lucy- vamos Desmond

-Ya voy- murmura dando un último vistazo a su compañero

-Miren- les advierte uno de los guardias- aqui esta el mapa del piso, ya nos falta poco, solo unas vueltas y estaremos a salvo

-o llegaremos a su trampa donde nos espera un ejercito de esas cosas

-No tenemos opción- comenta Lucy un poco cansada de la actitud pesimista de la doctora- ya llegamos muy lejos y no podemos regresar

Asi que continúan con la misma formación en circulo para tratar de evitar una emboscada, teniendo especial cuidado en las esquinas de pasillos y en puertas que parezcan entreabiertas ó se puedan abrir de golpe, pero todo lo que hay del enemigo son gruñidos y pisadas.

Continua asi hasta estar a punto de llegar cuando al dar la vuelta a la esquina observan a otro raptor viendolos fijamente y gruñendo como un pequeño perrito que fuera a atacar, con al puerta de salida justo detrás de esa cosa.

-Desmond...-

-Lo sé Lucy- le responde al ver la herida de su ojo- es el que lastime antes

El velociraptor hace unos gruñidos y parece que se prepara para una carrera para atacar, pero tal vez sea solo para provocarlos.

-Va a atacar, hay que hacer algo- dice Lucy con un tono de nerviosismo

-No hay nada que hacer, es tan inteligente que de seguro ya pensó en 10 formas de atacar en este momento- le reclama la doctora

Lucy hace una mueca de molestia y dispara contra la bestia, pero la distancia hace que pueda esquivar las balas, incluso las que van a sus patas, y aún asi sigue pareciendo tener la intención de provocarlos

-Quiere que gastemos balas

-Alguna otra idea

-Para derrotar a alguien inteligente- dice Desmond mientras observa su muñequera- es pensar de la única forma que no puede... como un idiota

Dicho esto, Desmond corre directo contra la bestia que parece estar algo sorprendida por la decisión tan extrema

-¡Desmond!- grita Lucy

El grito parece hacer que la bestia se recupere y corra contra Desmond como si aceptara su desafio, ambos corren uno frente a otro con sus miradas puestas en los ojos del otro, casi como una competencia, y a unos cuantos metros, el Velociraptor salta con sus garras preparadas para cortar la carne del humano, pero no contó con que este lograría deslizarse por el suelo y dispara su pistola con la mano derecha mientras prepara la navaja de la izquierda, el peso del propio reptil va en su contra y el cuerpo se encaja tanto que incluso el brazo de Desmond entra en el de su enemigo a punto de fracturarlo.

Lucy se encuentra sorprendida por la escena, hasta que recuerda que estas criaturas podian hacer planes, asi que voltea hacia atrás y logra ver a mas de esas cosas corriendo contra ellos y comienza a disparar, solo que ya era tarde, los dos guardias son alcanzados, uno no tiene tiempo de reaccionar y es acuchillado en las partes sin protección, mientras el otro es arrastrado, y cuando Lucy logra matar al que lo lleva, llega otro para continuar la labor de su compañero caído, y asi hasta que se pierde de vista, pero sus gritos aún se escuchan, luego un disparo y todo queda en silencio.

Sin tiempo de lamentarse, Lucy corre para ir con Desmond, que parece haber sido aplastado por el velociraptor tuerto, que parece que aún se mueve, llena de enojo y con lagrimas en los ojos apunta el rifle para acabar con el monstruo que le quito la última esperanza de la humanidad, pero se detiene al escuchar los quejidos de Desmond.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunta mientras retira el cuerpo de la bestia y lo observa de pies a cabeza notando que esta casi intacto

-Me duele el brazo y rompio mi ropa, fuera de eso estoy bien-

Lucy no puede esconder sus nuevas lagrimas de alegría, incluso la doctora sonríe un poco al notar la favorable condición de su enemigo y pensar que tuvo suerte de que el Velociraptor solo tenia un ojo sano y no se había acostumbrado a la nueva visión, por lo que no calcula bien su ataque y falló al atacar con sus garras.

-Vamonos, ya nos falta poco- dice Lucy para romper la escena

Los últimos 3 sobrevivientes entran a la siguiente habitación, todo parece estar en completo orden y tranquilidad, lo que les hace desconfiar aún mas, asi que mientras estan recargando sus armas un velociraptor llega corriendo y no se detiene hasta llegar a la puerta, lo que provoca en el joven asesino y las dos mujeres se separen, de pronto llegan mas y ponen mas distancia entre los tres, Desmond no tiene mucha opción asi que sube por los escritorios, trepa por las pequeñas mamparas que dividen cada espacio de trabajo y logra trepar hasta los ductos de ventilación que cuelgan del techo pero no logra abrirlos, pero al menos es lo suficientemente resistente para soportar su peso.

Del otro lado de la habitación, un grupo de raptores ya tenian acorraladas a Lucy y a la doctora que no lograban hacer suficiente daño solo con el rifle y una pequeña pistola.

-¡Lucy!-grita Desmond a ver a su amiga en peligro- dispara al extintor de incendios

-¿Estas loco?-

-Hazlo

Lucy no tiene muchas opciones, asi que hace caso a su amigo, un solo disparo y todo el lugar se llena de una espesa neblina blanca.

En ese momento Desmond activa su vista de águila y logra ver las auras de todos en la habitación a través del gas

-Dispara a tu izquierda-

Lucy hace caso sin tener tiempo de dudar y al disparar se escucha un gemido de dolor y un fuerte golpe como si un pesado costal cayera al suelo.

-A tu derecha... atrás de ti-Desmond sigue dando ordenes al ver como atacaban-

Justo a tiempo, Lucy acaba con sus atacantes antes de quedarse sin municiones, y lo que aún seguían esperando a que Desmond bajara fueron eliminados por la Doctora Susuki.

-Gracias-

-De nada Asesino, tomalo como un "estamos a mano"

Lucy y Desmond se miran ambos y deciden no decir nada, continúan hasta la puerta, Desmond pone su oido y al confirmar que no escucha nada, la abren lentamente y salen.

Tal como había dicho Ismael, ahí estaban las escaleras de emergencia, y cerca una ventana de la que se podía ver el exterior, con el taller mecánico debajo de esta.

-Bien, aqui nos separamos- dice Lucy mientras percute su arma, como si mandara un mensaje para que la doctora no intente nada extraño ahora que se acaba la tregua

-Gracias, espero que tengan suerte- le responde la doctora mientras camina hacia atrás con un tono de desconfianza

-Ya vamonos- Desmond toma a Lucy por el brazo para alejarse lo mas posible antes de que un error cause mas tragedias.

Para su suerte la ventana estaba rota, así no harían ruido que atrajera a mas bestias, simplemente salen por la ventana, saltan hasta el techo del taller y se escurren por debajo de una de las cortinas metálicas que no cerro bien.

Adentro encuentran varios vehículos abiertos y con piezas faltantes, como si los hubieran utilizado para reparar otros vehículos

-Parece que no somos los primeros aqui

-Y te apuesto que no seremos los últimos

-Por suerte sé algo de mecánica, creo que podre repararlo

Asi ambos se pusieron en marcha, tomando partes de otros autos cerca pudieron hacer que el jeep con mejor aspecto pudiera arrancar sin saber por cuanto duraría, al menos sabían que lo suficiente para llevarlos lejos de esas criaturas.

Solo se dieron cuenta del tiempo que les había tomado cuando notaron que ya estaba atardeciendo, asi que se apresuraron, ya que sabían de antemano que el sitio era mas peligroso cuando era de noche, aunque antes de arrancar Desmond puso garrafones de gasolina y un pequeño botiquín que encontró, queria estar completamente asegurado de que nada saldria mal.

Ante la mirada burlona de Lucy, finalmente Desmond toma el asiento de piloto y con una pequeña navaja corta los cables que estan debajo del volante para hacer corto circuito y arrancar el auto

-Las llaves estan allá- le indica su copiloto señalando un compartimento especial en la pared con las llaves de cada vehiculo- Estas algo nervioso

-No quiero quedarme en este lugar ni un segundo mas- le responde ya resignado a continuar con el jeep encendido

Mientras avanzan, Desmond observa lo que queda de los laboratorios mientras se alejan

-¿Crees que este bien?-

-Si, aunque tendra que dar muchas explicaciones de porque fracaso en su misión y todo su equipo esta muerto-

Luego de eso no hablaron por un largo tiempo, el cual se hacia mas largo por la motonía del paisaje cubierto de hojas

-¿Segura qué es por aqui?- le dice a su compañera con un ligero tono de fastidio

-Claro que si, el mapa dice que por aqui se llega directo a la playa donde nos encontraremos con nuestro contacto

Desmond trataba de pensar en algo que pudiera haber pasado desapercibido para su compañera, solo que notando que cada vez era mas oscuro primero encendió las luces del jeep solo para ver como las luces dejaban hipnotizado a un dinosaurio con una cresta en la nuca, parecido al que vio antes pero mas pequeño, haciendo que girara el volante bruscamente saliendo de la vereda para chocar contra varios helechos e inmediatamente después contra un pedazo de tronco que por suerte estaba parcialmente cubierto por la tierra pero los hizo salir volando para terminar en un arroyo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta cuando el primer pensamiento en su cabeza toma forma después del mareo

-Si, algo adolorida, pero ya estoy acostumbrada por la forma de conducir de Rebecca- le responde con tratando de aligerar la situación con algo de sentido del humor

Desmond trata de hacer avanzar el auto auto, pero el lodo hace que las llantas patinen sin avanzar, luego intenta aumentar la velocidad forzando el motor pero se detiene en seco cuando un enorme rugido se escucha a lo lejos

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunta Lucy que habia bajado a verificar el estado de las llantas

-No soy experto, pero estoy seguro que no me gustara saberlo- le responde mientras vuelve a presionar la potencia del motor, causando que de nuevo se escuche ese rugido pero mas cerca

-Creo que el ruido del motor lo esta acercando-

-Es tu imaginación- le responde Desmond volviendo a tratar de salir de allí y provocando que el rugido aparezca de nuevo y mas cerca

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- le advierte su compañera al escuchar fuertes pisadas

Solo que ya era demasiado tarde, un enorme reptil con gran cabeza y pequeños brazos sale de entre los árboles con un enorme rugido anunciando su obvia presencia.

Desmond y Lucy se esconden detrás del jeep mientras la enorme bestia se acerca olfateando los alrededores; para cuando comienza a olfatear el jeep y el cofre de donde proviene el ruido del motor aún encendido, Lucy hace señas a su amigo para que se escondan debajo del auto, pero el enorme monstruo ya había captado sus aromas y los estaba buscando

-Tenemos que irnos- dice Desmond susurrando

-Espera, el mapa se quedo en el auto, sin el nos perderemos

-Esta bien, yo lo distraigo y tu vas por el mapa-

Sin dar tiempo de una replica, Desmond sale del lado contrario del dinosaurio y llama su atención agitando los brazos, este demuestra que lo ha visto lanzando un amenazante rugido y entonces comienza la carrera.

Mientras Desmond corre directo a los árboles donde el tamaño de la bestia le impediría seguirlo, Lucy sale de su escondite y toma el mapa y la brújula, ademas de una linterna y una pistola de luces de bengala.

Mientras la criatura persigue a Desmond hasta los árboles, solo que su fuerza le permite romperlos, igual que el plan de Desmond de sentirse seguro, por lo que continua corriendo, de pronto otra visión de un bosque cubierto de nieve cambia el panorama, solo que no se detiene a observar con cuidado, sube por un tronco caido y salta para tomar una rama, columpiarse, caer en otra rama de pie y saltar sobre estas.

-Listo, vamonos Desmond- le grita mientras busca escondite en los árboles al otro lado del arroyo

El joven asesino gira a su derecha, desorientando a su perseguidor, para salir saltando de las ramas para caer y continuar corriendo, mientras el gran reptil termina por empujar y romper los últimos árboles antes de perseguir a su pequeña presa.

La desesperación se va acercando al notar que a pesar de su gran velocidad, era como si corriera en cámara lenta al compararse con la rapidez de aquella bestia, asi que no tiene otra opción que cambiar de dirección, en lugar de ir con Lucy regresa y se esconde de nuevo debajo del jeep.

Esto deja desconcertado a la bestia, que por casualidad pisa el jeep mientras busca el rastro de su pequeña presa, aplastandola sin saberlo.

Lucy toma la pistola de emergencia, la carga con una de las dos luces disponibles y dispara una hermosa estela roja que pasa por encima del monstruo llamando su atención, dando tiempo a Desmond de escapar, pero este tiene el tobillo atrapado entre los metales torcidos del jeep aplastado, por lo que intenta zafarse sin éxito, solo logrando una cortada en la mano.

Para aumentar su mala suerte, la bengala cae directo sobre un charco de agua apagandola, haciendo que el gran reptil vuelva a usar sus sentidos para encontrar una nueva presa, los cuales parecen agudizarse y su corazón late mas rápido cuando detecta la ligera esencia de la sangre fresca de Desmond, por lo que vuelve a acercarse rápidamente al jeep, el cual comienza a olfatear por debajo.

Entre los olfateos, la enorme bestia mueve el jeep, esta vez ayudando a Desmond a soltar su pie, algo que aprovecha para salir del otro lado del jeep sin que su cazador se diera cuenta, solo que no contaba con que el reptil comenzaría a empujar tanto que voltea el jeep a punto de aplastar a Desmond, que tuvo la suerte de saltar antes de que el vehículo ahora lo aplastara por completo.

-¡Desmond!-

El grito inconsciente de Lucy hace que el monstruo fije su vista en esa dirección, notando a un herido Desmond moviéndose, lo que hace que haga el rugido mas fuerte de todos, incluso se escucha el trotar de algunas bestias y el aleteo de reptiles voladores y aves que dejan el lugar.

Lucy se da cuenta de su error, pero se recupera y piensa rápido, así que pone en la pistola la última bengala y apunta contra lo que queda del Jeep, directo a los litros de gasolina extra que Desmond cargo y ahora se estaban desperdiciando, pero debía ser un tiro preciso, y una pistola de bengalas es diferente a una pistola normal, la bengala no sale con tanta velocidad y su trayectoria es menor, aún asi es mejor intentarlo que ver como esa lagartija gigante se come a la esperanza de la humanidad.

El disparo avanza por el largo trecho, para Lucy y para Desmond parece ir en cámara lenta, especialmente cuando la rafaga roja pasa por encima de Desmond iluminando todo a su paso, comienza a bajar haciendo que el corazón de ambos se detenga un momento por la angustia, y sienten como si algo les oprimiera el pecho al ver como cae menos de un metro antes del jeep, que ahora estaba siendo aplastado por una de las patas del reptil que lo estaba pisando listo para pasarle por encima y cazar a su presa, pero el enorme reptil tuvo la mala suerte de que en el suelo en el que cae la bengala habia un poco de la gasolina que estaba escurriendo, lo que inicia una reacción en cadena que enciende cada vez mas gasolina hasta llegar al jeep, que explota justo en el estomago del dinosaurio.

Desmond queda casi hipnotizado al ver como la bestia ruge de dolor y casi siente pena al verla rodeada de fuego y tirarse a la pequeña e insuficiente corriente de agua del arroyo para tratar de mitigar el dolor y apagar las llamas.

-Date prisa- es lo que alcanza a escuchar el joven asesino antes de recordar que debe salir con vida de ahi

-¿Crees que sobreviva?- le pregunta con un notable tono de preocupación

-Si, y no va a estar contento cuando lo haga- le responde cuando nota como el fuego se va apagando lentamente de su escamoso cuerpo

Ambos asesinos continúan su viaje rápidamente, tomando el camino que Lucy Stillman decide según el mapa y su brújula, mientras Desmond la sigue muy de cerca, ahora se siente menos seguro a pie que en el jeep, por lo que mantiene su Vista de águila el mayor tiempo posible antes de cansarse para notar cualquier peligro.

Después de algunas horas, poco a poco el aroma a mar les hace sentir menos cansados y tener algo de esperanza, pasando unos matorrales finalmente ven el hermoso paisaje del enorme mas iluminado por las estrellas y la luna, incluso en las partes mas alejadas y tranquilas sin olas es difícil diferenciar donde termina el mar y comienza el cielo

-Este es el sitio que Ismael me dijo- dice Lucy cerrando el mapa y sentándose en la arena para descansar de todo lo que ha pasado- Quitando las persecuciones, la muerte y la sangre, esto seria un paraíso

-Lo dices porque a ti no te ha querido comer todo en esta isla, ¿Y dónde esta la ayuda?, creí que ya estaria aqui-

-Ya llegara tu tranquilo- le responde la joven rubia mientras se recuesta en la fresca arena colocando su brazo sobre sus ojos

Desmond la observa relajarse y comienza a observar a su alrededor, todo esta tan tranquilo y silencioso, sin peligros a la vista y con un adormecedor sonido de olas que lo hacen bostezar y a punto de caer rendido, hasta que a lo lejos observa algo extraño en el cielo.

-Lucy...-Comienza a llamar a su compañera con un poco de culpa por despertar a su compañera que ya comenzaba a roncar- despierta...

-¿Qué pasá?- le pregunta sin siquiera quitar su brazo del rostro

-Parece que esa estrella se movió

-Desmond, las estrellas no se mueven-

-Lucy, ya sé que no se mueven, creo que es un helicoptero que viene hacia aca

Lucy alza la vista y observa una luz que va creciendo

-¿Crees que sean amigos ó enemigos?-

-No tengo idea...mejor vamos a escondernos

Ambos se levantan y corren de nuevo a los matorrales, ahi observan a un helicóptero acercarse y bajar un poco, al verlo con detenimiento se nota que la pintura de la nave no esta en buenas condiciones, incluso una de las puertas es de otro color, como si la hubieran cambiado de otro helicóptero, esta puerta se abre y se ve a una persona que parece buscar algo con los binoculares.

-Espera- dice Desmond mientras activa su visión especial que le permite ver el aura azul sin peligro de la persona del helicóptero- parece que no son peligrosos... vamos

Lucy confiá en su compañero y salen de su escondite agitando las manos, el tipo del helicóptero parece decir algo al piloto que baja mas y de repente una escalera de cuerda cae a la playa.

Los dos asesinos apenas dan un paso cuando un rugido y un árbol que sale volando llama su atención, era el mismo reptil que los ataco en el arroyo, ahora con la piel quemada y mas furioso que antes.

-Corre- le grita a su compañera, que no tuvo que esperar esa orden para hacerlo

Ambos corren desesperados a la escalera antes de que la bestia los alcance, Desmond logra alcanzarla y sube poniendo un pie para no caer

-Vamos Lucy, ya casi... no te rindas

Pero el cansancio parece que esta venciendo a la joven rubia que por mas esfuerzo que pone lo logra alcanzarla, el helicóptero da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse lentamente en dirección contraria del enorme monstruo para evitar que los alcance, haciendo mas difícil que Lucy logre subir.

Desmond hace señas de que baje y vaya mas despacio, pero con ver las fauces y esos enormes ojos que ponen su vista en el aparato volador, el piloto tiene sus dudas, hasta que recibe las ordenes del otro hombre y lo reduce el suficiente tiempo para que ambos asesinos tomen sus manos y logren salir de ahi a punto de ser mordidos por el Tyranosaurio, que termina rugiendo de rabia a la nave voladora que se va alejando en el horizonte y que se lleva a los objetos de su venganza.

Cuando Lucy y Desmond finalmente llegan al helicóptero, un hombre moreno les pasa unas mantas y unas botellas de agua

-Me imagino que Ismael no lo logro- dice con un notorio tono de tristeza en su voz

-No, falleció peleando con esas cosas- le responde Lucy mientras baja su mirada al suelo

-Soy un amigo de él, me pidió que pasara a recogerlo... lo conocí lo suficiente para saber que si dio su vida para salvarlos, es por que son muy importantes, por eso honrare su memoria llevándolos a la ciudad-

-Gracias, ¿Vamos a Estados Unidos?-Pregunta Desmond con algo de nerviosismo que no puede ocultar

-No, vamos a Costa Rica, un barco los llevara de contrabando a España, ahi se contactaría con otras personas de su misma "ideología"

Lucy recuerda que Desmond es de Estados Unidos y por eso su deseo de regresar a su casa, pero no le dice nada.

Después de unas horas finalmente aterrizan en una pista improvisada, donde los espera un auto para llevarlos a la ciudad, mientras en la Isla Sorna, un enorme grupo de helicópteros llegan junto a la doctora.

-Disculpe la tardanza- dice una figura que desciende de uno de los helicópteros pero no se distingue su rostro por tantas luces, aunque su voz es inconfundible

-Fue demasiado, espero que tenga una buena excusa Vidic- le recrimina la doctora- al menos me dio tiempo para organizar un poco la información obtenida

-¿Es suficiente?-

-Claro, no solo eso, Lucy Stillman y Desmond Miles se involucraron en persona, tengo información de las cámaras de seguridad que captaron todos sus movimientos y conversaciones, incluidos los videos de mi pluma-espia- contesta mientras saca una pluma de su bata blanca y le muestra un pequeño orificio que resulta ser la lente de la cámara

-¿Y los especímenes?

-Toda la información esta completa, datos, código genetico, embriones para incubar, todo esta listo para hacer las pruebas y finalmente lograr que el fruto del Edén también los controle

-Excelente, ¿Y las plumas?

-Lamentablemente fueron destruidas por los asesinos

-Es una pena, en verdad hubiera querido clonarlos y hacer pruebas con ellos, pero no importa, son unos cavernicolas comparados con lo que somos ahora, los próximos lideres del mundo- se da un tiempo para observar la vista nocturna de la isla, incluso escucha algunos rugidos- Bien, vamonos de inmediato, no quiero que nos vean aqui

Vidick da la vuelta para entrar en el helicóptero junto con la doctora mientras dejan que los demás trabajadores de menor rango se hagan cargo de recolectar toda la información rápidamente

De regreso a la ciudad, Lucy y Desmond finalmente parecen poder relajarse después de lo que parecio una pesadilla.

-Ya hable con el capitán del barco, al parecer hubo una pequeña falla en el barco, estara listo para salir hasta mañana temprano- les platica el hombre que los trajo en el helicóptero

-Bueno, nos dara tiempo de descansar un poco

-¿Descansar?, pero si hay que celebrar de que estan vivos y lograron su cometido, por Ismael

-realmente no... -trata de explicar mientras es jalada del brazo- nosotros debemos mantener un perfil bajo, nadie debe saber que estamos aqui

-No se preocupen, Ismael es conocido en toda la ciudad, los amigos de él son amigos de todos, y guardaremos el secreto de que estuvieron aqui, sera como si nunca hubieran pisado esta ciudad

Lucy no sabe que decir, pero no tiene mucha opción mas que también llevarse a Desmond, quien realmente parecía estar mal.

Ambos son llevados a un bar donde hay mucha música y todos estan bailando, ahi primero visitan la barra de bebidas

-Yo quiero una margarita- dice Lucy

-Lo siento, hoy solo cervezas- le responde el tipo que atiende la barra

-¿Que pasá?, son amigos-

-Disculpe pero hoy no hay barman, no podemos servir bebidas

El rostro de Lucy parece iluminarse al tener una gran idea, estira su brazo y jala a Desmond a su lado

-Mi amigo es barman, el sabe preparar cualquier bebida

-¿De qué hablas?- le reclama el joven asesino quien no se siente de ánimos de preparar bebidas, especialmente por los malos recuerdos que le traen

-Bien, pasa por acá y veamos como lo haces

Desmond cruza la barra sin mucho animo y comienza a ver lo que hay

-Whisky... ron... tequila... refresco... agua colada..., veamos una margarita...-murmura para si mismo

Poco a poco el joven reune todo lo necesario, al principio lento, pero poco a poco va ganando confianza y velocidad

-Aqui esta- le entrega la bebida a Lucy

-Nada mal- dice mientras la saborea

De repente llega una pareja y piden lo mismo, para cuando Desmond se las entrega, ya hay mas gente que llega a pedir bebida para refrescarse antes de continuar, haciendo que Desmond cambie de actitud, ya que por unos momentos, olvida todo el peso de salvar al mundo que tiene que cargar y regresa a esos días tranquilos antes de que todo cambiara, y aunque sabe que al día siguiente todo volverá a su nueva rutina, al menos por esa noche puede volver a ser un simple barman con un simple sueño de comprar una motocicleta.

, Alemania

-Agradezco mucho su cooperación para permitirnos realizar esta exploración a este castillo antiguo

Un hombre aparece caminando junto a una mujer en lo que parece ser los restos de un antiguo castillo

-No es ningún problema, espero que usted y sus estudiantes logren descifrar los secretos de estas ruinas y poder declararlas patrimonio nacional

-Sus esperanzas son grandes

En su caminata pronto llegan al lugar de la expedición donde hay un enorme grupo de personas excavando y revisando las pocas piezas que han encontrado, en su mayoría pedazos de vajillas y de pinturas

-Se dice que uno de sus dueños era aficionado a la pintura y constantemente compraba pinturas de otros artistas- dice la mujer mientras ve el pedazo roto de una pintura- ¿Quién sabe que grandes obras se perdieron en el olvido?

De repente uno de los hombres habla en un extraño idioma

-¿Acaso sera...?- dice el hombre sin terminar la frase por las prisas

Todos se reúnen cerca de una grúa que levanta un pedazo de un pilar que deja ver una enorme y oxidada puerta de metal en el suelo, aquel hombre se acerca cada vez mas mientras los trabajadores colocan las correas de la grúa alrededor de las manijas, al separar la puerta del suelo una espesa nube de polvo se levanta.

Aquel hombre se aventura y se acerca antes de que el polvo se disipe, y al hacerlo muestra unas escaleras hacia un cuarto subterráneo, enciende su linterna y baja los antiguos escalones uno por uno hasta llegar a un salón con varios estantes, todos llenos de diversos objetos antiguos, desde armas hasta ropa, pasando por pinturas, mapas rollos e incluso la cabeza de un león, pero todo parecía ser invisible para el hombre que tenia su vista fija en el fondo del cuarto, donde aparece un pequeño altar con una armadura, espadas, dibujos, un escudo con una cruz roja y enmedio de todo, una pequeña caja negra, que abre con su corazón casi saliendo de su pecho

-Que plumas tan extrañas- indica la mujer con la que estaba teniendo la anterior conversación- me pregunto a que tipo de ave le pertenecen

De repente cerro la caja con furia, como si los ojos de la mujer fueran impuros para ver la belleza del interior de la caja, el hombre hace un movimiento con la cabeza y un trabajador con piel oscura se acerca por detrás de la mujer y pasa una cuerda por su cuello que aprieta con fuerza

-Después de tantos años finalmente- dice mientras abre de nuevo la caja al mismo tiempo que los pataleos de la mujer disminuyen- finalmente estan en mis manos... ahora llamen a las oficinas, quiero el helicóptero de inmediato, que venga el equipo de extracción para que se lleven estas piezas, y que avisen a Vidic, díganle que nuestros hermanos estan en camino

Mientras todos se retiran, aquel trabajador se inclina para cerrar los ojos de la mujer, luego cierra los suyos por unos segundos, como si pensara una plegaria y luego se apresura a alcanzar a sus compañeros

Varios Días después, en algún lugar de Italia

-Es suficiente, tienes que descansar ó te volveras loco, y eso es lo que menos necesitamos ahora- dice Lucy golpeando ligeramente el hombro de Desmond

-En un mundo de locura, estar estar loco es estar cuerdo- dice Shaun con su singular ironía mientras maneja la camioneta

-Entonces tu eres el único cuerdo aqui- le responde Rebecca

-Eso para mi es un halago-

-Mi cabeza... ¡NOOO!- Grita Desmond apenas abre los ojos

-Se los dije- advierte Shaun tratando de recuperar el control de la camioneta que perdió por el grito de Desmond

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Lucy preocupada

-Era la cabeza de un caballo... enorme y parecía que me quería arrancar la cara de una mordida- les platica Desmond pasando la mano por la cara para quitar el sudor

-¿La sigues viendo?- cuestiona Rebecca mientras parece anotar algo en una libreta

-No, desapareció... pero era grande... y espeluznante

-Debe ser por el efecto sangrado, estarás bien-

-Cuando estábamos experimentando con el Animus, Uno de los primeros pacientes retrocedió hasta la infancia de Ezio, resulto que le estaba dando de comer a un caballo una fruta que tenia en la boca, lo mas seguro es que tuvieras esa visión- trata de explicar Lucy

-Ese caballo me dara pesadillas

De repente un celular suena, Desmond revisa sus bolsillos por inercia, ya que le quitaron su teléfono cuando ABSTERGO se lo llevo

-Es el mio- contesta Rebecca para luego hablar en francés y finalmente entregarlo a su amiga...- es para ti

-¿Para mi?- pregunta Lucy confundida- ¿Hola?... si... no podemos... acabamos de rescatar al sujeto 17... ¿unos días?, no tenemos unos días... tal vez exageran... claro, no se puede exagerar con los templarios...esta bien, pero sera rápido...

-¿Y bien?- pregunta Rebecca mientras recibe su teléfono de vuelta

-Al parecer los templarios encontraron un tesoro en Alemania y todos tienen miedo de que sea un artefacto divino, asi que iremos a Roma-

-Como tu digas- dice Shaun dando vuelta al volante, haciendo que la camioneta gire en 180 grados y todos caigan

-¡TEN CUIDADO!- lo regaña Lucy- Si el "animus" ó el sujeto 17 se dañan podríamos perder la misión

-Me siento honrado de que alguien sepa el valor que merezco- anuncia Desmond con una ligera sonrisa

Después de unos días llegan a Roma, donde reciben nuevas instrucciones

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Desmond cuando Lucy cuelga el teléfono

-al parecer llevaron algo a una subsidiaria romana de ABSTERGO...

-¿Vamos a entrar?, acabamos de salir de ahí-

-No, el supuesto tesoro es una caja pequeña y parece que no pesa mucho, ya lo sacaron y ahora lo estan llevando directo al aeropuerto, ahí debemos interceptarlos -

La camioneta se mueve y toma una calle que lo lleva a una carretera mas transitada que los lleva directo al aeropuerto, donde reciben mas instrucciones

-Hay dos vuelos privados, lo mas seguro es que el supuesto tesoro vaya en uno de ellos, nuestros compañeros crearan una pequeña distracción, en ese momento yo iré y conseguiré lo que sea que tengan, mientras Shaun tu vigila y preparate para salir de prisa, Rebecca, trata de entrar a la red de vigilancia de manera remota-

-¿Y yo que haré?- pregunta Desmond con mucha curiosidad

-Tu te quedas en la camioneta, eres demasiado importante para ponerte en riesgo- le ordena Lucy

-Oye, no me puedes pedir que me quede aquí mientras tu te metes a una trampa-

-Lo siento, pero tu eres la clave de todo, si algo te pasa ellos ganan, así que te pido que te quedes aquí, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si, de acuerdo- responde tratando de disimular su enojo

Lucy no confiá mucho en la palabra de Desmond, pero aún así sale de la camioneta con unas pinzas, se escabulle hasta la reja del aeropuerto y comienza a cortar lo suficiente para poder pasar.

Tratando de esconderse detrás de cualquier cosa poco a poco llega hasta un hangar donde fácilmente reconoce a los guardias de ABSTERGO con su típico uniforme azul con una gruesa linea blanca, entra por una ventana y se esconde detrás de unas cajas.

Para su suerte había una guardia que parecía ser de su misma complexión y con el mismo color de cabellos que estaba sola revisando el lugar, así que en un descuido de ella Lucy la golpea en la cabeza para dejarla inconsciente. Piensa en matarla pero se arrepiente ya que con el golpe quedara desmayada por un par de horas, así que procede a quitarle el uniforme y ponérselo para infiltrarse.

Al acercarse con sus compañeros de repente ve al hombre que le platicaron, Gardner, y en sus manos la caja que encontró en Alemania, junto a otra mujer que reconocía, Susuki, una experta en Biología Celular

-Creí que tendría avances para este momento- le reclama Gardner a Susuki

-Hemos intentado todo con la tecnología que tenemos pero la cadena humana sigue sin sostener la mitosis y para ser sincera nadie pensaba que los fuera a encontrar...-

De repente una camioneta con vidrios negros aparece y unos hombres comienzan a disparar metralletas contra todos

Lejos, Desmond escucha los disparos

-Perdí la imagen, bloquearon todas las cámaras, no quieren que nadie sepa de sus movimientos- indica Rebecca al ver estática en las cámaras de los hangares

-¡Lucy!... tengo que ayudarla- grita saliendo de la camioneta

Shaun ya había previsto que eso pasara, así que toma el bastón de seguridad para volantes y persigue a Desmond para golpearlo, pero este lo ve de reojo y aún asi se agacha dejando a Shaun golpear el aire, luego inconscientemente le da un puñetazo y deja a su nuevo amigo en el suelo; Rebecca también intenta detenerlo pero Desmond ya estaba cruzando la alambrada que abrió Lucy

-Si algo le pasa Lucy nos va a matar- dice Rebecca mientras ayuda a su compañero a levantarse

Mientras, durante la balacera, Lucy dispara al aire fingiendo que dispara contra los atacantes mientras se acerca paso a paso a Gardner, pero este se mueve rápidamente al avión

-¡RAPIDO!¡TERMINEN DE CARGAR Y TODOS AL AVIÓN!- ordena mientras entra agachado a la enorme nave seguido de Susuki

Desmond rápidamente llega al hangar tratando de pasar desapercibido, pronto observa como todos comienzan a subir al avión y otros guardias subiendo unas pesadas cajas lo mas rápido que pueden, entre los que entran por la puerta de pasajeros reconoce a Lucy aún con el uniforme de Abstergo.

-¡CIERREN YA Y DESPEGEN!¡QUE NOS MANDEN LO QUE FALTA!- ordena Gardner

Desmond no sabia que hacer, la puerta de pasajeros ya fue cerrada y la de carga estaba subiendo para cerrarse, así que casi sin pensar, salta entre las cajas hasta llegar a la mas alta y de ahí saltar a la puerta logrando pasar antes de que se cierre, los guardias no escucharon su ruidosa caída debido a los motores del avión que comienzan a calentar.

Los atacantes repentinamente dejan de disparar y se alejan con la esperanza de que la distracción haya sido suficiente. Por detras llegan Rebecca y Shaun tratando de encontrar a Lucy y a Desmond, pero al no encontrarlos entre los cuerpos sienten un poco de alivio al saber que estan vivos, tal vez prisioneros pero vivos.

Mar Mediterraneo

-Tuvimos varias bajas- informa Gardner a Susuki tomando un asiento junto a ella en el área privada de mas clase en el avión- espero que sus suposiciones sean correctas

-Creame, trabaje con ellos antes de entrar a ABSTERGO, si hay la tecnología para recuperarlos esta en al Isla Sorna- responde Susuki

En el área del avión para los guardias, Lucy estaba escuchando la conversación de Gardner y Susuki, sabia que había escuchado el nombre de la Isla Sorna pero no recuerda de donde. También observa a los demás guardias, algunos son demasiado jóvenes, de seguro ABSTERGO los recluto sin decirles exactamente en lo que se metían, y como nadie hablaba entre si supone que tampoco se conocían, algo que le ayudaba a pasar mas desapercibida.

De repente Gardner aparece de la puerta

-Buen trabajo muchachos, parece que llegaremos sin problemas, y no se preocupen por sus compañeros que cayeron en el cumplimiento de su deber, recuerden que uno de los beneficios de ABSTERGO es la maravillosa gratificación que se les entregara a la familia en caso de situaciones como esta, así que relájense y descansen mucho, sera un largo viaje a Norteamérica- les anuncia a los demás guardias para luego encerrarse.

-¿Norteamérica?- murmura Desmond desde su escondite con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio- Al fin vuelvo a casa

Pero Lucy estaba nerviosa, si iban tan lejos de Europa como regresaria, solo le quedaba la esperanza de que Rebecca, Shaun y Desmond se encontraran bien y continuaran con las sesiones del Animus 2.0

Aeropuerto de Roma, Italia

-Tengo que llamarla- dice Rebecca mientras comienza a marcar su celular

-No- la detiene Shaun- podrías descubrirlos, lo mejor sera llamar a los demás y esperar que ellos se comuniquen con nosotros

-¿Pero y si no pueden?-

-Ya conoces a Lucy, tantos años como encubierta en ABSTERGO y siempre encontraba la manera de comunicarse-

-Esta bien, espero que no les haya pasado nada malo-

Varias horas después, Océano Atlántico

-¿Quería verme?- dice Gardner abriendo la puerta para hablar con el piloto

-Si, al parecer se esta formando una tormenta, con esos vientos no podremos ni bajar, y si pudiéramos la pista de aterrizaje esta dañada según las imágenes del satélite-

-¿Acaso esta sugiriendo que abortemos?- indica Gardner con una voz amenazante

-No, lo mejor que podemos hacer es acercarlos lo suficiente para que salten en paracaídas- le indica el piloto pasandole el radio -Si no quiere hacerlo y prefiere abortar la misión puede decírselo a sus superiores-

-Esta bien- dice enojado y saliendo de la cabina.

Se queda mirando a Susuki quien hojeaba una revista vieja

-¿Qué?- le cuestiona la experta

Sin responder, abre la puerta del área de carga y para hablar con sus hombres

-Escuchen todos, hubo cambio de planes, todos saltaremos en paracaídas, así que todos colóquense el paracaídas que esta bajo sus asientos, y ustedes cuatro pónganle los paracaídas especiales a la carga-

-Nadie me dijo nada de saltar en paracaídas- reclama Susuki- me prometieron absoluta seguridad

-Si, pero hay una tormenta, así que se arriesga a saltar ó puede quedarse aquí y tratar de aterrizar sabiendo que terminara estrellándose, es su decisión-

Desmond abre rápidamente una de las enormes cajas de madera, saca montones de pedantescos nieve seca y se mete ahí justo a tiempo antes de que comenzara a ser rodeadas por enormes cuerdas y arneses

-Prepárense, los dejare los mas cerca del punto de aterrizaje- grita el piloto a su tripulación

Atrás, todos los guardias y la carga tienen listos sus paracaídas y uno abre la parte trasera a la orden de Gardner

-¡AHORA!- les grita el capitán

Primero sueltan la carga, por lo que Desmond termina rebotando por todas las paredes de la caja

-no- dice Susuki en un tono preocupado al ver la nieve seca tirada en el piso del avión- parece que una de las cajas esta rota, espero que nada se haya roto

-No se preocupe, si algo se rompió le conseguiremos una refacción- trata de consolarla Gardner- ahora todos los demás, salten y al caer aseguren el área

Los guardias estaban en fila y comienzan a saltar uno por uno, algunos con duda pero fueron empujados por sus compañeros, al final saltan Gardner y Susuki.

No pasan muchos segundos cuando la vista del cielo oscuro comienza a ser invadida por enormes paracaídas naranjas que van bajando. Pero con contaron con una fuerte ráfaga de viento que los alejo del punto de aterrizaje y los disperso por la selva.

Al caer, Desmond comienza a patear la tapa de la caja hasta que la rompe y sale de ahí, observa el cielo y luego se dirige hacia donde cree que Lucy va a caer tratando de no ser descubierto, hasta que la ve descendiendo al suelo y desabrochándose el paracaídas antes de que fuera arrastrada por un viento cada vez mas fuerte.

-¡Lucy!-

-¿Desmond?- la mujer rubia voltea sorprendida, luego se mueve hacia unos matorrales, y se agacha para dar la impresión de que anuda las agujetas de sus nuevas botas-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ayudarte, estamos en Norteamérica

-No deberías estar aquí, es demasiado peligroso, si te descubren te enviaran con Vidic para que te rebane hasta sacarte todos los secretos-

-Pero no podía dejar que nada te pasara, me salvaste la vida y te debo una-

-Yo soy reemplazable, igual que Shaun y Rebecca y que todos... solo tu eres único, tu eres importante para que nuestra misión tenga éxito... como me gustaría que lo entendieras

-y a mi me gustaría que tu entendieras que...-

De repente todas las voces fueron calladas cuando el grito de un hombre que va cayendo se escucha por todo el cielo pidiendo ayuda hasta que poco a poco ese grito se va diluyendo en la oscuridad de la noche, todos apuntan sus armas al cielo asustados, ya que todo el entrenamiento no los habría preparado para tal grito de desesperación y miedo

-Imposible... nuestros estudios dicen que no hay entidades en esta área- dice Susuki mientras abre una laptop y comienza a abrir mapa tras mapa

Ahora se escucha una caja de madera siendo destrozada en el cielo y cayendo todo su contenido en el suelo, en su mayoría algunas maquinas y pocas provisiones

-¿Entidades?... ¿Acaso aún hay...?- reclama Gardner, interrumpido por otro grito de uno de los últimos hombres que van descendiendo, esta vez solo se ve el paracaídas descendiendo, como si algo hubiera cortado los hilos y poniendo mas nerviosos a los invasores

-Si, tenemos dinosaurios... por el patrón de ataque aéreo selectivo diría que son Pteranodones, una especia que debería estar confinada dentro de su enorme jaula-

-¿Acaso ella dijo dinosaurios?... ¿dinosaurios de verdad?... digo, ¿Dinosaurios de carne y hueso?... ¿Dinosaurios vivos reales?- pregunta Desmond muy asustado, mas de lo normal

-¿En que problema nos metimos?- murmura Lucy apuntando al cielo con su metralleta

El enorme sonido de un batir de alas parecido al de un gigantesco murciélago hace que los nerviosos agentes disparen al cielo en todas direcciones

-¡NO!¡PAREN!- trata de tranquilizarlos Susuki-¡NO GASTEN MUNICION!

-¡BASTA!-grita Garner mientras agarra a cada uno de sus hombres por el cuello de la camisa y los arroja al suelo, poco a poco obtiene la atención de todos-¡Y USTED... DIGANOS COMO LOS EVITAMOS!

-si...- dice Susuki un poco asustada de la actitud de su nuevo compañero- tienen mala vista, esta oscuro y los fuertes vientos hacen que volar sea cada vez mas difícil, así que quédense agachados unos momentos y poco a poco se irán

-Tiene razón- confirma Desmond- había como seis y ahora solo quedan tres, ya se están alejando

-¿Como lo sabes?-le pregunta Lucy con tono de voz incrédula

-Vista de Águila, ¿Lo olvidas?, puedo verlos volando en círculos... ahora están más lejos-

A lo lejos se observa un relámpago que anuncia la lluvia que esta cerca y permitiendo ver el panorama completo y los últimos monstruos voladores que se alejan

-¿Entonces es seguro acampar aquí?- pregunta Gardner a Susuki mientras se agacha y toma una pequeña pistola en sus manos

-Si- responde la experta- solo espero que sus hombres no cometan algún error que nos cueste la vida, como haber traído carne o usar algún perfume fuerte

-bien, ahora todos recojan las cajas, acamparemos aquí, quiero todas las tiendas arriba antes de que la tormenta llegue-

Lucy mira a su alrededor y encuentra la caja en la que llego Desmond, así que la tapa y la arrastra

-¿Y yo donde pasare la noche?- le reclama Desmond

-Debiste pensar en eso cuando veniste-

-estaba pensando en ayudarte-

-Creciste en una granja en el campo, ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada de acampar?

-No aprendí mucho- responde apenado Desmond tratando de no recordar esos recuerdos tan embarazosos

-bueno, por ahora no puedo hacer nada, no sabemos si algún templario reconoce tu rostro, tendrás que buscar otro refugio, así que ya vete antes de que alguien te vea-

Poco a poco la lluvia comienza a caer y el viento se hace mas fuerte y frio

-Esta bien, pero cuidate- finalmente dice dándose cuenta de que era lo mejor

-Si, tú también-

Desmond se coloca la capucha de su sudadera para tratar de protegerse de la lluvia, adentrándose en el bosque, sin saber que alguien lo estaba viendo

-No hay traidores en mi turno- murmura Gardner confundiendo a Desmond con alguno de sus hombres- Estas a cargo mientras no estoy

-Si señor- responde el mismo trabajador de piel oscura que estaba con el en Alemania, ahora vestido con el mismo uniforme que todos los demás

- Empieza la cacería- murmura para si mismo mientras en su rostro se dibuja una gran sonrisa

-Ya oyeron, todas las carpas arriba, la carpa de la doctora, el instrumento electrónico y la comunicación tiene prioridad-

Lucy termino armar algunas carpas y después de revisar que los aparatos electrónicos no se dañaran con el agua, ahora revisa trata de hacer funcionar la radio, por sus años en Abstergo, conocía muy bien los protocolos y manejo de su equipo electrónico, así que ella podía pasar desapercibida, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era Desmond, una parte le decía que fue lo mejor alejarlo y que era capaz de cuidarse, pero otra tenia miedo de que algo le pasara y todo por lo que había luchado fuera en vano.

-¿Y bien?- suena una voz detrás de ella

-¿Como?... disculpe- responde volviendo a la realidad- no hay comunicación, la tormenta hace mucha interferencia

-Bien, esperemos a que disminuya y luego vuelva a intentarlo, ahora vaya con los demás a ayudarles-

-Si, señor-

Lejos, Desmond seguía buscando un lugar donde refugiarse, y tendría que ser pronto o terminaría con un fuerte resfriado, además tenia que andar con cuidado ya que no quería toparse con algún monstruo; Desmond solo sabia de dinosaurios por las películas que vio, así que para el todo era carnívoro y peligroso, por lo que usaba con frecuencia su habilidad de Vista de Águila para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, pero aun con así no conseguía darse cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo, hasta que escucho una voz que le llama

-Creí que eras un desertor, pero no tienes nuestro uniforme- dice Gardner saliendo de detrás de un árbol- no creo que seas un naufrago en esta isla, traes ropa muy "elegante", tampoco pareces un espiá pero no hay otra explicación, debo matarte

-No quiero problemas- Desmond trata de razonar con su adversario- solo dejame ir y estarás a salvo

-Ahora me amenazas... no hay duda, eres un asesino, hora de la ultima prueba, el Doctor Vidic estará orgulloso de saber que el experimento fue un éxito-

Sin dar oportunidad a Desmond de decir algo mas, Gardner se abalanza contra él lanzando un puño que Desmond esquiva agachándose y luego tratar de dar un puñetazo a la barbilla de su enemigo, que simplemente mueve la cabeza para esquivar el golpe, luego aprovecha la posición de Desmond para darle un rodillazo en la boca del estomago, haciéndolo caer de espaldas y con dificultad para respirar. Gardner se detiene un momento, como si le diera tiempo de recuperarse para continuar jugando con el

Bastan unos segundos para Desmond vuelva al ataque y los dos se enfrasquen en un intercambio de golpes y bloqueos que hacen que el asesino novato sienta algo familiar, como si ya lo hubiera vivido. Justo en ese momento Gardner lanza un golpe que Desmond desviá con el antebrazo y luego lanza una patada contra su enemigo, pero este se recupera rapido y lo toma de la sudadera con ambas manos y lo arroja contra un árbol.

Desmond se pone en pie lo mas pronto posible, pero no encuentra a su adversario, al usar la vista de águila lo encuentra arriba de una rama observándolo como un ave de presa, lo que sorprende tanto a Desmond que casi no tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando Gardner hace un salto para caer sobre sus pies casi aplastando al asesino que los esquiva por poco.

Ahora Desmond es quien toma ventaja y le asesta un golpe directo al rostro, por inercia Gardner tira un golpe que Desdmond desviá y luego lo patea en el estomago, obligandolo a retroceder varios pasos.

En ese momento un gran relámpago golpea un árbol cercano y la rama incendiada cae al suelo iluminando el escenario, dando la oportunidad a ambos de ver el rostro de su adversario

-Te conozco- dice Garder recuperando el aliento después de analizar la cara de Desmond- eres el sujeto 17, el que escapo de los laboratorios, es un honor poder medirme contigo

-lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo porque no te conozco- les responde con la respiración agitada

-Es una pena, yo se todo de ti, se puede decir que somos casi hermanos ya que compartimos los mismos recuerdos-

-¿De que hablas?- pregunta Desmond enojado ya que se dio cuenta de que Gardner sabe que el conoce esos movimientos

-Soy el primer experimento exitoso del nuevo programa de Abstergo, he visto y he vivido los recuerdos de Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, igual que tú pero más de una vez, así que lo que hagas, yo lo haré mejor-

-¡los animuses!- exclama sorprendido al recordar todas las maquinas que vio cuando escapaba con Lucy

-Exacto, pronto habrá un ejercito de Templarios con habilidades de asesinos, creando una fuerza imparable-

El fuego rápidamente se apaga con la lluvia; en ese momento Desmond, enojado, inicia una carrera contra su enemigo para continuar golpeándolo sin contar que Gardner daría un pequeño salto para aferrarse con ambas manos en la rama de un árbol y usar ambos pies en una patada que el joven asesino logra protegerse un poco usando sus brazos, pero aun así es arrojado de espaldas a un oscuro charco y terminar cubierto de lodo.

Gardner hace un giro en la rama y termina sobre esta misma, con una pose de ave rapaz.

-No tiene caso que te escondas, yo también puedo hacer el truco de los ojos- le advierte

Al analizar el área, encuentra el brillo de su enemigo que aparece cuando el lodo se escurre de la piel de su rostro, Garder sonríe mientras rompe una rama gruesa con su mano y salta directo contra Desmond, que desde su perspectiva todo ocurre en cámara lenta y la pose de su enemigo es tan exacta a la de Altair, que por un segundo todo el escenario cambia y ahora observa a su antepasado cayendo de una casa de Acre directo contra el con su hoja oculta, arma distintiva de su credo, ahora totalmente extendida apuntando directamente a su corazón.

Por suerte, Desmond despierta de su alucinación justo a tiempo para esquivar el mortal ataque, dar un rápido giro, y como si hubiera sido un consejo de su antepasado, de su guante aparece la hoja oculta lista para atravesar el cuello del templario

Solo que no contaba con que este usaria la rama como escudo que es atravesada sin romperse, Desmond usa todas sus fuerzas para empujar su brazo y hacer que la punta afilada que atravesaba la madera hiciera contacto con el cuello de su enemigo

-finalmente estas peleando como asesino, hubiera estado muy decepcionado de que esta pelea fuera tan fácil-

Ambos ahora se encuentran en una pelea de fuerza que Desmond iba perdiendo poco a poco al verse superado físicamente por su adversario y retrocede unos pasos

-Ya te lo dije, soy mejor que tu, he visto los recuerdos de Altair y conozco todos tus movimientos-

-Pues aquí hay un movimiento de Ezio- le responde el asesino mientras le da una patada en la entrepierna

Gardner retrocede de dolor, y sin darse cuenta de que esta en el limite de una pequeña ladera, asi que al pisar una hoja sobre el fango, este resbala sin soltar la rama donde la navaja esta atascada, por lo que Desmond también cae y ambos terminan rodando cuesta abajo. Por suerte del asesino, la rama se rompe liberándolo, ya que de otra forma se habría fracturado el brazo. Al llegar al fondo ambos terminan cubiertos de lodo, pero parece que ambos acuerdan una pequeña tregua para recuperar el aliento y verificar que tan heridos están.

-bien, si quieres jugar así, juguemos- dice Gardnerd mientras se pone de pie y saca un bastón electrificado de su pantalón mientras su enemigo prepara el brazo con la navaja oculta frente a el en una pose de pelea- Vidic decía que te quería vivo, pero te matare y le diré que escapaste como un cobarde... como un asesino...

Ambos se preparan para terminar de una vez la pelea cuando unos extraños rugidos que salen de la oscuridad llaman su atención. Debido a la oscuridad, ambos peleadores usan la Vista de aguila y logran ver varias criaturas bípedas que se levantan y los observan; la mas grande parece ser el líder y corre directamente contra Gardner por ser el mas cercano.

La bestia es rápida y en cuestión de segundos ya esta a punto de golpear al humano que lo esquiva por milimetros, entonces choca su cabeza contra una gran roca produciendo un fuerte sonido.

Gardner muestra una sonrisa para burlarse de la bestia que se estrello ella misma contra una roca, pero esa sonrisa en borrada al ver como la bestia simplemente se aparta de la roca como si nada le hubiera pasado, dejando ver que abrió grietas en la roca.

-Estos los vi en una pelicula- dice Desmond identificando a la bestia ahora que ya no esta escondida en las sombras de los arboles- son los que tienen un cráneo duro y embisten como toros

Dicho esto, otro de los dinosaurios alinea su cráneo contra el asesino y corre para aplastarlo, pero este salta y usa la navaja para atravesar su espalda, pero no cuenta con la dureza de la piel de los dinosaurios que hace que al navaja se doble al punto de casi quebrarse resbalando por la piel dejando apenas un rasguño superficial en las escamas.

-Claro, parece que es lo único que puedes hacer contra ellos- Se burla Gardner mientras esquiva a otro dinosaurio y usa su bastón eléctrico para dañarlo

Poco a poco, los dinosaurios que los atacan aumentan en numero, apenas esquivan uno cuando el siguiente ya inicia la carrera para golpearlos con sus duras cabezas con forma de casco de soldado.

Desmond salta y apoya sus pies en el tronco de un árbol para alcanzar una rama, pero una de las bestias golpea el árbol tan fuerte que lo sacude y la rama se rompe, Gardner aprovecha esto y salta para electrocutarlo con su bastón, solo que el asesino lo esquiva rondando por el suelo y luego se levanta para volver a saltar para evitar ser golpeado por otro dinosaurio, mientras el templario también esquiva a los que tratan de dañarlo.

Los embates de los dinosaurios y de Gardner, hacen que el asesino vaya retrocediendo poco a poco en una clara desventaja hasta llegar cerca de un área donde hay una pequeña laguna.

-¡Espera!- le pide Desmond casi sin aire- algo anda mal, esas cosas ya no nos siguen

El templario hecha un vistazo y observa a los dinosaurios formados en una hilera en silencio, pero moviéndose como si estuvieran muy nerviosos, para después correr en dirección contraria y perderse en la oscuridad.

-No me importan, lo que quiero es matarte y ganarme el titulo para dirigir al ejercito de la nueva era-

Gardner vuelve a embestir a Desmond, quien esquiva un golpe y conecta un codazo en el rostro de su enemigo, pero al intentar acabarlo con su navaja, este lo sostiene de la muñeca y la dobla por detrás de la espalda; ahora Desmond debe pensar rápido antes de terminar atravesado con su propia navaja, y lo único que se le ocurre es doblar su espalda y torcer su cabeza hacia atrás lo mas que se pueda y lograr golpear con la nuca el mismo punto de la cara donde antes lo habia con el codo aunque su intencion era romper el tabique de su nariz, el efecto es el mismo, Gardner afloja su mano y Desmond se libera girando su brazo para tratar de herir al templario, pero en esa posicion solo logra hacer un corte en su estomago. De repente aparecen unas burbujas en la superficie de la laguna .

-Esto es tu fin- le reclama Gardner notoriamente enojado

Desmond esquiva el bastón eléctrico, toma a su enemigo por la camisa jalándolo y dejándose caer en sobre su espalda para finalmente catapultar a su enemigo con los pies y arrojarlo lejos, cayendo mas cerca del agua, de donde aparece un gran ojo amarillo

-¡Atrás de ti!-

-Crees que voy a caer en...-

De repente, del agua sale un enorme hocico alargado parecido al de un cocodrilo pero mas grande y con escamas color rojo, que toman a Gardner y lo estrujan, dejando a Desmond paralizado de miedo y casi a merced de otra enorme bestia que sale del agua mostrando sus casi 10 metros de longitud, con grandes garras, y pequeños pero afilados dientes que sobresalen de su boca como clavos.

Desmond seguiría en shock si no hubiera sido por que el enorme monstruo parecía aspirar fuertemente y después lanzar un fuerte rugido que hizo eco a lo lejos

-Desmond- dijo Lucy en un ligero murmullo para evitar que sus compañeros la escucharan

El joven Miles se tapa los oídos ante tal rugido y al ver como la bestia corre hacia el, no piensa en otra cosa que en correr en el sentido contrario.

La enorme bestia es mas rápida y baja la cabeza para alcanzar a su presa de un mordisco, solo Desmond salta en medio de dos arboles, haciendo que la bestia choque y los doble sin romperlos para quedar atrapada.

Desmond empieza a pensar que el olor a sangre en su navaja lo hace perseguirlo, y al ver de cerca su hocico observa que el interior de la boca y de la nariz no estan protegidas por escamas, asi que en lugar de aprovechar la oportunidad y escapar, se acerca y encaja su navaja en la nariz del enorme dinosaurio aun con el enorme riesgo de perder el brazo provocando que se sobresaltara y lanza otro enorme rugido de dolor.

-Eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo- le grita Desmond pensando que lo disuadió de dejarlo en paz

Pero en lugar de que la bestia lo deje en paz, ahora esta mas enojada y apoya una pata en un arbol y su cuerpo en el otro para empujarlos hasta que el árbol que empuja con la pata finalmente es arrancado del suelo incluso con sus raíces

-pero se supone que no son inteligentes, ¿Porque nadie me dijo que eran inteligentes?- cuestiona Desmond mientras empieza a correr

El gran monstruo lo persigue por un sendero donde los arboles no estan tan juntos, la carrera continua por varios metros hasta llegar a un pequeño rio, donde otro rugido detiene al joven asesino

-¿Ahora que?- dice mientras usa su Vista de Águila para ver a través de la oscuridad y la lluvia y ver una enorme silueta levantarse del suelo sobre sus cuatro patas junto a otras dos, una de tamaño mediano y otra mas pequeña, tal vez su pareja y su criá.

Lo que mas sorprende al humano es el enorme tamaño y las grandes "placas" sobre su espalda y las espinas en su cola que agita como si advirtiera a todos que la pasaran muy mal si se acercan, especialmente al humano que es al que esta mirando mientras agita su cola y pisa fuertemente el suelo.

El enorme dinosaurio de dos patas ruge enojado, parece que esta distraído, y Desmond aprovecha para alejarse de los dos y esconderse en los arbustos. Desde ahí mira como los dos dinosaurios se retan entre si.

El carnívoro parece querer lanzar una mordida, pero la cola espinosa del otro lo hacer dudar, lo intenta otras dos veces hasta que se da por vencido y se aleja por donde vino.

Desmond no quiere quedarse a saber si el cuadrúpedo es su amigo, mejor sigue entre los arboles hasta que encuentra un agujero debajo de uno y entra, al parecer esta disponible, también encuentra hojas y ramas secas, así que después de varios intentos logra encender una pequeña fogata que lo mantiene caliente, se quita la ropa mojada y la pone cerca del fuego, luego se queda mirando la lluvia que cae, pensando si hizo lo correcto al seguir a Lucy y terminar rodeado de monstruos que lo quieren comer, siguió así hasta que termino dormido profundamente.

Al día siguiente y después de que la tormenta se ha ido, en el campamento, Lucy se despierta un poco tarde debido al turno de vigilancia que tuvo en la noche, se prepara y llega con la nueva persona encargada

-Permiso para salir a buscar a nuestro superior-

-Denegado, ya enviamos a un grupo y encontró pedazos de su ropa cubiertos de sangre, asi que oficialmente se le ha declarado como Caido en Acción

-bien señor- replica Lucy tratando de ocultar sus emociones, especialmente para preguntar si habia rastros de otra persona, eso la hubiera hecho muy sospechosa

-¿Porque no le dijo que había otras huellas?- reclama la Doctora Susuki despues de que Lucy abandonara la carpa

-No hay necesidad de poner a estas personas mas nerviosas, hagamos lo que venimos a hacer, si alguien intenta sabotearnos, los haremos huir igual que en el aeropuerto-

Lejos, Desmond despierta y vuelve a ponerse su ropa y sale lentamente para verificar que no haya monstruos esperándolo, tenia mucha hambre, pero no sabia que plantas eran comestibles, mejor decide esperar a encontrar algo mejor.

Al salir observa el paisaje y regresa por donde llego a ese lugar, fue fácil, solo debía seguir el camino de destrucción que provoco anoche.

Después de un par de horas, finalmente logra regresar al sitio de aterrizaje, pero todos ya se habían ido, aun así, logra encontrar unas rocas que forman una flecha indicando el camino que tomaron, con la Visión de Águila, Desmond verifica al ver huellas rojas y azules en esa dirección.

Despues de un tiempo, Desmond encuentra un pequeño lago enmedio de una llanura, se acerca y toma toda el agua que puede hasta que un extraño mugido lo alerta, al subir la cara se encuentra que al otro lado del lago hay una manada de grandes monstruos con una extraña protuberancia en la cabeza, obviamente no era un cuerno.

Desmond se queda quieto y usa su Visión de Águila para ver las intenciones de las bestias, mostrándolas sin color indicando que no toman en cuenta su presencia, pero aún así Desmond se aleja muy lentamente para no asustarlos y evitar que lo comieran, haciendo lo mismo cada vez que veía algún dinosaurio

Después de un tiempo, El asesino finalmente los alcanza a ver, llevando un paso lento por todo el equipaje que llevan, ademas de asegurarse de no encontrar ninguna sorpresa en el camino.

Aunque quería llegar con Lucy y decirle todo lo que Gardner le contó, Desmond piensa que lo mejor es esperar a que anochezca, así que solo los sigue a una distancia segura y tratando de evitar a todos los monstruos que se aparecen

De manera lenta y tediosa, el día va desapareciendo y el cielo se va oscureciendo

-¿Cuanto nos falta?- pregunta la persona a cargo

-Veamos...-le contesta la doctora mientras revisa los mapas-llevamos poco mas de la mitad

-Escuchen todos- ahora diriguiendose a sus hombres- acamparemos aquí y continuaremos mañana, levanten la carpa y reúnan leña

Desmond nota como Lucy se separa para buscar madera para las fogatas, ahí aprovecha y se acerca sigilosamente

-Lucy-le susurra detrás de un árbol- so yo

-¿Desmond?¿Estas bien?- le contesta tratando de disimular su alegría

-Si, pero por poco no lo cuento-

-Creí que habías muerto, encontraron los restos de Gardner-

-Ni lo menciones, yo vi como lo... pero eso no es lo importante, ese tipo tenia las mismas habilidades que yo-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Me dijo que fue el primero en usar las memorias que me extrajeron para usar el efecto sangrado y darles habilidades de asesinos a otros, y que piensan hacer un ejercito-

-Eso es grave, creí que sacando los archivos de Abstergo ya no tendrían forma de lograrlo, pero veo que encontraron una forma-

-¿Lo sabias?-

-Me habrían preguntado si podíamos usar el efecto sangrado a nuestro favor, les dije que en teoría era posible, pero sin un estudio completo del efecto no sabíamos en que dosis aplicar las sesiones ni efectos secundarios, después ya no escuche nada, creí que lo habían olvidado, hasta el día en que escapamos-

-Todas las maquinas que vimos al salir-

-Exacto, me di cuenta de que estaban casi listas, otra razón para extraer y borrar toda la información que obtuvieron, pero de alguna forma lograron recuperarla-

-Bien, una cosa mas que hacer...por cierto, ¿sabes que vinieron a hacer a este lugar lleno de dinosaurios?¿Acaso los planean robar para usarlos y dominar el mundo?-

-No, al menos no todavía, hablan sobre maquinaria, secuencias y muestras de sangre pero no entiendo lo que pasa-

-Entonces... ¿Que hacemos?-

-La misión es conseguir el maletín-

-¿Y si es un artefacto que usaran para controlar la mente de estas bestias?-

-El grupo es pequeño, si fuera unos de los artefactos estaría mas vigilado, debe ser algo mas-

-Pues vamos por el-

-No, tu te quedas atrás, yo tratare de llegar al maletín

-Pero quiero ayudar-

-No puedes, eres demasiado importante-

-No puedo quedarme aquí y solo mirar-

-Si yo falló tendrás que entrar en acción, ese sera nuestro plan de reserva-

-Seria mejor si lo hiciéramos los dos-

-No, llamaríamos la atención, es mejor hacerlo sigilosamente-... ya me tengo que ir, cuidate-

-Para ti es fácil decirlo-

Lucy regresa al campamento con la leña que recogió, mientras Desmond sube enojado a un árbol y revisa el área para asegurarse de que ningún monstruo lo haya seguido, luego comienza a acomodarse para dormir, pero no puede dormir tranquilamente después de tanto tiempo de no comer.

Tratando de que nadie lo viera, baja del árbol y empieza a buscar algo saciar su apetito, sin darse cuenta de se estaba adentrando poco a poco a la selva.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que oiga un pequeño ruido, al acercarse con cuidado observa lo que parece ser un pájaro, pero al levantar la cabeza se da cuenta de que parece mas la combinación de un gallo y una serpiente, de repente ese extraño pájaro alza la cabeza en dirección contraria a la de Desdmond, luego gira unos milímetros la cabeza y después comienza a aletear para alejarse asustado.

Desmond no entiende lo que sucede hasta que empieza a escuchar unos pequeños chillidos, al voltear observa que llegan pequeños dinosaurios en manada saltando y corriendo.

Gracias a la Vista de Águila, el moderno asesino logra darse cuenta de que sus intenciones no son buenas, así que discretamente retrocede, pero en un descuido pisa una rama y el crujido atrae la atención de todos los pequeños dinosaurios, que chillan de forma incesante al encontrar comida.

Desmond comienza a correr, pero las pequeñas lagartijas lo persiguen sin dejar de hacer ese sonido irritante, incluso parece que cada vez son mas, igual que palomas que se juntan cuando una encuentra un pedazo de pan en la calle.

Al observar hacia atrás sigue viendo el intenso color rojo en el aura de las criaturas, indicando lo peligroso de sus intenciones. Al no ver al frente tropieza con una raíz y cae al suelo. Apenas unos segundos después, los desesperantes monstruos están sobre el mordiéndolo, por suerte la mayoría mordía la ropa, pero podía sentir los dientes en las manos y caras como agujas que lo atravesaban.

En un intento para escapar, rueda por el suelo, logrando deshacerse de la mayoría de los pequeños carnívoros, y con las manos logra arrojar los que quedan. Ante esto, los pequeños atacantes forman una hilera y comienzan a hacer un ruido desesperante con sus hocicos, como si trataran de hacer enojar a Desmond.

El joven asesino apenas esta recuperando el aliento, cuando es atacado por detrás por otro grupo de lagartijas carnívoras que no había visto, una de esas lagartijas logra meter su hocico debajo de la bastilla del pantalón y lo muerde en la pantorrilla provocando que se resbale con una piedra floja y caiga al suelo donde los demás monstruos corren para atacarlo.

En ese momento, Desmond acciona el mecanismo de su navaja escondida en su muñequera, en esta ocasión el tiempo de activación le parece eterno, casi puede oír y sentir los engranes girar y los resortes estirar antes de que la pequeña pero filosa hoja de metal aparezca como si cortara el aire.

El joven asesino no pierde el tiempo y con fuertes movimientos de su brazo comienza a cortar los cuellos y cabezas de los monstruos; Uno de ellos salta directo a la cara, pero es detenido por la hoja que atraviesa su estomago, pero aun asi se afianza con sus pequeñas garras a la mano de Desmond y con sus dientes comienza a arrancar pequeños pedazos de piel directo de los nudillos, como si el hambre hiciera que no le importara que estuviera a punto de morir atravesado.

Agitando su brazo, Desmond logra deshacerse de la criatura arrojándola contra un árbol provocando que muriera casi de inmediato, entonces se pone de pie y la mayoría de los reptiles toma nuevamente una distancia segura, los que quedan atrás son asesinados, pateados y pisados por Desmond, quien esta harto de la situación y comienza a correr, solo que en lugar de continuar en el suelo, apoya un pie en un tronco y con su recién adquirida agilidad de asesino, salta y se apoya en una rama para subir por completo, dejando a los pequeños reptiles chillando y tratando de escalar el tronco del árbol.

Desmond mira hacia otros arboles, de repente todo cambia y ahora esta en un paisaje con muchos arboles cubiertos de nieve y a lo lejos se escucha el aullido de un lobo. De inmediato Desmond vuelve en si, sigue siendo de noche y debajo de el están esos desesperantes monstruos tratando de alcanzarlo.

El joven asesino entiende que ha tenido otra visión producto del efecto sangrado, pero esta era diferente, no sabia explicar en que forma, solo sentía que era diferente.

El irritante chillido de los atacantes finalmente están acabando con su paciencia, se acomoda en la rama y comienza a saltar de un árbol a otro directo en las ramas y cada vez subiendo mas alto, hasta un punto en que finalmente pierde de vista a los pequeños reptiles, pero sigue saltando entre ramas, que en cierta forma le parece muy natural, como si lo hubiera hecho antes.

Al llegar a la rama mas gruesa del árbol mas alto que encontró, puede ver que tanto se ha alejado del punto donde hablo con Lucy y todo lo que necesita recorrer para llegar con ella de nuevo, pero estaba tan cansado, que casi se deja caer de espalda sobre el tronco a punto de quedar dormido, si no hubiera sido por que al subir la mirada logra observar lo que parece ser un mango colgando cerca de otra rama del árbol donde el estaba.

Desesperado, Desmond trata de escalar el grueso tronco pero resbala, no podía entender como antes se podía mover con tanta facilidad entre la vegetación y ahora tenia problemas para escalar el tronco, así que pensó que era por el cansancio; de nuevo activa su navaja para clavarla en el árbol y apoyarse para alcanzar la siguiente rama, de donde sube y se arrastra lentamente hasta alcanzar la fruta, luego se arrastra de regreso y baja con cuidado a la gruesa y firme rama donde estaba.

En su desesperación muerde el mango con la cascara, pero no era el dulce fruto que esperaba, no estaba maduro y era demasiado amargo, pero aun así le quita la cascara y lo sigue comiendo.

Al subir de nuevo la mirada se encuentra con la luna y de inmediato recuerda la cuando vio la luna la primera vez que llego a la ciudad y como había cambiado todo, estaba trabajando felizmente en un bar, fue secuestrado, obligado a revivir la vida de sus antepasados, a ser un forajido y ahora estaba comiendo un mango asqueroso después de pelear por su vida con monstruos de películas.

Tantos recuerdos y frustraciones hacen que de sus ojos salgan lagrimas de dolor. El solo quería una motocicleta, solo quería impresionar chicas, quería una vida normal, comenzó a recordar todos los amigos que había hecho y que lo habían ayudado cuando era rechazado y blanco de burlas por ser un chico de campo con acento gracioso que sabia muy poco de la vida en la ciudad, ahora se preguntaba si esos amigos lo estaban buscando, o peor si seguían con vida, todo por culpa de los templarios y su deseo de poseer todo, ellos tenían la culpa de que perdiera todo lo bueno en su vida, toda la culpa.

A la mañana siguiente, antes del amanecer, el campamento de los templarios comienza a levantarse y de nuevo colocan todo en sus cajas.

-¿Cuanto nos falta?- pregunta Ismael

-Ya nos falta poco, llegaremos en un par de horas, pero lo importante es que ahora atravesaremos la parte mas peligrosa, los pastizales, ahí se habitan diversos dinosaurios muy peligrosos-

-No se preocupe, mis hombres ahora están fuertemente armados, haremos una formación especial, donde usted y nuestro paquete estarán en medio para protegerlos

Lucy estaba cerca lo mas cerca posible para escuchar la conversación sin llamar mucho la atención, así logra saber que el importante paquete, pero también le preocupa el exceso de seguridad, ya que ahora llevan armas mas grandes, ademas de gruesos chalecos y cascos como si fueran un grupo especial de asalto, se pregunta si a pesar de todas las bestias que han visto hasta ahora aun hay algo peor.

-¡Atención!¡Haremos la formación que practicamos!¡Estén atentos a cualquier cosa!

En ese momento, la excursión comienza a avanzar, sin saber que ya estaban siendo vigilados desde hace tiempo.

Lejos de ahí, Desmond apenas despierta, pero no por la falta de sueño, si no por la sed que ahora tiene, ademas de una pequeña fiebre solo que piensa que es por dormir en el exterior y por el mango, pero aun así baja del árbol para dirigirse con Lucy.

Después de un tiempo llega al campamento donde se encontraba Lucy y los templarios, se detiene un momento para descansar, se sentía muy agotado, pero solo se sienta unos segundos, aunque vuelve en si rápidamente cuando siente que esta a punto de caerse a un lado.

Al levantarse intenta buscar algo de comida entre la basura que dejaron las personas de Abstergo, sin encontrar mas que pequeños papeles y envolturas; así que mejor decide usar su don para observar la dirección que tomaron, pero lo que ve lo deja sin aliento, enormes huellas de garras que despiden una intensa aura roja indicando que acaban de irse para seguir a los humanos, incluida a Lucy.

En el camino, el joven asesino observa a unos reptiles voladores comiendo unas pequeñas bayas rojas en un árbol, asi que él decide subir y probarlas también, las bayas resultan ser frescas y dulces, un alivio para el calor y el cansancio que estaba sufriendo., decide tomar algunas más y ponerlas en su bolsa, luego baja y continua su camino sin darse cuenta de que ahora él también estaba siendo cazado.

Mientras, la tropa en la que Lucy esta infiltrada avanza lentamente, todos se muestran nerviosos debido a que ya no hay sonidos, todo esta en silencio, y en ocasiones parece que hay algo que se mueve entre el pasto tan alto, pero con el viento meciéndolo constantemente es difícil saber si realmente hay algo ó solo es producto de la imaginación.

-¿Cuánto falta?- vuelve a preguntar Ismael en susurros

-Menos de un kilometro, ya se pueden ver las instalaciones desde aqui- les responde la doctora también en voz baja

-¿Cree que nos esten siguiendo?-pregunta mientras tiene un sentimiento mas allá de ser observado, siente como si lo estuvieran estudiando

-Si, estas son las mas peligrosas de todas por su alta inteligencia, solo esperan el momento indicado- les responde moviendo los ojos por todo el pasto intentando encontrar cualquier cosa que les indique que están ahí pero no hay nada

De repente se escucha el sonido de una piedra que cae, pero el nerviosismo hace que uno de los soldados dispare por accidente, cuando Ismael estaba a punto de gritar para ordenar que se detenga, un extraño rugido sale del flanco que todos habían descuidado por observar al que disparaba, al voltear solo alcanzaron a ver a una enorme criatura que saltaba sobre uno de los guardias, la criatura rápidamente usa sus garras y hace cortes profundos en las partes desprotegidas y vuelve a esconderse en la maleza, dejando ver que su intención no era matar a su presa, si no dejarla herida para infundir miedo en los demás, algo que estaba consiguiendo.

-¡CALMENSE Y VUELVAN A LA POSICIÓN DE DEFENSA!- Grita Ismael al observar como sus subordinados estan perdiendo la compostura, incluida Lucy

Pero antes de que se reagrupen, un rugido se escucha por uno de los flancos y la maleza se mueve violentamente, el miedo hace que algunos soldados no esperen la orden y disparan contra las plantas hasta que escuchan el mismo sonido del otro lado, también disparando, el mismo patrón se repite en diferentes direcciones antes de que Ismael ordene un alto total al fuego, solo que esta vez dos enormes hocicos salen del pasto casi a nivel del suelo para tomar a uno de los guardias por los pies y hacerlo caer, los rápidos reflejos de Lucy hacen que lo tome de la mano, pero se sueltan mientras es arrastrado fuertemente a la maleza donde se pierde de vista y solo se escucha disparos y gritos, y sin explicación solo se escuchan gritos cuando aún tenia munición suficiente para seguir disparando.

-¡ALTO AHI!- ordena Ismael a Lucy que estaba a punto de entrar al pasto a ayudarlo- Ya no podemos hacer nada, debemos continuar

Sin que nadie lo esperara una de esas bestias salta sobre Ismael en una estrategia de eliminar al líder para hacer que los subordinados sean blancos más fáciles, solo que no contaba que Lucy ahora estaria mas preparada y descarga su arma contra el dinosaurio que cae casi muerto sobre el líder y con sus garras casi atravesando la protección de su torso.

Varios dinosaurios también atacan, algunos sobre guardias que a su vez caían sobre otros en una especie de efecto domino para someterlos más rápidamente.

-¡CORRAN AL EDIFICIO!- ordena Ismael mientras sale de debajo del cadáver de su atacante mientras dispara contra toda bestia que se mueva-¡PROTEJAN A LA DOCTORA!

Algunos soldados toman a la doctora por los brazos, estaba en completo estado de shock por lo que no opuso mucha resistencia, y la llevaron junto con todos los aparatos lo mas rápido posible a las instalaciones.

Lucy les cubre las espaldas disparando contra cada dinosaurio que sale del pasto a atacar, solo que al dar unos pasos atrás para ganar distancia tropieza con una piedra y cae al suelo, lo último que ve al cerrar los ojos es a una de esas bestias saliendo y gruñendo en su dirección lista para saltar.

-¡Lucy!-

Casi de inmediato reconoce esa voz y al abrir los ojos alcanza a ver a Desmond corriendo hacia ella, y ahora la criatura posa su atención en su nueva presa, a la que salta con sus garras listas, sin prevenir que instintivamente Desdmond alzaría su brazo y su navaja retráctil entra directo al ojo de aquel monstruo.

Desmond tiene tiempo de observar a la criatura que tiene tan cerca, tiene casi todo el cuerpo lleno de escamas, pero las de su estomago son de un color mas claro y parecen mas delgadas, por lo que saca la navaja del ojo y con todas sus fuerzas lanza una estocada contra el estomago de la bestia que a penas logra atravesar, intenta seguir cortando pero la dura piel y un golpe en la cabeza con el brazo de la bestia lo alejan.

Lucy se acerca corriendo a Desmond, el daño que hizo a uno de los monstruos es suficiente para llamar la atención de los demás, que ahora parecen tener una mirada de venganza en esos ojos

-Levantate- le ordena mientras lo carga con un brazo mientras con el otro hace unos disparos para alejar a todo dinosaurio que se acerque- ¿Qué te pasó?, estas ardiendo en fiebre

-Parece que todos quieren matarme- alcanza a decir casi delirando por la fiebre

Los demás soldados que acaban de dejar a la doctora regresan y los apoyan disparando contra todo lo que los persiga, dándoles tiempo de llevar, en eso llega Ismael para ayudar a Lucy con Desmond, después de unos minutos que parecen horas llegan al edificio.

Al llegar cierran la puerta y la traban para que ya no entren, adentro los soldados recargan municiones y comienzan a sacar el material electrónico,.

-Esta en mejor estado del que esperaba, incluso los generadores aún tienen energía, eso nos ahorra mucho- dice la doctora Susuki mientras enciende algunas computadoras y revisa el estado de los sistemas

-Ayúdenos, parece que esta enfermo- le pide ayuda Lucy mientras recuesta a su amigo

La doctora voltea y se acerca para revisarlo

-Tiene mucha fiebre- indica al tocar su frente, ¿Comiste algo extraño?

-un mango... y unas bayas- le contesta con un poco de dificultad mientras saca algunas bayas de su bolsa

-Son inofensivas-responde al probar una-

Ahora la doctora revisa su cuerpo buscando rasguños ó mordidas, las cuales encuentra en sus manos y piernas

-Aqui- dice mientras apunta a sus pantorrillas- están infectadas, necesita antibióticos

La doctora va a la caja de suministros médicos y saca un botiquin y una carpeta con varios papeles

-¿Fue este el que te atacó?- le pregunta la doctora mientras le muestra una foto de un pequeño reptil bípedo

-Si, eran demasiados- responde y luego vuelve a cerrar los ojos mientras respira con dificultad

-Un Compsognathus, atacan en grupo y pueden causar graves infecciones si la presa tiene suerte de escapar- les comunica a los otros mientras saca una jeringa y la llena de una sustancia transparente a la que inyecta a Desmond, para luego darle unas pastillas que se toma directo y le provoca que haga muecas – con eso sera suficiente, pronto se recuperara

-¿Viste a Gardner?- pregunta Ismael

-¿Tipo grande y rudo y que hablaba mucho?... si, se lo comió un cocodrilo gigante que salio del agua por sorpresa

-¿Este?- la doctora le muestra una foto, una aterradora foto de una criatura rugiendo y a punto de atacar, y que por la expresión de susto parece que fue esa especie la que los atacó- un Baryonyx, muy peligroso

-Fue horrible... es como si estuvieran en todos lados-

-Descansa, necesitas dormir-

Desmond no pone demasiada resistencia por el efecto de la medicina y sus ojos se cierran por si solos, lo último que ve es a Ismael haciendo señas a Lucy y quedar dormido.

Sin saber cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido, pudieron ser horas ó todo un día, pero es despertado por ruidos de vidrio rompiéndose, gritos y disparos, así que se levanta de golpe aún mareado y con un sabor horrible en su boca por la medicina, observa como de nuevo son atacados por esas criaturas que parecen llegar de todos lados.

-Los raptores volvieron, todos a la otra habitación- ordena Ismael mientras los ataca con un rifle de alto calibre que es mas eficaz contra las criaturas que las metralletas.

Lucy llegan corriendo y toma a Desmond para llevarlo a un sitio seguro, pero al voltear, los ojos del joven asesino se topa con los de un guardia que esta siendo apuñalado por las enormes garras de una de esas bestias.

Desmond no logra soportar y se suelta de su compañera, alista su navaja y de un tajo logra cortar uno de los ojos de la bestia que lanza un rugido de dolor, mientras Desmond toma al guardia por los brazos y lo arrastra para llevarlo con los demás.

-¡Vamonos!- le ordena enojada Lucy mientras lo jala del brazo

-No voy a dejarlo-

-Tú eres mas importante que...-

Antes de que Lucy pudiera terminar, otro Velociraptor salta a su espalda y la hace caer mientras le encaja las garras en la protección y con su hocico trata de quitarle el casco que ella esta sujetando por las correas con todas las fuerzas de sus manos.

-¡Lucy!- grita el asesino a ver a su amiga

Desmond salta y toma al Velociraptor por el cuello pero este solo tiene que hacer un violento movimiento hacia adelante para quitárselo de encima, solo que no pensó que Desmond era la razón por la que Ismael no habia disparado, y ahora sin su pequeña protección hace varios disparos al pecho del enorme reptil que cae de espaldas por la potencia de cada disparo.

Desmond ayuda a Lucy a levantarse y va por el guardia que había salvado, un guardia mas lo ayuda mientras otro ayuda a Lucy, cubiertos por los disparos de Ismael que evitan que se acerquen mas.

Cuando todos estan adentro, cierran la puerta para quedar a salvo del ataque, solo Desmond, Lucy, Ismael, la doctora Susuki y 3 guardias, pero el que salvo Desmond estaba tan herido que falleció unos minutos después.

-¿Qué te pasá?, no deberías arriesgar tu vida así, eres nuestra esperanza- le reclama Lucy mientras se quita el casco y deja ver al descubierto todo su cabello revuelto que trata de peinar en una cola de caballo

-Ya basta con eso- le responde Desmond- soy importante, pero no significa que a cada rato te preocupes por mi, estoy harto de que solo me subestimes-

-Es que no quiero que te pase algo, si algo te pasa todo estara perdido-

-No es razón para tratarme como un niño pequeño, sé cuidarme solo-

-Casi te matan, debiste quedarte con los otros como te lo ordene-

-Me preocupe por ti, porque me importas, pero yo no estoy tratándote como si fueras de cristal, te doy tu lugar porque confío en ti... eso es lo que te pido, que confíes en mi... que seamos un equipo-

Lucy no tiene respuesta, sabe que ha estado sobreprotegiendo y asfixiando a Desmond al punto de decirle que comer ó que no, casi le mastica la comida por él, para ella es la pieza mas importante de la humanidad pero olvido que también es una persona.

-Tienes razón- le responde murmurando- lo siento

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunta alegre por tener la razón

-Lo siento-le responde mas fuerte- te traté mal, te prometo no exagerar otra vez

Mientras se daba esa conversación, la doctora no apartaba la vista de la hoja afilada en la muñequera de Desmond, solo Ismael había notado esa mirada.

-Esa cosa... y tú... eres Lucy Stillman, la traidora... eso significa que tú eres el sujeto 17 que escapo de la central de Abstergo del experimento del Animus... son asesinos- dice mientras camina hacia atrás con la caja abrazada a su pecho

La doctora intenta tomar un arma que estaba en su bolsillo, pero de un rápido movimiento, Ismael le quita el arma y la caja

-Somos asesinos- le responde fríamente

Los otros dos guardias se levantan y sacan sus bastones, tenían ordenes de atacar a cualquier señal de un asesino

-En verdad quieren hacer esto- les advierte Ismael con una fuerte mirada

Ambos guardias se miran entre si y con temor bajan sus bastones

-tomaron la decisión mas sabia- les dice el asesino infiltrado

-¿Tú sabías de él?- le pregunta Desmond a Lucy

-No, sabía que había uno infiltrado pero creí que ya había muerto-

-También me tomaron por sorpresa, debo decir que sus técnicas de discreción necesitan mejorar, yo era el plan de emergencia en caso de que fallaran en el sabotaje de la terminal aérea

-¿Qué es esa caja?¿Porque es tan importante?- pregunta Desmond

-Ábrela y dime "niño prodigio"- le contesta mientras le arroja la caja

El joven asesino la abre lentamente y un mar de recuerdos ajenos le llega a la cabeza tan fuerte que casi suelta la caja

-Son las plumas...-

-¿Las plumas de Altair?- pregunta Lucy mientras toma la caja y la abre por ella misma

-Si- Desmond se apoya en la pared tratando de separar la realidad de los recuerdos producidos por el efecto sangrado- las plumas con la sangre de sus victimas que Altair llevo a Al-Mualim como prueba de cada asesinato exitoso

-El plan de los templarios era usar la tecnología abandonada de coronación de INGEN para hacer clones humanos de los templarios de las cruzadas... hacer un ejercito de gran poder... e incluso investigar si su exposición al fruto sagrado les dio alguna especie de "superpoder", ó mínimo el secreto de la inmunidad al fruto sagrado que poseía Altair y su descendencia.

-Insensatos, con este poder podremos traer orden a este mundo- le recrimina la doctora Susuki

-No, lo que quieren es controlar a las personas, ese orden que quieren crear le quita a todos su derecho de pensar y decidir, les quita el libre albeldrio- le responde Desmond

-el mundo estaria mucho mejor sin eso, gobernado por gente que de verdad sabe pensar-

-Gobernarían por muy poco tiempo, una catástrofe esta a punto de ocurrir, algo que puede acabar con todo el mundo- ahora es Lucy la que le responde

-¿Entonces los rumores son ciertos?- pregunta Ismael

-Al parecer si, y debemos evitarlos

-Bien, pues vamonos, ya mande una señal de aviso, unos amigos mandaran ayuda y nos sacaran de aqui

Antes de continuar por el pasillo, toma la caja, la coloca en el suelo, mete una misteriosa capsula y luego le dispara haciendo que todo el contenido arda en llamas que consume todo rápidamente para la sorpresa de todos.

-Es una pena, hubieran sido un gran trofeo- lamenta Lucy al ver el fuego consumiendo la caja

-Es mejor así, esa caja solo ha traido desgracias

-¿Qué haran con nosotros?- pregunta la doctora al sentir la pesada mirada de Ismael

-también mande pedir un transporte por ustedes y los recogerán en este mismo, los de Abstergo vendrán y querrán saber lo que pasó aquí-

De repente unos golpes en la puerta les hace recordar lo peligroso de quedarse quietos por mucho tiempo, aunque los templarios no estaban muy de acuerdo, decidieron seguirlos por creer que era mucho mejor

Pronto atraviesan el pasillo y llegan a lo que parece ser un área de investigación por tantos microscopios y computadoras, además de cuadernos con dibujos y formulas químicas muy complicadas..

-Si no me equivoco- comienza a decir Ismael- cruzando esta habitación, una serie de pasillos y una habitación con cubículos, están las escaleras, en ellas hay una ventana que podríamos usar para llegar al taller, ahí debe haber vehículos para llegar a la costa mas rápido, mientras ustedes suban por esas escaleras hasta el techo, ahí esta el sitio de aterrizaje para el helicóptero

-¿Seguro que no hay nada aqui?- Pregunta nervioso Desmond

-Muy seguro, lo mas probable que haya son serpientes, pero por la época del año no creo no estan aqui, casi son las únicas especies originales de la isla, todo lo demás ha sido desplazado por los dinosaurios- le responde la doctora, Desmond no sabe si para hacerlo sentir mas tranquilo ó mas nervioso

-Si estas tan preocupado, ¿Deberías usar tu vista de águila?-

-No te lo recomiendo, parece que aqui hubo una emboscada, aún hay huellas de garras por el suelo-

En eso observan esas marcas en mesas y sillas.

Después de dramáticos momentos de silencio finalmente llegan a la puerta y la abren para cruzar todos, luego la cierran despacio para no llamar la atención, lo que no sabian es que algo ya los había seguido, y cuando cierran la puerta, se acerca y torpemente traba la puerta con una de las metralletas que los intrusos traían entre sus municiones.

-¿Oyeron algo?- pregunta la doctora, que tenia sus sentidos muy afinados por todo el miedo corriendo en su sangre

-No, no escuche nada- habla Lucy sin siquiera voltear

-Yo si lo oi, fue como un pequeño gruñido- responde Desmond

-No- volteando hacia atrás- fue...

En ese momento un fuerte gruñido retumba por todo el pasillo

-Creo que no saben que estamos aquí- murmura Ismael- regresemos

Pero al momento de tratar de abrir la puerta pero no abre, Ismael se impacienta un poco y el mismo trata de abrirla sin resultados

-Trabaron la puerta, esos...- por un instante parece que golpearía la puerta con su puño para desquitar su enojo, pero se detiene para evitar atraer mas atención indeseada- ya saben que estamos aquí, debemos andar con cuidado

Todo el grupo comienza a andar lentamente, aunque la luz del día podría entrar había muchos lugares con sombra, especialmente en puntos donde el pasillo se cruzaba con otros pasillos, en esos puntos Ismael asomaba rápidamente la cabeza y al ver que no había peligro hacia una seña para que continuaran.

De vez en cuando escuchaban un rugido y sonidos de patas corriendo pero después de unos segundos todo quedaba en silencio de nuevo.

-Saben nuestra posición exacta, se estan preparando, incluso puede que nos esten guiando, colocándose ellos y nosotros en posiciones... como un buen juego de ajedrez- murmura la doctora

-El informe decia que era inteligentes, pero no creo que tanto- le responde Ismael

-Creame, yo las vi crecer, son mucho mas inteligentes de lo que parecen-

En eso, al ver por una esquina, Ismael observa a uno de los reptiles tirado en el suelo, moviéndose y gimiendo como si tuviera lastimada una pata

-Ahi hay uno, creo que le puedo disparar- les advierte Ismael en voz baja

-No, es una trampa- le responde la doctora- cuando intente algo vendrán de todos lados a atacar, lo que quieren es que nos confiemos y bajemos la guardia

El guía comienza a reflexionar las palabras de la doctora y toma una decisión

- Desmond, usa tu don y dinos si hay alguno alrededor

-claro- responde con nerviosismo mientras respira y se preparando

Al activar la visión de águila, Desmond observa como la doctora y los dos guardias tiene un aura azul con un ligero rastro rojo, indicando que por el momento estan de su lado en una pequeña tregua contra un enemigo común, Ismael y Lucy brillan en un intenso color azul, luego se acerca a la esquina y observa al Velociraptor con un brillo rojo, luego voltea a los otros pasillos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Lucy al ver su rostro de miedo y mueve la cabeza a todos lados

-Nos... nos tienen rodeados, pero no los puedo ubicar, cuando volteo a verlos se esconden... es como si supieran que yo puedo verlos en la oscuridad-

-Tal vez lo saben, y por eso te van a escoger como el blanco mas importante- le advierte la doctora Susuki

-Bien- comienza a hablar Ismael- formaremos un circulo, Desmond tu disparas contra el que esta herido, Lucy cubre la parte trasera, ustedes dos la izquierda mientras yo cubro la parte derecha, usted doctora estara enmedio, espero que sepa usar una de estas

-solo me enseñaron lo básico, nunca pensaron que fuera a estar en peligro- toma el arma y la contempla

-ó tal vez no la consideraron tan necesaria- le advierte Ismael con un tono duro de voz, pero no espera una respuesta de la doctora- a la cuenta de 3... 1 ... 2...¡3!

Todos salen en la formación que se les indico

-¡No esta!- les dice Desmond cuando descubre que el supuesto Velociraptor lastimado ahora ya no esta

De repente un gruñido por la parte izquierda y un raptor que pasa corriendo hace que los guardias abran fuego, luego otro gruñido y otro raptor pasa corriendo por el pasillo que tiene Lucy, la cual intenta disparar pero solo logra impactar la pared al final.

-Alto al fuego, estan haciendo que gastemos municiones-

En ese momento una puerta se abre lentamente y unos ojos brillantes enfocan a Desmond, es un raptor que ya esta salivando con solo imaginar la suave carne del humano entre sus colmillos, asi que abre la puerta rápidamente y salta para atacar

-¡CUIDADO!-

Todos voltean y ven como Ismael se interpone entre el enorme monstruo y Desmond, usando su rifle de alto impacto en el hocico para evitar que lo mordiera, ambos caen al suelo forcejeando.

Entre el asombro y el miedo de lastimar a Ismael, nadie dispara, nisiquiera Desmond que los tiene a sus pies peleando por él, todos se quedan ahi en silencio observando esa pelea a muerte; hasta que Lucy es la primera en reaccionar, pone la punta de una pistola en la sien de la bestia y dispara.

-Sigan apuntando, no dejen que se acerquen- les ordena Lucy a los guardias, que apuntan a cada pasillo donde alcanzan a ver colas alejándose

-Dejame ver- la doctora se arrodilla y ve las heridas profundas, luego observa a Lucy y Desmond y mueve lentamente la cabeza a los lados

-Perdoname, no supe reaccionar- le suplica Desmond tratando de cubrir las perforaciones con su chaqueta

-No te preocupes, sé que no te puedo exigir mucho, solo prometeme que saldras de esta isla y salvaras al mundo, no te rindas- alcanza a decir antes de que de su último respiro

-Te lo prometo

-Debemos irnos- trata de decir Lucy con su voz entrecortada mientras levanta el rifle de su compañero caido

-¿En verdad creen que vamos a salir?-pregunta uno de los guardias

-Al menos hay que intentarlo- le responde Lucy- vamos Desmond

-Ya voy- murmura dando un último vistazo a su compañero

-Miren- les advierte uno de los guardias- aqui esta el mapa del piso, ya nos falta poco, solo unas vueltas y estaremos a salvo

-o llegaremos a su trampa donde nos espera un ejercito de esas cosas

-No tenemos opción- comenta Lucy un poco cansada de la actitud pesimista de la doctora- ya llegamos muy lejos y no podemos regresar

Asi que continúan con la misma formación en circulo para tratar de evitar una emboscada, teniendo especial cuidado en las esquinas de pasillos y en puertas que parezcan entreabiertas ó se puedan abrir de golpe, pero todo lo que hay del enemigo son gruñidos y pisadas.

Continua asi hasta estar a punto de llegar cuando al dar la vuelta a la esquina observan a otro raptor viendolos fijamente y gruñendo como un pequeño perrito que fuera a atacar, con al puerta de salida justo detrás de esa cosa.

-Desmond...-

-Lo sé Lucy- le responde al ver la herida de su ojo- es el que lastime antes

El velociraptor hace unos gruñidos y parece que se prepara para una carrera para atacar, pero tal vez sea solo para provocarlos.

-Va a atacar, hay que hacer algo- dice Lucy con un tono de nerviosismo

-No hay nada que hacer, es tan inteligente que de seguro ya pensó en 10 formas de atacar en este momento- le reclama la doctora

Lucy hace una mueca de molestia y dispara contra la bestia, pero la distancia hace que pueda esquivar las balas, incluso las que van a sus patas, y aún asi sigue pareciendo tener la intención de provocarlos

-Quiere que gastemos balas

-Alguna otra idea

-Para derrotar a alguien inteligente- dice Desmond mientras observa su muñequera- es pensar de la única forma que no puede... como un idiota

Dicho esto, Desmond corre directo contra la bestia que parece estar algo sorprendida por la decisión tan extrema

-¡Desmond!- grita Lucy

El grito parece hacer que la bestia se recupere y corra contra Desmond como si aceptara su desafio, ambos corren uno frente a otro con sus miradas puestas en los ojos del otro, casi como una competencia, y a unos cuantos metros, el Velociraptor salta con sus garras preparadas para cortar la carne del humano, pero no contó con que este lograría deslizarse por el suelo y dispara su pistola con la mano derecha mientras prepara la navaja de la izquierda, el peso del propio reptil va en su contra y el cuerpo se encaja tanto que incluso el brazo de Desmond entra en el de su enemigo a punto de fracturarlo.

Lucy se encuentra sorprendida por la escena, hasta que recuerda que estas criaturas podian hacer planes, asi que voltea hacia atrás y logra ver a mas de esas cosas corriendo contra ellos y comienza a disparar, solo que ya era tarde, los dos guardias son alcanzados, uno no tiene tiempo de reaccionar y es acuchillado en las partes sin protección, mientras el otro es arrastrado, y cuando Lucy logra matar al que lo lleva, llega otro para continuar la labor de su compañero caído, y asi hasta que se pierde de vista, pero sus gritos aún se escuchan, luego un disparo y todo queda en silencio.

Sin tiempo de lamentarse, Lucy corre para ir con Desmond, que parece haber sido aplastado por el velociraptor tuerto, que parece que aún se mueve, llena de enojo y con lagrimas en los ojos apunta el rifle para acabar con el monstruo que le quito la última esperanza de la humanidad, pero se detiene al escuchar los quejidos de Desmond.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunta mientras retira el cuerpo de la bestia y lo observa de pies a cabeza notando que esta casi intacto

-Me duele el brazo y rompio mi ropa, fuera de eso estoy bien-

Lucy no puede esconder sus nuevas lagrimas de alegría, incluso la doctora sonríe un poco al notar la favorable condición de su enemigo y pensar que tuvo suerte de que el Velociraptor solo tenia un ojo sano y no se había acostumbrado a la nueva visión, por lo que no calcula bien su ataque y falló al atacar con sus garras.

-Vamonos, ya nos falta poco- dice Lucy para romper la escena

Los últimos 3 sobrevivientes entran a la siguiente habitación, todo parece estar en completo orden y tranquilidad, lo que les hace desconfiar aún mas, asi que mientras estan recargando sus armas un velociraptor llega corriendo y no se detiene hasta llegar a la puerta, lo que provoca en el joven asesino y las dos mujeres se separen, de pronto llegan mas y ponen mas distancia entre los tres, Desmond no tiene mucha opción asi que sube por los escritorios, trepa por las pequeñas mamparas que dividen cada espacio de trabajo y logra trepar hasta los ductos de ventilación que cuelgan del techo pero no logra abrirlos, pero al menos es lo suficientemente resistente para soportar su peso.

Del otro lado de la habitación, un grupo de raptores ya tenian acorraladas a Lucy y a la doctora que no lograban hacer suficiente daño solo con el rifle y una pequeña pistola.

-¡Lucy!-grita Desmond a ver a su amiga en peligro- dispara al extintor de incendios

-¿Estas loco?-

-Hazlo

Lucy no tiene muchas opciones, asi que hace caso a su amigo, un solo disparo y todo el lugar se llena de una espesa neblina blanca.

En ese momento Desmond activa su vista de águila y logra ver las auras de todos en la habitación a través del gas

-Dispara a tu izquierda-

Lucy hace caso sin tener tiempo de dudar y al disparar se escucha un gemido de dolor y un fuerte golpe como si un pesado costal cayera al suelo.

-A tu derecha... atrás de ti-Desmond sigue dando ordenes al ver como atacaban-

Justo a tiempo, Lucy acaba con sus atacantes antes de quedarse sin municiones, y lo que aún seguían esperando a que Desmond bajara fueron eliminados por la Doctora Susuki.

-Gracias-

-De nada Asesino, tomalo como un "estamos a mano"

Lucy y Desmond se miran ambos y deciden no decir nada, continúan hasta la puerta, Desmond pone su oido y al confirmar que no escucha nada, la abren lentamente y salen.

Tal como había dicho Ismael, ahí estaban las escaleras de emergencia, y cerca una ventana de la que se podía ver el exterior, con el taller mecánico debajo de esta.

-Bien, aqui nos separamos- dice Lucy mientras percute su arma, como si mandara un mensaje para que la doctora no intente nada extraño ahora que se acaba la tregua

-Gracias, espero que tengan suerte- le responde la doctora mientras camina hacia atrás con un tono de desconfianza

-Ya vamonos- Desmond toma a Lucy por el brazo para alejarse lo mas posible antes de que un error cause mas tragedias.

Para su suerte la ventana estaba rota, así no harían ruido que atrajera a mas bestias, simplemente salen por la ventana, saltan hasta el techo del taller y se escurren por debajo de una de las cortinas metálicas que no cerro bien.

Adentro encuentran varios vehículos abiertos y con piezas faltantes, como si los hubieran utilizado para reparar otros vehículos

-Parece que no somos los primeros aqui

-Y te apuesto que no seremos los últimos

-Por suerte sé algo de mecánica, creo que podre repararlo

Asi ambos se pusieron en marcha, tomando partes de otros autos cerca pudieron hacer que el jeep con mejor aspecto pudiera arrancar sin saber por cuanto duraría, al menos sabían que lo suficiente para llevarlos lejos de esas criaturas.

Solo se dieron cuenta del tiempo que les había tomado cuando notaron que ya estaba atardeciendo, asi que se apresuraron, ya que sabían de antemano que el sitio era mas peligroso cuando era de noche, aunque antes de arrancar Desmond puso garrafones de gasolina y un pequeño botiquín que encontró, queria estar completamente asegurado de que nada saldria mal.

Ante la mirada burlona de Lucy, finalmente Desmond toma el asiento de piloto y con una pequeña navaja corta los cables que estan debajo del volante para hacer corto circuito y arrancar el auto

-Las llaves estan allá- le indica su copiloto señalando un compartimento especial en la pared con las llaves de cada vehiculo- Estas algo nervioso

-No quiero quedarme en este lugar ni un segundo mas- le responde ya resignado a continuar con el jeep encendido

Mientras avanzan, Desmond observa lo que queda de los laboratorios mientras se alejan

-¿Crees que este bien?-

-Si, aunque tendra que dar muchas explicaciones de porque fracaso en su misión y todo su equipo esta muerto-

Luego de eso no hablaron por un largo tiempo, el cual se hacia mas largo por la motonía del paisaje cubierto de hojas

-¿Segura qué es por aqui?- le dice a su compañera con un ligero tono de fastidio

-Claro que si, el mapa dice que por aqui se llega directo a la playa donde nos encontraremos con nuestro contacto

Desmond trataba de pensar en algo que pudiera haber pasado desapercibido para su compañera, solo que notando que cada vez era mas oscuro primero encendió las luces del jeep solo para ver como las luces dejaban hipnotizado a un dinosaurio con una cresta en la nuca, parecido al que vio antes pero mas pequeño, haciendo que girara el volante bruscamente saliendo de la vereda para chocar contra varios helechos e inmediatamente después contra un pedazo de tronco que por suerte estaba parcialmente cubierto por la tierra pero los hizo salir volando para terminar en un arroyo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta cuando el primer pensamiento en su cabeza toma forma después del mareo

-Si, algo adolorida, pero ya estoy acostumbrada por la forma de conducir de Rebecca- le responde con tratando de aligerar la situación con algo de sentido del humor

Desmond trata de hacer avanzar el auto auto, pero el lodo hace que las llantas patinen sin avanzar, luego intenta aumentar la velocidad forzando el motor pero se detiene en seco cuando un enorme rugido se escucha a lo lejos

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunta Lucy que habia bajado a verificar el estado de las llantas

-No soy experto, pero estoy seguro que no me gustara saberlo- le responde mientras vuelve a presionar la potencia del motor, causando que de nuevo se escuche ese rugido pero mas cerca

-Creo que el ruido del motor lo esta acercando-

-Es tu imaginación- le responde Desmond volviendo a tratar de salir de allí y provocando que el rugido aparezca de nuevo y mas cerca

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- le advierte su compañera al escuchar fuertes pisadas

Solo que ya era demasiado tarde, un enorme reptil con gran cabeza y pequeños brazos sale de entre los árboles con un enorme rugido anunciando su obvia presencia.

Desmond y Lucy se esconden detrás del jeep mientras la enorme bestia se acerca olfateando los alrededores; para cuando comienza a olfatear el jeep y el cofre de donde proviene el ruido del motor aún encendido, Lucy hace señas a su amigo para que se escondan debajo del auto, pero el enorme monstruo ya había captado sus aromas y los estaba buscando

-Tenemos que irnos- dice Desmond susurrando

-Espera, el mapa se quedo en el auto, sin el nos perderemos

-Esta bien, yo lo distraigo y tu vas por el mapa-

Sin dar tiempo de una replica, Desmond sale del lado contrario del dinosaurio y llama su atención agitando los brazos, este demuestra que lo ha visto lanzando un amenazante rugido y entonces comienza la carrera.

Mientras Desmond corre directo a los árboles donde el tamaño de la bestia le impediría seguirlo, Lucy sale de su escondite y toma el mapa y la brújula, ademas de una linterna y una pistola de luces de bengala.

Mientras la criatura persigue a Desmond hasta los árboles, solo que su fuerza le permite romperlos, igual que el plan de Desmond de sentirse seguro, por lo que continua corriendo, de pronto otra visión de un bosque cubierto de nieve cambia el panorama, solo que no se detiene a observar con cuidado, sube por un tronco caido y salta para tomar una rama, columpiarse, caer en otra rama de pie y saltar sobre estas.

-Listo, vamonos Desmond- le grita mientras busca escondite en los árboles al otro lado del arroyo

El joven asesino gira a su derecha, desorientando a su perseguidor, para salir saltando de las ramas para caer y continuar corriendo, mientras el gran reptil termina por empujar y romper los últimos árboles antes de perseguir a su pequeña presa.

La desesperación se va acercando al notar que a pesar de su gran velocidad, era como si corriera en cámara lenta al compararse con la rapidez de aquella bestia, asi que no tiene otra opción que cambiar de dirección, en lugar de ir con Lucy regresa y se esconde de nuevo debajo del jeep.

Esto deja desconcertado a la bestia, que por casualidad pisa el jeep mientras busca el rastro de su pequeña presa, aplastandola sin saberlo.

Lucy toma la pistola de emergencia, la carga con una de las dos luces disponibles y dispara una hermosa estela roja que pasa por encima del monstruo llamando su atención, dando tiempo a Desmond de escapar, pero este tiene el tobillo atrapado entre los metales torcidos del jeep aplastado, por lo que intenta zafarse sin éxito, solo logrando una cortada en la mano.

Para aumentar su mala suerte, la bengala cae directo sobre un charco de agua apagandola, haciendo que el gran reptil vuelva a usar sus sentidos para encontrar una nueva presa, los cuales parecen agudizarse y su corazón late mas rápido cuando detecta la ligera esencia de la sangre fresca de Desmond, por lo que vuelve a acercarse rápidamente al jeep, el cual comienza a olfatear por debajo.

Entre los olfateos, la enorme bestia mueve el jeep, esta vez ayudando a Desmond a soltar su pie, algo que aprovecha para salir del otro lado del jeep sin que su cazador se diera cuenta, solo que no contaba con que el reptil comenzaría a empujar tanto que voltea el jeep a punto de aplastar a Desmond, que tuvo la suerte de saltar antes de que el vehículo ahora lo aplastara por completo.

-¡Desmond!-

El grito inconsciente de Lucy hace que el monstruo fije su vista en esa dirección, notando a un herido Desmond moviéndose, lo que hace que haga el rugido mas fuerte de todos, incluso se escucha el trotar de algunas bestias y el aleteo de reptiles voladores y aves que dejan el lugar.

Lucy se da cuenta de su error, pero se recupera y piensa rápido, así que pone en la pistola la última bengala y apunta contra lo que queda del Jeep, directo a los litros de gasolina extra que Desmond cargo y ahora se estaban desperdiciando, pero debía ser un tiro preciso, y una pistola de bengalas es diferente a una pistola normal, la bengala no sale con tanta velocidad y su trayectoria es menor, aún asi es mejor intentarlo que ver como esa lagartija gigante se come a la esperanza de la humanidad.

El disparo avanza por el largo trecho, para Lucy y para Desmond parece ir en cámara lenta, especialmente cuando la rafaga roja pasa por encima de Desmond iluminando todo a su paso, comienza a bajar haciendo que el corazón de ambos se detenga un momento por la angustia, y sienten como si algo les oprimiera el pecho al ver como cae menos de un metro antes del jeep, que ahora estaba siendo aplastado por una de las patas del reptil que lo estaba pisando listo para pasarle por encima y cazar a su presa, pero el enorme reptil tuvo la mala suerte de que en el suelo en el que cae la bengala habia un poco de la gasolina que estaba escurriendo, lo que inicia una reacción en cadena que enciende cada vez mas gasolina hasta llegar al jeep, que explota justo en el estomago del dinosaurio.

Desmond queda casi hipnotizado al ver como la bestia ruge de dolor y casi siente pena al verla rodeada de fuego y tirarse a la pequeña e insuficiente corriente de agua del arroyo para tratar de mitigar el dolor y apagar las llamas.

-Date prisa- es lo que alcanza a escuchar el joven asesino antes de recordar que debe salir con vida de ahi

-¿Crees que sobreviva?- le pregunta con un notable tono de preocupación

-Si, y no va a estar contento cuando lo haga- le responde cuando nota como el fuego se va apagando lentamente de su escamoso cuerpo

Ambos asesinos continúan su viaje rápidamente, tomando el camino que Lucy Stillman decide según el mapa y su brújula, mientras Desmond la sigue muy de cerca, ahora se siente menos seguro a pie que en el jeep, por lo que mantiene su Vista de águila el mayor tiempo posible antes de cansarse para notar cualquier peligro.

Después de algunas horas, poco a poco el aroma a mar les hace sentir menos cansados y tener algo de esperanza, pasando unos matorrales finalmente ven el hermoso paisaje del enorme mas iluminado por las estrellas y la luna, incluso en las partes mas alejadas y tranquilas sin olas es difícil diferenciar donde termina el mar y comienza el cielo

-Este es el sitio que Ismael me dijo- dice Lucy cerrando el mapa y sentándose en la arena para descansar de todo lo que ha pasado- Quitando las persecuciones, la muerte y la sangre, esto seria un paraíso

-Lo dices porque a ti no te ha querido comer todo en esta isla, ¿Y dónde esta la ayuda?, creí que ya estaria aqui-

-Ya llegara tu tranquilo- le responde la joven rubia mientras se recuesta en la fresca arena colocando su brazo sobre sus ojos

Desmond la observa relajarse y comienza a observar a su alrededor, todo esta tan tranquilo y silencioso, sin peligros a la vista y con un adormecedor sonido de olas que lo hacen bostezar y a punto de caer rendido, hasta que a lo lejos observa algo extraño en el cielo.

-Lucy...-Comienza a llamar a su compañera con un poco de culpa por despertar a su compañera que ya comenzaba a roncar- despierta...

-¿Qué pasá?- le pregunta sin siquiera quitar su brazo del rostro

-Parece que esa estrella se movió

-Desmond, las estrellas no se mueven-

-Lucy, ya sé que no se mueven, creo que es un helicoptero que viene hacia aca

Lucy alza la vista y observa una luz que va creciendo

-¿Crees que sean amigos ó enemigos?-

-No tengo idea...mejor vamos a escondernos

Ambos se levantan y corren de nuevo a los matorrales, ahi observan a un helicóptero acercarse y bajar un poco, al verlo con detenimiento se nota que la pintura de la nave no esta en buenas condiciones, incluso una de las puertas es de otro color, como si la hubieran cambiado de otro helicóptero, esta puerta se abre y se ve a una persona que parece buscar algo con los binoculares.

-Espera- dice Desmond mientras activa su visión especial que le permite ver el aura azul sin peligro de la persona del helicóptero- parece que no son peligrosos... vamos

Lucy confiá en su compañero y salen de su escondite agitando las manos, el tipo del helicóptero parece decir algo al piloto que baja mas y de repente una escalera de cuerda cae a la playa.

Los dos asesinos apenas dan un paso cuando un rugido y un árbol que sale volando llama su atención, era el mismo reptil que los ataco en el arroyo, ahora con la piel quemada y mas furioso que antes.

-Corre- le grita a su compañera, que no tuvo que esperar esa orden para hacerlo

Ambos corren desesperados a la escalera antes de que la bestia los alcance, Desmond logra alcanzarla y sube poniendo un pie para no caer

-Vamos Lucy, ya casi... no te rindas

Pero el cansancio parece que esta venciendo a la joven rubia que por mas esfuerzo que pone lo logra alcanzarla, el helicóptero da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse lentamente en dirección contraria del enorme monstruo para evitar que los alcance, haciendo mas difícil que Lucy logre subir.

Desmond hace señas de que baje y vaya mas despacio, pero con ver las fauces y esos enormes ojos que ponen su vista en el aparato volador, el piloto tiene sus dudas, hasta que recibe las ordenes del otro hombre y lo reduce el suficiente tiempo para que ambos asesinos tomen sus manos y logren salir de ahi a punto de ser mordidos por el Tyranosaurio, que termina rugiendo de rabia a la nave voladora que se va alejando en el horizonte y que se lleva a los objetos de su venganza.

Cuando Lucy y Desmond finalmente llegan al helicóptero, un hombre moreno les pasa unas mantas y unas botellas de agua

-Me imagino que Ismael no lo logro- dice con un notorio tono de tristeza en su voz

-No, falleció peleando con esas cosas- le responde Lucy mientras baja su mirada al suelo

-Soy un amigo de él, me pidió que pasara a recogerlo... lo conocí lo suficiente para saber que si dio su vida para salvarlos, es por que son muy importantes, por eso honrare su memoria llevándolos a la ciudad-

-Gracias, ¿Vamos a Estados Unidos?-Pregunta Desmond con algo de nerviosismo que no puede ocultar

-No, vamos a Costa Rica, un barco los llevara de contrabando a España, ahi se contactaría con otras personas de su misma "ideología"

Lucy recuerda que Desmond es de Estados Unidos y por eso su deseo de regresar a su casa, pero no le dice nada.

Después de unas horas finalmente aterrizan en una pista improvisada, donde los espera un auto para llevarlos a la ciudad, mientras en la Isla Sorna, un enorme grupo de helicópteros llegan junto a la doctora.

-Disculpe la tardanza- dice una figura que desciende de uno de los helicópteros pero no se distingue su rostro por tantas luces, aunque su voz es inconfundible

-Fue demasiado, espero que tenga una buena excusa Vidic- le recrimina la doctora- al menos me dio tiempo para organizar un poco la información obtenida

-¿Es suficiente?-

-Claro, no solo eso, Lucy Stillman y Desmond Miles se involucraron en persona, tengo información de las cámaras de seguridad que captaron todos sus movimientos y conversaciones, incluidos los videos de mi pluma-espia- contesta mientras saca una pluma de su bata blanca y le muestra un pequeño orificio que resulta ser la lente de la cámara

-¿Y los especímenes?

-Toda la información esta completa, datos, código genetico, embriones para incubar, todo esta listo para hacer las pruebas y finalmente lograr que el fruto del Edén también los controle

-Excelente, ¿Y las plumas?

-Lamentablemente fueron destruidas por los asesinos

-Es una pena, en verdad hubiera querido clonarlos y hacer pruebas con ellos, pero no importa, son unos cavernicolas comparados con lo que somos ahora, los próximos lideres del mundo- se da un tiempo para observar la vista nocturna de la isla, incluso escucha algunos rugidos- Bien, vamonos de inmediato, no quiero que nos vean aqui

Vidick da la vuelta para entrar en el helicóptero junto con la doctora mientras dejan que los demás trabajadores de menor rango se hagan cargo de recolectar toda la información rápidamente

De regreso a la ciudad, Lucy y Desmond finalmente parecen poder relajarse después de lo que parecio una pesadilla.

-Ya hable con el capitán del barco, al parecer hubo una pequeña falla en el barco, estara listo para salir hasta mañana temprano- les platica el hombre que los trajo en el helicóptero

-Bueno, nos dara tiempo de descansar un poco

-¿Descansar?, pero si hay que celebrar de que estan vivos y lograron su cometido, por Ismael

-realmente no... -trata de explicar mientras es jalada del brazo- nosotros debemos mantener un perfil bajo, nadie debe saber que estamos aqui

-No se preocupen, Ismael es conocido en toda la ciudad, los amigos de él son amigos de todos, y guardaremos el secreto de que estuvieron aqui, sera como si nunca hubieran pisado esta ciudad

Lucy no sabe que decir, pero no tiene mucha opción mas que también llevarse a Desmond, quien realmente parecía estar mal.

Ambos son llevados a un bar donde hay mucha música y todos estan bailando, ahi primero visitan la barra de bebidas

-Yo quiero una margarita- dice Lucy

-Lo siento, hoy solo cervezas- le responde el tipo que atiende la barra

-¿Que pasá?, son amigos-

-Disculpe pero hoy no hay barman, no podemos servir bebidas

El rostro de Lucy parece iluminarse al tener una gran idea, estira su brazo y jala a Desmond a su lado

-Mi amigo es barman, el sabe preparar cualquier bebida

-¿De qué hablas?- le reclama el joven asesino quien no se siente de ánimos de preparar bebidas, especialmente por los malos recuerdos que le traen

-Bien, pasa por acá y veamos como lo haces

Desmond cruza la barra sin mucho animo y comienza a ver lo que hay

-Whisky... ron... tequila... refresco... agua colada..., veamos una margarita...-murmura para si mismo

Poco a poco el joven reune todo lo necesario, al principio lento, pero poco a poco va ganando confianza y velocidad

-Aqui esta- le entrega la bebida a Lucy

-Nada mal- dice mientras la saborea

De repente llega una pareja y piden lo mismo, para cuando Desmond se las entrega, ya hay mas gente que llega a pedir bebida para refrescarse antes de continuar, haciendo que Desmond cambie de actitud, ya que por unos momentos, olvida todo el peso de salvar al mundo que tiene que cargar y regresa a esos días tranquilos antes de que todo cambiara, y aunque sabe que al día siguiente todo volverá a su nueva rutina, al menos por esa noche puede volver a ser un simple barman con un simple sueño de comprar una motocicleta.

, Alemania

-Agradezco mucho su cooperación para permitirnos realizar esta exploración a este castillo antiguo

Un hombre aparece caminando junto a una mujer en lo que parece ser los restos de un antiguo castillo

-No es ningún problema, espero que usted y sus estudiantes logren descifrar los secretos de estas ruinas y poder declararlas patrimonio nacional

-Sus esperanzas son grandes

En su caminata pronto llegan al lugar de la expedición donde hay un enorme grupo de personas excavando y revisando las pocas piezas que han encontrado, en su mayoría pedazos de vajillas y de pinturas

-Se dice que uno de sus dueños era aficionado a la pintura y constantemente compraba pinturas de otros artistas- dice la mujer mientras ve el pedazo roto de una pintura- ¿Quién sabe que grandes obras se perdieron en el olvido?

De repente uno de los hombres habla en un extraño idioma

-¿Acaso sera...?- dice el hombre sin terminar la frase por las prisas

Todos se reúnen cerca de una grúa que levanta un pedazo de un pilar que deja ver una enorme y oxidada puerta de metal en el suelo, aquel hombre se acerca cada vez mas mientras los trabajadores colocan las correas de la grúa alrededor de las manijas, al separar la puerta del suelo una espesa nube de polvo se levanta.

Aquel hombre se aventura y se acerca antes de que el polvo se disipe, y al hacerlo muestra unas escaleras hacia un cuarto subterráneo, enciende su linterna y baja los antiguos escalones uno por uno hasta llegar a un salón con varios estantes, todos llenos de diversos objetos antiguos, desde armas hasta ropa, pasando por pinturas, mapas rollos e incluso la cabeza de un león, pero todo parecía ser invisible para el hombre que tenia su vista fija en el fondo del cuarto, donde aparece un pequeño altar con una armadura, espadas, dibujos, un escudo con una cruz roja y enmedio de todo, una pequeña caja negra, que abre con su corazón casi saliendo de su pecho

-Que plumas tan extrañas- indica la mujer con la que estaba teniendo la anterior conversación- me pregunto a que tipo de ave le pertenecen

De repente cerro la caja con furia, como si los ojos de la mujer fueran impuros para ver la belleza del interior de la caja, el hombre hace un movimiento con la cabeza y un trabajador con piel oscura se acerca por detrás de la mujer y pasa una cuerda por su cuello que aprieta con fuerza

-Después de tantos años finalmente- dice mientras abre de nuevo la caja al mismo tiempo que los pataleos de la mujer disminuyen- finalmente estan en mis manos... ahora llamen a las oficinas, quiero el helicóptero de inmediato, que venga el equipo de extracción para que se lleven estas piezas, y que avisen a Vidic, díganle que nuestros hermanos estan en camino

Mientras todos se retiran, aquel trabajador se inclina para cerrar los ojos de la mujer, luego cierra los suyos por unos segundos, como si pensara una plegaria y luego se apresura a alcanzar a sus compañeros

Varios Días después, en algún lugar de Italia

-Es suficiente, tienes que descansar ó te volveras loco, y eso es lo que menos necesitamos ahora- dice Lucy golpeando ligeramente el hombro de Desmond

-En un mundo de locura, estar estar loco es estar cuerdo- dice Shaun con su singular ironía mientras maneja la camioneta

-Entonces tu eres el único cuerdo aqui- le responde Rebecca

-Eso para mi es un halago-

-Mi cabeza... ¡NOOO!- Grita Desmond apenas abre los ojos

-Se los dije- advierte Shaun tratando de recuperar el control de la camioneta que perdió por el grito de Desmond

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Lucy preocupada

-Era la cabeza de un caballo... enorme y parecía que me quería arrancar la cara de una mordida- les platica Desmond pasando la mano por la cara para quitar el sudor

-¿La sigues viendo?- cuestiona Rebecca mientras parece anotar algo en una libreta

-No, desapareció... pero era grande... y espeluznante

-Debe ser por el efecto sangrado, estarás bien-

-Cuando estábamos experimentando con el Animus, Uno de los primeros pacientes retrocedió hasta la infancia de Ezio, resulto que le estaba dando de comer a un caballo una fruta que tenia en la boca, lo mas seguro es que tuvieras esa visión- trata de explicar Lucy

-Ese caballo me dara pesadillas

De repente un celular suena, Desmond revisa sus bolsillos por inercia, ya que le quitaron su teléfono cuando ABSTERGO se lo llevo

-Es el mio- contesta Rebecca para luego hablar en francés y finalmente entregarlo a su amiga...- es para ti

-¿Para mi?- pregunta Lucy confundida- ¿Hola?... si... no podemos... acabamos de rescatar al sujeto 17... ¿unos días?, no tenemos unos días... tal vez exageran... claro, no se puede exagerar con los templarios...esta bien, pero sera rápido...

-¿Y bien?- pregunta Rebecca mientras recibe su teléfono de vuelta

-Al parecer los templarios encontraron un tesoro en Alemania y todos tienen miedo de que sea un artefacto divino, asi que iremos a Roma-

-Como tu digas- dice Shaun dando vuelta al volante, haciendo que la camioneta gire en 180 grados y todos caigan

-¡TEN CUIDADO!- lo regaña Lucy- Si el "animus" ó el sujeto 17 se dañan podríamos perder la misión

-Me siento honrado de que alguien sepa el valor que merezco- anuncia Desmond con una ligera sonrisa

Después de unos días llegan a Roma, donde reciben nuevas instrucciones

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Desmond cuando Lucy cuelga el teléfono

-al parecer llevaron algo a una subsidiaria romana de ABSTERGO...

-¿Vamos a entrar?, acabamos de salir de ahí-

-No, el supuesto tesoro es una caja pequeña y parece que no pesa mucho, ya lo sacaron y ahora lo estan llevando directo al aeropuerto, ahí debemos interceptarlos -

La camioneta se mueve y toma una calle que lo lleva a una carretera mas transitada que los lleva directo al aeropuerto, donde reciben mas instrucciones

-Hay dos vuelos privados, lo mas seguro es que el supuesto tesoro vaya en uno de ellos, nuestros compañeros crearan una pequeña distracción, en ese momento yo iré y conseguiré lo que sea que tengan, mientras Shaun tu vigila y preparate para salir de prisa, Rebecca, trata de entrar a la red de vigilancia de manera remota-

-¿Y yo que haré?- pregunta Desmond con mucha curiosidad

-Tu te quedas en la camioneta, eres demasiado importante para ponerte en riesgo- le ordena Lucy

-Oye, no me puedes pedir que me quede aquí mientras tu te metes a una trampa-

-Lo siento, pero tu eres la clave de todo, si algo te pasa ellos ganan, así que te pido que te quedes aquí, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si, de acuerdo- responde tratando de disimular su enojo

Lucy no confiá mucho en la palabra de Desmond, pero aún así sale de la camioneta con unas pinzas, se escabulle hasta la reja del aeropuerto y comienza a cortar lo suficiente para poder pasar.

Tratando de esconderse detrás de cualquier cosa poco a poco llega hasta un hangar donde fácilmente reconoce a los guardias de ABSTERGO con su típico uniforme azul con una gruesa linea blanca, entra por una ventana y se esconde detrás de unas cajas.

Para su suerte había una guardia que parecía ser de su misma complexión y con el mismo color de cabellos que estaba sola revisando el lugar, así que en un descuido de ella Lucy la golpea en la cabeza para dejarla inconsciente. Piensa en matarla pero se arrepiente ya que con el golpe quedara desmayada por un par de horas, así que procede a quitarle el uniforme y ponérselo para infiltrarse.

Al acercarse con sus compañeros de repente ve al hombre que le platicaron, Gardner, y en sus manos la caja que encontró en Alemania, junto a otra mujer que reconocía, Susuki, una experta en Biología Celular

-Creí que tendría avances para este momento- le reclama Gardner a Susuki

-Hemos intentado todo con la tecnología que tenemos pero la cadena humana sigue sin sostener la mitosis y para ser sincera nadie pensaba que los fuera a encontrar...-

De repente una camioneta con vidrios negros aparece y unos hombres comienzan a disparar metralletas contra todos

Lejos, Desmond escucha los disparos

-Perdí la imagen, bloquearon todas las cámaras, no quieren que nadie sepa de sus movimientos- indica Rebecca al ver estática en las cámaras de los hangares

-¡Lucy!... tengo que ayudarla- grita saliendo de la camioneta

Shaun ya había previsto que eso pasara, así que toma el bastón de seguridad para volantes y persigue a Desmond para golpearlo, pero este lo ve de reojo y aún asi se agacha dejando a Shaun golpear el aire, luego inconscientemente le da un puñetazo y deja a su nuevo amigo en el suelo; Rebecca también intenta detenerlo pero Desmond ya estaba cruzando la alambrada que abrió Lucy

-Si algo le pasa Lucy nos va a matar- dice Rebecca mientras ayuda a su compañero a levantarse

Mientras, durante la balacera, Lucy dispara al aire fingiendo que dispara contra los atacantes mientras se acerca paso a paso a Gardner, pero este se mueve rápidamente al avión

-¡RAPIDO!¡TERMINEN DE CARGAR Y TODOS AL AVIÓN!- ordena mientras entra agachado a la enorme nave seguido de Susuki

Desmond rápidamente llega al hangar tratando de pasar desapercibido, pronto observa como todos comienzan a subir al avión y otros guardias subiendo unas pesadas cajas lo mas rápido que pueden, entre los que entran por la puerta de pasajeros reconoce a Lucy aún con el uniforme de Abstergo.

-¡CIERREN YA Y DESPEGEN!¡QUE NOS MANDEN LO QUE FALTA!- ordena Gardner

Desmond no sabia que hacer, la puerta de pasajeros ya fue cerrada y la de carga estaba subiendo para cerrarse, así que casi sin pensar, salta entre las cajas hasta llegar a la mas alta y de ahí saltar a la puerta logrando pasar antes de que se cierre, los guardias no escucharon su ruidosa caída debido a los motores del avión que comienzan a calentar.

Los atacantes repentinamente dejan de disparar y se alejan con la esperanza de que la distracción haya sido suficiente. Por detras llegan Rebecca y Shaun tratando de encontrar a Lucy y a Desmond, pero al no encontrarlos entre los cuerpos sienten un poco de alivio al saber que estan vivos, tal vez prisioneros pero vivos.

Mar Mediterraneo

-Tuvimos varias bajas- informa Gardner a Susuki tomando un asiento junto a ella en el área privada de mas clase en el avión- espero que sus suposiciones sean correctas

-Creame, trabaje con ellos antes de entrar a ABSTERGO, si hay la tecnología para recuperarlos esta en al Isla Sorna- responde Susuki

En el área del avión para los guardias, Lucy estaba escuchando la conversación de Gardner y Susuki, sabia que había escuchado el nombre de la Isla Sorna pero no recuerda de donde. También observa a los demás guardias, algunos son demasiado jóvenes, de seguro ABSTERGO los recluto sin decirles exactamente en lo que se metían, y como nadie hablaba entre si supone que tampoco se conocían, algo que le ayudaba a pasar mas desapercibida.

De repente Gardner aparece de la puerta

-Buen trabajo muchachos, parece que llegaremos sin problemas, y no se preocupen por sus compañeros que cayeron en el cumplimiento de su deber, recuerden que uno de los beneficios de ABSTERGO es la maravillosa gratificación que se les entregara a la familia en caso de situaciones como esta, así que relájense y descansen mucho, sera un largo viaje a Norteamérica- les anuncia a los demás guardias para luego encerrarse.

-¿Norteamérica?- murmura Desmond desde su escondite con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio- Al fin vuelvo a casa

Pero Lucy estaba nerviosa, si iban tan lejos de Europa como regresaria, solo le quedaba la esperanza de que Rebecca, Shaun y Desmond se encontraran bien y continuaran con las sesiones del Animus 2.0

Aeropuerto de Roma, Italia

-Tengo que llamarla- dice Rebecca mientras comienza a marcar su celular

-No- la detiene Shaun- podrías descubrirlos, lo mejor sera llamar a los demás y esperar que ellos se comuniquen con nosotros

-¿Pero y si no pueden?-

-Ya conoces a Lucy, tantos años como encubierta en ABSTERGO y siempre encontraba la manera de comunicarse-

-Esta bien, espero que no les haya pasado nada malo-

Varias horas después, Océano Atlántico

-¿Quería verme?- dice Gardner abriendo la puerta para hablar con el piloto

-Si, al parecer se esta formando una tormenta, con esos vientos no podremos ni bajar, y si pudiéramos la pista de aterrizaje esta dañada según las imágenes del satélite-

-¿Acaso esta sugiriendo que abortemos?- indica Gardner con una voz amenazante

-No, lo mejor que podemos hacer es acercarlos lo suficiente para que salten en paracaídas- le indica el piloto pasandole el radio -Si no quiere hacerlo y prefiere abortar la misión puede decírselo a sus superiores-

-Esta bien- dice enojado y saliendo de la cabina.

Se queda mirando a Susuki quien hojeaba una revista vieja

-¿Qué?- le cuestiona la experta

Sin responder, abre la puerta del área de carga y para hablar con sus hombres

-Escuchen todos, hubo cambio de planes, todos saltaremos en paracaídas, así que todos colóquense el paracaídas que esta bajo sus asientos, y ustedes cuatro pónganle los paracaídas especiales a la carga-

-Nadie me dijo nada de saltar en paracaídas- reclama Susuki- me prometieron absoluta seguridad

-Si, pero hay una tormenta, así que se arriesga a saltar ó puede quedarse aquí y tratar de aterrizar sabiendo que terminara estrellándose, es su decisión-

Desmond abre rápidamente una de las enormes cajas de madera, saca montones de pedantescos nieve seca y se mete ahí justo a tiempo antes de que comenzara a ser rodeadas por enormes cuerdas y arneses

-Prepárense, los dejare los mas cerca del punto de aterrizaje- grita el piloto a su tripulación

Atrás, todos los guardias y la carga tienen listos sus paracaídas y uno abre la parte trasera a la orden de Gardner

-¡AHORA!- les grita el capitán

Primero sueltan la carga, por lo que Desmond termina rebotando por todas las paredes de la caja

-no- dice Susuki en un tono preocupado al ver la nieve seca tirada en el piso del avión- parece que una de las cajas esta rota, espero que nada se haya roto

-No se preocupe, si algo se rompió le conseguiremos una refacción- trata de consolarla Gardner- ahora todos los demás, salten y al caer aseguren el área

Los guardias estaban en fila y comienzan a saltar uno por uno, algunos con duda pero fueron empujados por sus compañeros, al final saltan Gardner y Susuki.

No pasan muchos segundos cuando la vista del cielo oscuro comienza a ser invadida por enormes paracaídas naranjas que van bajando. Pero con contaron con una fuerte ráfaga de viento que los alejo del punto de aterrizaje y los disperso por la selva.

Al caer, Desmond comienza a patear la tapa de la caja hasta que la rompe y sale de ahí, observa el cielo y luego se dirige hacia donde cree que Lucy va a caer tratando de no ser descubierto, hasta que la ve descendiendo al suelo y desabrochándose el paracaídas antes de que fuera arrastrada por un viento cada vez mas fuerte.

-¡Lucy!-

-¿Desmond?- la mujer rubia voltea sorprendida, luego se mueve hacia unos matorrales, y se agacha para dar la impresión de que anuda las agujetas de sus nuevas botas-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ayudarte, estamos en Norteamérica

-No deberías estar aquí, es demasiado peligroso, si te descubren te enviaran con Vidic para que te rebane hasta sacarte todos los secretos-

-Pero no podía dejar que nada te pasara, me salvaste la vida y te debo una-

-Yo soy reemplazable, igual que Shaun y Rebecca y que todos... solo tu eres único, tu eres importante para que nuestra misión tenga éxito... como me gustaría que lo entendieras

-y a mi me gustaría que tu entendieras que...-

De repente todas las voces fueron calladas cuando el grito de un hombre que va cayendo se escucha por todo el cielo pidiendo ayuda hasta que poco a poco ese grito se va diluyendo en la oscuridad de la noche, todos apuntan sus armas al cielo asustados, ya que todo el entrenamiento no los habría preparado para tal grito de desesperación y miedo

-Imposible... nuestros estudios dicen que no hay entidades en esta área- dice Susuki mientras abre una laptop y comienza a abrir mapa tras mapa

Ahora se escucha una caja de madera siendo destrozada en el cielo y cayendo todo su contenido en el suelo, en su mayoría algunas maquinas y pocas provisiones

-¿Entidades?... ¿Acaso aún hay...?- reclama Gardner, interrumpido por otro grito de uno de los últimos hombres que van descendiendo, esta vez solo se ve el paracaídas descendiendo, como si algo hubiera cortado los hilos y poniendo mas nerviosos a los invasores

-Si, tenemos dinosaurios... por el patrón de ataque aéreo selectivo diría que son Pteranodones, una especia que debería estar confinada dentro de su enorme jaula-

-¿Acaso ella dijo dinosaurios?... ¿dinosaurios de verdad?... digo, ¿Dinosaurios de carne y hueso?... ¿Dinosaurios vivos reales?- pregunta Desmond muy asustado, mas de lo normal

-¿En que problema nos metimos?- murmura Lucy apuntando al cielo con su metralleta

El enorme sonido de un batir de alas parecido al de un gigantesco murciélago hace que los nerviosos agentes disparen al cielo en todas direcciones

-¡NO!¡PAREN!- trata de tranquilizarlos Susuki-¡NO GASTEN MUNICION!

-¡BASTA!-grita Garner mientras agarra a cada uno de sus hombres por el cuello de la camisa y los arroja al suelo, poco a poco obtiene la atención de todos-¡Y USTED... DIGANOS COMO LOS EVITAMOS!

-si...- dice Susuki un poco asustada de la actitud de su nuevo compañero- tienen mala vista, esta oscuro y los fuertes vientos hacen que volar sea cada vez mas difícil, así que quédense agachados unos momentos y poco a poco se irán

-Tiene razón- confirma Desmond- había como seis y ahora solo quedan tres, ya se están alejando

-¿Como lo sabes?-le pregunta Lucy con tono de voz incrédula

-Vista de Águila, ¿Lo olvidas?, puedo verlos volando en círculos... ahora están más lejos-

A lo lejos se observa un relámpago que anuncia la lluvia que esta cerca y permitiendo ver el panorama completo y los últimos monstruos voladores que se alejan

-¿Entonces es seguro acampar aquí?- pregunta Gardner a Susuki mientras se agacha y toma una pequeña pistola en sus manos

-Si- responde la experta- solo espero que sus hombres no cometan algún error que nos cueste la vida, como haber traído carne o usar algún perfume fuerte

-bien, ahora todos recojan las cajas, acamparemos aquí, quiero todas las tiendas arriba antes de que la tormenta llegue-

Lucy mira a su alrededor y encuentra la caja en la que llego Desmond, así que la tapa y la arrastra

-¿Y yo donde pasare la noche?- le reclama Desmond

-Debiste pensar en eso cuando veniste-

-estaba pensando en ayudarte-

-Creciste en una granja en el campo, ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada de acampar?

-No aprendí mucho- responde apenado Desmond tratando de no recordar esos recuerdos tan embarazosos

-bueno, por ahora no puedo hacer nada, no sabemos si algún templario reconoce tu rostro, tendrás que buscar otro refugio, así que ya vete antes de que alguien te vea-

Poco a poco la lluvia comienza a caer y el viento se hace mas fuerte y frio

-Esta bien, pero cuidate- finalmente dice dándose cuenta de que era lo mejor

-Si, tú también-

Desmond se coloca la capucha de su sudadera para tratar de protegerse de la lluvia, adentrándose en el bosque, sin saber que alguien lo estaba viendo

-No hay traidores en mi turno- murmura Gardner confundiendo a Desmond con alguno de sus hombres- Estas a cargo mientras no estoy

-Si señor- responde el mismo trabajador de piel oscura que estaba con el en Alemania, ahora vestido con el mismo uniforme que todos los demás

- Empieza la cacería- murmura para si mismo mientras en su rostro se dibuja una gran sonrisa

-Ya oyeron, todas las carpas arriba, la carpa de la doctora, el instrumento electrónico y la comunicación tiene prioridad-

Lucy termino armar algunas carpas y después de revisar que los aparatos electrónicos no se dañaran con el agua, ahora revisa trata de hacer funcionar la radio, por sus años en Abstergo, conocía muy bien los protocolos y manejo de su equipo electrónico, así que ella podía pasar desapercibida, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era Desmond, una parte le decía que fue lo mejor alejarlo y que era capaz de cuidarse, pero otra tenia miedo de que algo le pasara y todo por lo que había luchado fuera en vano.

-¿Y bien?- suena una voz detrás de ella

-¿Como?... disculpe- responde volviendo a la realidad- no hay comunicación, la tormenta hace mucha interferencia

-Bien, esperemos a que disminuya y luego vuelva a intentarlo, ahora vaya con los demás a ayudarles-

-Si, señor-

Lejos, Desmond seguía buscando un lugar donde refugiarse, y tendría que ser pronto o terminaría con un fuerte resfriado, además tenia que andar con cuidado ya que no quería toparse con algún monstruo; Desmond solo sabia de dinosaurios por las películas que vio, así que para el todo era carnívoro y peligroso, por lo que usaba con frecuencia su habilidad de Vista de Águila para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, pero aun con así no conseguía darse cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo, hasta que escucho una voz que le llama

-Creí que eras un desertor, pero no tienes nuestro uniforme- dice Gardner saliendo de detrás de un árbol- no creo que seas un naufrago en esta isla, traes ropa muy "elegante", tampoco pareces un espiá pero no hay otra explicación, debo matarte

-No quiero problemas- Desmond trata de razonar con su adversario- solo dejame ir y estarás a salvo

-Ahora me amenazas... no hay duda, eres un asesino, hora de la ultima prueba, el Doctor Vidic estará orgulloso de saber que el experimento fue un éxito-

Sin dar oportunidad a Desmond de decir algo mas, Gardner se abalanza contra él lanzando un puño que Desmond esquiva agachándose y luego tratar de dar un puñetazo a la barbilla de su enemigo, que simplemente mueve la cabeza para esquivar el golpe, luego aprovecha la posición de Desmond para darle un rodillazo en la boca del estomago, haciéndolo caer de espaldas y con dificultad para respirar. Gardner se detiene un momento, como si le diera tiempo de recuperarse para continuar jugando con el

Bastan unos segundos para Desmond vuelva al ataque y los dos se enfrasquen en un intercambio de golpes y bloqueos que hacen que el asesino novato sienta algo familiar, como si ya lo hubiera vivido. Justo en ese momento Gardner lanza un golpe que Desmond desviá con el antebrazo y luego lanza una patada contra su enemigo, pero este se recupera rapido y lo toma de la sudadera con ambas manos y lo arroja contra un árbol.

Desmond se pone en pie lo mas pronto posible, pero no encuentra a su adversario, al usar la vista de águila lo encuentra arriba de una rama observándolo como un ave de presa, lo que sorprende tanto a Desmond que casi no tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando Gardner hace un salto para caer sobre sus pies casi aplastando al asesino que los esquiva por poco.

Ahora Desmond es quien toma ventaja y le asesta un golpe directo al rostro, por inercia Gardner tira un golpe que Desdmond desviá y luego lo patea en el estomago, obligandolo a retroceder varios pasos.

En ese momento un gran relámpago golpea un árbol cercano y la rama incendiada cae al suelo iluminando el escenario, dando la oportunidad a ambos de ver el rostro de su adversario

-Te conozco- dice Garder recuperando el aliento después de analizar la cara de Desmond- eres el sujeto 17, el que escapo de los laboratorios, es un honor poder medirme contigo

-lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo porque no te conozco- les responde con la respiración agitada

-Es una pena, yo se todo de ti, se puede decir que somos casi hermanos ya que compartimos los mismos recuerdos-

-¿De que hablas?- pregunta Desmond enojado ya que se dio cuenta de que Gardner sabe que el conoce esos movimientos

-Soy el primer experimento exitoso del nuevo programa de Abstergo, he visto y he vivido los recuerdos de Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, igual que tú pero más de una vez, así que lo que hagas, yo lo haré mejor-

-¡los animuses!- exclama sorprendido al recordar todas las maquinas que vio cuando escapaba con Lucy

-Exacto, pronto habrá un ejercito de Templarios con habilidades de asesinos, creando una fuerza imparable-

El fuego rápidamente se apaga con la lluvia; en ese momento Desmond, enojado, inicia una carrera contra su enemigo para continuar golpeándolo sin contar que Gardner daría un pequeño salto para aferrarse con ambas manos en la rama de un árbol y usar ambos pies en una patada que el joven asesino logra protegerse un poco usando sus brazos, pero aun así es arrojado de espaldas a un oscuro charco y terminar cubierto de lodo.

Gardner hace un giro en la rama y termina sobre esta misma, con una pose de ave rapaz.

-No tiene caso que te escondas, yo también puedo hacer el truco de los ojos- le advierte

Al analizar el área, encuentra el brillo de su enemigo que aparece cuando el lodo se escurre de la piel de su rostro, Garder sonríe mientras rompe una rama gruesa con su mano y salta directo contra Desmond, que desde su perspectiva todo ocurre en cámara lenta y la pose de su enemigo es tan exacta a la de Altair, que por un segundo todo el escenario cambia y ahora observa a su antepasado cayendo de una casa de Acre directo contra el con su hoja oculta, arma distintiva de su credo, ahora totalmente extendida apuntando directamente a su corazón.

Por suerte, Desmond despierta de su alucinación justo a tiempo para esquivar el mortal ataque, dar un rápido giro, y como si hubiera sido un consejo de su antepasado, de su guante aparece la hoja oculta lista para atravesar el cuello del templario

Solo que no contaba con que este usaria la rama como escudo que es atravesada sin romperse, Desmond usa todas sus fuerzas para empujar su brazo y hacer que la punta afilada que atravesaba la madera hiciera contacto con el cuello de su enemigo

-finalmente estas peleando como asesino, hubiera estado muy decepcionado de que esta pelea fuera tan fácil-

Ambos ahora se encuentran en una pelea de fuerza que Desmond iba perdiendo poco a poco al verse superado físicamente por su adversario y retrocede unos pasos

-Ya te lo dije, soy mejor que tu, he visto los recuerdos de Altair y conozco todos tus movimientos-

-Pues aquí hay un movimiento de Ezio- le responde el asesino mientras le da una patada en la entrepierna

Gardner retrocede de dolor, y sin darse cuenta de que esta en el limite de una pequeña ladera, asi que al pisar una hoja sobre el fango, este resbala sin soltar la rama donde la navaja esta atascada, por lo que Desmond también cae y ambos terminan rodando cuesta abajo. Por suerte del asesino, la rama se rompe liberándolo, ya que de otra forma se habría fracturado el brazo. Al llegar al fondo ambos terminan cubiertos de lodo, pero parece que ambos acuerdan una pequeña tregua para recuperar el aliento y verificar que tan heridos están.

-bien, si quieres jugar así, juguemos- dice Gardnerd mientras se pone de pie y saca un bastón electrificado de su pantalón mientras su enemigo prepara el brazo con la navaja oculta frente a el en una pose de pelea- Vidic decía que te quería vivo, pero te matare y le diré que escapaste como un cobarde... como un asesino...

Ambos se preparan para terminar de una vez la pelea cuando unos extraños rugidos que salen de la oscuridad llaman su atención. Debido a la oscuridad, ambos peleadores usan la Vista de aguila y logran ver varias criaturas bípedas que se levantan y los observan; la mas grande parece ser el líder y corre directamente contra Gardner por ser el mas cercano.

La bestia es rápida y en cuestión de segundos ya esta a punto de golpear al humano que lo esquiva por milimetros, entonces choca su cabeza contra una gran roca produciendo un fuerte sonido.

Gardner muestra una sonrisa para burlarse de la bestia que se estrello ella misma contra una roca, pero esa sonrisa en borrada al ver como la bestia simplemente se aparta de la roca como si nada le hubiera pasado, dejando ver que abrió grietas en la roca.

-Estos los vi en una pelicula- dice Desmond identificando a la bestia ahora que ya no esta escondida en las sombras de los arboles- son los que tienen un cráneo duro y embisten como toros

Dicho esto, otro de los dinosaurios alinea su cráneo contra el asesino y corre para aplastarlo, pero este salta y usa la navaja para atravesar su espalda, pero no cuenta con la dureza de la piel de los dinosaurios que hace que al navaja se doble al punto de casi quebrarse resbalando por la piel dejando apenas un rasguño superficial en las escamas.

-Claro, parece que es lo único que puedes hacer contra ellos- Se burla Gardner mientras esquiva a otro dinosaurio y usa su bastón eléctrico para dañarlo

Poco a poco, los dinosaurios que los atacan aumentan en numero, apenas esquivan uno cuando el siguiente ya inicia la carrera para golpearlos con sus duras cabezas con forma de casco de soldado.

Desmond salta y apoya sus pies en el tronco de un árbol para alcanzar una rama, pero una de las bestias golpea el árbol tan fuerte que lo sacude y la rama se rompe, Gardner aprovecha esto y salta para electrocutarlo con su bastón, solo que el asesino lo esquiva rondando por el suelo y luego se levanta para volver a saltar para evitar ser golpeado por otro dinosaurio, mientras el templario también esquiva a los que tratan de dañarlo.

Los embates de los dinosaurios y de Gardner, hacen que el asesino vaya retrocediendo poco a poco en una clara desventaja hasta llegar cerca de un área donde hay una pequeña laguna.

-¡Espera!- le pide Desmond casi sin aire- algo anda mal, esas cosas ya no nos siguen

El templario hecha un vistazo y observa a los dinosaurios formados en una hilera en silencio, pero moviéndose como si estuvieran muy nerviosos, para después correr en dirección contraria y perderse en la oscuridad.

-No me importan, lo que quiero es matarte y ganarme el titulo para dirigir al ejercito de la nueva era-

Gardner vuelve a embestir a Desmond, quien esquiva un golpe y conecta un codazo en el rostro de su enemigo, pero al intentar acabarlo con su navaja, este lo sostiene de la muñeca y la dobla por detrás de la espalda; ahora Desmond debe pensar rápido antes de terminar atravesado con su propia navaja, y lo único que se le ocurre es doblar su espalda y torcer su cabeza hacia atrás lo mas que se pueda y lograr golpear con la nuca el mismo punto de la cara donde antes lo habia con el codo aunque su intencion era romper el tabique de su nariz, el efecto es el mismo, Gardner afloja su mano y Desmond se libera girando su brazo para tratar de herir al templario, pero en esa posicion solo logra hacer un corte en su estomago. De repente aparecen unas burbujas en la superficie de la laguna .

-Esto es tu fin- le reclama Gardner notoriamente enojado

Desmond esquiva el bastón eléctrico, toma a su enemigo por la camisa jalándolo y dejándose caer en sobre su espalda para finalmente catapultar a su enemigo con los pies y arrojarlo lejos, cayendo mas cerca del agua, de donde aparece un gran ojo amarillo

-¡Atrás de ti!-

-Crees que voy a caer en...-

De repente, del agua sale un enorme hocico alargado parecido al de un cocodrilo pero mas grande y con escamas color rojo, que toman a Gardner y lo estrujan, dejando a Desmond paralizado de miedo y casi a merced de otra enorme bestia que sale del agua mostrando sus casi 10 metros de longitud, con grandes garras, y pequeños pero afilados dientes que sobresalen de su boca como clavos.

Desmond seguiría en shock si no hubiera sido por que el enorme monstruo parecía aspirar fuertemente y después lanzar un fuerte rugido que hizo eco a lo lejos

-Desmond- dijo Lucy en un ligero murmullo para evitar que sus compañeros la escucharan

El joven Miles se tapa los oídos ante tal rugido y al ver como la bestia corre hacia el, no piensa en otra cosa que en correr en el sentido contrario.

La enorme bestia es mas rápida y baja la cabeza para alcanzar a su presa de un mordisco, solo Desmond salta en medio de dos arboles, haciendo que la bestia choque y los doble sin romperlos para quedar atrapada.

Desmond empieza a pensar que el olor a sangre en su navaja lo hace perseguirlo, y al ver de cerca su hocico observa que el interior de la boca y de la nariz no estan protegidas por escamas, asi que en lugar de aprovechar la oportunidad y escapar, se acerca y encaja su navaja en la nariz del enorme dinosaurio aun con el enorme riesgo de perder el brazo provocando que se sobresaltara y lanza otro enorme rugido de dolor.

-Eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo- le grita Desmond pensando que lo disuadió de dejarlo en paz

Pero en lugar de que la bestia lo deje en paz, ahora esta mas enojada y apoya una pata en un arbol y su cuerpo en el otro para empujarlos hasta que el árbol que empuja con la pata finalmente es arrancado del suelo incluso con sus raíces

-pero se supone que no son inteligentes, ¿Porque nadie me dijo que eran inteligentes?- cuestiona Desmond mientras empieza a correr

El gran monstruo lo persigue por un sendero donde los arboles no estan tan juntos, la carrera continua por varios metros hasta llegar a un pequeño rio, donde otro rugido detiene al joven asesino

-¿Ahora que?- dice mientras usa su Vista de Águila para ver a través de la oscuridad y la lluvia y ver una enorme silueta levantarse del suelo sobre sus cuatro patas junto a otras dos, una de tamaño mediano y otra mas pequeña, tal vez su pareja y su criá.

Lo que mas sorprende al humano es el enorme tamaño y las grandes "placas" sobre su espalda y las espinas en su cola que agita como si advirtiera a todos que la pasaran muy mal si se acercan, especialmente al humano que es al que esta mirando mientras agita su cola y pisa fuertemente el suelo.

El enorme dinosaurio de dos patas ruge enojado, parece que esta distraído, y Desmond aprovecha para alejarse de los dos y esconderse en los arbustos. Desde ahí mira como los dos dinosaurios se retan entre si.

El carnívoro parece querer lanzar una mordida, pero la cola espinosa del otro lo hacer dudar, lo intenta otras dos veces hasta que se da por vencido y se aleja por donde vino.

Desmond no quiere quedarse a saber si el cuadrúpedo es su amigo, mejor sigue entre los arboles hasta que encuentra un agujero debajo de uno y entra, al parecer esta disponible, también encuentra hojas y ramas secas, así que después de varios intentos logra encender una pequeña fogata que lo mantiene caliente, se quita la ropa mojada y la pone cerca del fuego, luego se queda mirando la lluvia que cae, pensando si hizo lo correcto al seguir a Lucy y terminar rodeado de monstruos que lo quieren comer, siguió así hasta que termino dormido profundamente.

Al día siguiente y después de que la tormenta se ha ido, en el campamento, Lucy se despierta un poco tarde debido al turno de vigilancia que tuvo en la noche, se prepara y llega con la nueva persona encargada

-Permiso para salir a buscar a nuestro superior-

-Denegado, ya enviamos a un grupo y encontró pedazos de su ropa cubiertos de sangre, asi que oficialmente se le ha declarado como Caido en Acción

-bien señor- replica Lucy tratando de ocultar sus emociones, especialmente para preguntar si habia rastros de otra persona, eso la hubiera hecho muy sospechosa

-¿Porque no le dijo que había otras huellas?- reclama la Doctora Susuki despues de que Lucy abandonara la carpa

-No hay necesidad de poner a estas personas mas nerviosas, hagamos lo que venimos a hacer, si alguien intenta sabotearnos, los haremos huir igual que en el aeropuerto-

Lejos, Desmond despierta y vuelve a ponerse su ropa y sale lentamente para verificar que no haya monstruos esperándolo, tenia mucha hambre, pero no sabia que plantas eran comestibles, mejor decide esperar a encontrar algo mejor.

Al salir observa el paisaje y regresa por donde llego a ese lugar, fue fácil, solo debía seguir el camino de destrucción que provoco anoche.

Después de un par de horas, finalmente logra regresar al sitio de aterrizaje, pero todos ya se habían ido, aun así, logra encontrar unas rocas que forman una flecha indicando el camino que tomaron, con la Visión de Águila, Desmond verifica al ver huellas rojas y azules en esa dirección.

Despues de un tiempo, Desmond encuentra un pequeño lago enmedio de una llanura, se acerca y toma toda el agua que puede hasta que un extraño mugido lo alerta, al subir la cara se encuentra que al otro lado del lago hay una manada de grandes monstruos con una extraña protuberancia en la cabeza, obviamente no era un cuerno.

Desmond se queda quieto y usa su Visión de Águila para ver las intenciones de las bestias, mostrándolas sin color indicando que no toman en cuenta su presencia, pero aún así Desmond se aleja muy lentamente para no asustarlos y evitar que lo comieran, haciendo lo mismo cada vez que veía algún dinosaurio

Después de un tiempo, El asesino finalmente los alcanza a ver, llevando un paso lento por todo el equipaje que llevan, ademas de asegurarse de no encontrar ninguna sorpresa en el camino.

Aunque quería llegar con Lucy y decirle todo lo que Gardner le contó, Desmond piensa que lo mejor es esperar a que anochezca, así que solo los sigue a una distancia segura y tratando de evitar a todos los monstruos que se aparecen

De manera lenta y tediosa, el día va desapareciendo y el cielo se va oscureciendo

-¿Cuanto nos falta?- pregunta la persona a cargo

-Veamos...-le contesta la doctora mientras revisa los mapas-llevamos poco mas de la mitad

-Escuchen todos- ahora diriguiendose a sus hombres- acamparemos aquí y continuaremos mañana, levanten la carpa y reúnan leña

Desmond nota como Lucy se separa para buscar madera para las fogatas, ahí aprovecha y se acerca sigilosamente

-Lucy-le susurra detrás de un árbol- so yo

-¿Desmond?¿Estas bien?- le contesta tratando de disimular su alegría

-Si, pero por poco no lo cuento-

-Creí que habías muerto, encontraron los restos de Gardner-

-Ni lo menciones, yo vi como lo... pero eso no es lo importante, ese tipo tenia las mismas habilidades que yo-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Me dijo que fue el primero en usar las memorias que me extrajeron para usar el efecto sangrado y darles habilidades de asesinos a otros, y que piensan hacer un ejercito-

-Eso es grave, creí que sacando los archivos de Abstergo ya no tendrían forma de lograrlo, pero veo que encontraron una forma-

-¿Lo sabias?-

-Me habrían preguntado si podíamos usar el efecto sangrado a nuestro favor, les dije que en teoría era posible, pero sin un estudio completo del efecto no sabíamos en que dosis aplicar las sesiones ni efectos secundarios, después ya no escuche nada, creí que lo habían olvidado, hasta el día en que escapamos-

-Todas las maquinas que vimos al salir-

-Exacto, me di cuenta de que estaban casi listas, otra razón para extraer y borrar toda la información que obtuvieron, pero de alguna forma lograron recuperarla-

-Bien, una cosa mas que hacer...por cierto, ¿sabes que vinieron a hacer a este lugar lleno de dinosaurios?¿Acaso los planean robar para usarlos y dominar el mundo?-

-No, al menos no todavía, hablan sobre maquinaria, secuencias y muestras de sangre pero no entiendo lo que pasa-

-Entonces... ¿Que hacemos?-

-La misión es conseguir el maletín-

-¿Y si es un artefacto que usaran para controlar la mente de estas bestias?-

-El grupo es pequeño, si fuera unos de los artefactos estaría mas vigilado, debe ser algo mas-

-Pues vamos por el-

-No, tu te quedas atrás, yo tratare de llegar al maletín

-Pero quiero ayudar-

-No puedes, eres demasiado importante-

-No puedo quedarme aquí y solo mirar-

-Si yo falló tendrás que entrar en acción, ese sera nuestro plan de reserva-

-Seria mejor si lo hiciéramos los dos-

-No, llamaríamos la atención, es mejor hacerlo sigilosamente-... ya me tengo que ir, cuidate-

-Para ti es fácil decirlo-

Lucy regresa al campamento con la leña que recogió, mientras Desmond sube enojado a un árbol y revisa el área para asegurarse de que ningún monstruo lo haya seguido, luego comienza a acomodarse para dormir, pero no puede dormir tranquilamente después de tanto tiempo de no comer.

Tratando de que nadie lo viera, baja del árbol y empieza a buscar algo saciar su apetito, sin darse cuenta de se estaba adentrando poco a poco a la selva.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que oiga un pequeño ruido, al acercarse con cuidado observa lo que parece ser un pájaro, pero al levantar la cabeza se da cuenta de que parece mas la combinación de un gallo y una serpiente, de repente ese extraño pájaro alza la cabeza en dirección contraria a la de Desdmond, luego gira unos milímetros la cabeza y después comienza a aletear para alejarse asustado.

Desmond no entiende lo que sucede hasta que empieza a escuchar unos pequeños chillidos, al voltear observa que llegan pequeños dinosaurios en manada saltando y corriendo.

Gracias a la Vista de Águila, el moderno asesino logra darse cuenta de que sus intenciones no son buenas, así que discretamente retrocede, pero en un descuido pisa una rama y el crujido atrae la atención de todos los pequeños dinosaurios, que chillan de forma incesante al encontrar comida.

Desmond comienza a correr, pero las pequeñas lagartijas lo persiguen sin dejar de hacer ese sonido irritante, incluso parece que cada vez son mas, igual que palomas que se juntan cuando una encuentra un pedazo de pan en la calle.

Al observar hacia atrás sigue viendo el intenso color rojo en el aura de las criaturas, indicando lo peligroso de sus intenciones. Al no ver al frente tropieza con una raíz y cae al suelo. Apenas unos segundos después, los desesperantes monstruos están sobre el mordiéndolo, por suerte la mayoría mordía la ropa, pero podía sentir los dientes en las manos y caras como agujas que lo atravesaban.

En un intento para escapar, rueda por el suelo, logrando deshacerse de la mayoría de los pequeños carnívoros, y con las manos logra arrojar los que quedan. Ante esto, los pequeños atacantes forman una hilera y comienzan a hacer un ruido desesperante con sus hocicos, como si trataran de hacer enojar a Desmond.

El joven asesino apenas esta recuperando el aliento, cuando es atacado por detrás por otro grupo de lagartijas carnívoras que no había visto, una de esas lagartijas logra meter su hocico debajo de la bastilla del pantalón y lo muerde en la pantorrilla provocando que se resbale con una piedra floja y caiga al suelo donde los demás monstruos corren para atacarlo.

En ese momento, Desmond acciona el mecanismo de su navaja escondida en su muñequera, en esta ocasión el tiempo de activación le parece eterno, casi puede oír y sentir los engranes girar y los resortes estirar antes de que la pequeña pero filosa hoja de metal aparezca como si cortara el aire.

El joven asesino no pierde el tiempo y con fuertes movimientos de su brazo comienza a cortar los cuellos y cabezas de los monstruos; Uno de ellos salta directo a la cara, pero es detenido por la hoja que atraviesa su estomago, pero aun asi se afianza con sus pequeñas garras a la mano de Desmond y con sus dientes comienza a arrancar pequeños pedazos de piel directo de los nudillos, como si el hambre hiciera que no le importara que estuviera a punto de morir atravesado.

Agitando su brazo, Desmond logra deshacerse de la criatura arrojándola contra un árbol provocando que muriera casi de inmediato, entonces se pone de pie y la mayoría de los reptiles toma nuevamente una distancia segura, los que quedan atrás son asesinados, pateados y pisados por Desmond, quien esta harto de la situación y comienza a correr, solo que en lugar de continuar en el suelo, apoya un pie en un tronco y con su recién adquirida agilidad de asesino, salta y se apoya en una rama para subir por completo, dejando a los pequeños reptiles chillando y tratando de escalar el tronco del árbol.

Desmond mira hacia otros arboles, de repente todo cambia y ahora esta en un paisaje con muchos arboles cubiertos de nieve y a lo lejos se escucha el aullido de un lobo. De inmediato Desmond vuelve en si, sigue siendo de noche y debajo de el están esos desesperantes monstruos tratando de alcanzarlo.

El joven asesino entiende que ha tenido otra visión producto del efecto sangrado, pero esta era diferente, no sabia explicar en que forma, solo sentía que era diferente.

El irritante chillido de los atacantes finalmente están acabando con su paciencia, se acomoda en la rama y comienza a saltar de un árbol a otro directo en las ramas y cada vez subiendo mas alto, hasta un punto en que finalmente pierde de vista a los pequeños reptiles, pero sigue saltando entre ramas, que en cierta forma le parece muy natural, como si lo hubiera hecho antes.

Al llegar a la rama mas gruesa del árbol mas alto que encontró, puede ver que tanto se ha alejado del punto donde hablo con Lucy y todo lo que necesita recorrer para llegar con ella de nuevo, pero estaba tan cansado, que casi se deja caer de espalda sobre el tronco a punto de quedar dormido, si no hubiera sido por que al subir la mirada logra observar lo que parece ser un mango colgando cerca de otra rama del árbol donde el estaba.

Desesperado, Desmond trata de escalar el grueso tronco pero resbala, no podía entender como antes se podía mover con tanta facilidad entre la vegetación y ahora tenia problemas para escalar el tronco, así que pensó que era por el cansancio; de nuevo activa su navaja para clavarla en el árbol y apoyarse para alcanzar la siguiente rama, de donde sube y se arrastra lentamente hasta alcanzar la fruta, luego se arrastra de regreso y baja con cuidado a la gruesa y firme rama donde estaba.

En su desesperación muerde el mango con la cascara, pero no era el dulce fruto que esperaba, no estaba maduro y era demasiado amargo, pero aun así le quita la cascara y lo sigue comiendo.

Al subir de nuevo la mirada se encuentra con la luna y de inmediato recuerda la cuando vio la luna la primera vez que llego a la ciudad y como había cambiado todo, estaba trabajando felizmente en un bar, fue secuestrado, obligado a revivir la vida de sus antepasados, a ser un forajido y ahora estaba comiendo un mango asqueroso después de pelear por su vida con monstruos de películas.

Tantos recuerdos y frustraciones hacen que de sus ojos salgan lagrimas de dolor. El solo quería una motocicleta, solo quería impresionar chicas, quería una vida normal, comenzó a recordar todos los amigos que había hecho y que lo habían ayudado cuando era rechazado y blanco de burlas por ser un chico de campo con acento gracioso que sabia muy poco de la vida en la ciudad, ahora se preguntaba si esos amigos lo estaban buscando, o peor si seguían con vida, todo por culpa de los templarios y su deseo de poseer todo, ellos tenían la culpa de que perdiera todo lo bueno en su vida, toda la culpa.

A la mañana siguiente, antes del amanecer, el campamento de los templarios comienza a levantarse y de nuevo colocan todo en sus cajas.

-¿Cuanto nos falta?- pregunta Ismael

-Ya nos falta poco, llegaremos en un par de horas, pero lo importante es que ahora atravesaremos la parte mas peligrosa, los pastizales, ahí se habitan diversos dinosaurios muy peligrosos-

-No se preocupe, mis hombres ahora están fuertemente armados, haremos una formación especial, donde usted y nuestro paquete estarán en medio para protegerlos

Lucy estaba cerca lo mas cerca posible para escuchar la conversación sin llamar mucho la atención, así logra saber que el importante paquete, pero también le preocupa el exceso de seguridad, ya que ahora llevan armas mas grandes, ademas de gruesos chalecos y cascos como si fueran un grupo especial de asalto, se pregunta si a pesar de todas las bestias que han visto hasta ahora aun hay algo peor.

-¡Atención!¡Haremos la formación que practicamos!¡Estén atentos a cualquier cosa!

En ese momento, la excursión comienza a avanzar, sin saber que ya estaban siendo vigilados desde hace tiempo.

Lejos de ahí, Desmond apenas despierta, pero no por la falta de sueño, si no por la sed que ahora tiene, ademas de una pequeña fiebre solo que piensa que es por dormir en el exterior y por el mango, pero aun así baja del árbol para dirigirse con Lucy.

Después de un tiempo llega al campamento donde se encontraba Lucy y los templarios, se detiene un momento para descansar, se sentía muy agotado, pero solo se sienta unos segundos, aunque vuelve en si rápidamente cuando siente que esta a punto de caerse a un lado.

Al levantarse intenta buscar algo de comida entre la basura que dejaron las personas de Abstergo, sin encontrar mas que pequeños papeles y envolturas; así que mejor decide usar su don para observar la dirección que tomaron, pero lo que ve lo deja sin aliento, enormes huellas de garras que despiden una intensa aura roja indicando que acaban de irse para seguir a los humanos, incluida a Lucy.

En el camino, el joven asesino observa a unos reptiles voladores comiendo unas pequeñas bayas rojas en un árbol, asi que él decide subir y probarlas también, las bayas resultan ser frescas y dulces, un alivio para el calor y el cansancio que estaba sufriendo., decide tomar algunas más y ponerlas en su bolsa, luego baja y continua su camino sin darse cuenta de que ahora él también estaba siendo cazado.

Mientras, la tropa en la que Lucy esta infiltrada avanza lentamente, todos se muestran nerviosos debido a que ya no hay sonidos, todo esta en silencio, y en ocasiones parece que hay algo que se mueve entre el pasto tan alto, pero con el viento meciéndolo constantemente es difícil saber si realmente hay algo ó solo es producto de la imaginación.

-¿Cuánto falta?- vuelve a preguntar Ismael en susurros

-Menos de un kilometro, ya se pueden ver las instalaciones desde aqui- les responde la doctora también en voz baja

-¿Cree que nos esten siguiendo?-pregunta mientras tiene un sentimiento mas allá de ser observado, siente como si lo estuvieran estudiando

-Si, estas son las mas peligrosas de todas por su alta inteligencia, solo esperan el momento indicado- les responde moviendo los ojos por todo el pasto intentando encontrar cualquier cosa que les indique que están ahí pero no hay nada

De repente se escucha el sonido de una piedra que cae, pero el nerviosismo hace que uno de los soldados dispare por accidente, cuando Ismael estaba a punto de gritar para ordenar que se detenga, un extraño rugido sale del flanco que todos habían descuidado por observar al que disparaba, al voltear solo alcanzaron a ver a una enorme criatura que saltaba sobre uno de los guardias, la criatura rápidamente usa sus garras y hace cortes profundos en las partes desprotegidas y vuelve a esconderse en la maleza, dejando ver que su intención no era matar a su presa, si no dejarla herida para infundir miedo en los demás, algo que estaba consiguiendo.

-¡CALMENSE Y VUELVAN A LA POSICIÓN DE DEFENSA!- Grita Ismael al observar como sus subordinados estan perdiendo la compostura, incluida Lucy

Pero antes de que se reagrupen, un rugido se escucha por uno de los flancos y la maleza se mueve violentamente, el miedo hace que algunos soldados no esperen la orden y disparan contra las plantas hasta que escuchan el mismo sonido del otro lado, también disparando, el mismo patrón se repite en diferentes direcciones antes de que Ismael ordene un alto total al fuego, solo que esta vez dos enormes hocicos salen del pasto casi a nivel del suelo para tomar a uno de los guardias por los pies y hacerlo caer, los rápidos reflejos de Lucy hacen que lo tome de la mano, pero se sueltan mientras es arrastrado fuertemente a la maleza donde se pierde de vista y solo se escucha disparos y gritos, y sin explicación solo se escuchan gritos cuando aún tenia munición suficiente para seguir disparando.

-¡ALTO AHI!- ordena Ismael a Lucy que estaba a punto de entrar al pasto a ayudarlo- Ya no podemos hacer nada, debemos continuar

Sin que nadie lo esperara una de esas bestias salta sobre Ismael en una estrategia de eliminar al líder para hacer que los subordinados sean blancos más fáciles, solo que no contaba que Lucy ahora estaria mas preparada y descarga su arma contra el dinosaurio que cae casi muerto sobre el líder y con sus garras casi atravesando la protección de su torso.

Varios dinosaurios también atacan, algunos sobre guardias que a su vez caían sobre otros en una especie de efecto domino para someterlos más rápidamente.

-¡CORRAN AL EDIFICIO!- ordena Ismael mientras sale de debajo del cadáver de su atacante mientras dispara contra toda bestia que se mueva-¡PROTEJAN A LA DOCTORA!

Algunos soldados toman a la doctora por los brazos, estaba en completo estado de shock por lo que no opuso mucha resistencia, y la llevaron junto con todos los aparatos lo mas rápido posible a las instalaciones.

Lucy les cubre las espaldas disparando contra cada dinosaurio que sale del pasto a atacar, solo que al dar unos pasos atrás para ganar distancia tropieza con una piedra y cae al suelo, lo último que ve al cerrar los ojos es a una de esas bestias saliendo y gruñendo en su dirección lista para saltar.

-¡Lucy!-

Casi de inmediato reconoce esa voz y al abrir los ojos alcanza a ver a Desmond corriendo hacia ella, y ahora la criatura posa su atención en su nueva presa, a la que salta con sus garras listas, sin prevenir que instintivamente Desdmond alzaría su brazo y su navaja retráctil entra directo al ojo de aquel monstruo.

Desmond tiene tiempo de observar a la criatura que tiene tan cerca, tiene casi todo el cuerpo lleno de escamas, pero las de su estomago son de un color mas claro y parecen mas delgadas, por lo que saca la navaja del ojo y con todas sus fuerzas lanza una estocada contra el estomago de la bestia que a penas logra atravesar, intenta seguir cortando pero la dura piel y un golpe en la cabeza con el brazo de la bestia lo alejan.

Lucy se acerca corriendo a Desmond, el daño que hizo a uno de los monstruos es suficiente para llamar la atención de los demás, que ahora parecen tener una mirada de venganza en esos ojos

-Levantate- le ordena mientras lo carga con un brazo mientras con el otro hace unos disparos para alejar a todo dinosaurio que se acerque- ¿Qué te pasó?, estas ardiendo en fiebre

-Parece que todos quieren matarme- alcanza a decir casi delirando por la fiebre

Los demás soldados que acaban de dejar a la doctora regresan y los apoyan disparando contra todo lo que los persiga, dándoles tiempo de llevar, en eso llega Ismael para ayudar a Lucy con Desmond, después de unos minutos que parecen horas llegan al edificio.

Al llegar cierran la puerta y la traban para que ya no entren, adentro los soldados recargan municiones y comienzan a sacar el material electrónico,.

-Esta en mejor estado del que esperaba, incluso los generadores aún tienen energía, eso nos ahorra mucho- dice la doctora Susuki mientras enciende algunas computadoras y revisa el estado de los sistemas

-Ayúdenos, parece que esta enfermo- le pide ayuda Lucy mientras recuesta a su amigo

La doctora voltea y se acerca para revisarlo

-Tiene mucha fiebre- indica al tocar su frente, ¿Comiste algo extraño?

-un mango... y unas bayas- le contesta con un poco de dificultad mientras saca algunas bayas de su bolsa

-Son inofensivas-responde al probar una-

Ahora la doctora revisa su cuerpo buscando rasguños ó mordidas, las cuales encuentra en sus manos y piernas

-Aqui- dice mientras apunta a sus pantorrillas- están infectadas, necesita antibióticos

La doctora va a la caja de suministros médicos y saca un botiquin y una carpeta con varios papeles

-¿Fue este el que te atacó?- le pregunta la doctora mientras le muestra una foto de un pequeño reptil bípedo

-Si, eran demasiados- responde y luego vuelve a cerrar los ojos mientras respira con dificultad

-Un Compsognathus, atacan en grupo y pueden causar graves infecciones si la presa tiene suerte de escapar- les comunica a los otros mientras saca una jeringa y la llena de una sustancia transparente a la que inyecta a Desmond, para luego darle unas pastillas que se toma directo y le provoca que haga muecas – con eso sera suficiente, pronto se recuperara

-¿Viste a Gardner?- pregunta Ismael

-¿Tipo grande y rudo y que hablaba mucho?... si, se lo comió un cocodrilo gigante que salio del agua por sorpresa

-¿Este?- la doctora le muestra una foto, una aterradora foto de una criatura rugiendo y a punto de atacar, y que por la expresión de susto parece que fue esa especie la que los atacó- un Baryonyx, muy peligroso

-Fue horrible... es como si estuvieran en todos lados-

-Descansa, necesitas dormir-

Desmond no pone demasiada resistencia por el efecto de la medicina y sus ojos se cierran por si solos, lo último que ve es a Ismael haciendo señas a Lucy y quedar dormido.

Sin saber cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido, pudieron ser horas ó todo un día, pero es despertado por ruidos de vidrio rompiéndose, gritos y disparos, así que se levanta de golpe aún mareado y con un sabor horrible en su boca por la medicina, observa como de nuevo son atacados por esas criaturas que parecen llegar de todos lados.

-Los raptores volvieron, todos a la otra habitación- ordena Ismael mientras los ataca con un rifle de alto calibre que es mas eficaz contra las criaturas que las metralletas.

Lucy llegan corriendo y toma a Desmond para llevarlo a un sitio seguro, pero al voltear, los ojos del joven asesino se topa con los de un guardia que esta siendo apuñalado por las enormes garras de una de esas bestias.

Desmond no logra soportar y se suelta de su compañera, alista su navaja y de un tajo logra cortar uno de los ojos de la bestia que lanza un rugido de dolor, mientras Desmond toma al guardia por los brazos y lo arrastra para llevarlo con los demás.

-¡Vamonos!- le ordena enojada Lucy mientras lo jala del brazo

-No voy a dejarlo-

-Tú eres mas importante que...-

Antes de que Lucy pudiera terminar, otro Velociraptor salta a su espalda y la hace caer mientras le encaja las garras en la protección y con su hocico trata de quitarle el casco que ella esta sujetando por las correas con todas las fuerzas de sus manos.

-¡Lucy!- grita el asesino a ver a su amiga

Desmond salta y toma al Velociraptor por el cuello pero este solo tiene que hacer un violento movimiento hacia adelante para quitárselo de encima, solo que no pensó que Desmond era la razón por la que Ismael no habia disparado, y ahora sin su pequeña protección hace varios disparos al pecho del enorme reptil que cae de espaldas por la potencia de cada disparo.

Desmond ayuda a Lucy a levantarse y va por el guardia que había salvado, un guardia mas lo ayuda mientras otro ayuda a Lucy, cubiertos por los disparos de Ismael que evitan que se acerquen mas.

Cuando todos estan adentro, cierran la puerta para quedar a salvo del ataque, solo Desmond, Lucy, Ismael, la doctora Susuki y 3 guardias, pero el que salvo Desmond estaba tan herido que falleció unos minutos después.

-¿Qué te pasá?, no deberías arriesgar tu vida así, eres nuestra esperanza- le reclama Lucy mientras se quita el casco y deja ver al descubierto todo su cabello revuelto que trata de peinar en una cola de caballo

-Ya basta con eso- le responde Desmond- soy importante, pero no significa que a cada rato te preocupes por mi, estoy harto de que solo me subestimes-

-Es que no quiero que te pase algo, si algo te pasa todo estara perdido-

-No es razón para tratarme como un niño pequeño, sé cuidarme solo-

-Casi te matan, debiste quedarte con los otros como te lo ordene-

-Me preocupe por ti, porque me importas, pero yo no estoy tratándote como si fueras de cristal, te doy tu lugar porque confío en ti... eso es lo que te pido, que confíes en mi... que seamos un equipo-

Lucy no tiene respuesta, sabe que ha estado sobreprotegiendo y asfixiando a Desmond al punto de decirle que comer ó que no, casi le mastica la comida por él, para ella es la pieza mas importante de la humanidad pero olvido que también es una persona.

-Tienes razón- le responde murmurando- lo siento

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunta alegre por tener la razón

-Lo siento-le responde mas fuerte- te traté mal, te prometo no exagerar otra vez

Mientras se daba esa conversación, la doctora no apartaba la vista de la hoja afilada en la muñequera de Desmond, solo Ismael había notado esa mirada.

-Esa cosa... y tú... eres Lucy Stillman, la traidora... eso significa que tú eres el sujeto 17 que escapo de la central de Abstergo del experimento del Animus... son asesinos- dice mientras camina hacia atrás con la caja abrazada a su pecho

La doctora intenta tomar un arma que estaba en su bolsillo, pero de un rápido movimiento, Ismael le quita el arma y la caja

-Somos asesinos- le responde fríamente

Los otros dos guardias se levantan y sacan sus bastones, tenían ordenes de atacar a cualquier señal de un asesino

-En verdad quieren hacer esto- les advierte Ismael con una fuerte mirada

Ambos guardias se miran entre si y con temor bajan sus bastones

-tomaron la decisión mas sabia- les dice el asesino infiltrado

-¿Tú sabías de él?- le pregunta Desmond a Lucy

-No, sabía que había uno infiltrado pero creí que ya había muerto-

-También me tomaron por sorpresa, debo decir que sus técnicas de discreción necesitan mejorar, yo era el plan de emergencia en caso de que fallaran en el sabotaje de la terminal aérea

-¿Qué es esa caja?¿Porque es tan importante?- pregunta Desmond

-Ábrela y dime "niño prodigio"- le contesta mientras le arroja la caja

El joven asesino la abre lentamente y un mar de recuerdos ajenos le llega a la cabeza tan fuerte que casi suelta la caja

-Son las plumas...-

-¿Las plumas de Altair?- pregunta Lucy mientras toma la caja y la abre por ella misma

-Si- Desmond se apoya en la pared tratando de separar la realidad de los recuerdos producidos por el efecto sangrado- las plumas con la sangre de sus victimas que Altair llevo a Al-Mualim como prueba de cada asesinato exitoso

-El plan de los templarios era usar la tecnología abandonada de coronación de INGEN para hacer clones humanos de los templarios de las cruzadas... hacer un ejercito de gran poder... e incluso investigar si su exposición al fruto sagrado les dio alguna especie de "superpoder", ó mínimo el secreto de la inmunidad al fruto sagrado que poseía Altair y su descendencia.

-Insensatos, con este poder podremos traer orden a este mundo- le recrimina la doctora Susuki

-No, lo que quieren es controlar a las personas, ese orden que quieren crear le quita a todos su derecho de pensar y decidir, les quita el libre albeldrio- le responde Desmond

-el mundo estaria mucho mejor sin eso, gobernado por gente que de verdad sabe pensar-

-Gobernarían por muy poco tiempo, una catástrofe esta a punto de ocurrir, algo que puede acabar con todo el mundo- ahora es Lucy la que le responde

-¿Entonces los rumores son ciertos?- pregunta Ismael

-Al parecer si, y debemos evitarlos

-Bien, pues vamonos, ya mande una señal de aviso, unos amigos mandaran ayuda y nos sacaran de aqui

Antes de continuar por el pasillo, toma la caja, la coloca en el suelo, mete una misteriosa capsula y luego le dispara haciendo que todo el contenido arda en llamas que consume todo rápidamente para la sorpresa de todos.

-Es una pena, hubieran sido un gran trofeo- lamenta Lucy al ver el fuego consumiendo la caja

-Es mejor así, esa caja solo ha traido desgracias

-¿Qué haran con nosotros?- pregunta la doctora al sentir la pesada mirada de Ismael

-también mande pedir un transporte por ustedes y los recogerán en este mismo, los de Abstergo vendrán y querrán saber lo que pasó aquí-

De repente unos golpes en la puerta les hace recordar lo peligroso de quedarse quietos por mucho tiempo, aunque los templarios no estaban muy de acuerdo, decidieron seguirlos por creer que era mucho mejor

Pronto atraviesan el pasillo y llegan a lo que parece ser un área de investigación por tantos microscopios y computadoras, además de cuadernos con dibujos y formulas químicas muy complicadas..

-Si no me equivoco- comienza a decir Ismael- cruzando esta habitación, una serie de pasillos y una habitación con cubículos, están las escaleras, en ellas hay una ventana que podríamos usar para llegar al taller, ahí debe haber vehículos para llegar a la costa mas rápido, mientras ustedes suban por esas escaleras hasta el techo, ahí esta el sitio de aterrizaje para el helicóptero

-¿Seguro que no hay nada aqui?- Pregunta nervioso Desmond

-Muy seguro, lo mas probable que haya son serpientes, pero por la época del año no creo no estan aqui, casi son las únicas especies originales de la isla, todo lo demás ha sido desplazado por los dinosaurios- le responde la doctora, Desmond no sabe si para hacerlo sentir mas tranquilo ó mas nervioso

-Si estas tan preocupado, ¿Deberías usar tu vista de águila?-

-No te lo recomiendo, parece que aqui hubo una emboscada, aún hay huellas de garras por el suelo-

En eso observan esas marcas en mesas y sillas.

Después de dramáticos momentos de silencio finalmente llegan a la puerta y la abren para cruzar todos, luego la cierran despacio para no llamar la atención, lo que no sabian es que algo ya los había seguido, y cuando cierran la puerta, se acerca y torpemente traba la puerta con una de las metralletas que los intrusos traían entre sus municiones.

-¿Oyeron algo?- pregunta la doctora, que tenia sus sentidos muy afinados por todo el miedo corriendo en su sangre

-No, no escuche nada- habla Lucy sin siquiera voltear

-Yo si lo oi, fue como un pequeño gruñido- responde Desmond

-No- volteando hacia atrás- fue...

En ese momento un fuerte gruñido retumba por todo el pasillo

-Creo que no saben que estamos aquí- murmura Ismael- regresemos

Pero al momento de tratar de abrir la puerta pero no abre, Ismael se impacienta un poco y el mismo trata de abrirla sin resultados

-Trabaron la puerta, esos...- por un instante parece que golpearía la puerta con su puño para desquitar su enojo, pero se detiene para evitar atraer mas atención indeseada- ya saben que estamos aquí, debemos andar con cuidado

Todo el grupo comienza a andar lentamente, aunque la luz del día podría entrar había muchos lugares con sombra, especialmente en puntos donde el pasillo se cruzaba con otros pasillos, en esos puntos Ismael asomaba rápidamente la cabeza y al ver que no había peligro hacia una seña para que continuaran.

De vez en cuando escuchaban un rugido y sonidos de patas corriendo pero después de unos segundos todo quedaba en silencio de nuevo.

-Saben nuestra posición exacta, se estan preparando, incluso puede que nos esten guiando, colocándose ellos y nosotros en posiciones... como un buen juego de ajedrez- murmura la doctora

-El informe decia que era inteligentes, pero no creo que tanto- le responde Ismael

-Creame, yo las vi crecer, son mucho mas inteligentes de lo que parecen-

En eso, al ver por una esquina, Ismael observa a uno de los reptiles tirado en el suelo, moviéndose y gimiendo como si tuviera lastimada una pata

-Ahi hay uno, creo que le puedo disparar- les advierte Ismael en voz baja

-No, es una trampa- le responde la doctora- cuando intente algo vendrán de todos lados a atacar, lo que quieren es que nos confiemos y bajemos la guardia

El guía comienza a reflexionar las palabras de la doctora y toma una decisión

- Desmond, usa tu don y dinos si hay alguno alrededor

-claro- responde con nerviosismo mientras respira y se preparando

Al activar la visión de águila, Desmond observa como la doctora y los dos guardias tiene un aura azul con un ligero rastro rojo, indicando que por el momento estan de su lado en una pequeña tregua contra un enemigo común, Ismael y Lucy brillan en un intenso color azul, luego se acerca a la esquina y observa al Velociraptor con un brillo rojo, luego voltea a los otros pasillos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Lucy al ver su rostro de miedo y mueve la cabeza a todos lados

-Nos... nos tienen rodeados, pero no los puedo ubicar, cuando volteo a verlos se esconden... es como si supieran que yo puedo verlos en la oscuridad-

-Tal vez lo saben, y por eso te van a escoger como el blanco mas importante- le advierte la doctora Susuki

-Bien- comienza a hablar Ismael- formaremos un circulo, Desmond tu disparas contra el que esta herido, Lucy cubre la parte trasera, ustedes dos la izquierda mientras yo cubro la parte derecha, usted doctora estara enmedio, espero que sepa usar una de estas

-solo me enseñaron lo básico, nunca pensaron que fuera a estar en peligro- toma el arma y la contempla

-ó tal vez no la consideraron tan necesaria- le advierte Ismael con un tono duro de voz, pero no espera una respuesta de la doctora- a la cuenta de 3... 1 ... 2...¡3!

Todos salen en la formación que se les indico

-¡No esta!- les dice Desmond cuando descubre que el supuesto Velociraptor lastimado ahora ya no esta

De repente un gruñido por la parte izquierda y un raptor que pasa corriendo hace que los guardias abran fuego, luego otro gruñido y otro raptor pasa corriendo por el pasillo que tiene Lucy, la cual intenta disparar pero solo logra impactar la pared al final.

-Alto al fuego, estan haciendo que gastemos municiones-

En ese momento una puerta se abre lentamente y unos ojos brillantes enfocan a Desmond, es un raptor que ya esta salivando con solo imaginar la suave carne del humano entre sus colmillos, asi que abre la puerta rápidamente y salta para atacar

-¡CUIDADO!-

Todos voltean y ven como Ismael se interpone entre el enorme monstruo y Desmond, usando su rifle de alto impacto en el hocico para evitar que lo mordiera, ambos caen al suelo forcejeando.

Entre el asombro y el miedo de lastimar a Ismael, nadie dispara, nisiquiera Desmond que los tiene a sus pies peleando por él, todos se quedan ahi en silencio observando esa pelea a muerte; hasta que Lucy es la primera en reaccionar, pone la punta de una pistola en la sien de la bestia y dispara.

-Sigan apuntando, no dejen que se acerquen- les ordena Lucy a los guardias, que apuntan a cada pasillo donde alcanzan a ver colas alejándose

-Dejame ver- la doctora se arrodilla y ve las heridas profundas, luego observa a Lucy y Desmond y mueve lentamente la cabeza a los lados

-Perdoname, no supe reaccionar- le suplica Desmond tratando de cubrir las perforaciones con su chaqueta

-No te preocupes, sé que no te puedo exigir mucho, solo prometeme que saldras de esta isla y salvaras al mundo, no te rindas- alcanza a decir antes de que de su último respiro

-Te lo prometo

-Debemos irnos- trata de decir Lucy con su voz entrecortada mientras levanta el rifle de su compañero caido

-¿En verdad creen que vamos a salir?-pregunta uno de los guardias

-Al menos hay que intentarlo- le responde Lucy- vamos Desmond

-Ya voy- murmura dando un último vistazo a su compañero

-Miren- les advierte uno de los guardias- aqui esta el mapa del piso, ya nos falta poco, solo unas vueltas y estaremos a salvo

-o llegaremos a su trampa donde nos espera un ejercito de esas cosas

-No tenemos opción- comenta Lucy un poco cansada de la actitud pesimista de la doctora- ya llegamos muy lejos y no podemos regresar

Asi que continúan con la misma formación en circulo para tratar de evitar una emboscada, teniendo especial cuidado en las esquinas de pasillos y en puertas que parezcan entreabiertas ó se puedan abrir de golpe, pero todo lo que hay del enemigo son gruñidos y pisadas.

Continua asi hasta estar a punto de llegar cuando al dar la vuelta a la esquina observan a otro raptor viendolos fijamente y gruñendo como un pequeño perrito que fuera a atacar, con al puerta de salida justo detrás de esa cosa.

-Desmond...-

-Lo sé Lucy- le responde al ver la herida de su ojo- es el que lastime antes

El velociraptor hace unos gruñidos y parece que se prepara para una carrera para atacar, pero tal vez sea solo para provocarlos.

-Va a atacar, hay que hacer algo- dice Lucy con un tono de nerviosismo

-No hay nada que hacer, es tan inteligente que de seguro ya pensó en 10 formas de atacar en este momento- le reclama la doctora

Lucy hace una mueca de molestia y dispara contra la bestia, pero la distancia hace que pueda esquivar las balas, incluso las que van a sus patas, y aún asi sigue pareciendo tener la intención de provocarlos

-Quiere que gastemos balas

-Alguna otra idea

-Para derrotar a alguien inteligente- dice Desmond mientras observa su muñequera- es pensar de la única forma que no puede... como un idiota

Dicho esto, Desmond corre directo contra la bestia que parece estar algo sorprendida por la decisión tan extrema

-¡Desmond!- grita Lucy

El grito parece hacer que la bestia se recupere y corra contra Desmond como si aceptara su desafio, ambos corren uno frente a otro con sus miradas puestas en los ojos del otro, casi como una competencia, y a unos cuantos metros, el Velociraptor salta con sus garras preparadas para cortar la carne del humano, pero no contó con que este lograría deslizarse por el suelo y dispara su pistola con la mano derecha mientras prepara la navaja de la izquierda, el peso del propio reptil va en su contra y el cuerpo se encaja tanto que incluso el brazo de Desmond entra en el de su enemigo a punto de fracturarlo.

Lucy se encuentra sorprendida por la escena, hasta que recuerda que estas criaturas podian hacer planes, asi que voltea hacia atrás y logra ver a mas de esas cosas corriendo contra ellos y comienza a disparar, solo que ya era tarde, los dos guardias son alcanzados, uno no tiene tiempo de reaccionar y es acuchillado en las partes sin protección, mientras el otro es arrastrado, y cuando Lucy logra matar al que lo lleva, llega otro para continuar la labor de su compañero caído, y asi hasta que se pierde de vista, pero sus gritos aún se escuchan, luego un disparo y todo queda en silencio.

Sin tiempo de lamentarse, Lucy corre para ir con Desmond, que parece haber sido aplastado por el velociraptor tuerto, que parece que aún se mueve, llena de enojo y con lagrimas en los ojos apunta el rifle para acabar con el monstruo que le quito la última esperanza de la humanidad, pero se detiene al escuchar los quejidos de Desmond.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunta mientras retira el cuerpo de la bestia y lo observa de pies a cabeza notando que esta casi intacto

-Me duele el brazo y rompio mi ropa, fuera de eso estoy bien-

Lucy no puede esconder sus nuevas lagrimas de alegría, incluso la doctora sonríe un poco al notar la favorable condición de su enemigo y pensar que tuvo suerte de que el Velociraptor solo tenia un ojo sano y no se había acostumbrado a la nueva visión, por lo que no calcula bien su ataque y falló al atacar con sus garras.

-Vamonos, ya nos falta poco- dice Lucy para romper la escena

Los últimos 3 sobrevivientes entran a la siguiente habitación, todo parece estar en completo orden y tranquilidad, lo que les hace desconfiar aún mas, asi que mientras estan recargando sus armas un velociraptor llega corriendo y no se detiene hasta llegar a la puerta, lo que provoca en el joven asesino y las dos mujeres se separen, de pronto llegan mas y ponen mas distancia entre los tres, Desmond no tiene mucha opción asi que sube por los escritorios, trepa por las pequeñas mamparas que dividen cada espacio de trabajo y logra trepar hasta los ductos de ventilación que cuelgan del techo pero no logra abrirlos, pero al menos es lo suficientemente resistente para soportar su peso.

Del otro lado de la habitación, un grupo de raptores ya tenian acorraladas a Lucy y a la doctora que no lograban hacer suficiente daño solo con el rifle y una pequeña pistola.

-¡Lucy!-grita Desmond a ver a su amiga en peligro- dispara al extintor de incendios

-¿Estas loco?-

-Hazlo

Lucy no tiene muchas opciones, asi que hace caso a su amigo, un solo disparo y todo el lugar se llena de una espesa neblina blanca.

En ese momento Desmond activa su vista de águila y logra ver las auras de todos en la habitación a través del gas

-Dispara a tu izquierda-

Lucy hace caso sin tener tiempo de dudar y al disparar se escucha un gemido de dolor y un fuerte golpe como si un pesado costal cayera al suelo.

-A tu derecha... atrás de ti-Desmond sigue dando ordenes al ver como atacaban-

Justo a tiempo, Lucy acaba con sus atacantes antes de quedarse sin municiones, y lo que aún seguían esperando a que Desmond bajara fueron eliminados por la Doctora Susuki.

-Gracias-

-De nada Asesino, tomalo como un "estamos a mano"

Lucy y Desmond se miran ambos y deciden no decir nada, continúan hasta la puerta, Desmond pone su oido y al confirmar que no escucha nada, la abren lentamente y salen.

Tal como había dicho Ismael, ahí estaban las escaleras de emergencia, y cerca una ventana de la que se podía ver el exterior, con el taller mecánico debajo de esta.

-Bien, aqui nos separamos- dice Lucy mientras percute su arma, como si mandara un mensaje para que la doctora no intente nada extraño ahora que se acaba la tregua

-Gracias, espero que tengan suerte- le responde la doctora mientras camina hacia atrás con un tono de desconfianza

-Ya vamonos- Desmond toma a Lucy por el brazo para alejarse lo mas posible antes de que un error cause mas tragedias.

Para su suerte la ventana estaba rota, así no harían ruido que atrajera a mas bestias, simplemente salen por la ventana, saltan hasta el techo del taller y se escurren por debajo de una de las cortinas metálicas que no cerro bien.

Adentro encuentran varios vehículos abiertos y con piezas faltantes, como si los hubieran utilizado para reparar otros vehículos

-Parece que no somos los primeros aqui

-Y te apuesto que no seremos los últimos

-Por suerte sé algo de mecánica, creo que podre repararlo

Asi ambos se pusieron en marcha, tomando partes de otros autos cerca pudieron hacer que el jeep con mejor aspecto pudiera arrancar sin saber por cuanto duraría, al menos sabían que lo suficiente para llevarlos lejos de esas criaturas.

Solo se dieron cuenta del tiempo que les había tomado cuando notaron que ya estaba atardeciendo, asi que se apresuraron, ya que sabían de antemano que el sitio era mas peligroso cuando era de noche, aunque antes de arrancar Desmond puso garrafones de gasolina y un pequeño botiquín que encontró, queria estar completamente asegurado de que nada saldria mal.

Ante la mirada burlona de Lucy, finalmente Desmond toma el asiento de piloto y con una pequeña navaja corta los cables que estan debajo del volante para hacer corto circuito y arrancar el auto

-Las llaves estan allá- le indica su copiloto señalando un compartimento especial en la pared con las llaves de cada vehiculo- Estas algo nervioso

-No quiero quedarme en este lugar ni un segundo mas- le responde ya resignado a continuar con el jeep encendido

Mientras avanzan, Desmond observa lo que queda de los laboratorios mientras se alejan

-¿Crees que este bien?-

-Si, aunque tendra que dar muchas explicaciones de porque fracaso en su misión y todo su equipo esta muerto-

Luego de eso no hablaron por un largo tiempo, el cual se hacia mas largo por la motonía del paisaje cubierto de hojas

-¿Segura qué es por aqui?- le dice a su compañera con un ligero tono de fastidio

-Claro que si, el mapa dice que por aqui se llega directo a la playa donde nos encontraremos con nuestro contacto

Desmond trataba de pensar en algo que pudiera haber pasado desapercibido para su compañera, solo que notando que cada vez era mas oscuro primero encendió las luces del jeep solo para ver como las luces dejaban hipnotizado a un dinosaurio con una cresta en la nuca, parecido al que vio antes pero mas pequeño, haciendo que girara el volante bruscamente saliendo de la vereda para chocar contra varios helechos e inmediatamente después contra un pedazo de tronco que por suerte estaba parcialmente cubierto por la tierra pero los hizo salir volando para terminar en un arroyo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta cuando el primer pensamiento en su cabeza toma forma después del mareo

-Si, algo adolorida, pero ya estoy acostumbrada por la forma de conducir de Rebecca- le responde con tratando de aligerar la situación con algo de sentido del humor

Desmond trata de hacer avanzar el auto auto, pero el lodo hace que las llantas patinen sin avanzar, luego intenta aumentar la velocidad forzando el motor pero se detiene en seco cuando un enorme rugido se escucha a lo lejos

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunta Lucy que habia bajado a verificar el estado de las llantas

-No soy experto, pero estoy seguro que no me gustara saberlo- le responde mientras vuelve a presionar la potencia del motor, causando que de nuevo se escuche ese rugido pero mas cerca

-Creo que el ruido del motor lo esta acercando-

-Es tu imaginación- le responde Desmond volviendo a tratar de salir de allí y provocando que el rugido aparezca de nuevo y mas cerca

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- le advierte su compañera al escuchar fuertes pisadas

Solo que ya era demasiado tarde, un enorme reptil con gran cabeza y pequeños brazos sale de entre los árboles con un enorme rugido anunciando su obvia presencia.

Desmond y Lucy se esconden detrás del jeep mientras la enorme bestia se acerca olfateando los alrededores; para cuando comienza a olfatear el jeep y el cofre de donde proviene el ruido del motor aún encendido, Lucy hace señas a su amigo para que se escondan debajo del auto, pero el enorme monstruo ya había captado sus aromas y los estaba buscando

-Tenemos que irnos- dice Desmond susurrando

-Espera, el mapa se quedo en el auto, sin el nos perderemos

-Esta bien, yo lo distraigo y tu vas por el mapa-

Sin dar tiempo de una replica, Desmond sale del lado contrario del dinosaurio y llama su atención agitando los brazos, este demuestra que lo ha visto lanzando un amenazante rugido y entonces comienza la carrera.

Mientras Desmond corre directo a los árboles donde el tamaño de la bestia le impediría seguirlo, Lucy sale de su escondite y toma el mapa y la brújula, ademas de una linterna y una pistola de luces de bengala.

Mientras la criatura persigue a Desmond hasta los árboles, solo que su fuerza le permite romperlos, igual que el plan de Desmond de sentirse seguro, por lo que continua corriendo, de pronto otra visión de un bosque cubierto de nieve cambia el panorama, solo que no se detiene a observar con cuidado, sube por un tronco caido y salta para tomar una rama, columpiarse, caer en otra rama de pie y saltar sobre estas.

-Listo, vamonos Desmond- le grita mientras busca escondite en los árboles al otro lado del arroyo

El joven asesino gira a su derecha, desorientando a su perseguidor, para salir saltando de las ramas para caer y continuar corriendo, mientras el gran reptil termina por empujar y romper los últimos árboles antes de perseguir a su pequeña presa.

La desesperación se va acercando al notar que a pesar de su gran velocidad, era como si corriera en cámara lenta al compararse con la rapidez de aquella bestia, asi que no tiene otra opción que cambiar de dirección, en lugar de ir con Lucy regresa y se esconde de nuevo debajo del jeep.

Esto deja desconcertado a la bestia, que por casualidad pisa el jeep mientras busca el rastro de su pequeña presa, aplastandola sin saberlo.

Lucy toma la pistola de emergencia, la carga con una de las dos luces disponibles y dispara una hermosa estela roja que pasa por encima del monstruo llamando su atención, dando tiempo a Desmond de escapar, pero este tiene el tobillo atrapado entre los metales torcidos del jeep aplastado, por lo que intenta zafarse sin éxito, solo logrando una cortada en la mano.

Para aumentar su mala suerte, la bengala cae directo sobre un charco de agua apagandola, haciendo que el gran reptil vuelva a usar sus sentidos para encontrar una nueva presa, los cuales parecen agudizarse y su corazón late mas rápido cuando detecta la ligera esencia de la sangre fresca de Desmond, por lo que vuelve a acercarse rápidamente al jeep, el cual comienza a olfatear por debajo.

Entre los olfateos, la enorme bestia mueve el jeep, esta vez ayudando a Desmond a soltar su pie, algo que aprovecha para salir del otro lado del jeep sin que su cazador se diera cuenta, solo que no contaba con que el reptil comenzaría a empujar tanto que voltea el jeep a punto de aplastar a Desmond, que tuvo la suerte de saltar antes de que el vehículo ahora lo aplastara por completo.

-¡Desmond!-

El grito inconsciente de Lucy hace que el monstruo fije su vista en esa dirección, notando a un herido Desmond moviéndose, lo que hace que haga el rugido mas fuerte de todos, incluso se escucha el trotar de algunas bestias y el aleteo de reptiles voladores y aves que dejan el lugar.

Lucy se da cuenta de su error, pero se recupera y piensa rápido, así que pone en la pistola la última bengala y apunta contra lo que queda del Jeep, directo a los litros de gasolina extra que Desmond cargo y ahora se estaban desperdiciando, pero debía ser un tiro preciso, y una pistola de bengalas es diferente a una pistola normal, la bengala no sale con tanta velocidad y su trayectoria es menor, aún asi es mejor intentarlo que ver como esa lagartija gigante se come a la esperanza de la humanidad.

El disparo avanza por el largo trecho, para Lucy y para Desmond parece ir en cámara lenta, especialmente cuando la rafaga roja pasa por encima de Desmond iluminando todo a su paso, comienza a bajar haciendo que el corazón de ambos se detenga un momento por la angustia, y sienten como si algo les oprimiera el pecho al ver como cae menos de un metro antes del jeep, que ahora estaba siendo aplastado por una de las patas del reptil que lo estaba pisando listo para pasarle por encima y cazar a su presa, pero el enorme reptil tuvo la mala suerte de que en el suelo en el que cae la bengala habia un poco de la gasolina que estaba escurriendo, lo que inicia una reacción en cadena que enciende cada vez mas gasolina hasta llegar al jeep, que explota justo en el estomago del dinosaurio.

Desmond queda casi hipnotizado al ver como la bestia ruge de dolor y casi siente pena al verla rodeada de fuego y tirarse a la pequeña e insuficiente corriente de agua del arroyo para tratar de mitigar el dolor y apagar las llamas.

-Date prisa- es lo que alcanza a escuchar el joven asesino antes de recordar que debe salir con vida de ahi

-¿Crees que sobreviva?- le pregunta con un notable tono de preocupación

-Si, y no va a estar contento cuando lo haga- le responde cuando nota como el fuego se va apagando lentamente de su escamoso cuerpo

Ambos asesinos continúan su viaje rápidamente, tomando el camino que Lucy Stillman decide según el mapa y su brújula, mientras Desmond la sigue muy de cerca, ahora se siente menos seguro a pie que en el jeep, por lo que mantiene su Vista de águila el mayor tiempo posible antes de cansarse para notar cualquier peligro.

Después de algunas horas, poco a poco el aroma a mar les hace sentir menos cansados y tener algo de esperanza, pasando unos matorrales finalmente ven el hermoso paisaje del enorme mas iluminado por las estrellas y la luna, incluso en las partes mas alejadas y tranquilas sin olas es difícil diferenciar donde termina el mar y comienza el cielo

-Este es el sitio que Ismael me dijo- dice Lucy cerrando el mapa y sentándose en la arena para descansar de todo lo que ha pasado- Quitando las persecuciones, la muerte y la sangre, esto seria un paraíso

-Lo dices porque a ti no te ha querido comer todo en esta isla, ¿Y dónde esta la ayuda?, creí que ya estaria aqui-

-Ya llegara tu tranquilo- le responde la joven rubia mientras se recuesta en la fresca arena colocando su brazo sobre sus ojos

Desmond la observa relajarse y comienza a observar a su alrededor, todo esta tan tranquilo y silencioso, sin peligros a la vista y con un adormecedor sonido de olas que lo hacen bostezar y a punto de caer rendido, hasta que a lo lejos observa algo extraño en el cielo.

-Lucy...-Comienza a llamar a su compañera con un poco de culpa por despertar a su compañera que ya comenzaba a roncar- despierta...

-¿Qué pasá?- le pregunta sin siquiera quitar su brazo del rostro

-Parece que esa estrella se movió

-Desmond, las estrellas no se mueven-

-Lucy, ya sé que no se mueven, creo que es un helicoptero que viene hacia aca

Lucy alza la vista y observa una luz que va creciendo

-¿Crees que sean amigos ó enemigos?-

-No tengo idea...mejor vamos a escondernos

Ambos se levantan y corren de nuevo a los matorrales, ahi observan a un helicóptero acercarse y bajar un poco, al verlo con detenimiento se nota que la pintura de la nave no esta en buenas condiciones, incluso una de las puertas es de otro color, como si la hubieran cambiado de otro helicóptero, esta puerta se abre y se ve a una persona que parece buscar algo con los binoculares.

-Espera- dice Desmond mientras activa su visión especial que le permite ver el aura azul sin peligro de la persona del helicóptero- parece que no son peligrosos... vamos

Lucy confiá en su compañero y salen de su escondite agitando las manos, el tipo del helicóptero parece decir algo al piloto que baja mas y de repente una escalera de cuerda cae a la playa.

Los dos asesinos apenas dan un paso cuando un rugido y un árbol que sale volando llama su atención, era el mismo reptil que los ataco en el arroyo, ahora con la piel quemada y mas furioso que antes.

-Corre- le grita a su compañera, que no tuvo que esperar esa orden para hacerlo

Ambos corren desesperados a la escalera antes de que la bestia los alcance, Desmond logra alcanzarla y sube poniendo un pie para no caer

-Vamos Lucy, ya casi... no te rindas

Pero el cansancio parece que esta venciendo a la joven rubia que por mas esfuerzo que pone lo logra alcanzarla, el helicóptero da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse lentamente en dirección contraria del enorme monstruo para evitar que los alcance, haciendo mas difícil que Lucy logre subir.

Desmond hace señas de que baje y vaya mas despacio, pero con ver las fauces y esos enormes ojos que ponen su vista en el aparato volador, el piloto tiene sus dudas, hasta que recibe las ordenes del otro hombre y lo reduce el suficiente tiempo para que ambos asesinos tomen sus manos y logren salir de ahi a punto de ser mordidos por el Tyranosaurio, que termina rugiendo de rabia a la nave voladora que se va alejando en el horizonte y que se lleva a los objetos de su venganza.

Cuando Lucy y Desmond finalmente llegan al helicóptero, un hombre moreno les pasa unas mantas y unas botellas de agua

-Me imagino que Ismael no lo logro- dice con un notorio tono de tristeza en su voz

-No, falleció peleando con esas cosas- le responde Lucy mientras baja su mirada al suelo

-Soy un amigo de él, me pidió que pasara a recogerlo... lo conocí lo suficiente para saber que si dio su vida para salvarlos, es por que son muy importantes, por eso honrare su memoria llevándolos a la ciudad-

-Gracias, ¿Vamos a Estados Unidos?-Pregunta Desmond con algo de nerviosismo que no puede ocultar

-No, vamos a Costa Rica, un barco los llevara de contrabando a España, ahi se contactaría con otras personas de su misma "ideología"

Lucy recuerda que Desmond es de Estados Unidos y por eso su deseo de regresar a su casa, pero no le dice nada.

Después de unas horas finalmente aterrizan en una pista improvisada, donde los espera un auto para llevarlos a la ciudad, mientras en la Isla Sorna, un enorme grupo de helicópteros llegan junto a la doctora.

-Disculpe la tardanza- dice una figura que desciende de uno de los helicópteros pero no se distingue su rostro por tantas luces, aunque su voz es inconfundible

-Fue demasiado, espero que tenga una buena excusa Vidic- le recrimina la doctora- al menos me dio tiempo para organizar un poco la información obtenida

-¿Es suficiente?-

-Claro, no solo eso, Lucy Stillman y Desmond Miles se involucraron en persona, tengo información de las cámaras de seguridad que captaron todos sus movimientos y conversaciones, incluidos los videos de mi pluma-espia- contesta mientras saca una pluma de su bata blanca y le muestra un pequeño orificio que resulta ser la lente de la cámara

-¿Y los especímenes?

-Toda la información esta completa, datos, código genetico, embriones para incubar, todo esta listo para hacer las pruebas y finalmente lograr que el fruto del Edén también los controle

-Excelente, ¿Y las plumas?

-Lamentablemente fueron destruidas por los asesinos

-Es una pena, en verdad hubiera querido clonarlos y hacer pruebas con ellos, pero no importa, son unos cavernicolas comparados con lo que somos ahora, los próximos lideres del mundo- se da un tiempo para observar la vista nocturna de la isla, incluso escucha algunos rugidos- Bien, vamonos de inmediato, no quiero que nos vean aqui

Vidick da la vuelta para entrar en el helicóptero junto con la doctora mientras dejan que los demás trabajadores de menor rango se hagan cargo de recolectar toda la información rápidamente

De regreso a la ciudad, Lucy y Desmond finalmente parecen poder relajarse después de lo que parecio una pesadilla.

-Ya hable con el capitán del barco, al parecer hubo una pequeña falla en el barco, estara listo para salir hasta mañana temprano- les platica el hombre que los trajo en el helicóptero

-Bueno, nos dara tiempo de descansar un poco

-¿Descansar?, pero si hay que celebrar de que estan vivos y lograron su cometido, por Ismael

-realmente no... -trata de explicar mientras es jalada del brazo- nosotros debemos mantener un perfil bajo, nadie debe saber que estamos aqui

-No se preocupen, Ismael es conocido en toda la ciudad, los amigos de él son amigos de todos, y guardaremos el secreto de que estuvieron aqui, sera como si nunca hubieran pisado esta ciudad

Lucy no sabe que decir, pero no tiene mucha opción mas que también llevarse a Desmond, quien realmente parecía estar mal.

Ambos son llevados a un bar donde hay mucha música y todos estan bailando, ahi primero visitan la barra de bebidas

-Yo quiero una margarita- dice Lucy

-Lo siento, hoy solo cervezas- le responde el tipo que atiende la barra

-¿Que pasá?, son amigos-

-Disculpe pero hoy no hay barman, no podemos servir bebidas

El rostro de Lucy parece iluminarse al tener una gran idea, estira su brazo y jala a Desmond a su lado

-Mi amigo es barman, el sabe preparar cualquier bebida

-¿De qué hablas?- le reclama el joven asesino quien no se siente de ánimos de preparar bebidas, especialmente por los malos recuerdos que le traen

-Bien, pasa por acá y veamos como lo haces

Desmond cruza la barra sin mucho animo y comienza a ver lo que hay

-Whisky... ron... tequila... refresco... agua colada..., veamos una margarita...-murmura para si mismo

Poco a poco el joven reune todo lo necesario, al principio lento, pero poco a poco va ganando confianza y velocidad

-Aqui esta- le entrega la bebida a Lucy

-Nada mal- dice mientras la saborea

De repente llega una pareja y piden lo mismo, para cuando Desmond se las entrega, ya hay mas gente que llega a pedir bebida para refrescarse antes de continuar, haciendo que Desmond cambie de actitud, ya que por unos momentos, olvida todo el peso de salvar al mundo que tiene que cargar y regresa a esos días tranquilos antes de que todo cambiara, y aunque sabe que al día siguiente todo volverá a su nueva rutina, al menos por esa noche puede volver a ser un simple barman con un simple sueño de comprar una motocicleta.

, Alemania

-Agradezco mucho su cooperación para permitirnos realizar esta exploración a este castillo antiguo

Un hombre aparece caminando junto a una mujer en lo que parece ser los restos de un antiguo castillo

-No es ningún problema, espero que usted y sus estudiantes logren descifrar los secretos de estas ruinas y poder declararlas patrimonio nacional

-Sus esperanzas son grandes

En su caminata pronto llegan al lugar de la expedición donde hay un enorme grupo de personas excavando y revisando las pocas piezas que han encontrado, en su mayoría pedazos de vajillas y de pinturas

-Se dice que uno de sus dueños era aficionado a la pintura y constantemente compraba pinturas de otros artistas- dice la mujer mientras ve el pedazo roto de una pintura- ¿Quién sabe que grandes obras se perdieron en el olvido?

De repente uno de los hombres habla en un extraño idioma

-¿Acaso sera...?- dice el hombre sin terminar la frase por las prisas

Todos se reúnen cerca de una grúa que levanta un pedazo de un pilar que deja ver una enorme y oxidada puerta de metal en el suelo, aquel hombre se acerca cada vez mas mientras los trabajadores colocan las correas de la grúa alrededor de las manijas, al separar la puerta del suelo una espesa nube de polvo se levanta.

Aquel hombre se aventura y se acerca antes de que el polvo se disipe, y al hacerlo muestra unas escaleras hacia un cuarto subterráneo, enciende su linterna y baja los antiguos escalones uno por uno hasta llegar a un salón con varios estantes, todos llenos de diversos objetos antiguos, desde armas hasta ropa, pasando por pinturas, mapas rollos e incluso la cabeza de un león, pero todo parecía ser invisible para el hombre que tenia su vista fija en el fondo del cuarto, donde aparece un pequeño altar con una armadura, espadas, dibujos, un escudo con una cruz roja y enmedio de todo, una pequeña caja negra, que abre con su corazón casi saliendo de su pecho

-Que plumas tan extrañas- indica la mujer con la que estaba teniendo la anterior conversación- me pregunto a que tipo de ave le pertenecen

De repente cerro la caja con furia, como si los ojos de la mujer fueran impuros para ver la belleza del interior de la caja, el hombre hace un movimiento con la cabeza y un trabajador con piel oscura se acerca por detrás de la mujer y pasa una cuerda por su cuello que aprieta con fuerza

-Después de tantos años finalmente- dice mientras abre de nuevo la caja al mismo tiempo que los pataleos de la mujer disminuyen- finalmente estan en mis manos... ahora llamen a las oficinas, quiero el helicóptero de inmediato, que venga el equipo de extracción para que se lleven estas piezas, y que avisen a Vidic, díganle que nuestros hermanos estan en camino

Mientras todos se retiran, aquel trabajador se inclina para cerrar los ojos de la mujer, luego cierra los suyos por unos segundos, como si pensara una plegaria y luego se apresura a alcanzar a sus compañeros

Varios Días después, en algún lugar de Italia

-Es suficiente, tienes que descansar ó te volveras loco, y eso es lo que menos necesitamos ahora- dice Lucy golpeando ligeramente el hombro de Desmond

-En un mundo de locura, estar estar loco es estar cuerdo- dice Shaun con su singular ironía mientras maneja la camioneta

-Entonces tu eres el único cuerdo aqui- le responde Rebecca

-Eso para mi es un halago-

-Mi cabeza... ¡NOOO!- Grita Desmond apenas abre los ojos

-Se los dije- advierte Shaun tratando de recuperar el control de la camioneta que perdió por el grito de Desmond

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Lucy preocupada

-Era la cabeza de un caballo... enorme y parecía que me quería arrancar la cara de una mordida- les platica Desmond pasando la mano por la cara para quitar el sudor

-¿La sigues viendo?- cuestiona Rebecca mientras parece anotar algo en una libreta

-No, desapareció... pero era grande... y espeluznante

-Debe ser por el efecto sangrado, estarás bien-

-Cuando estábamos experimentando con el Animus, Uno de los primeros pacientes retrocedió hasta la infancia de Ezio, resulto que le estaba dando de comer a un caballo una fruta que tenia en la boca, lo mas seguro es que tuvieras esa visión- trata de explicar Lucy

-Ese caballo me dara pesadillas

De repente un celular suena, Desmond revisa sus bolsillos por inercia, ya que le quitaron su teléfono cuando ABSTERGO se lo llevo

-Es el mio- contesta Rebecca para luego hablar en francés y finalmente entregarlo a su amiga...- es para ti

-¿Para mi?- pregunta Lucy confundida- ¿Hola?... si... no podemos... acabamos de rescatar al sujeto 17... ¿unos días?, no tenemos unos días... tal vez exageran... claro, no se puede exagerar con los templarios...esta bien, pero sera rápido...

-¿Y bien?- pregunta Rebecca mientras recibe su teléfono de vuelta

-Al parecer los templarios encontraron un tesoro en Alemania y todos tienen miedo de que sea un artefacto divino, asi que iremos a Roma-

-Como tu digas- dice Shaun dando vuelta al volante, haciendo que la camioneta gire en 180 grados y todos caigan

-¡TEN CUIDADO!- lo regaña Lucy- Si el "animus" ó el sujeto 17 se dañan podríamos perder la misión

-Me siento honrado de que alguien sepa el valor que merezco- anuncia Desmond con una ligera sonrisa

Después de unos días llegan a Roma, donde reciben nuevas instrucciones

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Desmond cuando Lucy cuelga el teléfono

-al parecer llevaron algo a una subsidiaria romana de ABSTERGO...

-¿Vamos a entrar?, acabamos de salir de ahí-

-No, el supuesto tesoro es una caja pequeña y parece que no pesa mucho, ya lo sacaron y ahora lo estan llevando directo al aeropuerto, ahí debemos interceptarlos -

La camioneta se mueve y toma una calle que lo lleva a una carretera mas transitada que los lleva directo al aeropuerto, donde reciben mas instrucciones

-Hay dos vuelos privados, lo mas seguro es que el supuesto tesoro vaya en uno de ellos, nuestros compañeros crearan una pequeña distracción, en ese momento yo iré y conseguiré lo que sea que tengan, mientras Shaun tu vigila y preparate para salir de prisa, Rebecca, trata de entrar a la red de vigilancia de manera remota-

-¿Y yo que haré?- pregunta Desmond con mucha curiosidad

-Tu te quedas en la camioneta, eres demasiado importante para ponerte en riesgo- le ordena Lucy

-Oye, no me puedes pedir que me quede aquí mientras tu te metes a una trampa-

-Lo siento, pero tu eres la clave de todo, si algo te pasa ellos ganan, así que te pido que te quedes aquí, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si, de acuerdo- responde tratando de disimular su enojo

Lucy no confiá mucho en la palabra de Desmond, pero aún así sale de la camioneta con unas pinzas, se escabulle hasta la reja del aeropuerto y comienza a cortar lo suficiente para poder pasar.

Tratando de esconderse detrás de cualquier cosa poco a poco llega hasta un hangar donde fácilmente reconoce a los guardias de ABSTERGO con su típico uniforme azul con una gruesa linea blanca, entra por una ventana y se esconde detrás de unas cajas.

Para su suerte había una guardia que parecía ser de su misma complexión y con el mismo color de cabellos que estaba sola revisando el lugar, así que en un descuido de ella Lucy la golpea en la cabeza para dejarla inconsciente. Piensa en matarla pero se arrepiente ya que con el golpe quedara desmayada por un par de horas, así que procede a quitarle el uniforme y ponérselo para infiltrarse.

Al acercarse con sus compañeros de repente ve al hombre que le platicaron, Gardner, y en sus manos la caja que encontró en Alemania, junto a otra mujer que reconocía, Susuki, una experta en Biología Celular

-Creí que tendría avances para este momento- le reclama Gardner a Susuki

-Hemos intentado todo con la tecnología que tenemos pero la cadena humana sigue sin sostener la mitosis y para ser sincera nadie pensaba que los fuera a encontrar...-

De repente una camioneta con vidrios negros aparece y unos hombres comienzan a disparar metralletas contra todos

Lejos, Desmond escucha los disparos

-Perdí la imagen, bloquearon todas las cámaras, no quieren que nadie sepa de sus movimientos- indica Rebecca al ver estática en las cámaras de los hangares

-¡Lucy!... tengo que ayudarla- grita saliendo de la camioneta

Shaun ya había previsto que eso pasara, así que toma el bastón de seguridad para volantes y persigue a Desmond para golpearlo, pero este lo ve de reojo y aún asi se agacha dejando a Shaun golpear el aire, luego inconscientemente le da un puñetazo y deja a su nuevo amigo en el suelo; Rebecca también intenta detenerlo pero Desmond ya estaba cruzando la alambrada que abrió Lucy

-Si algo le pasa Lucy nos va a matar- dice Rebecca mientras ayuda a su compañero a levantarse

Mientras, durante la balacera, Lucy dispara al aire fingiendo que dispara contra los atacantes mientras se acerca paso a paso a Gardner, pero este se mueve rápidamente al avión

-¡RAPIDO!¡TERMINEN DE CARGAR Y TODOS AL AVIÓN!- ordena mientras entra agachado a la enorme nave seguido de Susuki

Desmond rápidamente llega al hangar tratando de pasar desapercibido, pronto observa como todos comienzan a subir al avión y otros guardias subiendo unas pesadas cajas lo mas rápido que pueden, entre los que entran por la puerta de pasajeros reconoce a Lucy aún con el uniforme de Abstergo.

-¡CIERREN YA Y DESPEGEN!¡QUE NOS MANDEN LO QUE FALTA!- ordena Gardner

Desmond no sabia que hacer, la puerta de pasajeros ya fue cerrada y la de carga estaba subiendo para cerrarse, así que casi sin pensar, salta entre las cajas hasta llegar a la mas alta y de ahí saltar a la puerta logrando pasar antes de que se cierre, los guardias no escucharon su ruidosa caída debido a los motores del avión que comienzan a calentar.

Los atacantes repentinamente dejan de disparar y se alejan con la esperanza de que la distracción haya sido suficiente. Por detras llegan Rebecca y Shaun tratando de encontrar a Lucy y a Desmond, pero al no encontrarlos entre los cuerpos sienten un poco de alivio al saber que estan vivos, tal vez prisioneros pero vivos.

Mar Mediterraneo

-Tuvimos varias bajas- informa Gardner a Susuki tomando un asiento junto a ella en el área privada de mas clase en el avión- espero que sus suposiciones sean correctas

-Creame, trabaje con ellos antes de entrar a ABSTERGO, si hay la tecnología para recuperarlos esta en al Isla Sorna- responde Susuki

En el área del avión para los guardias, Lucy estaba escuchando la conversación de Gardner y Susuki, sabia que había escuchado el nombre de la Isla Sorna pero no recuerda de donde. También observa a los demás guardias, algunos son demasiado jóvenes, de seguro ABSTERGO los recluto sin decirles exactamente en lo que se metían, y como nadie hablaba entre si supone que tampoco se conocían, algo que le ayudaba a pasar mas desapercibida.

De repente Gardner aparece de la puerta

-Buen trabajo muchachos, parece que llegaremos sin problemas, y no se preocupen por sus compañeros que cayeron en el cumplimiento de su deber, recuerden que uno de los beneficios de ABSTERGO es la maravillosa gratificación que se les entregara a la familia en caso de situaciones como esta, así que relájense y descansen mucho, sera un largo viaje a Norteamérica- les anuncia a los demás guardias para luego encerrarse.

-¿Norteamérica?- murmura Desmond desde su escondite con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio- Al fin vuelvo a casa

Pero Lucy estaba nerviosa, si iban tan lejos de Europa como regresaria, solo le quedaba la esperanza de que Rebecca, Shaun y Desmond se encontraran bien y continuaran con las sesiones del Animus 2.0

Aeropuerto de Roma, Italia

-Tengo que llamarla- dice Rebecca mientras comienza a marcar su celular

-No- la detiene Shaun- podrías descubrirlos, lo mejor sera llamar a los demás y esperar que ellos se comuniquen con nosotros

-¿Pero y si no pueden?-

-Ya conoces a Lucy, tantos años como encubierta en ABSTERGO y siempre encontraba la manera de comunicarse-

-Esta bien, espero que no les haya pasado nada malo-

Varias horas después, Océano Atlántico

-¿Quería verme?- dice Gardner abriendo la puerta para hablar con el piloto

-Si, al parecer se esta formando una tormenta, con esos vientos no podremos ni bajar, y si pudiéramos la pista de aterrizaje esta dañada según las imágenes del satélite-

-¿Acaso esta sugiriendo que abortemos?- indica Gardner con una voz amenazante

-No, lo mejor que podemos hacer es acercarlos lo suficiente para que salten en paracaídas- le indica el piloto pasandole el radio -Si no quiere hacerlo y prefiere abortar la misión puede decírselo a sus superiores-

-Esta bien- dice enojado y saliendo de la cabina.

Se queda mirando a Susuki quien hojeaba una revista vieja

-¿Qué?- le cuestiona la experta

Sin responder, abre la puerta del área de carga y para hablar con sus hombres

-Escuchen todos, hubo cambio de planes, todos saltaremos en paracaídas, así que todos colóquense el paracaídas que esta bajo sus asientos, y ustedes cuatro pónganle los paracaídas especiales a la carga-

-Nadie me dijo nada de saltar en paracaídas- reclama Susuki- me prometieron absoluta seguridad

-Si, pero hay una tormenta, así que se arriesga a saltar ó puede quedarse aquí y tratar de aterrizar sabiendo que terminara estrellándose, es su decisión-

Desmond abre rápidamente una de las enormes cajas de madera, saca montones de pedantescos nieve seca y se mete ahí justo a tiempo antes de que comenzara a ser rodeadas por enormes cuerdas y arneses

-Prepárense, los dejare los mas cerca del punto de aterrizaje- grita el piloto a su tripulación

Atrás, todos los guardias y la carga tienen listos sus paracaídas y uno abre la parte trasera a la orden de Gardner

-¡AHORA!- les grita el capitán

Primero sueltan la carga, por lo que Desmond termina rebotando por todas las paredes de la caja

-no- dice Susuki en un tono preocupado al ver la nieve seca tirada en el piso del avión- parece que una de las cajas esta rota, espero que nada se haya roto

-No se preocupe, si algo se rompió le conseguiremos una refacción- trata de consolarla Gardner- ahora todos los demás, salten y al caer aseguren el área

Los guardias estaban en fila y comienzan a saltar uno por uno, algunos con duda pero fueron empujados por sus compañeros, al final saltan Gardner y Susuki.

No pasan muchos segundos cuando la vista del cielo oscuro comienza a ser invadida por enormes paracaídas naranjas que van bajando. Pero con contaron con una fuerte ráfaga de viento que los alejo del punto de aterrizaje y los disperso por la selva.

Al caer, Desmond comienza a patear la tapa de la caja hasta que la rompe y sale de ahí, observa el cielo y luego se dirige hacia donde cree que Lucy va a caer tratando de no ser descubierto, hasta que la ve descendiendo al suelo y desabrochándose el paracaídas antes de que fuera arrastrada por un viento cada vez mas fuerte.

-¡Lucy!-

-¿Desmond?- la mujer rubia voltea sorprendida, luego se mueve hacia unos matorrales, y se agacha para dar la impresión de que anuda las agujetas de sus nuevas botas-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ayudarte, estamos en Norteamérica

-No deberías estar aquí, es demasiado peligroso, si te descubren te enviaran con Vidic para que te rebane hasta sacarte todos los secretos-

-Pero no podía dejar que nada te pasara, me salvaste la vida y te debo una-

-Yo soy reemplazable, igual que Shaun y Rebecca y que todos... solo tu eres único, tu eres importante para que nuestra misión tenga éxito... como me gustaría que lo entendieras

-y a mi me gustaría que tu entendieras que...-

De repente todas las voces fueron calladas cuando el grito de un hombre que va cayendo se escucha por todo el cielo pidiendo ayuda hasta que poco a poco ese grito se va diluyendo en la oscuridad de la noche, todos apuntan sus armas al cielo asustados, ya que todo el entrenamiento no los habría preparado para tal grito de desesperación y miedo

-Imposible... nuestros estudios dicen que no hay entidades en esta área- dice Susuki mientras abre una laptop y comienza a abrir mapa tras mapa

Ahora se escucha una caja de madera siendo destrozada en el cielo y cayendo todo su contenido en el suelo, en su mayoría algunas maquinas y pocas provisiones

-¿Entidades?... ¿Acaso aún hay...?- reclama Gardner, interrumpido por otro grito de uno de los últimos hombres que van descendiendo, esta vez solo se ve el paracaídas descendiendo, como si algo hubiera cortado los hilos y poniendo mas nerviosos a los invasores

-Si, tenemos dinosaurios... por el patrón de ataque aéreo selectivo diría que son Pteranodones, una especia que debería estar confinada dentro de su enorme jaula-

-¿Acaso ella dijo dinosaurios?... ¿dinosaurios de verdad?... digo, ¿Dinosaurios de carne y hueso?... ¿Dinosaurios vivos reales?- pregunta Desmond muy asustado, mas de lo normal

-¿En que problema nos metimos?- murmura Lucy apuntando al cielo con su metralleta

El enorme sonido de un batir de alas parecido al de un gigantesco murciélago hace que los nerviosos agentes disparen al cielo en todas direcciones

-¡NO!¡PAREN!- trata de tranquilizarlos Susuki-¡NO GASTEN MUNICION!

-¡BASTA!-grita Garner mientras agarra a cada uno de sus hombres por el cuello de la camisa y los arroja al suelo, poco a poco obtiene la atención de todos-¡Y USTED... DIGANOS COMO LOS EVITAMOS!

-si...- dice Susuki un poco asustada de la actitud de su nuevo compañero- tienen mala vista, esta oscuro y los fuertes vientos hacen que volar sea cada vez mas difícil, así que quédense agachados unos momentos y poco a poco se irán

-Tiene razón- confirma Desmond- había como seis y ahora solo quedan tres, ya se están alejando

-¿Como lo sabes?-le pregunta Lucy con tono de voz incrédula

-Vista de Águila, ¿Lo olvidas?, puedo verlos volando en círculos... ahora están más lejos-

A lo lejos se observa un relámpago que anuncia la lluvia que esta cerca y permitiendo ver el panorama completo y los últimos monstruos voladores que se alejan

-¿Entonces es seguro acampar aquí?- pregunta Gardner a Susuki mientras se agacha y toma una pequeña pistola en sus manos

-Si- responde la experta- solo espero que sus hombres no cometan algún error que nos cueste la vida, como haber traído carne o usar algún perfume fuerte

-bien, ahora todos recojan las cajas, acamparemos aquí, quiero todas las tiendas arriba antes de que la tormenta llegue-

Lucy mira a su alrededor y encuentra la caja en la que llego Desmond, así que la tapa y la arrastra

-¿Y yo donde pasare la noche?- le reclama Desmond

-Debiste pensar en eso cuando veniste-

-estaba pensando en ayudarte-

-Creciste en una granja en el campo, ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada de acampar?

-No aprendí mucho- responde apenado Desmond tratando de no recordar esos recuerdos tan embarazosos

-bueno, por ahora no puedo hacer nada, no sabemos si algún templario reconoce tu rostro, tendrás que buscar otro refugio, así que ya vete antes de que alguien te vea-

Poco a poco la lluvia comienza a caer y el viento se hace mas fuerte y frio

-Esta bien, pero cuidate- finalmente dice dándose cuenta de que era lo mejor

-Si, tú también-

Desmond se coloca la capucha de su sudadera para tratar de protegerse de la lluvia, adentrándose en el bosque, sin saber que alguien lo estaba viendo

-No hay traidores en mi turno- murmura Gardner confundiendo a Desmond con alguno de sus hombres- Estas a cargo mientras no estoy

-Si señor- responde el mismo trabajador de piel oscura que estaba con el en Alemania, ahora vestido con el mismo uniforme que todos los demás

- Empieza la cacería- murmura para si mismo mientras en su rostro se dibuja una gran sonrisa

-Ya oyeron, todas las carpas arriba, la carpa de la doctora, el instrumento electrónico y la comunicación tiene prioridad-

Lucy termino armar algunas carpas y después de revisar que los aparatos electrónicos no se dañaran con el agua, ahora revisa trata de hacer funcionar la radio, por sus años en Abstergo, conocía muy bien los protocolos y manejo de su equipo electrónico, así que ella podía pasar desapercibida, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era Desmond, una parte le decía que fue lo mejor alejarlo y que era capaz de cuidarse, pero otra tenia miedo de que algo le pasara y todo por lo que había luchado fuera en vano.

-¿Y bien?- suena una voz detrás de ella

-¿Como?... disculpe- responde volviendo a la realidad- no hay comunicación, la tormenta hace mucha interferencia

-Bien, esperemos a que disminuya y luego vuelva a intentarlo, ahora vaya con los demás a ayudarles-

-Si, señor-

Lejos, Desmond seguía buscando un lugar donde refugiarse, y tendría que ser pronto o terminaría con un fuerte resfriado, además tenia que andar con cuidado ya que no quería toparse con algún monstruo; Desmond solo sabia de dinosaurios por las películas que vio, así que para el todo era carnívoro y peligroso, por lo que usaba con frecuencia su habilidad de Vista de Águila para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, pero aun con así no conseguía darse cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo, hasta que escucho una voz que le llama

-Creí que eras un desertor, pero no tienes nuestro uniforme- dice Gardner saliendo de detrás de un árbol- no creo que seas un naufrago en esta isla, traes ropa muy "elegante", tampoco pareces un espiá pero no hay otra explicación, debo matarte

-No quiero problemas- Desmond trata de razonar con su adversario- solo dejame ir y estarás a salvo

-Ahora me amenazas... no hay duda, eres un asesino, hora de la ultima prueba, el Doctor Vidic estará orgulloso de saber que el experimento fue un éxito-

Sin dar oportunidad a Desmond de decir algo mas, Gardner se abalanza contra él lanzando un puño que Desmond esquiva agachándose y luego tratar de dar un puñetazo a la barbilla de su enemigo, que simplemente mueve la cabeza para esquivar el golpe, luego aprovecha la posición de Desmond para darle un rodillazo en la boca del estomago, haciéndolo caer de espaldas y con dificultad para respirar. Gardner se detiene un momento, como si le diera tiempo de recuperarse para continuar jugando con el

Bastan unos segundos para Desmond vuelva al ataque y los dos se enfrasquen en un intercambio de golpes y bloqueos que hacen que el asesino novato sienta algo familiar, como si ya lo hubiera vivido. Justo en ese momento Gardner lanza un golpe que Desmond desviá con el antebrazo y luego lanza una patada contra su enemigo, pero este se recupera rapido y lo toma de la sudadera con ambas manos y lo arroja contra un árbol.

Desmond se pone en pie lo mas pronto posible, pero no encuentra a su adversario, al usar la vista de águila lo encuentra arriba de una rama observándolo como un ave de presa, lo que sorprende tanto a Desmond que casi no tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando Gardner hace un salto para caer sobre sus pies casi aplastando al asesino que los esquiva por poco.

Ahora Desmond es quien toma ventaja y le asesta un golpe directo al rostro, por inercia Gardner tira un golpe que Desdmond desviá y luego lo patea en el estomago, obligandolo a retroceder varios pasos.

En ese momento un gran relámpago golpea un árbol cercano y la rama incendiada cae al suelo iluminando el escenario, dando la oportunidad a ambos de ver el rostro de su adversario

-Te conozco- dice Garder recuperando el aliento después de analizar la cara de Desmond- eres el sujeto 17, el que escapo de los laboratorios, es un honor poder medirme contigo

-lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo porque no te conozco- les responde con la respiración agitada

-Es una pena, yo se todo de ti, se puede decir que somos casi hermanos ya que compartimos los mismos recuerdos-

-¿De que hablas?- pregunta Desmond enojado ya que se dio cuenta de que Gardner sabe que el conoce esos movimientos

-Soy el primer experimento exitoso del nuevo programa de Abstergo, he visto y he vivido los recuerdos de Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, igual que tú pero más de una vez, así que lo que hagas, yo lo haré mejor-

-¡los animuses!- exclama sorprendido al recordar todas las maquinas que vio cuando escapaba con Lucy

-Exacto, pronto habrá un ejercito de Templarios con habilidades de asesinos, creando una fuerza imparable-

El fuego rápidamente se apaga con la lluvia; en ese momento Desmond, enojado, inicia una carrera contra su enemigo para continuar golpeándolo sin contar que Gardner daría un pequeño salto para aferrarse con ambas manos en la rama de un árbol y usar ambos pies en una patada que el joven asesino logra protegerse un poco usando sus brazos, pero aun así es arrojado de espaldas a un oscuro charco y terminar cubierto de lodo.

Gardner hace un giro en la rama y termina sobre esta misma, con una pose de ave rapaz.

-No tiene caso que te escondas, yo también puedo hacer el truco de los ojos- le advierte

Al analizar el área, encuentra el brillo de su enemigo que aparece cuando el lodo se escurre de la piel de su rostro, Garder sonríe mientras rompe una rama gruesa con su mano y salta directo contra Desmond, que desde su perspectiva todo ocurre en cámara lenta y la pose de su enemigo es tan exacta a la de Altair, que por un segundo todo el escenario cambia y ahora observa a su antepasado cayendo de una casa de Acre directo contra el con su hoja oculta, arma distintiva de su credo, ahora totalmente extendida apuntando directamente a su corazón.

Por suerte, Desmond despierta de su alucinación justo a tiempo para esquivar el mortal ataque, dar un rápido giro, y como si hubiera sido un consejo de su antepasado, de su guante aparece la hoja oculta lista para atravesar el cuello del templario

Solo que no contaba con que este usaria la rama como escudo que es atravesada sin romperse, Desmond usa todas sus fuerzas para empujar su brazo y hacer que la punta afilada que atravesaba la madera hiciera contacto con el cuello de su enemigo

-finalmente estas peleando como asesino, hubiera estado muy decepcionado de que esta pelea fuera tan fácil-

Ambos ahora se encuentran en una pelea de fuerza que Desmond iba perdiendo poco a poco al verse superado físicamente por su adversario y retrocede unos pasos

-Ya te lo dije, soy mejor que tu, he visto los recuerdos de Altair y conozco todos tus movimientos-

-Pues aquí hay un movimiento de Ezio- le responde el asesino mientras le da una patada en la entrepierna

Gardner retrocede de dolor, y sin darse cuenta de que esta en el limite de una pequeña ladera, asi que al pisar una hoja sobre el fango, este resbala sin soltar la rama donde la navaja esta atascada, por lo que Desmond también cae y ambos terminan rodando cuesta abajo. Por suerte del asesino, la rama se rompe liberándolo, ya que de otra forma se habría fracturado el brazo. Al llegar al fondo ambos terminan cubiertos de lodo, pero parece que ambos acuerdan una pequeña tregua para recuperar el aliento y verificar que tan heridos están.

-bien, si quieres jugar así, juguemos- dice Gardnerd mientras se pone de pie y saca un bastón electrificado de su pantalón mientras su enemigo prepara el brazo con la navaja oculta frente a el en una pose de pelea- Vidic decía que te quería vivo, pero te matare y le diré que escapaste como un cobarde... como un asesino...

Ambos se preparan para terminar de una vez la pelea cuando unos extraños rugidos que salen de la oscuridad llaman su atención. Debido a la oscuridad, ambos peleadores usan la Vista de aguila y logran ver varias criaturas bípedas que se levantan y los observan; la mas grande parece ser el líder y corre directamente contra Gardner por ser el mas cercano.

La bestia es rápida y en cuestión de segundos ya esta a punto de golpear al humano que lo esquiva por milimetros, entonces choca su cabeza contra una gran roca produciendo un fuerte sonido.

Gardner muestra una sonrisa para burlarse de la bestia que se estrello ella misma contra una roca, pero esa sonrisa en borrada al ver como la bestia simplemente se aparta de la roca como si nada le hubiera pasado, dejando ver que abrió grietas en la roca.

-Estos los vi en una pelicula- dice Desmond identificando a la bestia ahora que ya no esta escondida en las sombras de los arboles- son los que tienen un cráneo duro y embisten como toros

Dicho esto, otro de los dinosaurios alinea su cráneo contra el asesino y corre para aplastarlo, pero este salta y usa la navaja para atravesar su espalda, pero no cuenta con la dureza de la piel de los dinosaurios que hace que al navaja se doble al punto de casi quebrarse resbalando por la piel dejando apenas un rasguño superficial en las escamas.

-Claro, parece que es lo único que puedes hacer contra ellos- Se burla Gardner mientras esquiva a otro dinosaurio y usa su bastón eléctrico para dañarlo

Poco a poco, los dinosaurios que los atacan aumentan en numero, apenas esquivan uno cuando el siguiente ya inicia la carrera para golpearlos con sus duras cabezas con forma de casco de soldado.

Desmond salta y apoya sus pies en el tronco de un árbol para alcanzar una rama, pero una de las bestias golpea el árbol tan fuerte que lo sacude y la rama se rompe, Gardner aprovecha esto y salta para electrocutarlo con su bastón, solo que el asesino lo esquiva rondando por el suelo y luego se levanta para volver a saltar para evitar ser golpeado por otro dinosaurio, mientras el templario también esquiva a los que tratan de dañarlo.

Los embates de los dinosaurios y de Gardner, hacen que el asesino vaya retrocediendo poco a poco en una clara desventaja hasta llegar cerca de un área donde hay una pequeña laguna.

-¡Espera!- le pide Desmond casi sin aire- algo anda mal, esas cosas ya no nos siguen

El templario hecha un vistazo y observa a los dinosaurios formados en una hilera en silencio, pero moviéndose como si estuvieran muy nerviosos, para después correr en dirección contraria y perderse en la oscuridad.

-No me importan, lo que quiero es matarte y ganarme el titulo para dirigir al ejercito de la nueva era-

Gardner vuelve a embestir a Desmond, quien esquiva un golpe y conecta un codazo en el rostro de su enemigo, pero al intentar acabarlo con su navaja, este lo sostiene de la muñeca y la dobla por detrás de la espalda; ahora Desmond debe pensar rápido antes de terminar atravesado con su propia navaja, y lo único que se le ocurre es doblar su espalda y torcer su cabeza hacia atrás lo mas que se pueda y lograr golpear con la nuca el mismo punto de la cara donde antes lo habia con el codo aunque su intencion era romper el tabique de su nariz, el efecto es el mismo, Gardner afloja su mano y Desmond se libera girando su brazo para tratar de herir al templario, pero en esa posicion solo logra hacer un corte en su estomago. De repente aparecen unas burbujas en la superficie de la laguna .

-Esto es tu fin- le reclama Gardner notoriamente enojado

Desmond esquiva el bastón eléctrico, toma a su enemigo por la camisa jalándolo y dejándose caer en sobre su espalda para finalmente catapultar a su enemigo con los pies y arrojarlo lejos, cayendo mas cerca del agua, de donde aparece un gran ojo amarillo

-¡Atrás de ti!-

-Crees que voy a caer en...-

De repente, del agua sale un enorme hocico alargado parecido al de un cocodrilo pero mas grande y con escamas color rojo, que toman a Gardner y lo estrujan, dejando a Desmond paralizado de miedo y casi a merced de otra enorme bestia que sale del agua mostrando sus casi 10 metros de longitud, con grandes garras, y pequeños pero afilados dientes que sobresalen de su boca como clavos.

Desmond seguiría en shock si no hubiera sido por que el enorme monstruo parecía aspirar fuertemente y después lanzar un fuerte rugido que hizo eco a lo lejos

-Desmond- dijo Lucy en un ligero murmullo para evitar que sus compañeros la escucharan

El joven Miles se tapa los oídos ante tal rugido y al ver como la bestia corre hacia el, no piensa en otra cosa que en correr en el sentido contrario.

La enorme bestia es mas rápida y baja la cabeza para alcanzar a su presa de un mordisco, solo Desmond salta en medio de dos arboles, haciendo que la bestia choque y los doble sin romperlos para quedar atrapada.

Desmond empieza a pensar que el olor a sangre en su navaja lo hace perseguirlo, y al ver de cerca su hocico observa que el interior de la boca y de la nariz no estan protegidas por escamas, asi que en lugar de aprovechar la oportunidad y escapar, se acerca y encaja su navaja en la nariz del enorme dinosaurio aun con el enorme riesgo de perder el brazo provocando que se sobresaltara y lanza otro enorme rugido de dolor.

-Eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo- le grita Desmond pensando que lo disuadió de dejarlo en paz

Pero en lugar de que la bestia lo deje en paz, ahora esta mas enojada y apoya una pata en un arbol y su cuerpo en el otro para empujarlos hasta que el árbol que empuja con la pata finalmente es arrancado del suelo incluso con sus raíces

-pero se supone que no son inteligentes, ¿Porque nadie me dijo que eran inteligentes?- cuestiona Desmond mientras empieza a correr

El gran monstruo lo persigue por un sendero donde los arboles no estan tan juntos, la carrera continua por varios metros hasta llegar a un pequeño rio, donde otro rugido detiene al joven asesino

-¿Ahora que?- dice mientras usa su Vista de Águila para ver a través de la oscuridad y la lluvia y ver una enorme silueta levantarse del suelo sobre sus cuatro patas junto a otras dos, una de tamaño mediano y otra mas pequeña, tal vez su pareja y su criá.

Lo que mas sorprende al humano es el enorme tamaño y las grandes "placas" sobre su espalda y las espinas en su cola que agita como si advirtiera a todos que la pasaran muy mal si se acercan, especialmente al humano que es al que esta mirando mientras agita su cola y pisa fuertemente el suelo.

El enorme dinosaurio de dos patas ruge enojado, parece que esta distraído, y Desmond aprovecha para alejarse de los dos y esconderse en los arbustos. Desde ahí mira como los dos dinosaurios se retan entre si.

El carnívoro parece querer lanzar una mordida, pero la cola espinosa del otro lo hacer dudar, lo intenta otras dos veces hasta que se da por vencido y se aleja por donde vino.

Desmond no quiere quedarse a saber si el cuadrúpedo es su amigo, mejor sigue entre los arboles hasta que encuentra un agujero debajo de uno y entra, al parecer esta disponible, también encuentra hojas y ramas secas, así que después de varios intentos logra encender una pequeña fogata que lo mantiene caliente, se quita la ropa mojada y la pone cerca del fuego, luego se queda mirando la lluvia que cae, pensando si hizo lo correcto al seguir a Lucy y terminar rodeado de monstruos que lo quieren comer, siguió así hasta que termino dormido profundamente.

Al día siguiente y después de que la tormenta se ha ido, en el campamento, Lucy se despierta un poco tarde debido al turno de vigilancia que tuvo en la noche, se prepara y llega con la nueva persona encargada

-Permiso para salir a buscar a nuestro superior-

-Denegado, ya enviamos a un grupo y encontró pedazos de su ropa cubiertos de sangre, asi que oficialmente se le ha declarado como Caido en Acción

-bien señor- replica Lucy tratando de ocultar sus emociones, especialmente para preguntar si habia rastros de otra persona, eso la hubiera hecho muy sospechosa

-¿Porque no le dijo que había otras huellas?- reclama la Doctora Susuki despues de que Lucy abandonara la carpa

-No hay necesidad de poner a estas personas mas nerviosas, hagamos lo que venimos a hacer, si alguien intenta sabotearnos, los haremos huir igual que en el aeropuerto-

Lejos, Desmond despierta y vuelve a ponerse su ropa y sale lentamente para verificar que no haya monstruos esperándolo, tenia mucha hambre, pero no sabia que plantas eran comestibles, mejor decide esperar a encontrar algo mejor.

Al salir observa el paisaje y regresa por donde llego a ese lugar, fue fácil, solo debía seguir el camino de destrucción que provoco anoche.

Después de un par de horas, finalmente logra regresar al sitio de aterrizaje, pero todos ya se habían ido, aun así, logra encontrar unas rocas que forman una flecha indicando el camino que tomaron, con la Visión de Águila, Desmond verifica al ver huellas rojas y azules en esa dirección.

Despues de un tiempo, Desmond encuentra un pequeño lago enmedio de una llanura, se acerca y toma toda el agua que puede hasta que un extraño mugido lo alerta, al subir la cara se encuentra que al otro lado del lago hay una manada de grandes monstruos con una extraña protuberancia en la cabeza, obviamente no era un cuerno.

Desmond se queda quieto y usa su Visión de Águila para ver las intenciones de las bestias, mostrándolas sin color indicando que no toman en cuenta su presencia, pero aún así Desmond se aleja muy lentamente para no asustarlos y evitar que lo comieran, haciendo lo mismo cada vez que veía algún dinosaurio

Después de un tiempo, El asesino finalmente los alcanza a ver, llevando un paso lento por todo el equipaje que llevan, ademas de asegurarse de no encontrar ninguna sorpresa en el camino.

Aunque quería llegar con Lucy y decirle todo lo que Gardner le contó, Desmond piensa que lo mejor es esperar a que anochezca, así que solo los sigue a una distancia segura y tratando de evitar a todos los monstruos que se aparecen

De manera lenta y tediosa, el día va desapareciendo y el cielo se va oscureciendo

-¿Cuanto nos falta?- pregunta la persona a cargo

-Veamos...-le contesta la doctora mientras revisa los mapas-llevamos poco mas de la mitad

-Escuchen todos- ahora diriguiendose a sus hombres- acamparemos aquí y continuaremos mañana, levanten la carpa y reúnan leña

Desmond nota como Lucy se separa para buscar madera para las fogatas, ahí aprovecha y se acerca sigilosamente

-Lucy-le susurra detrás de un árbol- so yo

-¿Desmond?¿Estas bien?- le contesta tratando de disimular su alegría

-Si, pero por poco no lo cuento-

-Creí que habías muerto, encontraron los restos de Gardner-

-Ni lo menciones, yo vi como lo... pero eso no es lo importante, ese tipo tenia las mismas habilidades que yo-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Me dijo que fue el primero en usar las memorias que me extrajeron para usar el efecto sangrado y darles habilidades de asesinos a otros, y que piensan hacer un ejercito-

-Eso es grave, creí que sacando los archivos de Abstergo ya no tendrían forma de lograrlo, pero veo que encontraron una forma-

-¿Lo sabias?-

-Me habrían preguntado si podíamos usar el efecto sangrado a nuestro favor, les dije que en teoría era posible, pero sin un estudio completo del efecto no sabíamos en que dosis aplicar las sesiones ni efectos secundarios, después ya no escuche nada, creí que lo habían olvidado, hasta el día en que escapamos-

-Todas las maquinas que vimos al salir-

-Exacto, me di cuenta de que estaban casi listas, otra razón para extraer y borrar toda la información que obtuvieron, pero de alguna forma lograron recuperarla-

-Bien, una cosa mas que hacer...por cierto, ¿sabes que vinieron a hacer a este lugar lleno de dinosaurios?¿Acaso los planean robar para usarlos y dominar el mundo?-

-No, al menos no todavía, hablan sobre maquinaria, secuencias y muestras de sangre pero no entiendo lo que pasa-

-Entonces... ¿Que hacemos?-

-La misión es conseguir el maletín-

-¿Y si es un artefacto que usaran para controlar la mente de estas bestias?-

-El grupo es pequeño, si fuera unos de los artefactos estaría mas vigilado, debe ser algo mas-

-Pues vamos por el-

-No, tu te quedas atrás, yo tratare de llegar al maletín

-Pero quiero ayudar-

-No puedes, eres demasiado importante-

-No puedo quedarme aquí y solo mirar-

-Si yo falló tendrás que entrar en acción, ese sera nuestro plan de reserva-

-Seria mejor si lo hiciéramos los dos-

-No, llamaríamos la atención, es mejor hacerlo sigilosamente-... ya me tengo que ir, cuidate-

-Para ti es fácil decirlo-

Lucy regresa al campamento con la leña que recogió, mientras Desmond sube enojado a un árbol y revisa el área para asegurarse de que ningún monstruo lo haya seguido, luego comienza a acomodarse para dormir, pero no puede dormir tranquilamente después de tanto tiempo de no comer.

Tratando de que nadie lo viera, baja del árbol y empieza a buscar algo saciar su apetito, sin darse cuenta de se estaba adentrando poco a poco a la selva.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que oiga un pequeño ruido, al acercarse con cuidado observa lo que parece ser un pájaro, pero al levantar la cabeza se da cuenta de que parece mas la combinación de un gallo y una serpiente, de repente ese extraño pájaro alza la cabeza en dirección contraria a la de Desdmond, luego gira unos milímetros la cabeza y después comienza a aletear para alejarse asustado.

Desmond no entiende lo que sucede hasta que empieza a escuchar unos pequeños chillidos, al voltear observa que llegan pequeños dinosaurios en manada saltando y corriendo.

Gracias a la Vista de Águila, el moderno asesino logra darse cuenta de que sus intenciones no son buenas, así que discretamente retrocede, pero en un descuido pisa una rama y el crujido atrae la atención de todos los pequeños dinosaurios, que chillan de forma incesante al encontrar comida.

Desmond comienza a correr, pero las pequeñas lagartijas lo persiguen sin dejar de hacer ese sonido irritante, incluso parece que cada vez son mas, igual que palomas que se juntan cuando una encuentra un pedazo de pan en la calle.

Al observar hacia atrás sigue viendo el intenso color rojo en el aura de las criaturas, indicando lo peligroso de sus intenciones. Al no ver al frente tropieza con una raíz y cae al suelo. Apenas unos segundos después, los desesperantes monstruos están sobre el mordiéndolo, por suerte la mayoría mordía la ropa, pero podía sentir los dientes en las manos y caras como agujas que lo atravesaban.

En un intento para escapar, rueda por el suelo, logrando deshacerse de la mayoría de los pequeños carnívoros, y con las manos logra arrojar los que quedan. Ante esto, los pequeños atacantes forman una hilera y comienzan a hacer un ruido desesperante con sus hocicos, como si trataran de hacer enojar a Desmond.

El joven asesino apenas esta recuperando el aliento, cuando es atacado por detrás por otro grupo de lagartijas carnívoras que no había visto, una de esas lagartijas logra meter su hocico debajo de la bastilla del pantalón y lo muerde en la pantorrilla provocando que se resbale con una piedra floja y caiga al suelo donde los demás monstruos corren para atacarlo.

En ese momento, Desmond acciona el mecanismo de su navaja escondida en su muñequera, en esta ocasión el tiempo de activación le parece eterno, casi puede oír y sentir los engranes girar y los resortes estirar antes de que la pequeña pero filosa hoja de metal aparezca como si cortara el aire.

El joven asesino no pierde el tiempo y con fuertes movimientos de su brazo comienza a cortar los cuellos y cabezas de los monstruos; Uno de ellos salta directo a la cara, pero es detenido por la hoja que atraviesa su estomago, pero aun asi se afianza con sus pequeñas garras a la mano de Desmond y con sus dientes comienza a arrancar pequeños pedazos de piel directo de los nudillos, como si el hambre hiciera que no le importara que estuviera a punto de morir atravesado.

Agitando su brazo, Desmond logra deshacerse de la criatura arrojándola contra un árbol provocando que muriera casi de inmediato, entonces se pone de pie y la mayoría de los reptiles toma nuevamente una distancia segura, los que quedan atrás son asesinados, pateados y pisados por Desmond, quien esta harto de la situación y comienza a correr, solo que en lugar de continuar en el suelo, apoya un pie en un tronco y con su recién adquirida agilidad de asesino, salta y se apoya en una rama para subir por completo, dejando a los pequeños reptiles chillando y tratando de escalar el tronco del árbol.

Desmond mira hacia otros arboles, de repente todo cambia y ahora esta en un paisaje con muchos arboles cubiertos de nieve y a lo lejos se escucha el aullido de un lobo. De inmediato Desmond vuelve en si, sigue siendo de noche y debajo de el están esos desesperantes monstruos tratando de alcanzarlo.

El joven asesino entiende que ha tenido otra visión producto del efecto sangrado, pero esta era diferente, no sabia explicar en que forma, solo sentía que era diferente.

El irritante chillido de los atacantes finalmente están acabando con su paciencia, se acomoda en la rama y comienza a saltar de un árbol a otro directo en las ramas y cada vez subiendo mas alto, hasta un punto en que finalmente pierde de vista a los pequeños reptiles, pero sigue saltando entre ramas, que en cierta forma le parece muy natural, como si lo hubiera hecho antes.

Al llegar a la rama mas gruesa del árbol mas alto que encontró, puede ver que tanto se ha alejado del punto donde hablo con Lucy y todo lo que necesita recorrer para llegar con ella de nuevo, pero estaba tan cansado, que casi se deja caer de espalda sobre el tronco a punto de quedar dormido, si no hubiera sido por que al subir la mirada logra observar lo que parece ser un mango colgando cerca de otra rama del árbol donde el estaba.

Desesperado, Desmond trata de escalar el grueso tronco pero resbala, no podía entender como antes se podía mover con tanta facilidad entre la vegetación y ahora tenia problemas para escalar el tronco, así que pensó que era por el cansancio; de nuevo activa su navaja para clavarla en el árbol y apoyarse para alcanzar la siguiente rama, de donde sube y se arrastra lentamente hasta alcanzar la fruta, luego se arrastra de regreso y baja con cuidado a la gruesa y firme rama donde estaba.

En su desesperación muerde el mango con la cascara, pero no era el dulce fruto que esperaba, no estaba maduro y era demasiado amargo, pero aun así le quita la cascara y lo sigue comiendo.

Al subir de nuevo la mirada se encuentra con la luna y de inmediato recuerda la cuando vio la luna la primera vez que llego a la ciudad y como había cambiado todo, estaba trabajando felizmente en un bar, fue secuestrado, obligado a revivir la vida de sus antepasados, a ser un forajido y ahora estaba comiendo un mango asqueroso después de pelear por su vida con monstruos de películas.

Tantos recuerdos y frustraciones hacen que de sus ojos salgan lagrimas de dolor. El solo quería una motocicleta, solo quería impresionar chicas, quería una vida normal, comenzó a recordar todos los amigos que había hecho y que lo habían ayudado cuando era rechazado y blanco de burlas por ser un chico de campo con acento gracioso que sabia muy poco de la vida en la ciudad, ahora se preguntaba si esos amigos lo estaban buscando, o peor si seguían con vida, todo por culpa de los templarios y su deseo de poseer todo, ellos tenían la culpa de que perdiera todo lo bueno en su vida, toda la culpa.

A la mañana siguiente, antes del amanecer, el campamento de los templarios comienza a levantarse y de nuevo colocan todo en sus cajas.

-¿Cuanto nos falta?- pregunta Ismael

-Ya nos falta poco, llegaremos en un par de horas, pero lo importante es que ahora atravesaremos la parte mas peligrosa, los pastizales, ahí se habitan diversos dinosaurios muy peligrosos-

-No se preocupe, mis hombres ahora están fuertemente armados, haremos una formación especial, donde usted y nuestro paquete estarán en medio para protegerlos

Lucy estaba cerca lo mas cerca posible para escuchar la conversación sin llamar mucho la atención, así logra saber que el importante paquete, pero también le preocupa el exceso de seguridad, ya que ahora llevan armas mas grandes, ademas de gruesos chalecos y cascos como si fueran un grupo especial de asalto, se pregunta si a pesar de todas las bestias que han visto hasta ahora aun hay algo peor.

-¡Atención!¡Haremos la formación que practicamos!¡Estén atentos a cualquier cosa!

En ese momento, la excursión comienza a avanzar, sin saber que ya estaban siendo vigilados desde hace tiempo.

Lejos de ahí, Desmond apenas despierta, pero no por la falta de sueño, si no por la sed que ahora tiene, ademas de una pequeña fiebre solo que piensa que es por dormir en el exterior y por el mango, pero aun así baja del árbol para dirigirse con Lucy.

Después de un tiempo llega al campamento donde se encontraba Lucy y los templarios, se detiene un momento para descansar, se sentía muy agotado, pero solo se sienta unos segundos, aunque vuelve en si rápidamente cuando siente que esta a punto de caerse a un lado.

Al levantarse intenta buscar algo de comida entre la basura que dejaron las personas de Abstergo, sin encontrar mas que pequeños papeles y envolturas; así que mejor decide usar su don para observar la dirección que tomaron, pero lo que ve lo deja sin aliento, enormes huellas de garras que despiden una intensa aura roja indicando que acaban de irse para seguir a los humanos, incluida a Lucy.

En el camino, el joven asesino observa a unos reptiles voladores comiendo unas pequeñas bayas rojas en un árbol, asi que él decide subir y probarlas también, las bayas resultan ser frescas y dulces, un alivio para el calor y el cansancio que estaba sufriendo., decide tomar algunas más y ponerlas en su bolsa, luego baja y continua su camino sin darse cuenta de que ahora él también estaba siendo cazado.

Mientras, la tropa en la que Lucy esta infiltrada avanza lentamente, todos se muestran nerviosos debido a que ya no hay sonidos, todo esta en silencio, y en ocasiones parece que hay algo que se mueve entre el pasto tan alto, pero con el viento meciéndolo constantemente es difícil saber si realmente hay algo ó solo es producto de la imaginación.

-¿Cuánto falta?- vuelve a preguntar Ismael en susurros

-Menos de un kilometro, ya se pueden ver las instalaciones desde aqui- les responde la doctora también en voz baja

-¿Cree que nos esten siguiendo?-pregunta mientras tiene un sentimiento mas allá de ser observado, siente como si lo estuvieran estudiando

-Si, estas son las mas peligrosas de todas por su alta inteligencia, solo esperan el momento indicado- les responde moviendo los ojos por todo el pasto intentando encontrar cualquier cosa que les indique que están ahí pero no hay nada

De repente se escucha el sonido de una piedra que cae, pero el nerviosismo hace que uno de los soldados dispare por accidente, cuando Ismael estaba a punto de gritar para ordenar que se detenga, un extraño rugido sale del flanco que todos habían descuidado por observar al que disparaba, al voltear solo alcanzaron a ver a una enorme criatura que saltaba sobre uno de los guardias, la criatura rápidamente usa sus garras y hace cortes profundos en las partes desprotegidas y vuelve a esconderse en la maleza, dejando ver que su intención no era matar a su presa, si no dejarla herida para infundir miedo en los demás, algo que estaba consiguiendo.

-¡CALMENSE Y VUELVAN A LA POSICIÓN DE DEFENSA!- Grita Ismael al observar como sus subordinados estan perdiendo la compostura, incluida Lucy

Pero antes de que se reagrupen, un rugido se escucha por uno de los flancos y la maleza se mueve violentamente, el miedo hace que algunos soldados no esperen la orden y disparan contra las plantas hasta que escuchan el mismo sonido del otro lado, también disparando, el mismo patrón se repite en diferentes direcciones antes de que Ismael ordene un alto total al fuego, solo que esta vez dos enormes hocicos salen del pasto casi a nivel del suelo para tomar a uno de los guardias por los pies y hacerlo caer, los rápidos reflejos de Lucy hacen que lo tome de la mano, pero se sueltan mientras es arrastrado fuertemente a la maleza donde se pierde de vista y solo se escucha disparos y gritos, y sin explicación solo se escuchan gritos cuando aún tenia munición suficiente para seguir disparando.

-¡ALTO AHI!- ordena Ismael a Lucy que estaba a punto de entrar al pasto a ayudarlo- Ya no podemos hacer nada, debemos continuar

Sin que nadie lo esperara una de esas bestias salta sobre Ismael en una estrategia de eliminar al líder para hacer que los subordinados sean blancos más fáciles, solo que no contaba que Lucy ahora estaria mas preparada y descarga su arma contra el dinosaurio que cae casi muerto sobre el líder y con sus garras casi atravesando la protección de su torso.

Varios dinosaurios también atacan, algunos sobre guardias que a su vez caían sobre otros en una especie de efecto domino para someterlos más rápidamente.

-¡CORRAN AL EDIFICIO!- ordena Ismael mientras sale de debajo del cadáver de su atacante mientras dispara contra toda bestia que se mueva-¡PROTEJAN A LA DOCTORA!

Algunos soldados toman a la doctora por los brazos, estaba en completo estado de shock por lo que no opuso mucha resistencia, y la llevaron junto con todos los aparatos lo mas rápido posible a las instalaciones.

Lucy les cubre las espaldas disparando contra cada dinosaurio que sale del pasto a atacar, solo que al dar unos pasos atrás para ganar distancia tropieza con una piedra y cae al suelo, lo último que ve al cerrar los ojos es a una de esas bestias saliendo y gruñendo en su dirección lista para saltar.

-¡Lucy!-

Casi de inmediato reconoce esa voz y al abrir los ojos alcanza a ver a Desmond corriendo hacia ella, y ahora la criatura posa su atención en su nueva presa, a la que salta con sus garras listas, sin prevenir que instintivamente Desdmond alzaría su brazo y su navaja retráctil entra directo al ojo de aquel monstruo.

Desmond tiene tiempo de observar a la criatura que tiene tan cerca, tiene casi todo el cuerpo lleno de escamas, pero las de su estomago son de un color mas claro y parecen mas delgadas, por lo que saca la navaja del ojo y con todas sus fuerzas lanza una estocada contra el estomago de la bestia que a penas logra atravesar, intenta seguir cortando pero la dura piel y un golpe en la cabeza con el brazo de la bestia lo alejan.

Lucy se acerca corriendo a Desmond, el daño que hizo a uno de los monstruos es suficiente para llamar la atención de los demás, que ahora parecen tener una mirada de venganza en esos ojos

-Levantate- le ordena mientras lo carga con un brazo mientras con el otro hace unos disparos para alejar a todo dinosaurio que se acerque- ¿Qué te pasó?, estas ardiendo en fiebre

-Parece que todos quieren matarme- alcanza a decir casi delirando por la fiebre

Los demás soldados que acaban de dejar a la doctora regresan y los apoyan disparando contra todo lo que los persiga, dándoles tiempo de llevar, en eso llega Ismael para ayudar a Lucy con Desmond, después de unos minutos que parecen horas llegan al edificio.

Al llegar cierran la puerta y la traban para que ya no entren, adentro los soldados recargan municiones y comienzan a sacar el material electrónico,.

-Esta en mejor estado del que esperaba, incluso los generadores aún tienen energía, eso nos ahorra mucho- dice la doctora Susuki mientras enciende algunas computadoras y revisa el estado de los sistemas

-Ayúdenos, parece que esta enfermo- le pide ayuda Lucy mientras recuesta a su amigo

La doctora voltea y se acerca para revisarlo

-Tiene mucha fiebre- indica al tocar su frente, ¿Comiste algo extraño?

-un mango... y unas bayas- le contesta con un poco de dificultad mientras saca algunas bayas de su bolsa

-Son inofensivas-responde al probar una-

Ahora la doctora revisa su cuerpo buscando rasguños ó mordidas, las cuales encuentra en sus manos y piernas

-Aqui- dice mientras apunta a sus pantorrillas- están infectadas, necesita antibióticos

La doctora va a la caja de suministros médicos y saca un botiquin y una carpeta con varios papeles

-¿Fue este el que te atacó?- le pregunta la doctora mientras le muestra una foto de un pequeño reptil bípedo

-Si, eran demasiados- responde y luego vuelve a cerrar los ojos mientras respira con dificultad

-Un Compsognathus, atacan en grupo y pueden causar graves infecciones si la presa tiene suerte de escapar- les comunica a los otros mientras saca una jeringa y la llena de una sustancia transparente a la que inyecta a Desmond, para luego darle unas pastillas que se toma directo y le provoca que haga muecas – con eso sera suficiente, pronto se recuperara

-¿Viste a Gardner?- pregunta Ismael

-¿Tipo grande y rudo y que hablaba mucho?... si, se lo comió un cocodrilo gigante que salio del agua por sorpresa

-¿Este?- la doctora le muestra una foto, una aterradora foto de una criatura rugiendo y a punto de atacar, y que por la expresión de susto parece que fue esa especie la que los atacó- un Baryonyx, muy peligroso

-Fue horrible... es como si estuvieran en todos lados-

-Descansa, necesitas dormir-

Desmond no pone demasiada resistencia por el efecto de la medicina y sus ojos se cierran por si solos, lo último que ve es a Ismael haciendo señas a Lucy y quedar dormido.

Sin saber cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido, pudieron ser horas ó todo un día, pero es despertado por ruidos de vidrio rompiéndose, gritos y disparos, así que se levanta de golpe aún mareado y con un sabor horrible en su boca por la medicina, observa como de nuevo son atacados por esas criaturas que parecen llegar de todos lados.

-Los raptores volvieron, todos a la otra habitación- ordena Ismael mientras los ataca con un rifle de alto calibre que es mas eficaz contra las criaturas que las metralletas.

Lucy llegan corriendo y toma a Desmond para llevarlo a un sitio seguro, pero al voltear, los ojos del joven asesino se topa con los de un guardia que esta siendo apuñalado por las enormes garras de una de esas bestias.

Desmond no logra soportar y se suelta de su compañera, alista su navaja y de un tajo logra cortar uno de los ojos de la bestia que lanza un rugido de dolor, mientras Desmond toma al guardia por los brazos y lo arrastra para llevarlo con los demás.

-¡Vamonos!- le ordena enojada Lucy mientras lo jala del brazo

-No voy a dejarlo-

-Tú eres mas importante que...-

Antes de que Lucy pudiera terminar, otro Velociraptor salta a su espalda y la hace caer mientras le encaja las garras en la protección y con su hocico trata de quitarle el casco que ella esta sujetando por las correas con todas las fuerzas de sus manos.

-¡Lucy!- grita el asesino a ver a su amiga

Desmond salta y toma al Velociraptor por el cuello pero este solo tiene que hacer un violento movimiento hacia adelante para quitárselo de encima, solo que no pensó que Desmond era la razón por la que Ismael no habia disparado, y ahora sin su pequeña protección hace varios disparos al pecho del enorme reptil que cae de espaldas por la potencia de cada disparo.

Desmond ayuda a Lucy a levantarse y va por el guardia que había salvado, un guardia mas lo ayuda mientras otro ayuda a Lucy, cubiertos por los disparos de Ismael que evitan que se acerquen mas.

Cuando todos estan adentro, cierran la puerta para quedar a salvo del ataque, solo Desmond, Lucy, Ismael, la doctora Susuki y 3 guardias, pero el que salvo Desmond estaba tan herido que falleció unos minutos después.

-¿Qué te pasá?, no deberías arriesgar tu vida así, eres nuestra esperanza- le reclama Lucy mientras se quita el casco y deja ver al descubierto todo su cabello revuelto que trata de peinar en una cola de caballo

-Ya basta con eso- le responde Desmond- soy importante, pero no significa que a cada rato te preocupes por mi, estoy harto de que solo me subestimes-

-Es que no quiero que te pase algo, si algo te pasa todo estara perdido-

-No es razón para tratarme como un niño pequeño, sé cuidarme solo-

-Casi te matan, debiste quedarte con los otros como te lo ordene-

-Me preocupe por ti, porque me importas, pero yo no estoy tratándote como si fueras de cristal, te doy tu lugar porque confío en ti... eso es lo que te pido, que confíes en mi... que seamos un equipo-

Lucy no tiene respuesta, sabe que ha estado sobreprotegiendo y asfixiando a Desmond al punto de decirle que comer ó que no, casi le mastica la comida por él, para ella es la pieza mas importante de la humanidad pero olvido que también es una persona.

-Tienes razón- le responde murmurando- lo siento

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunta alegre por tener la razón

-Lo siento-le responde mas fuerte- te traté mal, te prometo no exagerar otra vez

Mientras se daba esa conversación, la doctora no apartaba la vista de la hoja afilada en la muñequera de Desmond, solo Ismael había notado esa mirada.

-Esa cosa... y tú... eres Lucy Stillman, la traidora... eso significa que tú eres el sujeto 17 que escapo de la central de Abstergo del experimento del Animus... son asesinos- dice mientras camina hacia atrás con la caja abrazada a su pecho

La doctora intenta tomar un arma que estaba en su bolsillo, pero de un rápido movimiento, Ismael le quita el arma y la caja

-Somos asesinos- le responde fríamente

Los otros dos guardias se levantan y sacan sus bastones, tenían ordenes de atacar a cualquier señal de un asesino

-En verdad quieren hacer esto- les advierte Ismael con una fuerte mirada

Ambos guardias se miran entre si y con temor bajan sus bastones

-tomaron la decisión mas sabia- les dice el asesino infiltrado

-¿Tú sabías de él?- le pregunta Desmond a Lucy

-No, sabía que había uno infiltrado pero creí que ya había muerto-

-También me tomaron por sorpresa, debo decir que sus técnicas de discreción necesitan mejorar, yo era el plan de emergencia en caso de que fallaran en el sabotaje de la terminal aérea

-¿Qué es esa caja?¿Porque es tan importante?- pregunta Desmond

-Ábrela y dime "niño prodigio"- le contesta mientras le arroja la caja

El joven asesino la abre lentamente y un mar de recuerdos ajenos le llega a la cabeza tan fuerte que casi suelta la caja

-Son las plumas...-

-¿Las plumas de Altair?- pregunta Lucy mientras toma la caja y la abre por ella misma

-Si- Desmond se apoya en la pared tratando de separar la realidad de los recuerdos producidos por el efecto sangrado- las plumas con la sangre de sus victimas que Altair llevo a Al-Mualim como prueba de cada asesinato exitoso

-El plan de los templarios era usar la tecnología abandonada de coronación de INGEN para hacer clones humanos de los templarios de las cruzadas... hacer un ejercito de gran poder... e incluso investigar si su exposición al fruto sagrado les dio alguna especie de "superpoder", ó mínimo el secreto de la inmunidad al fruto sagrado que poseía Altair y su descendencia.

-Insensatos, con este poder podremos traer orden a este mundo- le recrimina la doctora Susuki

-No, lo que quieren es controlar a las personas, ese orden que quieren crear le quita a todos su derecho de pensar y decidir, les quita el libre albeldrio- le responde Desmond

-el mundo estaria mucho mejor sin eso, gobernado por gente que de verdad sabe pensar-

-Gobernarían por muy poco tiempo, una catástrofe esta a punto de ocurrir, algo que puede acabar con todo el mundo- ahora es Lucy la que le responde

-¿Entonces los rumores son ciertos?- pregunta Ismael

-Al parecer si, y debemos evitarlos

-Bien, pues vamonos, ya mande una señal de aviso, unos amigos mandaran ayuda y nos sacaran de aqui

Antes de continuar por el pasillo, toma la caja, la coloca en el suelo, mete una misteriosa capsula y luego le dispara haciendo que todo el contenido arda en llamas que consume todo rápidamente para la sorpresa de todos.

-Es una pena, hubieran sido un gran trofeo- lamenta Lucy al ver el fuego consumiendo la caja

-Es mejor así, esa caja solo ha traido desgracias

-¿Qué haran con nosotros?- pregunta la doctora al sentir la pesada mirada de Ismael

-también mande pedir un transporte por ustedes y los recogerán en este mismo, los de Abstergo vendrán y querrán saber lo que pasó aquí-

De repente unos golpes en la puerta les hace recordar lo peligroso de quedarse quietos por mucho tiempo, aunque los templarios no estaban muy de acuerdo, decidieron seguirlos por creer que era mucho mejor

Pronto atraviesan el pasillo y llegan a lo que parece ser un área de investigación por tantos microscopios y computadoras, además de cuadernos con dibujos y formulas químicas muy complicadas..

-Si no me equivoco- comienza a decir Ismael- cruzando esta habitación, una serie de pasillos y una habitación con cubículos, están las escaleras, en ellas hay una ventana que podríamos usar para llegar al taller, ahí debe haber vehículos para llegar a la costa mas rápido, mientras ustedes suban por esas escaleras hasta el techo, ahí esta el sitio de aterrizaje para el helicóptero

-¿Seguro que no hay nada aqui?- Pregunta nervioso Desmond

-Muy seguro, lo mas probable que haya son serpientes, pero por la época del año no creo no estan aqui, casi son las únicas especies originales de la isla, todo lo demás ha sido desplazado por los dinosaurios- le responde la doctora, Desmond no sabe si para hacerlo sentir mas tranquilo ó mas nervioso

-Si estas tan preocupado, ¿Deberías usar tu vista de águila?-

-No te lo recomiendo, parece que aqui hubo una emboscada, aún hay huellas de garras por el suelo-

En eso observan esas marcas en mesas y sillas.

Después de dramáticos momentos de silencio finalmente llegan a la puerta y la abren para cruzar todos, luego la cierran despacio para no llamar la atención, lo que no sabian es que algo ya los había seguido, y cuando cierran la puerta, se acerca y torpemente traba la puerta con una de las metralletas que los intrusos traían entre sus municiones.

-¿Oyeron algo?- pregunta la doctora, que tenia sus sentidos muy afinados por todo el miedo corriendo en su sangre

-No, no escuche nada- habla Lucy sin siquiera voltear

-Yo si lo oi, fue como un pequeño gruñido- responde Desmond

-No- volteando hacia atrás- fue...

En ese momento un fuerte gruñido retumba por todo el pasillo

-Creo que no saben que estamos aquí- murmura Ismael- regresemos

Pero al momento de tratar de abrir la puerta pero no abre, Ismael se impacienta un poco y el mismo trata de abrirla sin resultados

-Trabaron la puerta, esos...- por un instante parece que golpearía la puerta con su puño para desquitar su enojo, pero se detiene para evitar atraer mas atención indeseada- ya saben que estamos aquí, debemos andar con cuidado

Todo el grupo comienza a andar lentamente, aunque la luz del día podría entrar había muchos lugares con sombra, especialmente en puntos donde el pasillo se cruzaba con otros pasillos, en esos puntos Ismael asomaba rápidamente la cabeza y al ver que no había peligro hacia una seña para que continuaran.

De vez en cuando escuchaban un rugido y sonidos de patas corriendo pero después de unos segundos todo quedaba en silencio de nuevo.

-Saben nuestra posición exacta, se estan preparando, incluso puede que nos esten guiando, colocándose ellos y nosotros en posiciones... como un buen juego de ajedrez- murmura la doctora

-El informe decia que era inteligentes, pero no creo que tanto- le responde Ismael

-Creame, yo las vi crecer, son mucho mas inteligentes de lo que parecen-

En eso, al ver por una esquina, Ismael observa a uno de los reptiles tirado en el suelo, moviéndose y gimiendo como si tuviera lastimada una pata

-Ahi hay uno, creo que le puedo disparar- les advierte Ismael en voz baja

-No, es una trampa- le responde la doctora- cuando intente algo vendrán de todos lados a atacar, lo que quieren es que nos confiemos y bajemos la guardia

El guía comienza a reflexionar las palabras de la doctora y toma una decisión

- Desmond, usa tu don y dinos si hay alguno alrededor

-claro- responde con nerviosismo mientras respira y se preparando

Al activar la visión de águila, Desmond observa como la doctora y los dos guardias tiene un aura azul con un ligero rastro rojo, indicando que por el momento estan de su lado en una pequeña tregua contra un enemigo común, Ismael y Lucy brillan en un intenso color azul, luego se acerca a la esquina y observa al Velociraptor con un brillo rojo, luego voltea a los otros pasillos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Lucy al ver su rostro de miedo y mueve la cabeza a todos lados

-Nos... nos tienen rodeados, pero no los puedo ubicar, cuando volteo a verlos se esconden... es como si supieran que yo puedo verlos en la oscuridad-

-Tal vez lo saben, y por eso te van a escoger como el blanco mas importante- le advierte la doctora Susuki

-Bien- comienza a hablar Ismael- formaremos un circulo, Desmond tu disparas contra el que esta herido, Lucy cubre la parte trasera, ustedes dos la izquierda mientras yo cubro la parte derecha, usted doctora estara enmedio, espero que sepa usar una de estas

-solo me enseñaron lo básico, nunca pensaron que fuera a estar en peligro- toma el arma y la contempla

-ó tal vez no la consideraron tan necesaria- le advierte Ismael con un tono duro de voz, pero no espera una respuesta de la doctora- a la cuenta de 3... 1 ... 2...¡3!

Todos salen en la formación que se les indico

-¡No esta!- les dice Desmond cuando descubre que el supuesto Velociraptor lastimado ahora ya no esta

De repente un gruñido por la parte izquierda y un raptor que pasa corriendo hace que los guardias abran fuego, luego otro gruñido y otro raptor pasa corriendo por el pasillo que tiene Lucy, la cual intenta disparar pero solo logra impactar la pared al final.

-Alto al fuego, estan haciendo que gastemos municiones-

En ese momento una puerta se abre lentamente y unos ojos brillantes enfocan a Desmond, es un raptor que ya esta salivando con solo imaginar la suave carne del humano entre sus colmillos, asi que abre la puerta rápidamente y salta para atacar

-¡CUIDADO!-

Todos voltean y ven como Ismael se interpone entre el enorme monstruo y Desmond, usando su rifle de alto impacto en el hocico para evitar que lo mordiera, ambos caen al suelo forcejeando.

Entre el asombro y el miedo de lastimar a Ismael, nadie dispara, nisiquiera Desmond que los tiene a sus pies peleando por él, todos se quedan ahi en silencio observando esa pelea a muerte; hasta que Lucy es la primera en reaccionar, pone la punta de una pistola en la sien de la bestia y dispara.

-Sigan apuntando, no dejen que se acerquen- les ordena Lucy a los guardias, que apuntan a cada pasillo donde alcanzan a ver colas alejándose

-Dejame ver- la doctora se arrodilla y ve las heridas profundas, luego observa a Lucy y Desmond y mueve lentamente la cabeza a los lados

-Perdoname, no supe reaccionar- le suplica Desmond tratando de cubrir las perforaciones con su chaqueta

-No te preocupes, sé que no te puedo exigir mucho, solo prometeme que saldras de esta isla y salvaras al mundo, no te rindas- alcanza a decir antes de que de su último respiro

-Te lo prometo

-Debemos irnos- trata de decir Lucy con su voz entrecortada mientras levanta el rifle de su compañero caido

-¿En verdad creen que vamos a salir?-pregunta uno de los guardias

-Al menos hay que intentarlo- le responde Lucy- vamos Desmond

-Ya voy- murmura dando un último vistazo a su compañero

-Miren- les advierte uno de los guardias- aqui esta el mapa del piso, ya nos falta poco, solo unas vueltas y estaremos a salvo

-o llegaremos a su trampa donde nos espera un ejercito de esas cosas

-No tenemos opción- comenta Lucy un poco cansada de la actitud pesimista de la doctora- ya llegamos muy lejos y no podemos regresar

Asi que continúan con la misma formación en circulo para tratar de evitar una emboscada, teniendo especial cuidado en las esquinas de pasillos y en puertas que parezcan entreabiertas ó se puedan abrir de golpe, pero todo lo que hay del enemigo son gruñidos y pisadas.

Continua asi hasta estar a punto de llegar cuando al dar la vuelta a la esquina observan a otro raptor viendolos fijamente y gruñendo como un pequeño perrito que fuera a atacar, con al puerta de salida justo detrás de esa cosa.

-Desmond...-

-Lo sé Lucy- le responde al ver la herida de su ojo- es el que lastime antes

El velociraptor hace unos gruñidos y parece que se prepara para una carrera para atacar, pero tal vez sea solo para provocarlos.

-Va a atacar, hay que hacer algo- dice Lucy con un tono de nerviosismo

-No hay nada que hacer, es tan inteligente que de seguro ya pensó en 10 formas de atacar en este momento- le reclama la doctora

Lucy hace una mueca de molestia y dispara contra la bestia, pero la distancia hace que pueda esquivar las balas, incluso las que van a sus patas, y aún asi sigue pareciendo tener la intención de provocarlos

-Quiere que gastemos balas

-Alguna otra idea

-Para derrotar a alguien inteligente- dice Desmond mientras observa su muñequera- es pensar de la única forma que no puede... como un idiota

Dicho esto, Desmond corre directo contra la bestia que parece estar algo sorprendida por la decisión tan extrema

-¡Desmond!- grita Lucy

El grito parece hacer que la bestia se recupere y corra contra Desmond como si aceptara su desafio, ambos corren uno frente a otro con sus miradas puestas en los ojos del otro, casi como una competencia, y a unos cuantos metros, el Velociraptor salta con sus garras preparadas para cortar la carne del humano, pero no contó con que este lograría deslizarse por el suelo y dispara su pistola con la mano derecha mientras prepara la navaja de la izquierda, el peso del propio reptil va en su contra y el cuerpo se encaja tanto que incluso el brazo de Desmond entra en el de su enemigo a punto de fracturarlo.

Lucy se encuentra sorprendida por la escena, hasta que recuerda que estas criaturas podian hacer planes, asi que voltea hacia atrás y logra ver a mas de esas cosas corriendo contra ellos y comienza a disparar, solo que ya era tarde, los dos guardias son alcanzados, uno no tiene tiempo de reaccionar y es acuchillado en las partes sin protección, mientras el otro es arrastrado, y cuando Lucy logra matar al que lo lleva, llega otro para continuar la labor de su compañero caído, y asi hasta que se pierde de vista, pero sus gritos aún se escuchan, luego un disparo y todo queda en silencio.

Sin tiempo de lamentarse, Lucy corre para ir con Desmond, que parece haber sido aplastado por el velociraptor tuerto, que parece que aún se mueve, llena de enojo y con lagrimas en los ojos apunta el rifle para acabar con el monstruo que le quito la última esperanza de la humanidad, pero se detiene al escuchar los quejidos de Desmond.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunta mientras retira el cuerpo de la bestia y lo observa de pies a cabeza notando que esta casi intacto

-Me duele el brazo y rompio mi ropa, fuera de eso estoy bien-

Lucy no puede esconder sus nuevas lagrimas de alegría, incluso la doctora sonríe un poco al notar la favorable condición de su enemigo y pensar que tuvo suerte de que el Velociraptor solo tenia un ojo sano y no se había acostumbrado a la nueva visión, por lo que no calcula bien su ataque y falló al atacar con sus garras.

-Vamonos, ya nos falta poco- dice Lucy para romper la escena

Los últimos 3 sobrevivientes entran a la siguiente habitación, todo parece estar en completo orden y tranquilidad, lo que les hace desconfiar aún mas, asi que mientras estan recargando sus armas un velociraptor llega corriendo y no se detiene hasta llegar a la puerta, lo que provoca en el joven asesino y las dos mujeres se separen, de pronto llegan mas y ponen mas distancia entre los tres, Desmond no tiene mucha opción asi que sube por los escritorios, trepa por las pequeñas mamparas que dividen cada espacio de trabajo y logra trepar hasta los ductos de ventilación que cuelgan del techo pero no logra abrirlos, pero al menos es lo suficientemente resistente para soportar su peso.

Del otro lado de la habitación, un grupo de raptores ya tenian acorraladas a Lucy y a la doctora que no lograban hacer suficiente daño solo con el rifle y una pequeña pistola.

-¡Lucy!-grita Desmond a ver a su amiga en peligro- dispara al extintor de incendios

-¿Estas loco?-

-Hazlo

Lucy no tiene muchas opciones, asi que hace caso a su amigo, un solo disparo y todo el lugar se llena de una espesa neblina blanca.

En ese momento Desmond activa su vista de águila y logra ver las auras de todos en la habitación a través del gas

-Dispara a tu izquierda-

Lucy hace caso sin tener tiempo de dudar y al disparar se escucha un gemido de dolor y un fuerte golpe como si un pesado costal cayera al suelo.

-A tu derecha... atrás de ti-Desmond sigue dando ordenes al ver como atacaban-

Justo a tiempo, Lucy acaba con sus atacantes antes de quedarse sin municiones, y lo que aún seguían esperando a que Desmond bajara fueron eliminados por la Doctora Susuki.

-Gracias-

-De nada Asesino, tomalo como un "estamos a mano"

Lucy y Desmond se miran ambos y deciden no decir nada, continúan hasta la puerta, Desmond pone su oido y al confirmar que no escucha nada, la abren lentamente y salen.

Tal como había dicho Ismael, ahí estaban las escaleras de emergencia, y cerca una ventana de la que se podía ver el exterior, con el taller mecánico debajo de esta.

-Bien, aqui nos separamos- dice Lucy mientras percute su arma, como si mandara un mensaje para que la doctora no intente nada extraño ahora que se acaba la tregua

-Gracias, espero que tengan suerte- le responde la doctora mientras camina hacia atrás con un tono de desconfianza

-Ya vamonos- Desmond toma a Lucy por el brazo para alejarse lo mas posible antes de que un error cause mas tragedias.

Para su suerte la ventana estaba rota, así no harían ruido que atrajera a mas bestias, simplemente salen por la ventana, saltan hasta el techo del taller y se escurren por debajo de una de las cortinas metálicas que no cerro bien.

Adentro encuentran varios vehículos abiertos y con piezas faltantes, como si los hubieran utilizado para reparar otros vehículos

-Parece que no somos los primeros aqui

-Y te apuesto que no seremos los últimos

-Por suerte sé algo de mecánica, creo que podre repararlo

Asi ambos se pusieron en marcha, tomando partes de otros autos cerca pudieron hacer que el jeep con mejor aspecto pudiera arrancar sin saber por cuanto duraría, al menos sabían que lo suficiente para llevarlos lejos de esas criaturas.

Solo se dieron cuenta del tiempo que les había tomado cuando notaron que ya estaba atardeciendo, asi que se apresuraron, ya que sabían de antemano que el sitio era mas peligroso cuando era de noche, aunque antes de arrancar Desmond puso garrafones de gasolina y un pequeño botiquín que encontró, queria estar completamente asegurado de que nada saldria mal.

Ante la mirada burlona de Lucy, finalmente Desmond toma el asiento de piloto y con una pequeña navaja corta los cables que estan debajo del volante para hacer corto circuito y arrancar el auto

-Las llaves estan allá- le indica su copiloto señalando un compartimento especial en la pared con las llaves de cada vehiculo- Estas algo nervioso

-No quiero quedarme en este lugar ni un segundo mas- le responde ya resignado a continuar con el jeep encendido

Mientras avanzan, Desmond observa lo que queda de los laboratorios mientras se alejan

-¿Crees que este bien?-

-Si, aunque tendra que dar muchas explicaciones de porque fracaso en su misión y todo su equipo esta muerto-

Luego de eso no hablaron por un largo tiempo, el cual se hacia mas largo por la motonía del paisaje cubierto de hojas

-¿Segura qué es por aqui?- le dice a su compañera con un ligero tono de fastidio

-Claro que si, el mapa dice que por aqui se llega directo a la playa donde nos encontraremos con nuestro contacto

Desmond trataba de pensar en algo que pudiera haber pasado desapercibido para su compañera, solo que notando que cada vez era mas oscuro primero encendió las luces del jeep solo para ver como las luces dejaban hipnotizado a un dinosaurio con una cresta en la nuca, parecido al que vio antes pero mas pequeño, haciendo que girara el volante bruscamente saliendo de la vereda para chocar contra varios helechos e inmediatamente después contra un pedazo de tronco que por suerte estaba parcialmente cubierto por la tierra pero los hizo salir volando para terminar en un arroyo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta cuando el primer pensamiento en su cabeza toma forma después del mareo

-Si, algo adolorida, pero ya estoy acostumbrada por la forma de conducir de Rebecca- le responde con tratando de aligerar la situación con algo de sentido del humor

Desmond trata de hacer avanzar el auto auto, pero el lodo hace que las llantas patinen sin avanzar, luego intenta aumentar la velocidad forzando el motor pero se detiene en seco cuando un enorme rugido se escucha a lo lejos

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunta Lucy que habia bajado a verificar el estado de las llantas

-No soy experto, pero estoy seguro que no me gustara saberlo- le responde mientras vuelve a presionar la potencia del motor, causando que de nuevo se escuche ese rugido pero mas cerca

-Creo que el ruido del motor lo esta acercando-

-Es tu imaginación- le responde Desmond volviendo a tratar de salir de allí y provocando que el rugido aparezca de nuevo y mas cerca

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- le advierte su compañera al escuchar fuertes pisadas

Solo que ya era demasiado tarde, un enorme reptil con gran cabeza y pequeños brazos sale de entre los árboles con un enorme rugido anunciando su obvia presencia.

Desmond y Lucy se esconden detrás del jeep mientras la enorme bestia se acerca olfateando los alrededores; para cuando comienza a olfatear el jeep y el cofre de donde proviene el ruido del motor aún encendido, Lucy hace señas a su amigo para que se escondan debajo del auto, pero el enorme monstruo ya había captado sus aromas y los estaba buscando

-Tenemos que irnos- dice Desmond susurrando

-Espera, el mapa se quedo en el auto, sin el nos perderemos

-Esta bien, yo lo distraigo y tu vas por el mapa-

Sin dar tiempo de una replica, Desmond sale del lado contrario del dinosaurio y llama su atención agitando los brazos, este demuestra que lo ha visto lanzando un amenazante rugido y entonces comienza la carrera.

Mientras Desmond corre directo a los árboles donde el tamaño de la bestia le impediría seguirlo, Lucy sale de su escondite y toma el mapa y la brújula, ademas de una linterna y una pistola de luces de bengala.

Mientras la criatura persigue a Desmond hasta los árboles, solo que su fuerza le permite romperlos, igual que el plan de Desmond de sentirse seguro, por lo que continua corriendo, de pronto otra visión de un bosque cubierto de nieve cambia el panorama, solo que no se detiene a observar con cuidado, sube por un tronco caido y salta para tomar una rama, columpiarse, caer en otra rama de pie y saltar sobre estas.

-Listo, vamonos Desmond- le grita mientras busca escondite en los árboles al otro lado del arroyo

El joven asesino gira a su derecha, desorientando a su perseguidor, para salir saltando de las ramas para caer y continuar corriendo, mientras el gran reptil termina por empujar y romper los últimos árboles antes de perseguir a su pequeña presa.

La desesperación se va acercando al notar que a pesar de su gran velocidad, era como si corriera en cámara lenta al compararse con la rapidez de aquella bestia, asi que no tiene otra opción que cambiar de dirección, en lugar de ir con Lucy regresa y se esconde de nuevo debajo del jeep.

Esto deja desconcertado a la bestia, que por casualidad pisa el jeep mientras busca el rastro de su pequeña presa, aplastandola sin saberlo.

Lucy toma la pistola de emergencia, la carga con una de las dos luces disponibles y dispara una hermosa estela roja que pasa por encima del monstruo llamando su atención, dando tiempo a Desmond de escapar, pero este tiene el tobillo atrapado entre los metales torcidos del jeep aplastado, por lo que intenta zafarse sin éxito, solo logrando una cortada en la mano.

Para aumentar su mala suerte, la bengala cae directo sobre un charco de agua apagandola, haciendo que el gran reptil vuelva a usar sus sentidos para encontrar una nueva presa, los cuales parecen agudizarse y su corazón late mas rápido cuando detecta la ligera esencia de la sangre fresca de Desmond, por lo que vuelve a acercarse rápidamente al jeep, el cual comienza a olfatear por debajo.

Entre los olfateos, la enorme bestia mueve el jeep, esta vez ayudando a Desmond a soltar su pie, algo que aprovecha para salir del otro lado del jeep sin que su cazador se diera cuenta, solo que no contaba con que el reptil comenzaría a empujar tanto que voltea el jeep a punto de aplastar a Desmond, que tuvo la suerte de saltar antes de que el vehículo ahora lo aplastara por completo.

-¡Desmond!-

El grito inconsciente de Lucy hace que el monstruo fije su vista en esa dirección, notando a un herido Desmond moviéndose, lo que hace que haga el rugido mas fuerte de todos, incluso se escucha el trotar de algunas bestias y el aleteo de reptiles voladores y aves que dejan el lugar.

Lucy se da cuenta de su error, pero se recupera y piensa rápido, así que pone en la pistola la última bengala y apunta contra lo que queda del Jeep, directo a los litros de gasolina extra que Desmond cargo y ahora se estaban desperdiciando, pero debía ser un tiro preciso, y una pistola de bengalas es diferente a una pistola normal, la bengala no sale con tanta velocidad y su trayectoria es menor, aún asi es mejor intentarlo que ver como esa lagartija gigante se come a la esperanza de la humanidad.

El disparo avanza por el largo trecho, para Lucy y para Desmond parece ir en cámara lenta, especialmente cuando la rafaga roja pasa por encima de Desmond iluminando todo a su paso, comienza a bajar haciendo que el corazón de ambos se detenga un momento por la angustia, y sienten como si algo les oprimiera el pecho al ver como cae menos de un metro antes del jeep, que ahora estaba siendo aplastado por una de las patas del reptil que lo estaba pisando listo para pasarle por encima y cazar a su presa, pero el enorme reptil tuvo la mala suerte de que en el suelo en el que cae la bengala habia un poco de la gasolina que estaba escurriendo, lo que inicia una reacción en cadena que enciende cada vez mas gasolina hasta llegar al jeep, que explota justo en el estomago del dinosaurio.

Desmond queda casi hipnotizado al ver como la bestia ruge de dolor y casi siente pena al verla rodeada de fuego y tirarse a la pequeña e insuficiente corriente de agua del arroyo para tratar de mitigar el dolor y apagar las llamas.

-Date prisa- es lo que alcanza a escuchar el joven asesino antes de recordar que debe salir con vida de ahi

-¿Crees que sobreviva?- le pregunta con un notable tono de preocupación

-Si, y no va a estar contento cuando lo haga- le responde cuando nota como el fuego se va apagando lentamente de su escamoso cuerpo

Ambos asesinos continúan su viaje rápidamente, tomando el camino que Lucy Stillman decide según el mapa y su brújula, mientras Desmond la sigue muy de cerca, ahora se siente menos seguro a pie que en el jeep, por lo que mantiene su Vista de águila el mayor tiempo posible antes de cansarse para notar cualquier peligro.

Después de algunas horas, poco a poco el aroma a mar les hace sentir menos cansados y tener algo de esperanza, pasando unos matorrales finalmente ven el hermoso paisaje del enorme mas iluminado por las estrellas y la luna, incluso en las partes mas alejadas y tranquilas sin olas es difícil diferenciar donde termina el mar y comienza el cielo

-Este es el sitio que Ismael me dijo- dice Lucy cerrando el mapa y sentándose en la arena para descansar de todo lo que ha pasado- Quitando las persecuciones, la muerte y la sangre, esto seria un paraíso

-Lo dices porque a ti no te ha querido comer todo en esta isla, ¿Y dónde esta la ayuda?, creí que ya estaria aqui-

-Ya llegara tu tranquilo- le responde la joven rubia mientras se recuesta en la fresca arena colocando su brazo sobre sus ojos

Desmond la observa relajarse y comienza a observar a su alrededor, todo esta tan tranquilo y silencioso, sin peligros a la vista y con un adormecedor sonido de olas que lo hacen bostezar y a punto de caer rendido, hasta que a lo lejos observa algo extraño en el cielo.

-Lucy...-Comienza a llamar a su compañera con un poco de culpa por despertar a su compañera que ya comenzaba a roncar- despierta...

-¿Qué pasá?- le pregunta sin siquiera quitar su brazo del rostro

-Parece que esa estrella se movió

-Desmond, las estrellas no se mueven-

-Lucy, ya sé que no se mueven, creo que es un helicoptero que viene hacia aca

Lucy alza la vista y observa una luz que va creciendo

-¿Crees que sean amigos ó enemigos?-

-No tengo idea...mejor vamos a escondernos

Ambos se levantan y corren de nuevo a los matorrales, ahi observan a un helicóptero acercarse y bajar un poco, al verlo con detenimiento se nota que la pintura de la nave no esta en buenas condiciones, incluso una de las puertas es de otro color, como si la hubieran cambiado de otro helicóptero, esta puerta se abre y se ve a una persona que parece buscar algo con los binoculares.

-Espera- dice Desmond mientras activa su visión especial que le permite ver el aura azul sin peligro de la persona del helicóptero- parece que no son peligrosos... vamos

Lucy confiá en su compañero y salen de su escondite agitando las manos, el tipo del helicóptero parece decir algo al piloto que baja mas y de repente una escalera de cuerda cae a la playa.

Los dos asesinos apenas dan un paso cuando un rugido y un árbol que sale volando llama su atención, era el mismo reptil que los ataco en el arroyo, ahora con la piel quemada y mas furioso que antes.

-Corre- le grita a su compañera, que no tuvo que esperar esa orden para hacerlo

Ambos corren desesperados a la escalera antes de que la bestia los alcance, Desmond logra alcanzarla y sube poniendo un pie para no caer

-Vamos Lucy, ya casi... no te rindas

Pero el cansancio parece que esta venciendo a la joven rubia que por mas esfuerzo que pone lo logra alcanzarla, el helicóptero da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse lentamente en dirección contraria del enorme monstruo para evitar que los alcance, haciendo mas difícil que Lucy logre subir.

Desmond hace señas de que baje y vaya mas despacio, pero con ver las fauces y esos enormes ojos que ponen su vista en el aparato volador, el piloto tiene sus dudas, hasta que recibe las ordenes del otro hombre y lo reduce el suficiente tiempo para que ambos asesinos tomen sus manos y logren salir de ahi a punto de ser mordidos por el Tyranosaurio, que termina rugiendo de rabia a la nave voladora que se va alejando en el horizonte y que se lleva a los objetos de su venganza.

Cuando Lucy y Desmond finalmente llegan al helicóptero, un hombre moreno les pasa unas mantas y unas botellas de agua

-Me imagino que Ismael no lo logro- dice con un notorio tono de tristeza en su voz

-No, falleció peleando con esas cosas- le responde Lucy mientras baja su mirada al suelo

-Soy un amigo de él, me pidió que pasara a recogerlo... lo conocí lo suficiente para saber que si dio su vida para salvarlos, es por que son muy importantes, por eso honrare su memoria llevándolos a la ciudad-

-Gracias, ¿Vamos a Estados Unidos?-Pregunta Desmond con algo de nerviosismo que no puede ocultar

-No, vamos a Costa Rica, un barco los llevara de contrabando a España, ahi se contactaría con otras personas de su misma "ideología"

Lucy recuerda que Desmond es de Estados Unidos y por eso su deseo de regresar a su casa, pero no le dice nada.

Después de unas horas finalmente aterrizan en una pista improvisada, donde los espera un auto para llevarlos a la ciudad, mientras en la Isla Sorna, un enorme grupo de helicópteros llegan junto a la doctora.

-Disculpe la tardanza- dice una figura que desciende de uno de los helicópteros pero no se distingue su rostro por tantas luces, aunque su voz es inconfundible

-Fue demasiado, espero que tenga una buena excusa Vidic- le recrimina la doctora- al menos me dio tiempo para organizar un poco la información obtenida

-¿Es suficiente?-

-Claro, no solo eso, Lucy Stillman y Desmond Miles se involucraron en persona, tengo información de las cámaras de seguridad que captaron todos sus movimientos y conversaciones, incluidos los videos de mi pluma-espia- contesta mientras saca una pluma de su bata blanca y le muestra un pequeño orificio que resulta ser la lente de la cámara

-¿Y los especímenes?

-Toda la información esta completa, datos, código genetico, embriones para incubar, todo esta listo para hacer las pruebas y finalmente lograr que el fruto del Edén también los controle

-Excelente, ¿Y las plumas?

-Lamentablemente fueron destruidas por los asesinos

-Es una pena, en verdad hubiera querido clonarlos y hacer pruebas con ellos, pero no importa, son unos cavernicolas comparados con lo que somos ahora, los próximos lideres del mundo- se da un tiempo para observar la vista nocturna de la isla, incluso escucha algunos rugidos- Bien, vamonos de inmediato, no quiero que nos vean aqui

Vidick da la vuelta para entrar en el helicóptero junto con la doctora mientras dejan que los demás trabajadores de menor rango se hagan cargo de recolectar toda la información rápidamente

De regreso a la ciudad, Lucy y Desmond finalmente parecen poder relajarse después de lo que parecio una pesadilla.

-Ya hable con el capitán del barco, al parecer hubo una pequeña falla en el barco, estara listo para salir hasta mañana temprano- les platica el hombre que los trajo en el helicóptero

-Bueno, nos dara tiempo de descansar un poco

-¿Descansar?, pero si hay que celebrar de que estan vivos y lograron su cometido, por Ismael

-realmente no... -trata de explicar mientras es jalada del brazo- nosotros debemos mantener un perfil bajo, nadie debe saber que estamos aqui

-No se preocupen, Ismael es conocido en toda la ciudad, los amigos de él son amigos de todos, y guardaremos el secreto de que estuvieron aqui, sera como si nunca hubieran pisado esta ciudad

Lucy no sabe que decir, pero no tiene mucha opción mas que también llevarse a Desmond, quien realmente parecía estar mal.

Ambos son llevados a un bar donde hay mucha música y todos estan bailando, ahi primero visitan la barra de bebidas

-Yo quiero una margarita- dice Lucy

-Lo siento, hoy solo cervezas- le responde el tipo que atiende la barra

-¿Que pasá?, son amigos-

-Disculpe pero hoy no hay barman, no podemos servir bebidas

El rostro de Lucy parece iluminarse al tener una gran idea, estira su brazo y jala a Desmond a su lado

-Mi amigo es barman, el sabe preparar cualquier bebida

-¿De qué hablas?- le reclama el joven asesino quien no se siente de ánimos de preparar bebidas, especialmente por los malos recuerdos que le traen

-Bien, pasa por acá y veamos como lo haces

Desmond cruza la barra sin mucho animo y comienza a ver lo que hay

-Whisky... ron... tequila... refresco... agua colada..., veamos una margarita...-murmura para si mismo

Poco a poco el joven reune todo lo necesario, al principio lento, pero poco a poco va ganando confianza y velocidad

-Aqui esta- le entrega la bebida a Lucy

-Nada mal- dice mientras la saborea

De repente llega una pareja y piden lo mismo, para cuando Desmond se las entrega, ya hay mas gente que llega a pedir bebida para refrescarse antes de continuar, haciendo que Desmond cambie de actitud, ya que por unos momentos, olvida todo el peso de salvar al mundo que tiene que cargar y regresa a esos días tranquilos antes de que todo cambiara, y aunque sabe que al día siguiente todo volverá a su nueva rutina, al menos por esa noche puede volver a ser un simple barman con un simple sueño de comprar una motocicleta.

, Alemania

-Agradezco mucho su cooperación para permitirnos realizar esta exploración a este castillo antiguo

Un hombre aparece caminando junto a una mujer en lo que parece ser los restos de un antiguo castillo

-No es ningún problema, espero que usted y sus estudiantes logren descifrar los secretos de estas ruinas y poder declararlas patrimonio nacional

-Sus esperanzas son grandes

En su caminata pronto llegan al lugar de la expedición donde hay un enorme grupo de personas excavando y revisando las pocas piezas que han encontrado, en su mayoría pedazos de vajillas y de pinturas

-Se dice que uno de sus dueños era aficionado a la pintura y constantemente compraba pinturas de otros artistas- dice la mujer mientras ve el pedazo roto de una pintura- ¿Quién sabe que grandes obras se perdieron en el olvido?

De repente uno de los hombres habla en un extraño idioma

-¿Acaso sera...?- dice el hombre sin terminar la frase por las prisas

Todos se reúnen cerca de una grúa que levanta un pedazo de un pilar que deja ver una enorme y oxidada puerta de metal en el suelo, aquel hombre se acerca cada vez mas mientras los trabajadores colocan las correas de la grúa alrededor de las manijas, al separar la puerta del suelo una espesa nube de polvo se levanta.

Aquel hombre se aventura y se acerca antes de que el polvo se disipe, y al hacerlo muestra unas escaleras hacia un cuarto subterráneo, enciende su linterna y baja los antiguos escalones uno por uno hasta llegar a un salón con varios estantes, todos llenos de diversos objetos antiguos, desde armas hasta ropa, pasando por pinturas, mapas rollos e incluso la cabeza de un león, pero todo parecía ser invisible para el hombre que tenia su vista fija en el fondo del cuarto, donde aparece un pequeño altar con una armadura, espadas, dibujos, un escudo con una cruz roja y enmedio de todo, una pequeña caja negra, que abre con su corazón casi saliendo de su pecho

-Que plumas tan extrañas- indica la mujer con la que estaba teniendo la anterior conversación- me pregunto a que tipo de ave le pertenecen

De repente cerro la caja con furia, como si los ojos de la mujer fueran impuros para ver la belleza del interior de la caja, el hombre hace un movimiento con la cabeza y un trabajador con piel oscura se acerca por detrás de la mujer y pasa una cuerda por su cuello que aprieta con fuerza

-Después de tantos años finalmente- dice mientras abre de nuevo la caja al mismo tiempo que los pataleos de la mujer disminuyen- finalmente estan en mis manos... ahora llamen a las oficinas, quiero el helicóptero de inmediato, que venga el equipo de extracción para que se lleven estas piezas, y que avisen a Vidic, díganle que nuestros hermanos estan en camino

Mientras todos se retiran, aquel trabajador se inclina para cerrar los ojos de la mujer, luego cierra los suyos por unos segundos, como si pensara una plegaria y luego se apresura a alcanzar a sus compañeros

Varios Días después, en algún lugar de Italia

-Es suficiente, tienes que descansar ó te volveras loco, y eso es lo que menos necesitamos ahora- dice Lucy golpeando ligeramente el hombro de Desmond

-En un mundo de locura, estar estar loco es estar cuerdo- dice Shaun con su singular ironía mientras maneja la camioneta

-Entonces tu eres el único cuerdo aqui- le responde Rebecca

-Eso para mi es un halago-

-Mi cabeza... ¡NOOO!- Grita Desmond apenas abre los ojos

-Se los dije- advierte Shaun tratando de recuperar el control de la camioneta que perdió por el grito de Desmond

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Lucy preocupada

-Era la cabeza de un caballo... enorme y parecía que me quería arrancar la cara de una mordida- les platica Desmond pasando la mano por la cara para quitar el sudor

-¿La sigues viendo?- cuestiona Rebecca mientras parece anotar algo en una libreta

-No, desapareció... pero era grande... y espeluznante

-Debe ser por el efecto sangrado, estarás bien-

-Cuando estábamos experimentando con el Animus, Uno de los primeros pacientes retrocedió hasta la infancia de Ezio, resulto que le estaba dando de comer a un caballo una fruta que tenia en la boca, lo mas seguro es que tuvieras esa visión- trata de explicar Lucy

-Ese caballo me dara pesadillas

De repente un celular suena, Desmond revisa sus bolsillos por inercia, ya que le quitaron su teléfono cuando ABSTERGO se lo llevo

-Es el mio- contesta Rebecca para luego hablar en francés y finalmente entregarlo a su amiga...- es para ti

-¿Para mi?- pregunta Lucy confundida- ¿Hola?... si... no podemos... acabamos de rescatar al sujeto 17... ¿unos días?, no tenemos unos días... tal vez exageran... claro, no se puede exagerar con los templarios...esta bien, pero sera rápido...

-¿Y bien?- pregunta Rebecca mientras recibe su teléfono de vuelta

-Al parecer los templarios encontraron un tesoro en Alemania y todos tienen miedo de que sea un artefacto divino, asi que iremos a Roma-

-Como tu digas- dice Shaun dando vuelta al volante, haciendo que la camioneta gire en 180 grados y todos caigan

-¡TEN CUIDADO!- lo regaña Lucy- Si el "animus" ó el sujeto 17 se dañan podríamos perder la misión

-Me siento honrado de que alguien sepa el valor que merezco- anuncia Desmond con una ligera sonrisa

Después de unos días llegan a Roma, donde reciben nuevas instrucciones

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Desmond cuando Lucy cuelga el teléfono

-al parecer llevaron algo a una subsidiaria romana de ABSTERGO...

-¿Vamos a entrar?, acabamos de salir de ahí-

-No, el supuesto tesoro es una caja pequeña y parece que no pesa mucho, ya lo sacaron y ahora lo estan llevando directo al aeropuerto, ahí debemos interceptarlos -

La camioneta se mueve y toma una calle que lo lleva a una carretera mas transitada que los lleva directo al aeropuerto, donde reciben mas instrucciones

-Hay dos vuelos privados, lo mas seguro es que el supuesto tesoro vaya en uno de ellos, nuestros compañeros crearan una pequeña distracción, en ese momento yo iré y conseguiré lo que sea que tengan, mientras Shaun tu vigila y preparate para salir de prisa, Rebecca, trata de entrar a la red de vigilancia de manera remota-

-¿Y yo que haré?- pregunta Desmond con mucha curiosidad

-Tu te quedas en la camioneta, eres demasiado importante para ponerte en riesgo- le ordena Lucy

-Oye, no me puedes pedir que me quede aquí mientras tu te metes a una trampa-

-Lo siento, pero tu eres la clave de todo, si algo te pasa ellos ganan, así que te pido que te quedes aquí, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si, de acuerdo- responde tratando de disimular su enojo

Lucy no confiá mucho en la palabra de Desmond, pero aún así sale de la camioneta con unas pinzas, se escabulle hasta la reja del aeropuerto y comienza a cortar lo suficiente para poder pasar.

Tratando de esconderse detrás de cualquier cosa poco a poco llega hasta un hangar donde fácilmente reconoce a los guardias de ABSTERGO con su típico uniforme azul con una gruesa linea blanca, entra por una ventana y se esconde detrás de unas cajas.

Para su suerte había una guardia que parecía ser de su misma complexión y con el mismo color de cabellos que estaba sola revisando el lugar, así que en un descuido de ella Lucy la golpea en la cabeza para dejarla inconsciente. Piensa en matarla pero se arrepiente ya que con el golpe quedara desmayada por un par de horas, así que procede a quitarle el uniforme y ponérselo para infiltrarse.

Al acercarse con sus compañeros de repente ve al hombre que le platicaron, Gardner, y en sus manos la caja que encontró en Alemania, junto a otra mujer que reconocía, Susuki, una experta en Biología Celular

-Creí que tendría avances para este momento- le reclama Gardner a Susuki

-Hemos intentado todo con la tecnología que tenemos pero la cadena humana sigue sin sostener la mitosis y para ser sincera nadie pensaba que los fuera a encontrar...-

De repente una camioneta con vidrios negros aparece y unos hombres comienzan a disparar metralletas contra todos

Lejos, Desmond escucha los disparos

-Perdí la imagen, bloquearon todas las cámaras, no quieren que nadie sepa de sus movimientos- indica Rebecca al ver estática en las cámaras de los hangares

-¡Lucy!... tengo que ayudarla- grita saliendo de la camioneta

Shaun ya había previsto que eso pasara, así que toma el bastón de seguridad para volantes y persigue a Desmond para golpearlo, pero este lo ve de reojo y aún asi se agacha dejando a Shaun golpear el aire, luego inconscientemente le da un puñetazo y deja a su nuevo amigo en el suelo; Rebecca también intenta detenerlo pero Desmond ya estaba cruzando la alambrada que abrió Lucy

-Si algo le pasa Lucy nos va a matar- dice Rebecca mientras ayuda a su compañero a levantarse

Mientras, durante la balacera, Lucy dispara al aire fingiendo que dispara contra los atacantes mientras se acerca paso a paso a Gardner, pero este se mueve rápidamente al avión

-¡RAPIDO!¡TERMINEN DE CARGAR Y TODOS AL AVIÓN!- ordena mientras entra agachado a la enorme nave seguido de Susuki

Desmond rápidamente llega al hangar tratando de pasar desapercibido, pronto observa como todos comienzan a subir al avión y otros guardias subiendo unas pesadas cajas lo mas rápido que pueden, entre los que entran por la puerta de pasajeros reconoce a Lucy aún con el uniforme de Abstergo.

-¡CIERREN YA Y DESPEGEN!¡QUE NOS MANDEN LO QUE FALTA!- ordena Gardner

Desmond no sabia que hacer, la puerta de pasajeros ya fue cerrada y la de carga estaba subiendo para cerrarse, así que casi sin pensar, salta entre las cajas hasta llegar a la mas alta y de ahí saltar a la puerta logrando pasar antes de que se cierre, los guardias no escucharon su ruidosa caída debido a los motores del avión que comienzan a calentar.

Los atacantes repentinamente dejan de disparar y se alejan con la esperanza de que la distracción haya sido suficiente. Por detras llegan Rebecca y Shaun tratando de encontrar a Lucy y a Desmond, pero al no encontrarlos entre los cuerpos sienten un poco de alivio al saber que estan vivos, tal vez prisioneros pero vivos.

Mar Mediterraneo

-Tuvimos varias bajas- informa Gardner a Susuki tomando un asiento junto a ella en el área privada de mas clase en el avión- espero que sus suposiciones sean correctas

-Creame, trabaje con ellos antes de entrar a ABSTERGO, si hay la tecnología para recuperarlos esta en al Isla Sorna- responde Susuki

En el área del avión para los guardias, Lucy estaba escuchando la conversación de Gardner y Susuki, sabia que había escuchado el nombre de la Isla Sorna pero no recuerda de donde. También observa a los demás guardias, algunos son demasiado jóvenes, de seguro ABSTERGO los recluto sin decirles exactamente en lo que se metían, y como nadie hablaba entre si supone que tampoco se conocían, algo que le ayudaba a pasar mas desapercibida.

De repente Gardner aparece de la puerta

-Buen trabajo muchachos, parece que llegaremos sin problemas, y no se preocupen por sus compañeros que cayeron en el cumplimiento de su deber, recuerden que uno de los beneficios de ABSTERGO es la maravillosa gratificación que se les entregara a la familia en caso de situaciones como esta, así que relájense y descansen mucho, sera un largo viaje a Norteamérica- les anuncia a los demás guardias para luego encerrarse.

-¿Norteamérica?- murmura Desmond desde su escondite con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio- Al fin vuelvo a casa

Pero Lucy estaba nerviosa, si iban tan lejos de Europa como regresaria, solo le quedaba la esperanza de que Rebecca, Shaun y Desmond se encontraran bien y continuaran con las sesiones del Animus 2.0

Aeropuerto de Roma, Italia

-Tengo que llamarla- dice Rebecca mientras comienza a marcar su celular

-No- la detiene Shaun- podrías descubrirlos, lo mejor sera llamar a los demás y esperar que ellos se comuniquen con nosotros

-¿Pero y si no pueden?-

-Ya conoces a Lucy, tantos años como encubierta en ABSTERGO y siempre encontraba la manera de comunicarse-

-Esta bien, espero que no les haya pasado nada malo-

Varias horas después, Océano Atlántico

-¿Quería verme?- dice Gardner abriendo la puerta para hablar con el piloto

-Si, al parecer se esta formando una tormenta, con esos vientos no podremos ni bajar, y si pudiéramos la pista de aterrizaje esta dañada según las imágenes del satélite-

-¿Acaso esta sugiriendo que abortemos?- indica Gardner con una voz amenazante

-No, lo mejor que podemos hacer es acercarlos lo suficiente para que salten en paracaídas- le indica el piloto pasandole el radio -Si no quiere hacerlo y prefiere abortar la misión puede decírselo a sus superiores-

-Esta bien- dice enojado y saliendo de la cabina.

Se queda mirando a Susuki quien hojeaba una revista vieja

-¿Qué?- le cuestiona la experta

Sin responder, abre la puerta del área de carga y para hablar con sus hombres

-Escuchen todos, hubo cambio de planes, todos saltaremos en paracaídas, así que todos colóquense el paracaídas que esta bajo sus asientos, y ustedes cuatro pónganle los paracaídas especiales a la carga-

-Nadie me dijo nada de saltar en paracaídas- reclama Susuki- me prometieron absoluta seguridad

-Si, pero hay una tormenta, así que se arriesga a saltar ó puede quedarse aquí y tratar de aterrizar sabiendo que terminara estrellándose, es su decisión-

Desmond abre rápidamente una de las enormes cajas de madera, saca montones de pedantescos nieve seca y se mete ahí justo a tiempo antes de que comenzara a ser rodeadas por enormes cuerdas y arneses

-Prepárense, los dejare los mas cerca del punto de aterrizaje- grita el piloto a su tripulación

Atrás, todos los guardias y la carga tienen listos sus paracaídas y uno abre la parte trasera a la orden de Gardner

-¡AHORA!- les grita el capitán

Primero sueltan la carga, por lo que Desmond termina rebotando por todas las paredes de la caja

-no- dice Susuki en un tono preocupado al ver la nieve seca tirada en el piso del avión- parece que una de las cajas esta rota, espero que nada se haya roto

-No se preocupe, si algo se rompió le conseguiremos una refacción- trata de consolarla Gardner- ahora todos los demás, salten y al caer aseguren el área

Los guardias estaban en fila y comienzan a saltar uno por uno, algunos con duda pero fueron empujados por sus compañeros, al final saltan Gardner y Susuki.

No pasan muchos segundos cuando la vista del cielo oscuro comienza a ser invadida por enormes paracaídas naranjas que van bajando. Pero con contaron con una fuerte ráfaga de viento que los alejo del punto de aterrizaje y los disperso por la selva.

Al caer, Desmond comienza a patear la tapa de la caja hasta que la rompe y sale de ahí, observa el cielo y luego se dirige hacia donde cree que Lucy va a caer tratando de no ser descubierto, hasta que la ve descendiendo al suelo y desabrochándose el paracaídas antes de que fuera arrastrada por un viento cada vez mas fuerte.

-¡Lucy!-

-¿Desmond?- la mujer rubia voltea sorprendida, luego se mueve hacia unos matorrales, y se agacha para dar la impresión de que anuda las agujetas de sus nuevas botas-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ayudarte, estamos en Norteamérica

-No deberías estar aquí, es demasiado peligroso, si te descubren te enviaran con Vidic para que te rebane hasta sacarte todos los secretos-

-Pero no podía dejar que nada te pasara, me salvaste la vida y te debo una-

-Yo soy reemplazable, igual que Shaun y Rebecca y que todos... solo tu eres único, tu eres importante para que nuestra misión tenga éxito... como me gustaría que lo entendieras

-y a mi me gustaría que tu entendieras que...-

De repente todas las voces fueron calladas cuando el grito de un hombre que va cayendo se escucha por todo el cielo pidiendo ayuda hasta que poco a poco ese grito se va diluyendo en la oscuridad de la noche, todos apuntan sus armas al cielo asustados, ya que todo el entrenamiento no los habría preparado para tal grito de desesperación y miedo

-Imposible... nuestros estudios dicen que no hay entidades en esta área- dice Susuki mientras abre una laptop y comienza a abrir mapa tras mapa

Ahora se escucha una caja de madera siendo destrozada en el cielo y cayendo todo su contenido en el suelo, en su mayoría algunas maquinas y pocas provisiones

-¿Entidades?... ¿Acaso aún hay...?- reclama Gardner, interrumpido por otro grito de uno de los últimos hombres que van descendiendo, esta vez solo se ve el paracaídas descendiendo, como si algo hubiera cortado los hilos y poniendo mas nerviosos a los invasores

-Si, tenemos dinosaurios... por el patrón de ataque aéreo selectivo diría que son Pteranodones, una especia que debería estar confinada dentro de su enorme jaula-

-¿Acaso ella dijo dinosaurios?... ¿dinosaurios de verdad?... digo, ¿Dinosaurios de carne y hueso?... ¿Dinosaurios vivos reales?- pregunta Desmond muy asustado, mas de lo normal

-¿En que problema nos metimos?- murmura Lucy apuntando al cielo con su metralleta

El enorme sonido de un batir de alas parecido al de un gigantesco murciélago hace que los nerviosos agentes disparen al cielo en todas direcciones

-¡NO!¡PAREN!- trata de tranquilizarlos Susuki-¡NO GASTEN MUNICION!

-¡BASTA!-grita Garner mientras agarra a cada uno de sus hombres por el cuello de la camisa y los arroja al suelo, poco a poco obtiene la atención de todos-¡Y USTED... DIGANOS COMO LOS EVITAMOS!

-si...- dice Susuki un poco asustada de la actitud de su nuevo compañero- tienen mala vista, esta oscuro y los fuertes vientos hacen que volar sea cada vez mas difícil, así que quédense agachados unos momentos y poco a poco se irán

-Tiene razón- confirma Desmond- había como seis y ahora solo quedan tres, ya se están alejando

-¿Como lo sabes?-le pregunta Lucy con tono de voz incrédula

-Vista de Águila, ¿Lo olvidas?, puedo verlos volando en círculos... ahora están más lejos-

A lo lejos se observa un relámpago que anuncia la lluvia que esta cerca y permitiendo ver el panorama completo y los últimos monstruos voladores que se alejan

-¿Entonces es seguro acampar aquí?- pregunta Gardner a Susuki mientras se agacha y toma una pequeña pistola en sus manos

-Si- responde la experta- solo espero que sus hombres no cometan algún error que nos cueste la vida, como haber traído carne o usar algún perfume fuerte

-bien, ahora todos recojan las cajas, acamparemos aquí, quiero todas las tiendas arriba antes de que la tormenta llegue-

Lucy mira a su alrededor y encuentra la caja en la que llego Desmond, así que la tapa y la arrastra

-¿Y yo donde pasare la noche?- le reclama Desmond

-Debiste pensar en eso cuando veniste-

-estaba pensando en ayudarte-

-Creciste en una granja en el campo, ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada de acampar?

-No aprendí mucho- responde apenado Desmond tratando de no recordar esos recuerdos tan embarazosos

-bueno, por ahora no puedo hacer nada, no sabemos si algún templario reconoce tu rostro, tendrás que buscar otro refugio, así que ya vete antes de que alguien te vea-

Poco a poco la lluvia comienza a caer y el viento se hace mas fuerte y frio

-Esta bien, pero cuidate- finalmente dice dándose cuenta de que era lo mejor

-Si, tú también-

Desmond se coloca la capucha de su sudadera para tratar de protegerse de la lluvia, adentrándose en el bosque, sin saber que alguien lo estaba viendo

-No hay traidores en mi turno- murmura Gardner confundiendo a Desmond con alguno de sus hombres- Estas a cargo mientras no estoy

-Si señor- responde el mismo trabajador de piel oscura que estaba con el en Alemania, ahora vestido con el mismo uniforme que todos los demás

- Empieza la cacería- murmura para si mismo mientras en su rostro se dibuja una gran sonrisa

-Ya oyeron, todas las carpas arriba, la carpa de la doctora, el instrumento electrónico y la comunicación tiene prioridad-

Lucy termino armar algunas carpas y después de revisar que los aparatos electrónicos no se dañaran con el agua, ahora revisa trata de hacer funcionar la radio, por sus años en Abstergo, conocía muy bien los protocolos y manejo de su equipo electrónico, así que ella podía pasar desapercibida, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era Desmond, una parte le decía que fue lo mejor alejarlo y que era capaz de cuidarse, pero otra tenia miedo de que algo le pasara y todo por lo que había luchado fuera en vano.

-¿Y bien?- suena una voz detrás de ella

-¿Como?... disculpe- responde volviendo a la realidad- no hay comunicación, la tormenta hace mucha interferencia

-Bien, esperemos a que disminuya y luego vuelva a intentarlo, ahora vaya con los demás a ayudarles-

-Si, señor-

Lejos, Desmond seguía buscando un lugar donde refugiarse, y tendría que ser pronto o terminaría con un fuerte resfriado, además tenia que andar con cuidado ya que no quería toparse con algún monstruo; Desmond solo sabia de dinosaurios por las películas que vio, así que para el todo era carnívoro y peligroso, por lo que usaba con frecuencia su habilidad de Vista de Águila para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, pero aun con así no conseguía darse cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo, hasta que escucho una voz que le llama

-Creí que eras un desertor, pero no tienes nuestro uniforme- dice Gardner saliendo de detrás de un árbol- no creo que seas un naufrago en esta isla, traes ropa muy "elegante", tampoco pareces un espiá pero no hay otra explicación, debo matarte

-No quiero problemas- Desmond trata de razonar con su adversario- solo dejame ir y estarás a salvo

-Ahora me amenazas... no hay duda, eres un asesino, hora de la ultima prueba, el Doctor Vidic estará orgulloso de saber que el experimento fue un éxito-

Sin dar oportunidad a Desmond de decir algo mas, Gardner se abalanza contra él lanzando un puño que Desmond esquiva agachándose y luego tratar de dar un puñetazo a la barbilla de su enemigo, que simplemente mueve la cabeza para esquivar el golpe, luego aprovecha la posición de Desmond para darle un rodillazo en la boca del estomago, haciéndolo caer de espaldas y con dificultad para respirar. Gardner se detiene un momento, como si le diera tiempo de recuperarse para continuar jugando con el

Bastan unos segundos para Desmond vuelva al ataque y los dos se enfrasquen en un intercambio de golpes y bloqueos que hacen que el asesino novato sienta algo familiar, como si ya lo hubiera vivido. Justo en ese momento Gardner lanza un golpe que Desmond desviá con el antebrazo y luego lanza una patada contra su enemigo, pero este se recupera rapido y lo toma de la sudadera con ambas manos y lo arroja contra un árbol.

Desmond se pone en pie lo mas pronto posible, pero no encuentra a su adversario, al usar la vista de águila lo encuentra arriba de una rama observándolo como un ave de presa, lo que sorprende tanto a Desmond que casi no tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando Gardner hace un salto para caer sobre sus pies casi aplastando al asesino que los esquiva por poco.

Ahora Desmond es quien toma ventaja y le asesta un golpe directo al rostro, por inercia Gardner tira un golpe que Desdmond desviá y luego lo patea en el estomago, obligandolo a retroceder varios pasos.

En ese momento un gran relámpago golpea un árbol cercano y la rama incendiada cae al suelo iluminando el escenario, dando la oportunidad a ambos de ver el rostro de su adversario

-Te conozco- dice Garder recuperando el aliento después de analizar la cara de Desmond- eres el sujeto 17, el que escapo de los laboratorios, es un honor poder medirme contigo

-lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo porque no te conozco- les responde con la respiración agitada

-Es una pena, yo se todo de ti, se puede decir que somos casi hermanos ya que compartimos los mismos recuerdos-

-¿De que hablas?- pregunta Desmond enojado ya que se dio cuenta de que Gardner sabe que el conoce esos movimientos

-Soy el primer experimento exitoso del nuevo programa de Abstergo, he visto y he vivido los recuerdos de Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, igual que tú pero más de una vez, así que lo que hagas, yo lo haré mejor-

-¡los animuses!- exclama sorprendido al recordar todas las maquinas que vio cuando escapaba con Lucy

-Exacto, pronto habrá un ejercito de Templarios con habilidades de asesinos, creando una fuerza imparable-

El fuego rápidamente se apaga con la lluvia; en ese momento Desmond, enojado, inicia una carrera contra su enemigo para continuar golpeándolo sin contar que Gardner daría un pequeño salto para aferrarse con ambas manos en la rama de un árbol y usar ambos pies en una patada que el joven asesino logra protegerse un poco usando sus brazos, pero aun así es arrojado de espaldas a un oscuro charco y terminar cubierto de lodo.

Gardner hace un giro en la rama y termina sobre esta misma, con una pose de ave rapaz.

-No tiene caso que te escondas, yo también puedo hacer el truco de los ojos- le advierte

Al analizar el área, encuentra el brillo de su enemigo que aparece cuando el lodo se escurre de la piel de su rostro, Garder sonríe mientras rompe una rama gruesa con su mano y salta directo contra Desmond, que desde su perspectiva todo ocurre en cámara lenta y la pose de su enemigo es tan exacta a la de Altair, que por un segundo todo el escenario cambia y ahora observa a su antepasado cayendo de una casa de Acre directo contra el con su hoja oculta, arma distintiva de su credo, ahora totalmente extendida apuntando directamente a su corazón.

Por suerte, Desmond despierta de su alucinación justo a tiempo para esquivar el mortal ataque, dar un rápido giro, y como si hubiera sido un consejo de su antepasado, de su guante aparece la hoja oculta lista para atravesar el cuello del templario

Solo que no contaba con que este usaria la rama como escudo que es atravesada sin romperse, Desmond usa todas sus fuerzas para empujar su brazo y hacer que la punta afilada que atravesaba la madera hiciera contacto con el cuello de su enemigo

-finalmente estas peleando como asesino, hubiera estado muy decepcionado de que esta pelea fuera tan fácil-

Ambos ahora se encuentran en una pelea de fuerza que Desmond iba perdiendo poco a poco al verse superado físicamente por su adversario y retrocede unos pasos

-Ya te lo dije, soy mejor que tu, he visto los recuerdos de Altair y conozco todos tus movimientos-

-Pues aquí hay un movimiento de Ezio- le responde el asesino mientras le da una patada en la entrepierna

Gardner retrocede de dolor, y sin darse cuenta de que esta en el limite de una pequeña ladera, asi que al pisar una hoja sobre el fango, este resbala sin soltar la rama donde la navaja esta atascada, por lo que Desmond también cae y ambos terminan rodando cuesta abajo. Por suerte del asesino, la rama se rompe liberándolo, ya que de otra forma se habría fracturado el brazo. Al llegar al fondo ambos terminan cubiertos de lodo, pero parece que ambos acuerdan una pequeña tregua para recuperar el aliento y verificar que tan heridos están.

-bien, si quieres jugar así, juguemos- dice Gardnerd mientras se pone de pie y saca un bastón electrificado de su pantalón mientras su enemigo prepara el brazo con la navaja oculta frente a el en una pose de pelea- Vidic decía que te quería vivo, pero te matare y le diré que escapaste como un cobarde... como un asesino...

Ambos se preparan para terminar de una vez la pelea cuando unos extraños rugidos que salen de la oscuridad llaman su atención. Debido a la oscuridad, ambos peleadores usan la Vista de aguila y logran ver varias criaturas bípedas que se levantan y los observan; la mas grande parece ser el líder y corre directamente contra Gardner por ser el mas cercano.

La bestia es rápida y en cuestión de segundos ya esta a punto de golpear al humano que lo esquiva por milimetros, entonces choca su cabeza contra una gran roca produciendo un fuerte sonido.

Gardner muestra una sonrisa para burlarse de la bestia que se estrello ella misma contra una roca, pero esa sonrisa en borrada al ver como la bestia simplemente se aparta de la roca como si nada le hubiera pasado, dejando ver que abrió grietas en la roca.

-Estos los vi en una pelicula- dice Desmond identificando a la bestia ahora que ya no esta escondida en las sombras de los arboles- son los que tienen un cráneo duro y embisten como toros

Dicho esto, otro de los dinosaurios alinea su cráneo contra el asesino y corre para aplastarlo, pero este salta y usa la navaja para atravesar su espalda, pero no cuenta con la dureza de la piel de los dinosaurios que hace que al navaja se doble al punto de casi quebrarse resbalando por la piel dejando apenas un rasguño superficial en las escamas.

-Claro, parece que es lo único que puedes hacer contra ellos- Se burla Gardner mientras esquiva a otro dinosaurio y usa su bastón eléctrico para dañarlo

Poco a poco, los dinosaurios que los atacan aumentan en numero, apenas esquivan uno cuando el siguiente ya inicia la carrera para golpearlos con sus duras cabezas con forma de casco de soldado.

Desmond salta y apoya sus pies en el tronco de un árbol para alcanzar una rama, pero una de las bestias golpea el árbol tan fuerte que lo sacude y la rama se rompe, Gardner aprovecha esto y salta para electrocutarlo con su bastón, solo que el asesino lo esquiva rondando por el suelo y luego se levanta para volver a saltar para evitar ser golpeado por otro dinosaurio, mientras el templario también esquiva a los que tratan de dañarlo.

Los embates de los dinosaurios y de Gardner, hacen que el asesino vaya retrocediendo poco a poco en una clara desventaja hasta llegar cerca de un área donde hay una pequeña laguna.

-¡Espera!- le pide Desmond casi sin aire- algo anda mal, esas cosas ya no nos siguen

El templario hecha un vistazo y observa a los dinosaurios formados en una hilera en silencio, pero moviéndose como si estuvieran muy nerviosos, para después correr en dirección contraria y perderse en la oscuridad.

-No me importan, lo que quiero es matarte y ganarme el titulo para dirigir al ejercito de la nueva era-

Gardner vuelve a embestir a Desmond, quien esquiva un golpe y conecta un codazo en el rostro de su enemigo, pero al intentar acabarlo con su navaja, este lo sostiene de la muñeca y la dobla por detrás de la espalda; ahora Desmond debe pensar rápido antes de terminar atravesado con su propia navaja, y lo único que se le ocurre es doblar su espalda y torcer su cabeza hacia atrás lo mas que se pueda y lograr golpear con la nuca el mismo punto de la cara donde antes lo habia con el codo aunque su intencion era romper el tabique de su nariz, el efecto es el mismo, Gardner afloja su mano y Desmond se libera girando su brazo para tratar de herir al templario, pero en esa posicion solo logra hacer un corte en su estomago. De repente aparecen unas burbujas en la superficie de la laguna .

-Esto es tu fin- le reclama Gardner notoriamente enojado

Desmond esquiva el bastón eléctrico, toma a su enemigo por la camisa jalándolo y dejándose caer en sobre su espalda para finalmente catapultar a su enemigo con los pies y arrojarlo lejos, cayendo mas cerca del agua, de donde aparece un gran ojo amarillo

-¡Atrás de ti!-

-Crees que voy a caer en...-

De repente, del agua sale un enorme hocico alargado parecido al de un cocodrilo pero mas grande y con escamas color rojo, que toman a Gardner y lo estrujan, dejando a Desmond paralizado de miedo y casi a merced de otra enorme bestia que sale del agua mostrando sus casi 10 metros de longitud, con grandes garras, y pequeños pero afilados dientes que sobresalen de su boca como clavos.

Desmond seguiría en shock si no hubiera sido por que el enorme monstruo parecía aspirar fuertemente y después lanzar un fuerte rugido que hizo eco a lo lejos

-Desmond- dijo Lucy en un ligero murmullo para evitar que sus compañeros la escucharan

El joven Miles se tapa los oídos ante tal rugido y al ver como la bestia corre hacia el, no piensa en otra cosa que en correr en el sentido contrario.

La enorme bestia es mas rápida y baja la cabeza para alcanzar a su presa de un mordisco, solo Desmond salta en medio de dos arboles, haciendo que la bestia choque y los doble sin romperlos para quedar atrapada.

Desmond empieza a pensar que el olor a sangre en su navaja lo hace perseguirlo, y al ver de cerca su hocico observa que el interior de la boca y de la nariz no estan protegidas por escamas, asi que en lugar de aprovechar la oportunidad y escapar, se acerca y encaja su navaja en la nariz del enorme dinosaurio aun con el enorme riesgo de perder el brazo provocando que se sobresaltara y lanza otro enorme rugido de dolor.

-Eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo- le grita Desmond pensando que lo disuadió de dejarlo en paz

Pero en lugar de que la bestia lo deje en paz, ahora esta mas enojada y apoya una pata en un arbol y su cuerpo en el otro para empujarlos hasta que el árbol que empuja con la pata finalmente es arrancado del suelo incluso con sus raíces

-pero se supone que no son inteligentes, ¿Porque nadie me dijo que eran inteligentes?- cuestiona Desmond mientras empieza a correr

El gran monstruo lo persigue por un sendero donde los arboles no estan tan juntos, la carrera continua por varios metros hasta llegar a un pequeño rio, donde otro rugido detiene al joven asesino

-¿Ahora que?- dice mientras usa su Vista de Águila para ver a través de la oscuridad y la lluvia y ver una enorme silueta levantarse del suelo sobre sus cuatro patas junto a otras dos, una de tamaño mediano y otra mas pequeña, tal vez su pareja y su criá.

Lo que mas sorprende al humano es el enorme tamaño y las grandes "placas" sobre su espalda y las espinas en su cola que agita como si advirtiera a todos que la pasaran muy mal si se acercan, especialmente al humano que es al que esta mirando mientras agita su cola y pisa fuertemente el suelo.

El enorme dinosaurio de dos patas ruge enojado, parece que esta distraído, y Desmond aprovecha para alejarse de los dos y esconderse en los arbustos. Desde ahí mira como los dos dinosaurios se retan entre si.

El carnívoro parece querer lanzar una mordida, pero la cola espinosa del otro lo hacer dudar, lo intenta otras dos veces hasta que se da por vencido y se aleja por donde vino.

Desmond no quiere quedarse a saber si el cuadrúpedo es su amigo, mejor sigue entre los arboles hasta que encuentra un agujero debajo de uno y entra, al parecer esta disponible, también encuentra hojas y ramas secas, así que después de varios intentos logra encender una pequeña fogata que lo mantiene caliente, se quita la ropa mojada y la pone cerca del fuego, luego se queda mirando la lluvia que cae, pensando si hizo lo correcto al seguir a Lucy y terminar rodeado de monstruos que lo quieren comer, siguió así hasta que termino dormido profundamente.

Al día siguiente y después de que la tormenta se ha ido, en el campamento, Lucy se despierta un poco tarde debido al turno de vigilancia que tuvo en la noche, se prepara y llega con la nueva persona encargada

-Permiso para salir a buscar a nuestro superior-

-Denegado, ya enviamos a un grupo y encontró pedazos de su ropa cubiertos de sangre, asi que oficialmente se le ha declarado como Caido en Acción

-bien señor- replica Lucy tratando de ocultar sus emociones, especialmente para preguntar si habia rastros de otra persona, eso la hubiera hecho muy sospechosa

-¿Porque no le dijo que había otras huellas?- reclama la Doctora Susuki despues de que Lucy abandonara la carpa

-No hay necesidad de poner a estas personas mas nerviosas, hagamos lo que venimos a hacer, si alguien intenta sabotearnos, los haremos huir igual que en el aeropuerto-

Lejos, Desmond despierta y vuelve a ponerse su ropa y sale lentamente para verificar que no haya monstruos esperándolo, tenia mucha hambre, pero no sabia que plantas eran comestibles, mejor decide esperar a encontrar algo mejor.

Al salir observa el paisaje y regresa por donde llego a ese lugar, fue fácil, solo debía seguir el camino de destrucción que provoco anoche.

Después de un par de horas, finalmente logra regresar al sitio de aterrizaje, pero todos ya se habían ido, aun así, logra encontrar unas rocas que forman una flecha indicando el camino que tomaron, con la Visión de Águila, Desmond verifica al ver huellas rojas y azules en esa dirección.

Despues de un tiempo, Desmond encuentra un pequeño lago enmedio de una llanura, se acerca y toma toda el agua que puede hasta que un extraño mugido lo alerta, al subir la cara se encuentra que al otro lado del lago hay una manada de grandes monstruos con una extraña protuberancia en la cabeza, obviamente no era un cuerno.

Desmond se queda quieto y usa su Visión de Águila para ver las intenciones de las bestias, mostrándolas sin color indicando que no toman en cuenta su presencia, pero aún así Desmond se aleja muy lentamente para no asustarlos y evitar que lo comieran, haciendo lo mismo cada vez que veía algún dinosaurio

Después de un tiempo, El asesino finalmente los alcanza a ver, llevando un paso lento por todo el equipaje que llevan, ademas de asegurarse de no encontrar ninguna sorpresa en el camino.

Aunque quería llegar con Lucy y decirle todo lo que Gardner le contó, Desmond piensa que lo mejor es esperar a que anochezca, así que solo los sigue a una distancia segura y tratando de evitar a todos los monstruos que se aparecen

De manera lenta y tediosa, el día va desapareciendo y el cielo se va oscureciendo

-¿Cuanto nos falta?- pregunta la persona a cargo

-Veamos...-le contesta la doctora mientras revisa los mapas-llevamos poco mas de la mitad

-Escuchen todos- ahora diriguiendose a sus hombres- acamparemos aquí y continuaremos mañana, levanten la carpa y reúnan leña

Desmond nota como Lucy se separa para buscar madera para las fogatas, ahí aprovecha y se acerca sigilosamente

-Lucy-le susurra detrás de un árbol- so yo

-¿Desmond?¿Estas bien?- le contesta tratando de disimular su alegría

-Si, pero por poco no lo cuento-

-Creí que habías muerto, encontraron los restos de Gardner-

-Ni lo menciones, yo vi como lo... pero eso no es lo importante, ese tipo tenia las mismas habilidades que yo-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Me dijo que fue el primero en usar las memorias que me extrajeron para usar el efecto sangrado y darles habilidades de asesinos a otros, y que piensan hacer un ejercito-

-Eso es grave, creí que sacando los archivos de Abstergo ya no tendrían forma de lograrlo, pero veo que encontraron una forma-

-¿Lo sabias?-

-Me habrían preguntado si podíamos usar el efecto sangrado a nuestro favor, les dije que en teoría era posible, pero sin un estudio completo del efecto no sabíamos en que dosis aplicar las sesiones ni efectos secundarios, después ya no escuche nada, creí que lo habían olvidado, hasta el día en que escapamos-

-Todas las maquinas que vimos al salir-

-Exacto, me di cuenta de que estaban casi listas, otra razón para extraer y borrar toda la información que obtuvieron, pero de alguna forma lograron recuperarla-

-Bien, una cosa mas que hacer...por cierto, ¿sabes que vinieron a hacer a este lugar lleno de dinosaurios?¿Acaso los planean robar para usarlos y dominar el mundo?-

-No, al menos no todavía, hablan sobre maquinaria, secuencias y muestras de sangre pero no entiendo lo que pasa-

-Entonces... ¿Que hacemos?-

-La misión es conseguir el maletín-

-¿Y si es un artefacto que usaran para controlar la mente de estas bestias?-

-El grupo es pequeño, si fuera unos de los artefactos estaría mas vigilado, debe ser algo mas-

-Pues vamos por el-

-No, tu te quedas atrás, yo tratare de llegar al maletín

-Pero quiero ayudar-

-No puedes, eres demasiado importante-

-No puedo quedarme aquí y solo mirar-

-Si yo falló tendrás que entrar en acción, ese sera nuestro plan de reserva-

-Seria mejor si lo hiciéramos los dos-

-No, llamaríamos la atención, es mejor hacerlo sigilosamente-... ya me tengo que ir, cuidate-

-Para ti es fácil decirlo-

Lucy regresa al campamento con la leña que recogió, mientras Desmond sube enojado a un árbol y revisa el área para asegurarse de que ningún monstruo lo haya seguido, luego comienza a acomodarse para dormir, pero no puede dormir tranquilamente después de tanto tiempo de no comer.

Tratando de que nadie lo viera, baja del árbol y empieza a buscar algo saciar su apetito, sin darse cuenta de se estaba adentrando poco a poco a la selva.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que oiga un pequeño ruido, al acercarse con cuidado observa lo que parece ser un pájaro, pero al levantar la cabeza se da cuenta de que parece mas la combinación de un gallo y una serpiente, de repente ese extraño pájaro alza la cabeza en dirección contraria a la de Desdmond, luego gira unos milímetros la cabeza y después comienza a aletear para alejarse asustado.

Desmond no entiende lo que sucede hasta que empieza a escuchar unos pequeños chillidos, al voltear observa que llegan pequeños dinosaurios en manada saltando y corriendo.

Gracias a la Vista de Águila, el moderno asesino logra darse cuenta de que sus intenciones no son buenas, así que discretamente retrocede, pero en un descuido pisa una rama y el crujido atrae la atención de todos los pequeños dinosaurios, que chillan de forma incesante al encontrar comida.

Desmond comienza a correr, pero las pequeñas lagartijas lo persiguen sin dejar de hacer ese sonido irritante, incluso parece que cada vez son mas, igual que palomas que se juntan cuando una encuentra un pedazo de pan en la calle.

Al observar hacia atrás sigue viendo el intenso color rojo en el aura de las criaturas, indicando lo peligroso de sus intenciones. Al no ver al frente tropieza con una raíz y cae al suelo. Apenas unos segundos después, los desesperantes monstruos están sobre el mordiéndolo, por suerte la mayoría mordía la ropa, pero podía sentir los dientes en las manos y caras como agujas que lo atravesaban.

En un intento para escapar, rueda por el suelo, logrando deshacerse de la mayoría de los pequeños carnívoros, y con las manos logra arrojar los que quedan. Ante esto, los pequeños atacantes forman una hilera y comienzan a hacer un ruido desesperante con sus hocicos, como si trataran de hacer enojar a Desmond.

El joven asesino apenas esta recuperando el aliento, cuando es atacado por detrás por otro grupo de lagartijas carnívoras que no había visto, una de esas lagartijas logra meter su hocico debajo de la bastilla del pantalón y lo muerde en la pantorrilla provocando que se resbale con una piedra floja y caiga al suelo donde los demás monstruos corren para atacarlo.

En ese momento, Desmond acciona el mecanismo de su navaja escondida en su muñequera, en esta ocasión el tiempo de activación le parece eterno, casi puede oír y sentir los engranes girar y los resortes estirar antes de que la pequeña pero filosa hoja de metal aparezca como si cortara el aire.

El joven asesino no pierde el tiempo y con fuertes movimientos de su brazo comienza a cortar los cuellos y cabezas de los monstruos; Uno de ellos salta directo a la cara, pero es detenido por la hoja que atraviesa su estomago, pero aun asi se afianza con sus pequeñas garras a la mano de Desmond y con sus dientes comienza a arrancar pequeños pedazos de piel directo de los nudillos, como si el hambre hiciera que no le importara que estuviera a punto de morir atravesado.

Agitando su brazo, Desmond logra deshacerse de la criatura arrojándola contra un árbol provocando que muriera casi de inmediato, entonces se pone de pie y la mayoría de los reptiles toma nuevamente una distancia segura, los que quedan atrás son asesinados, pateados y pisados por Desmond, quien esta harto de la situación y comienza a correr, solo que en lugar de continuar en el suelo, apoya un pie en un tronco y con su recién adquirida agilidad de asesino, salta y se apoya en una rama para subir por completo, dejando a los pequeños reptiles chillando y tratando de escalar el tronco del árbol.

Desmond mira hacia otros arboles, de repente todo cambia y ahora esta en un paisaje con muchos arboles cubiertos de nieve y a lo lejos se escucha el aullido de un lobo. De inmediato Desmond vuelve en si, sigue siendo de noche y debajo de el están esos desesperantes monstruos tratando de alcanzarlo.

El joven asesino entiende que ha tenido otra visión producto del efecto sangrado, pero esta era diferente, no sabia explicar en que forma, solo sentía que era diferente.

El irritante chillido de los atacantes finalmente están acabando con su paciencia, se acomoda en la rama y comienza a saltar de un árbol a otro directo en las ramas y cada vez subiendo mas alto, hasta un punto en que finalmente pierde de vista a los pequeños reptiles, pero sigue saltando entre ramas, que en cierta forma le parece muy natural, como si lo hubiera hecho antes.

Al llegar a la rama mas gruesa del árbol mas alto que encontró, puede ver que tanto se ha alejado del punto donde hablo con Lucy y todo lo que necesita recorrer para llegar con ella de nuevo, pero estaba tan cansado, que casi se deja caer de espalda sobre el tronco a punto de quedar dormido, si no hubiera sido por que al subir la mirada logra observar lo que parece ser un mango colgando cerca de otra rama del árbol donde el estaba.

Desesperado, Desmond trata de escalar el grueso tronco pero resbala, no podía entender como antes se podía mover con tanta facilidad entre la vegetación y ahora tenia problemas para escalar el tronco, así que pensó que era por el cansancio; de nuevo activa su navaja para clavarla en el árbol y apoyarse para alcanzar la siguiente rama, de donde sube y se arrastra lentamente hasta alcanzar la fruta, luego se arrastra de regreso y baja con cuidado a la gruesa y firme rama donde estaba.

En su desesperación muerde el mango con la cascara, pero no era el dulce fruto que esperaba, no estaba maduro y era demasiado amargo, pero aun así le quita la cascara y lo sigue comiendo.

Al subir de nuevo la mirada se encuentra con la luna y de inmediato recuerda la cuando vio la luna la primera vez que llego a la ciudad y como había cambiado todo, estaba trabajando felizmente en un bar, fue secuestrado, obligado a revivir la vida de sus antepasados, a ser un forajido y ahora estaba comiendo un mango asqueroso después de pelear por su vida con monstruos de películas.

Tantos recuerdos y frustraciones hacen que de sus ojos salgan lagrimas de dolor. El solo quería una motocicleta, solo quería impresionar chicas, quería una vida normal, comenzó a recordar todos los amigos que había hecho y que lo habían ayudado cuando era rechazado y blanco de burlas por ser un chico de campo con acento gracioso que sabia muy poco de la vida en la ciudad, ahora se preguntaba si esos amigos lo estaban buscando, o peor si seguían con vida, todo por culpa de los templarios y su deseo de poseer todo, ellos tenían la culpa de que perdiera todo lo bueno en su vida, toda la culpa.

A la mañana siguiente, antes del amanecer, el campamento de los templarios comienza a levantarse y de nuevo colocan todo en sus cajas.

-¿Cuanto nos falta?- pregunta Ismael

-Ya nos falta poco, llegaremos en un par de horas, pero lo importante es que ahora atravesaremos la parte mas peligrosa, los pastizales, ahí se habitan diversos dinosaurios muy peligrosos-

-No se preocupe, mis hombres ahora están fuertemente armados, haremos una formación especial, donde usted y nuestro paquete estarán en medio para protegerlos

Lucy estaba cerca lo mas cerca posible para escuchar la conversación sin llamar mucho la atención, así logra saber que el importante paquete, pero también le preocupa el exceso de seguridad, ya que ahora llevan armas mas grandes, ademas de gruesos chalecos y cascos como si fueran un grupo especial de asalto, se pregunta si a pesar de todas las bestias que han visto hasta ahora aun hay algo peor.

-¡Atención!¡Haremos la formación que practicamos!¡Estén atentos a cualquier cosa!

En ese momento, la excursión comienza a avanzar, sin saber que ya estaban siendo vigilados desde hace tiempo.

Lejos de ahí, Desmond apenas despierta, pero no por la falta de sueño, si no por la sed que ahora tiene, ademas de una pequeña fiebre solo que piensa que es por dormir en el exterior y por el mango, pero aun así baja del árbol para dirigirse con Lucy.

Después de un tiempo llega al campamento donde se encontraba Lucy y los templarios, se detiene un momento para descansar, se sentía muy agotado, pero solo se sienta unos segundos, aunque vuelve en si rápidamente cuando siente que esta a punto de caerse a un lado.

Al levantarse intenta buscar algo de comida entre la basura que dejaron las personas de Abstergo, sin encontrar mas que pequeños papeles y envolturas; así que mejor decide usar su don para observar la dirección que tomaron, pero lo que ve lo deja sin aliento, enormes huellas de garras que despiden una intensa aura roja indicando que acaban de irse para seguir a los humanos, incluida a Lucy.

En el camino, el joven asesino observa a unos reptiles voladores comiendo unas pequeñas bayas rojas en un árbol, asi que él decide subir y probarlas también, las bayas resultan ser frescas y dulces, un alivio para el calor y el cansancio que estaba sufriendo., decide tomar algunas más y ponerlas en su bolsa, luego baja y continua su camino sin darse cuenta de que ahora él también estaba siendo cazado.

Mientras, la tropa en la que Lucy esta infiltrada avanza lentamente, todos se muestran nerviosos debido a que ya no hay sonidos, todo esta en silencio, y en ocasiones parece que hay algo que se mueve entre el pasto tan alto, pero con el viento meciéndolo constantemente es difícil saber si realmente hay algo ó solo es producto de la imaginación.

-¿Cuánto falta?- vuelve a preguntar Ismael en susurros

-Menos de un kilometro, ya se pueden ver las instalaciones desde aqui- les responde la doctora también en voz baja

-¿Cree que nos esten siguiendo?-pregunta mientras tiene un sentimiento mas allá de ser observado, siente como si lo estuvieran estudiando

-Si, estas son las mas peligrosas de todas por su alta inteligencia, solo esperan el momento indicado- les responde moviendo los ojos por todo el pasto intentando encontrar cualquier cosa que les indique que están ahí pero no hay nada

De repente se escucha el sonido de una piedra que cae, pero el nerviosismo hace que uno de los soldados dispare por accidente, cuando Ismael estaba a punto de gritar para ordenar que se detenga, un extraño rugido sale del flanco que todos habían descuidado por observar al que disparaba, al voltear solo alcanzaron a ver a una enorme criatura que saltaba sobre uno de los guardias, la criatura rápidamente usa sus garras y hace cortes profundos en las partes desprotegidas y vuelve a esconderse en la maleza, dejando ver que su intención no era matar a su presa, si no dejarla herida para infundir miedo en los demás, algo que estaba consiguiendo.

-¡CALMENSE Y VUELVAN A LA POSICIÓN DE DEFENSA!- Grita Ismael al observar como sus subordinados estan perdiendo la compostura, incluida Lucy

Pero antes de que se reagrupen, un rugido se escucha por uno de los flancos y la maleza se mueve violentamente, el miedo hace que algunos soldados no esperen la orden y disparan contra las plantas hasta que escuchan el mismo sonido del otro lado, también disparando, el mismo patrón se repite en diferentes direcciones antes de que Ismael ordene un alto total al fuego, solo que esta vez dos enormes hocicos salen del pasto casi a nivel del suelo para tomar a uno de los guardias por los pies y hacerlo caer, los rápidos reflejos de Lucy hacen que lo tome de la mano, pero se sueltan mientras es arrastrado fuertemente a la maleza donde se pierde de vista y solo se escucha disparos y gritos, y sin explicación solo se escuchan gritos cuando aún tenia munición suficiente para seguir disparando.

-¡ALTO AHI!- ordena Ismael a Lucy que estaba a punto de entrar al pasto a ayudarlo- Ya no podemos hacer nada, debemos continuar

Sin que nadie lo esperara una de esas bestias salta sobre Ismael en una estrategia de eliminar al líder para hacer que los subordinados sean blancos más fáciles, solo que no contaba que Lucy ahora estaria mas preparada y descarga su arma contra el dinosaurio que cae casi muerto sobre el líder y con sus garras casi atravesando la protección de su torso.

Varios dinosaurios también atacan, algunos sobre guardias que a su vez caían sobre otros en una especie de efecto domino para someterlos más rápidamente.

-¡CORRAN AL EDIFICIO!- ordena Ismael mientras sale de debajo del cadáver de su atacante mientras dispara contra toda bestia que se mueva-¡PROTEJAN A LA DOCTORA!

Algunos soldados toman a la doctora por los brazos, estaba en completo estado de shock por lo que no opuso mucha resistencia, y la llevaron junto con todos los aparatos lo mas rápido posible a las instalaciones.

Lucy les cubre las espaldas disparando contra cada dinosaurio que sale del pasto a atacar, solo que al dar unos pasos atrás para ganar distancia tropieza con una piedra y cae al suelo, lo último que ve al cerrar los ojos es a una de esas bestias saliendo y gruñendo en su dirección lista para saltar.

-¡Lucy!-

Casi de inmediato reconoce esa voz y al abrir los ojos alcanza a ver a Desmond corriendo hacia ella, y ahora la criatura posa su atención en su nueva presa, a la que salta con sus garras listas, sin prevenir que instintivamente Desdmond alzaría su brazo y su navaja retráctil entra directo al ojo de aquel monstruo.

Desmond tiene tiempo de observar a la criatura que tiene tan cerca, tiene casi todo el cuerpo lleno de escamas, pero las de su estomago son de un color mas claro y parecen mas delgadas, por lo que saca la navaja del ojo y con todas sus fuerzas lanza una estocada contra el estomago de la bestia que a penas logra atravesar, intenta seguir cortando pero la dura piel y un golpe en la cabeza con el brazo de la bestia lo alejan.

Lucy se acerca corriendo a Desmond, el daño que hizo a uno de los monstruos es suficiente para llamar la atención de los demás, que ahora parecen tener una mirada de venganza en esos ojos

-Levantate- le ordena mientras lo carga con un brazo mientras con el otro hace unos disparos para alejar a todo dinosaurio que se acerque- ¿Qué te pasó?, estas ardiendo en fiebre

-Parece que todos quieren matarme- alcanza a decir casi delirando por la fiebre

Los demás soldados que acaban de dejar a la doctora regresan y los apoyan disparando contra todo lo que los persiga, dándoles tiempo de llevar, en eso llega Ismael para ayudar a Lucy con Desmond, después de unos minutos que parecen horas llegan al edificio.

Al llegar cierran la puerta y la traban para que ya no entren, adentro los soldados recargan municiones y comienzan a sacar el material electrónico,.

-Esta en mejor estado del que esperaba, incluso los generadores aún tienen energía, eso nos ahorra mucho- dice la doctora Susuki mientras enciende algunas computadoras y revisa el estado de los sistemas

-Ayúdenos, parece que esta enfermo- le pide ayuda Lucy mientras recuesta a su amigo

La doctora voltea y se acerca para revisarlo

-Tiene mucha fiebre- indica al tocar su frente, ¿Comiste algo extraño?

-un mango... y unas bayas- le contesta con un poco de dificultad mientras saca algunas bayas de su bolsa

-Son inofensivas-responde al probar una-

Ahora la doctora revisa su cuerpo buscando rasguños ó mordidas, las cuales encuentra en sus manos y piernas

-Aqui- dice mientras apunta a sus pantorrillas- están infectadas, necesita antibióticos

La doctora va a la caja de suministros médicos y saca un botiquin y una carpeta con varios papeles

-¿Fue este el que te atacó?- le pregunta la doctora mientras le muestra una foto de un pequeño reptil bípedo

-Si, eran demasiados- responde y luego vuelve a cerrar los ojos mientras respira con dificultad

-Un Compsognathus, atacan en grupo y pueden causar graves infecciones si la presa tiene suerte de escapar- les comunica a los otros mientras saca una jeringa y la llena de una sustancia transparente a la que inyecta a Desmond, para luego darle unas pastillas que se toma directo y le provoca que haga muecas – con eso sera suficiente, pronto se recuperara

-¿Viste a Gardner?- pregunta Ismael

-¿Tipo grande y rudo y que hablaba mucho?... si, se lo comió un cocodrilo gigante que salio del agua por sorpresa

-¿Este?- la doctora le muestra una foto, una aterradora foto de una criatura rugiendo y a punto de atacar, y que por la expresión de susto parece que fue esa especie la que los atacó- un Baryonyx, muy peligroso

-Fue horrible... es como si estuvieran en todos lados-

-Descansa, necesitas dormir-

Desmond no pone demasiada resistencia por el efecto de la medicina y sus ojos se cierran por si solos, lo último que ve es a Ismael haciendo señas a Lucy y quedar dormido.

Sin saber cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido, pudieron ser horas ó todo un día, pero es despertado por ruidos de vidrio rompiéndose, gritos y disparos, así que se levanta de golpe aún mareado y con un sabor horrible en su boca por la medicina, observa como de nuevo son atacados por esas criaturas que parecen llegar de todos lados.

-Los raptores volvieron, todos a la otra habitación- ordena Ismael mientras los ataca con un rifle de alto calibre que es mas eficaz contra las criaturas que las metralletas.

Lucy llegan corriendo y toma a Desmond para llevarlo a un sitio seguro, pero al voltear, los ojos del joven asesino se topa con los de un guardia que esta siendo apuñalado por las enormes garras de una de esas bestias.

Desmond no logra soportar y se suelta de su compañera, alista su navaja y de un tajo logra cortar uno de los ojos de la bestia que lanza un rugido de dolor, mientras Desmond toma al guardia por los brazos y lo arrastra para llevarlo con los demás.

-¡Vamonos!- le ordena enojada Lucy mientras lo jala del brazo

-No voy a dejarlo-

-Tú eres mas importante que...-

Antes de que Lucy pudiera terminar, otro Velociraptor salta a su espalda y la hace caer mientras le encaja las garras en la protección y con su hocico trata de quitarle el casco que ella esta sujetando por las correas con todas las fuerzas de sus manos.

-¡Lucy!- grita el asesino a ver a su amiga

Desmond salta y toma al Velociraptor por el cuello pero este solo tiene que hacer un violento movimiento hacia adelante para quitárselo de encima, solo que no pensó que Desmond era la razón por la que Ismael no habia disparado, y ahora sin su pequeña protección hace varios disparos al pecho del enorme reptil que cae de espaldas por la potencia de cada disparo.

Desmond ayuda a Lucy a levantarse y va por el guardia que había salvado, un guardia mas lo ayuda mientras otro ayuda a Lucy, cubiertos por los disparos de Ismael que evitan que se acerquen mas.

Cuando todos estan adentro, cierran la puerta para quedar a salvo del ataque, solo Desmond, Lucy, Ismael, la doctora Susuki y 3 guardias, pero el que salvo Desmond estaba tan herido que falleció unos minutos después.

-¿Qué te pasá?, no deberías arriesgar tu vida así, eres nuestra esperanza- le reclama Lucy mientras se quita el casco y deja ver al descubierto todo su cabello revuelto que trata de peinar en una cola de caballo

-Ya basta con eso- le responde Desmond- soy importante, pero no significa que a cada rato te preocupes por mi, estoy harto de que solo me subestimes-

-Es que no quiero que te pase algo, si algo te pasa todo estara perdido-

-No es razón para tratarme como un niño pequeño, sé cuidarme solo-

-Casi te matan, debiste quedarte con los otros como te lo ordene-

-Me preocupe por ti, porque me importas, pero yo no estoy tratándote como si fueras de cristal, te doy tu lugar porque confío en ti... eso es lo que te pido, que confíes en mi... que seamos un equipo-

Lucy no tiene respuesta, sabe que ha estado sobreprotegiendo y asfixiando a Desmond al punto de decirle que comer ó que no, casi le mastica la comida por él, para ella es la pieza mas importante de la humanidad pero olvido que también es una persona.

-Tienes razón- le responde murmurando- lo siento

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunta alegre por tener la razón

-Lo siento-le responde mas fuerte- te traté mal, te prometo no exagerar otra vez

Mientras se daba esa conversación, la doctora no apartaba la vista de la hoja afilada en la muñequera de Desmond, solo Ismael había notado esa mirada.

-Esa cosa... y tú... eres Lucy Stillman, la traidora... eso significa que tú eres el sujeto 17 que escapo de la central de Abstergo del experimento del Animus... son asesinos- dice mientras camina hacia atrás con la caja abrazada a su pecho

La doctora intenta tomar un arma que estaba en su bolsillo, pero de un rápido movimiento, Ismael le quita el arma y la caja

-Somos asesinos- le responde fríamente

Los otros dos guardias se levantan y sacan sus bastones, tenían ordenes de atacar a cualquier señal de un asesino

-En verdad quieren hacer esto- les advierte Ismael con una fuerte mirada

Ambos guardias se miran entre si y con temor bajan sus bastones

-tomaron la decisión mas sabia- les dice el asesino infiltrado

-¿Tú sabías de él?- le pregunta Desmond a Lucy

-No, sabía que había uno infiltrado pero creí que ya había muerto-

-También me tomaron por sorpresa, debo decir que sus técnicas de discreción necesitan mejorar, yo era el plan de emergencia en caso de que fallaran en el sabotaje de la terminal aérea

-¿Qué es esa caja?¿Porque es tan importante?- pregunta Desmond

-Ábrela y dime "niño prodigio"- le contesta mientras le arroja la caja

El joven asesino la abre lentamente y un mar de recuerdos ajenos le llega a la cabeza tan fuerte que casi suelta la caja

-Son las plumas...-

-¿Las plumas de Altair?- pregunta Lucy mientras toma la caja y la abre por ella misma

-Si- Desmond se apoya en la pared tratando de separar la realidad de los recuerdos producidos por el efecto sangrado- las plumas con la sangre de sus victimas que Altair llevo a Al-Mualim como prueba de cada asesinato exitoso

-El plan de los templarios era usar la tecnología abandonada de coronación de INGEN para hacer clones humanos de los templarios de las cruzadas... hacer un ejercito de gran poder... e incluso investigar si su exposición al fruto sagrado les dio alguna especie de "superpoder", ó mínimo el secreto de la inmunidad al fruto sagrado que poseía Altair y su descendencia.

-Insensatos, con este poder podremos traer orden a este mundo- le recrimina la doctora Susuki

-No, lo que quieren es controlar a las personas, ese orden que quieren crear le quita a todos su derecho de pensar y decidir, les quita el libre albeldrio- le responde Desmond

-el mundo estaria mucho mejor sin eso, gobernado por gente que de verdad sabe pensar-

-Gobernarían por muy poco tiempo, una catástrofe esta a punto de ocurrir, algo que puede acabar con todo el mundo- ahora es Lucy la que le responde

-¿Entonces los rumores son ciertos?- pregunta Ismael

-Al parecer si, y debemos evitarlos

-Bien, pues vamonos, ya mande una señal de aviso, unos amigos mandaran ayuda y nos sacaran de aqui

Antes de continuar por el pasillo, toma la caja, la coloca en el suelo, mete una misteriosa capsula y luego le dispara haciendo que todo el contenido arda en llamas que consume todo rápidamente para la sorpresa de todos.

-Es una pena, hubieran sido un gran trofeo- lamenta Lucy al ver el fuego consumiendo la caja

-Es mejor así, esa caja solo ha traido desgracias

-¿Qué haran con nosotros?- pregunta la doctora al sentir la pesada mirada de Ismael

-también mande pedir un transporte por ustedes y los recogerán en este mismo, los de Abstergo vendrán y querrán saber lo que pasó aquí-

De repente unos golpes en la puerta les hace recordar lo peligroso de quedarse quietos por mucho tiempo, aunque los templarios no estaban muy de acuerdo, decidieron seguirlos por creer que era mucho mejor

Pronto atraviesan el pasillo y llegan a lo que parece ser un área de investigación por tantos microscopios y computadoras, además de cuadernos con dibujos y formulas químicas muy complicadas..

-Si no me equivoco- comienza a decir Ismael- cruzando esta habitación, una serie de pasillos y una habitación con cubículos, están las escaleras, en ellas hay una ventana que podríamos usar para llegar al taller, ahí debe haber vehículos para llegar a la costa mas rápido, mientras ustedes suban por esas escaleras hasta el techo, ahí esta el sitio de aterrizaje para el helicóptero

-¿Seguro que no hay nada aqui?- Pregunta nervioso Desmond

-Muy seguro, lo mas probable que haya son serpientes, pero por la época del año no creo no estan aqui, casi son las únicas especies originales de la isla, todo lo demás ha sido desplazado por los dinosaurios- le responde la doctora, Desmond no sabe si para hacerlo sentir mas tranquilo ó mas nervioso

-Si estas tan preocupado, ¿Deberías usar tu vista de águila?-

-No te lo recomiendo, parece que aqui hubo una emboscada, aún hay huellas de garras por el suelo-

En eso observan esas marcas en mesas y sillas.

Después de dramáticos momentos de silencio finalmente llegan a la puerta y la abren para cruzar todos, luego la cierran despacio para no llamar la atención, lo que no sabian es que algo ya los había seguido, y cuando cierran la puerta, se acerca y torpemente traba la puerta con una de las metralletas que los intrusos traían entre sus municiones.

-¿Oyeron algo?- pregunta la doctora, que tenia sus sentidos muy afinados por todo el miedo corriendo en su sangre

-No, no escuche nada- habla Lucy sin siquiera voltear

-Yo si lo oi, fue como un pequeño gruñido- responde Desmond

-No- volteando hacia atrás- fue...

En ese momento un fuerte gruñido retumba por todo el pasillo

-Creo que no saben que estamos aquí- murmura Ismael- regresemos

Pero al momento de tratar de abrir la puerta pero no abre, Ismael se impacienta un poco y el mismo trata de abrirla sin resultados

-Trabaron la puerta, esos...- por un instante parece que golpearía la puerta con su puño para desquitar su enojo, pero se detiene para evitar atraer mas atención indeseada- ya saben que estamos aquí, debemos andar con cuidado

Todo el grupo comienza a andar lentamente, aunque la luz del día podría entrar había muchos lugares con sombra, especialmente en puntos donde el pasillo se cruzaba con otros pasillos, en esos puntos Ismael asomaba rápidamente la cabeza y al ver que no había peligro hacia una seña para que continuaran.

De vez en cuando escuchaban un rugido y sonidos de patas corriendo pero después de unos segundos todo quedaba en silencio de nuevo.

-Saben nuestra posición exacta, se estan preparando, incluso puede que nos esten guiando, colocándose ellos y nosotros en posiciones... como un buen juego de ajedrez- murmura la doctora

-El informe decia que era inteligentes, pero no creo que tanto- le responde Ismael

-Creame, yo las vi crecer, son mucho mas inteligentes de lo que parecen-

En eso, al ver por una esquina, Ismael observa a uno de los reptiles tirado en el suelo, moviéndose y gimiendo como si tuviera lastimada una pata

-Ahi hay uno, creo que le puedo disparar- les advierte Ismael en voz baja

-No, es una trampa- le responde la doctora- cuando intente algo vendrán de todos lados a atacar, lo que quieren es que nos confiemos y bajemos la guardia

El guía comienza a reflexionar las palabras de la doctora y toma una decisión

- Desmond, usa tu don y dinos si hay alguno alrededor

-claro- responde con nerviosismo mientras respira y se preparando

Al activar la visión de águila, Desmond observa como la doctora y los dos guardias tiene un aura azul con un ligero rastro rojo, indicando que por el momento estan de su lado en una pequeña tregua contra un enemigo común, Ismael y Lucy brillan en un intenso color azul, luego se acerca a la esquina y observa al Velociraptor con un brillo rojo, luego voltea a los otros pasillos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Lucy al ver su rostro de miedo y mueve la cabeza a todos lados

-Nos... nos tienen rodeados, pero no los puedo ubicar, cuando volteo a verlos se esconden... es como si supieran que yo puedo verlos en la oscuridad-

-Tal vez lo saben, y por eso te van a escoger como el blanco mas importante- le advierte la doctora Susuki

-Bien- comienza a hablar Ismael- formaremos un circulo, Desmond tu disparas contra el que esta herido, Lucy cubre la parte trasera, ustedes dos la izquierda mientras yo cubro la parte derecha, usted doctora estara enmedio, espero que sepa usar una de estas

-solo me enseñaron lo básico, nunca pensaron que fuera a estar en peligro- toma el arma y la contempla

-ó tal vez no la consideraron tan necesaria- le advierte Ismael con un tono duro de voz, pero no espera una respuesta de la doctora- a la cuenta de 3... 1 ... 2...¡3!

Todos salen en la formación que se les indico

-¡No esta!- les dice Desmond cuando descubre que el supuesto Velociraptor lastimado ahora ya no esta

De repente un gruñido por la parte izquierda y un raptor que pasa corriendo hace que los guardias abran fuego, luego otro gruñido y otro raptor pasa corriendo por el pasillo que tiene Lucy, la cual intenta disparar pero solo logra impactar la pared al final.

-Alto al fuego, estan haciendo que gastemos municiones-

En ese momento una puerta se abre lentamente y unos ojos brillantes enfocan a Desmond, es un raptor que ya esta salivando con solo imaginar la suave carne del humano entre sus colmillos, asi que abre la puerta rápidamente y salta para atacar

-¡CUIDADO!-

Todos voltean y ven como Ismael se interpone entre el enorme monstruo y Desmond, usando su rifle de alto impacto en el hocico para evitar que lo mordiera, ambos caen al suelo forcejeando.

Entre el asombro y el miedo de lastimar a Ismael, nadie dispara, nisiquiera Desmond que los tiene a sus pies peleando por él, todos se quedan ahi en silencio observando esa pelea a muerte; hasta que Lucy es la primera en reaccionar, pone la punta de una pistola en la sien de la bestia y dispara.

-Sigan apuntando, no dejen que se acerquen- les ordena Lucy a los guardias, que apuntan a cada pasillo donde alcanzan a ver colas alejándose

-Dejame ver- la doctora se arrodilla y ve las heridas profundas, luego observa a Lucy y Desmond y mueve lentamente la cabeza a los lados

-Perdoname, no supe reaccionar- le suplica Desmond tratando de cubrir las perforaciones con su chaqueta

-No te preocupes, sé que no te puedo exigir mucho, solo prometeme que saldras de esta isla y salvaras al mundo, no te rindas- alcanza a decir antes de que de su último respiro

-Te lo prometo

-Debemos irnos- trata de decir Lucy con su voz entrecortada mientras levanta el rifle de su compañero caido

-¿En verdad creen que vamos a salir?-pregunta uno de los guardias

-Al menos hay que intentarlo- le responde Lucy- vamos Desmond

-Ya voy- murmura dando un último vistazo a su compañero

-Miren- les advierte uno de los guardias- aqui esta el mapa del piso, ya nos falta poco, solo unas vueltas y estaremos a salvo

-o llegaremos a su trampa donde nos espera un ejercito de esas cosas

-No tenemos opción- comenta Lucy un poco cansada de la actitud pesimista de la doctora- ya llegamos muy lejos y no podemos regresar

Asi que continúan con la misma formación en circulo para tratar de evitar una emboscada, teniendo especial cuidado en las esquinas de pasillos y en puertas que parezcan entreabiertas ó se puedan abrir de golpe, pero todo lo que hay del enemigo son gruñidos y pisadas.

Continua asi hasta estar a punto de llegar cuando al dar la vuelta a la esquina observan a otro raptor viendolos fijamente y gruñendo como un pequeño perrito que fuera a atacar, con al puerta de salida justo detrás de esa cosa.

-Desmond...-

-Lo sé Lucy- le responde al ver la herida de su ojo- es el que lastime antes

El velociraptor hace unos gruñidos y parece que se prepara para una carrera para atacar, pero tal vez sea solo para provocarlos.

-Va a atacar, hay que hacer algo- dice Lucy con un tono de nerviosismo

-No hay nada que hacer, es tan inteligente que de seguro ya pensó en 10 formas de atacar en este momento- le reclama la doctora

Lucy hace una mueca de molestia y dispara contra la bestia, pero la distancia hace que pueda esquivar las balas, incluso las que van a sus patas, y aún asi sigue pareciendo tener la intención de provocarlos

-Quiere que gastemos balas

-Alguna otra idea

-Para derrotar a alguien inteligente- dice Desmond mientras observa su muñequera- es pensar de la única forma que no puede... como un idiota

Dicho esto, Desmond corre directo contra la bestia que parece estar algo sorprendida por la decisión tan extrema

-¡Desmond!- grita Lucy

El grito parece hacer que la bestia se recupere y corra contra Desmond como si aceptara su desafio, ambos corren uno frente a otro con sus miradas puestas en los ojos del otro, casi como una competencia, y a unos cuantos metros, el Velociraptor salta con sus garras preparadas para cortar la carne del humano, pero no contó con que este lograría deslizarse por el suelo y dispara su pistola con la mano derecha mientras prepara la navaja de la izquierda, el peso del propio reptil va en su contra y el cuerpo se encaja tanto que incluso el brazo de Desmond entra en el de su enemigo a punto de fracturarlo.

Lucy se encuentra sorprendida por la escena, hasta que recuerda que estas criaturas podian hacer planes, asi que voltea hacia atrás y logra ver a mas de esas cosas corriendo contra ellos y comienza a disparar, solo que ya era tarde, los dos guardias son alcanzados, uno no tiene tiempo de reaccionar y es acuchillado en las partes sin protección, mientras el otro es arrastrado, y cuando Lucy logra matar al que lo lleva, llega otro para continuar la labor de su compañero caído, y asi hasta que se pierde de vista, pero sus gritos aún se escuchan, luego un disparo y todo queda en silencio.

Sin tiempo de lamentarse, Lucy corre para ir con Desmond, que parece haber sido aplastado por el velociraptor tuerto, que parece que aún se mueve, llena de enojo y con lagrimas en los ojos apunta el rifle para acabar con el monstruo que le quito la última esperanza de la humanidad, pero se detiene al escuchar los quejidos de Desmond.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunta mientras retira el cuerpo de la bestia y lo observa de pies a cabeza notando que esta casi intacto

-Me duele el brazo y rompio mi ropa, fuera de eso estoy bien-

Lucy no puede esconder sus nuevas lagrimas de alegría, incluso la doctora sonríe un poco al notar la favorable condición de su enemigo y pensar que tuvo suerte de que el Velociraptor solo tenia un ojo sano y no se había acostumbrado a la nueva visión, por lo que no calcula bien su ataque y falló al atacar con sus garras.

-Vamonos, ya nos falta poco- dice Lucy para romper la escena

Los últimos 3 sobrevivientes entran a la siguiente habitación, todo parece estar en completo orden y tranquilidad, lo que les hace desconfiar aún mas, asi que mientras estan recargando sus armas un velociraptor llega corriendo y no se detiene hasta llegar a la puerta, lo que provoca en el joven asesino y las dos mujeres se separen, de pronto llegan mas y ponen mas distancia entre los tres, Desmond no tiene mucha opción asi que sube por los escritorios, trepa por las pequeñas mamparas que dividen cada espacio de trabajo y logra trepar hasta los ductos de ventilación que cuelgan del techo pero no logra abrirlos, pero al menos es lo suficientemente resistente para soportar su peso.

Del otro lado de la habitación, un grupo de raptores ya tenian acorraladas a Lucy y a la doctora que no lograban hacer suficiente daño solo con el rifle y una pequeña pistola.

-¡Lucy!-grita Desmond a ver a su amiga en peligro- dispara al extintor de incendios

-¿Estas loco?-

-Hazlo

Lucy no tiene muchas opciones, asi que hace caso a su amigo, un solo disparo y todo el lugar se llena de una espesa neblina blanca.

En ese momento Desmond activa su vista de águila y logra ver las auras de todos en la habitación a través del gas

-Dispara a tu izquierda-

Lucy hace caso sin tener tiempo de dudar y al disparar se escucha un gemido de dolor y un fuerte golpe como si un pesado costal cayera al suelo.

-A tu derecha... atrás de ti-Desmond sigue dando ordenes al ver como atacaban-

Justo a tiempo, Lucy acaba con sus atacantes antes de quedarse sin municiones, y lo que aún seguían esperando a que Desmond bajara fueron eliminados por la Doctora Susuki.

-Gracias-

-De nada Asesino, tomalo como un "estamos a mano"

Lucy y Desmond se miran ambos y deciden no decir nada, continúan hasta la puerta, Desmond pone su oido y al confirmar que no escucha nada, la abren lentamente y salen.

Tal como había dicho Ismael, ahí estaban las escaleras de emergencia, y cerca una ventana de la que se podía ver el exterior, con el taller mecánico debajo de esta.

-Bien, aqui nos separamos- dice Lucy mientras percute su arma, como si mandara un mensaje para que la doctora no intente nada extraño ahora que se acaba la tregua

-Gracias, espero que tengan suerte- le responde la doctora mientras camina hacia atrás con un tono de desconfianza

-Ya vamonos- Desmond toma a Lucy por el brazo para alejarse lo mas posible antes de que un error cause mas tragedias.

Para su suerte la ventana estaba rota, así no harían ruido que atrajera a mas bestias, simplemente salen por la ventana, saltan hasta el techo del taller y se escurren por debajo de una de las cortinas metálicas que no cerro bien.

Adentro encuentran varios vehículos abiertos y con piezas faltantes, como si los hubieran utilizado para reparar otros vehículos

-Parece que no somos los primeros aqui

-Y te apuesto que no seremos los últimos

-Por suerte sé algo de mecánica, creo que podre repararlo

Asi ambos se pusieron en marcha, tomando partes de otros autos cerca pudieron hacer que el jeep con mejor aspecto pudiera arrancar sin saber por cuanto duraría, al menos sabían que lo suficiente para llevarlos lejos de esas criaturas.

Solo se dieron cuenta del tiempo que les había tomado cuando notaron que ya estaba atardeciendo, asi que se apresuraron, ya que sabían de antemano que el sitio era mas peligroso cuando era de noche, aunque antes de arrancar Desmond puso garrafones de gasolina y un pequeño botiquín que encontró, queria estar completamente asegurado de que nada saldria mal.

Ante la mirada burlona de Lucy, finalmente Desmond toma el asiento de piloto y con una pequeña navaja corta los cables que estan debajo del volante para hacer corto circuito y arrancar el auto

-Las llaves estan allá- le indica su copiloto señalando un compartimento especial en la pared con las llaves de cada vehiculo- Estas algo nervioso

-No quiero quedarme en este lugar ni un segundo mas- le responde ya resignado a continuar con el jeep encendido

Mientras avanzan, Desmond observa lo que queda de los laboratorios mientras se alejan

-¿Crees que este bien?-

-Si, aunque tendra que dar muchas explicaciones de porque fracaso en su misión y todo su equipo esta muerto-

Luego de eso no hablaron por un largo tiempo, el cual se hacia mas largo por la motonía del paisaje cubierto de hojas

-¿Segura qué es por aqui?- le dice a su compañera con un ligero tono de fastidio

-Claro que si, el mapa dice que por aqui se llega directo a la playa donde nos encontraremos con nuestro contacto

Desmond trataba de pensar en algo que pudiera haber pasado desapercibido para su compañera, solo que notando que cada vez era mas oscuro primero encendió las luces del jeep solo para ver como las luces dejaban hipnotizado a un dinosaurio con una cresta en la nuca, parecido al que vio antes pero mas pequeño, haciendo que girara el volante bruscamente saliendo de la vereda para chocar contra varios helechos e inmediatamente después contra un pedazo de tronco que por suerte estaba parcialmente cubierto por la tierra pero los hizo salir volando para terminar en un arroyo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta cuando el primer pensamiento en su cabeza toma forma después del mareo

-Si, algo adolorida, pero ya estoy acostumbrada por la forma de conducir de Rebecca- le responde con tratando de aligerar la situación con algo de sentido del humor

Desmond trata de hacer avanzar el auto auto, pero el lodo hace que las llantas patinen sin avanzar, luego intenta aumentar la velocidad forzando el motor pero se detiene en seco cuando un enorme rugido se escucha a lo lejos

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunta Lucy que habia bajado a verificar el estado de las llantas

-No soy experto, pero estoy seguro que no me gustara saberlo- le responde mientras vuelve a presionar la potencia del motor, causando que de nuevo se escuche ese rugido pero mas cerca

-Creo que el ruido del motor lo esta acercando-

-Es tu imaginación- le responde Desmond volviendo a tratar de salir de allí y provocando que el rugido aparezca de nuevo y mas cerca

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- le advierte su compañera al escuchar fuertes pisadas

Solo que ya era demasiado tarde, un enorme reptil con gran cabeza y pequeños brazos sale de entre los árboles con un enorme rugido anunciando su obvia presencia.

Desmond y Lucy se esconden detrás del jeep mientras la enorme bestia se acerca olfateando los alrededores; para cuando comienza a olfatear el jeep y el cofre de donde proviene el ruido del motor aún encendido, Lucy hace señas a su amigo para que se escondan debajo del auto, pero el enorme monstruo ya había captado sus aromas y los estaba buscando

-Tenemos que irnos- dice Desmond susurrando

-Espera, el mapa se quedo en el auto, sin el nos perderemos

-Esta bien, yo lo distraigo y tu vas por el mapa-

Sin dar tiempo de una replica, Desmond sale del lado contrario del dinosaurio y llama su atención agitando los brazos, este demuestra que lo ha visto lanzando un amenazante rugido y entonces comienza la carrera.

Mientras Desmond corre directo a los árboles donde el tamaño de la bestia le impediría seguirlo, Lucy sale de su escondite y toma el mapa y la brújula, ademas de una linterna y una pistola de luces de bengala.

Mientras la criatura persigue a Desmond hasta los árboles, solo que su fuerza le permite romperlos, igual que el plan de Desmond de sentirse seguro, por lo que continua corriendo, de pronto otra visión de un bosque cubierto de nieve cambia el panorama, solo que no se detiene a observar con cuidado, sube por un tronco caido y salta para tomar una rama, columpiarse, caer en otra rama de pie y saltar sobre estas.

-Listo, vamonos Desmond- le grita mientras busca escondite en los árboles al otro lado del arroyo

El joven asesino gira a su derecha, desorientando a su perseguidor, para salir saltando de las ramas para caer y continuar corriendo, mientras el gran reptil termina por empujar y romper los últimos árboles antes de perseguir a su pequeña presa.

La desesperación se va acercando al notar que a pesar de su gran velocidad, era como si corriera en cámara lenta al compararse con la rapidez de aquella bestia, asi que no tiene otra opción que cambiar de dirección, en lugar de ir con Lucy regresa y se esconde de nuevo debajo del jeep.

Esto deja desconcertado a la bestia, que por casualidad pisa el jeep mientras busca el rastro de su pequeña presa, aplastandola sin saberlo.

Lucy toma la pistola de emergencia, la carga con una de las dos luces disponibles y dispara una hermosa estela roja que pasa por encima del monstruo llamando su atención, dando tiempo a Desmond de escapar, pero este tiene el tobillo atrapado entre los metales torcidos del jeep aplastado, por lo que intenta zafarse sin éxito, solo logrando una cortada en la mano.

Para aumentar su mala suerte, la bengala cae directo sobre un charco de agua apagandola, haciendo que el gran reptil vuelva a usar sus sentidos para encontrar una nueva presa, los cuales parecen agudizarse y su corazón late mas rápido cuando detecta la ligera esencia de la sangre fresca de Desmond, por lo que vuelve a acercarse rápidamente al jeep, el cual comienza a olfatear por debajo.

Entre los olfateos, la enorme bestia mueve el jeep, esta vez ayudando a Desmond a soltar su pie, algo que aprovecha para salir del otro lado del jeep sin que su cazador se diera cuenta, solo que no contaba con que el reptil comenzaría a empujar tanto que voltea el jeep a punto de aplastar a Desmond, que tuvo la suerte de saltar antes de que el vehículo ahora lo aplastara por completo.

-¡Desmond!-

El grito inconsciente de Lucy hace que el monstruo fije su vista en esa dirección, notando a un herido Desmond moviéndose, lo que hace que haga el rugido mas fuerte de todos, incluso se escucha el trotar de algunas bestias y el aleteo de reptiles voladores y aves que dejan el lugar.

Lucy se da cuenta de su error, pero se recupera y piensa rápido, así que pone en la pistola la última bengala y apunta contra lo que queda del Jeep, directo a los litros de gasolina extra que Desmond cargo y ahora se estaban desperdiciando, pero debía ser un tiro preciso, y una pistola de bengalas es diferente a una pistola normal, la bengala no sale con tanta velocidad y su trayectoria es menor, aún asi es mejor intentarlo que ver como esa lagartija gigante se come a la esperanza de la humanidad.

El disparo avanza por el largo trecho, para Lucy y para Desmond parece ir en cámara lenta, especialmente cuando la rafaga roja pasa por encima de Desmond iluminando todo a su paso, comienza a bajar haciendo que el corazón de ambos se detenga un momento por la angustia, y sienten como si algo les oprimiera el pecho al ver como cae menos de un metro antes del jeep, que ahora estaba siendo aplastado por una de las patas del reptil que lo estaba pisando listo para pasarle por encima y cazar a su presa, pero el enorme reptil tuvo la mala suerte de que en el suelo en el que cae la bengala habia un poco de la gasolina que estaba escurriendo, lo que inicia una reacción en cadena que enciende cada vez mas gasolina hasta llegar al jeep, que explota justo en el estomago del dinosaurio.

Desmond queda casi hipnotizado al ver como la bestia ruge de dolor y casi siente pena al verla rodeada de fuego y tirarse a la pequeña e insuficiente corriente de agua del arroyo para tratar de mitigar el dolor y apagar las llamas.

-Date prisa- es lo que alcanza a escuchar el joven asesino antes de recordar que debe salir con vida de ahi

-¿Crees que sobreviva?- le pregunta con un notable tono de preocupación

-Si, y no va a estar contento cuando lo haga- le responde cuando nota como el fuego se va apagando lentamente de su escamoso cuerpo

Ambos asesinos continúan su viaje rápidamente, tomando el camino que Lucy Stillman decide según el mapa y su brújula, mientras Desmond la sigue muy de cerca, ahora se siente menos seguro a pie que en el jeep, por lo que mantiene su Vista de águila el mayor tiempo posible antes de cansarse para notar cualquier peligro.

Después de algunas horas, poco a poco el aroma a mar les hace sentir menos cansados y tener algo de esperanza, pasando unos matorrales finalmente ven el hermoso paisaje del enorme mas iluminado por las estrellas y la luna, incluso en las partes mas alejadas y tranquilas sin olas es difícil diferenciar donde termina el mar y comienza el cielo

-Este es el sitio que Ismael me dijo- dice Lucy cerrando el mapa y sentándose en la arena para descansar de todo lo que ha pasado- Quitando las persecuciones, la muerte y la sangre, esto seria un paraíso

-Lo dices porque a ti no te ha querido comer todo en esta isla, ¿Y dónde esta la ayuda?, creí que ya estaria aqui-

-Ya llegara tu tranquilo- le responde la joven rubia mientras se recuesta en la fresca arena colocando su brazo sobre sus ojos

Desmond la observa relajarse y comienza a observar a su alrededor, todo esta tan tranquilo y silencioso, sin peligros a la vista y con un adormecedor sonido de olas que lo hacen bostezar y a punto de caer rendido, hasta que a lo lejos observa algo extraño en el cielo.

-Lucy...-Comienza a llamar a su compañera con un poco de culpa por despertar a su compañera que ya comenzaba a roncar- despierta...

-¿Qué pasá?- le pregunta sin siquiera quitar su brazo del rostro

-Parece que esa estrella se movió

-Desmond, las estrellas no se mueven-

-Lucy, ya sé que no se mueven, creo que es un helicoptero que viene hacia aca

Lucy alza la vista y observa una luz que va creciendo

-¿Crees que sean amigos ó enemigos?-

-No tengo idea...mejor vamos a escondernos

Ambos se levantan y corren de nuevo a los matorrales, ahi observan a un helicóptero acercarse y bajar un poco, al verlo con detenimiento se nota que la pintura de la nave no esta en buenas condiciones, incluso una de las puertas es de otro color, como si la hubieran cambiado de otro helicóptero, esta puerta se abre y se ve a una persona que parece buscar algo con los binoculares.

-Espera- dice Desmond mientras activa su visión especial que le permite ver el aura azul sin peligro de la persona del helicóptero- parece que no son peligrosos... vamos

Lucy confiá en su compañero y salen de su escondite agitando las manos, el tipo del helicóptero parece decir algo al piloto que baja mas y de repente una escalera de cuerda cae a la playa.

Los dos asesinos apenas dan un paso cuando un rugido y un árbol que sale volando llama su atención, era el mismo reptil que los ataco en el arroyo, ahora con la piel quemada y mas furioso que antes.

-Corre- le grita a su compañera, que no tuvo que esperar esa orden para hacerlo

Ambos corren desesperados a la escalera antes de que la bestia los alcance, Desmond logra alcanzarla y sube poniendo un pie para no caer

-Vamos Lucy, ya casi... no te rindas

Pero el cansancio parece que esta venciendo a la joven rubia que por mas esfuerzo que pone lo logra alcanzarla, el helicóptero da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse lentamente en dirección contraria del enorme monstruo para evitar que los alcance, haciendo mas difícil que Lucy logre subir.

Desmond hace señas de que baje y vaya mas despacio, pero con ver las fauces y esos enormes ojos que ponen su vista en el aparato volador, el piloto tiene sus dudas, hasta que recibe las ordenes del otro hombre y lo reduce el suficiente tiempo para que ambos asesinos tomen sus manos y logren salir de ahi a punto de ser mordidos por el Tyranosaurio, que termina rugiendo de rabia a la nave voladora que se va alejando en el horizonte y que se lleva a los objetos de su venganza.

Cuando Lucy y Desmond finalmente llegan al helicóptero, un hombre moreno les pasa unas mantas y unas botellas de agua

-Me imagino que Ismael no lo logro- dice con un notorio tono de tristeza en su voz

-No, falleció peleando con esas cosas- le responde Lucy mientras baja su mirada al suelo

-Soy un amigo de él, me pidió que pasara a recogerlo... lo conocí lo suficiente para saber que si dio su vida para salvarlos, es por que son muy importantes, por eso honrare su memoria llevándolos a la ciudad-

-Gracias, ¿Vamos a Estados Unidos?-Pregunta Desmond con algo de nerviosismo que no puede ocultar

-No, vamos a Costa Rica, un barco los llevara de contrabando a España, ahi se contactaría con otras personas de su misma "ideología"

Lucy recuerda que Desmond es de Estados Unidos y por eso su deseo de regresar a su casa, pero no le dice nada.

Después de unas horas finalmente aterrizan en una pista improvisada, donde los espera un auto para llevarlos a la ciudad, mientras en la Isla Sorna, un enorme grupo de helicópteros llegan junto a la doctora.

-Disculpe la tardanza- dice una figura que desciende de uno de los helicópteros pero no se distingue su rostro por tantas luces, aunque su voz es inconfundible

-Fue demasiado, espero que tenga una buena excusa Vidic- le recrimina la doctora- al menos me dio tiempo para organizar un poco la información obtenida

-¿Es suficiente?-

-Claro, no solo eso, Lucy Stillman y Desmond Miles se involucraron en persona, tengo información de las cámaras de seguridad que captaron todos sus movimientos y conversaciones, incluidos los videos de mi pluma-espia- contesta mientras saca una pluma de su bata blanca y le muestra un pequeño orificio que resulta ser la lente de la cámara

-¿Y los especímenes?

-Toda la información esta completa, datos, código genetico, embriones para incubar, todo esta listo para hacer las pruebas y finalmente lograr que el fruto del Edén también los controle

-Excelente, ¿Y las plumas?

-Lamentablemente fueron destruidas por los asesinos

-Es una pena, en verdad hubiera querido clonarlos y hacer pruebas con ellos, pero no importa, son unos cavernicolas comparados con lo que somos ahora, los próximos lideres del mundo- se da un tiempo para observar la vista nocturna de la isla, incluso escucha algunos rugidos- Bien, vamonos de inmediato, no quiero que nos vean aqui

Vidick da la vuelta para entrar en el helicóptero junto con la doctora mientras dejan que los demás trabajadores de menor rango se hagan cargo de recolectar toda la información rápidamente

De regreso a la ciudad, Lucy y Desmond finalmente parecen poder relajarse después de lo que parecio una pesadilla.

-Ya hable con el capitán del barco, al parecer hubo una pequeña falla en el barco, estara listo para salir hasta mañana temprano- les platica el hombre que los trajo en el helicóptero

-Bueno, nos dara tiempo de descansar un poco

-¿Descansar?, pero si hay que celebrar de que estan vivos y lograron su cometido, por Ismael

-realmente no... -trata de explicar mientras es jalada del brazo- nosotros debemos mantener un perfil bajo, nadie debe saber que estamos aqui

-No se preocupen, Ismael es conocido en toda la ciudad, los amigos de él son amigos de todos, y guardaremos el secreto de que estuvieron aqui, sera como si nunca hubieran pisado esta ciudad

Lucy no sabe que decir, pero no tiene mucha opción mas que también llevarse a Desmond, quien realmente parecía estar mal.

Ambos son llevados a un bar donde hay mucha música y todos estan bailando, ahi primero visitan la barra de bebidas

-Yo quiero una margarita- dice Lucy

-Lo siento, hoy solo cervezas- le responde el tipo que atiende la barra

-¿Que pasá?, son amigos-

-Disculpe pero hoy no hay barman, no podemos servir bebidas

El rostro de Lucy parece iluminarse al tener una gran idea, estira su brazo y jala a Desmond a su lado

-Mi amigo es barman, el sabe preparar cualquier bebida

-¿De qué hablas?- le reclama el joven asesino quien no se siente de ánimos de preparar bebidas, especialmente por los malos recuerdos que le traen

-Bien, pasa por acá y veamos como lo haces

Desmond cruza la barra sin mucho animo y comienza a ver lo que hay

-Whisky... ron... tequila... refresco... agua colada..., veamos una margarita...-murmura para si mismo

Poco a poco el joven reune todo lo necesario, al principio lento, pero poco a poco va ganando confianza y velocidad

-Aqui esta- le entrega la bebida a Lucy

-Nada mal- dice mientras la saborea

De repente llega una pareja y piden lo mismo, para cuando Desmond se las entrega, ya hay mas gente que llega a pedir bebida para refrescarse antes de continuar, haciendo que Desmond cambie de actitud, ya que por unos momentos, olvida todo el peso de salvar al mundo que tiene que cargar y regresa a esos días tranquilos antes de que todo cambiara, y aunque sabe que al día siguiente todo volverá a su nueva rutina, al menos por esa noche puede volver a ser un simple barman con un simple sueño de comprar una motocicleta.

FIN.


End file.
